The Middle of Nowhere
by Dawulf
Summary: Mr. Condor is officially fed up with Chad and Sonny fighting all the time. He sends them off for three months on a trip in hopes to bring them closer together. The fly off to meet a distant relative of Marshalls to... Omaha, NE! What will ensue? R&R!
1. We're going WHERE!

**A/N: I've had this idea in my mind for awhile. I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think of it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, Eppley Airfield, Omaha, NE, or Pepsi. I do, however, own the character, Tiffany, and all things associated with her. And no offense to my fellow Nebraskans either. I had Chad point out a few of our stereotypes. :P**

"Fine!" Sonny shouted.

"Fine!" Chad shot back.

"Good!" Sonny retorted.

"Good!" Chad spat back.

"So we're good?" Sonny asked, completely unaware of the man standing behind her, until Chad's face fell and his eyes widened in horror. She slowly turned around.

"You are SO not good." Mr. Condor said. "My office. Both of you. Now." With that he walked off.

Sonny looked nervously at Chad, and the two of them left the commissary, quickly running after him. They came to a stop in the doorway, but were waved off to wait outside the office as Mr. Condor shut the door. He was on the phone.

"This is your fault." Chad said as he took a seat on the bench outside. His voice was dripping in fear.

"Whatever Chad." Sonny didn't feel like getting in another fight. "What were we even fighting about?"

Chad looked at her carefully for a moment. "I don't remember."

They sat in silence watching the back of Mr. Condor's chair for what seemed like hours. Eventually a hand popped up over the black leather and waved them in. Sonny and Chad shot a glance at each other and stepped into the office.

"Take a seat." Mr. Condor said, his back still to them.

They swallowed hard and did as they were told. Mr. Condor slowly turned to face them. He did not look happy. If looks could kill, he would be finding two new stars right now. Sonny and Chad looked down at their laps, too afraid to do much else.

"I am sick of you two fighting." He finally said. "Chad if you weren't the best actor Mackenzie Falls has, you'd be fired." Chad didn't know whether to smirk or gulp.

"Sonny," Mr. Condor turned to her. She swallowed, and raised her gaze to meet his. She hoped he couldn't see her shaking. "You are by far the best on So Random. Since you've joined, ratings have skyrocketed, and I wouldn't be surprised if So Random overtook Mackenzie Falls one day, I'd be stupid to fire you."

"Thank you, sir." She said meekly as she glanced at Chad who was looking down seething at what Mr. Condor had said.

"But this fighting has to stop; therefore I have arranged a little trip for the two of you."

"What about our shows?" Chad asked, looking up for the first time.

"You will both go back now and film your parts for the rest of the season. Mackenzie will have gone missing. Sonny you can do what you can and then So Random will be alright. The seasons end in a month anyway, and you have most of the filming done anyway. The break is two months long, therefore you will be gone a total of three months." They both wanted direly to protest, but knew that once Mr. Condor made a decision, that was that. He shuffled through some papers and handed a manila envelope to each of them.

"Here's your flight info, you fly out at eight o'clock." He told them. "I expect you both to work things out while you are gone." His tone was threatening, and Sonny swallowed nervously.

"Yes sir." The two teens said in unison.

"Good. You'll be meeting a distant relative of your friend Marshall. You'll be staying with her. Sonny, I trust you'll give her this for me?" He handed her another envelope that read "For Tiffany".

"Of course, Mr. Condor." Sonny said with a toothy grin, happy that the boss would trust her.

"Thank you. Have a fun trip." He dismissed them.

Chad and Sonny exited his office and made their way back to the commissary to finish their lunch. When they arrived, they saw their casts were waiting for them.

"Sonny!" Grady called as she walked over to the table. "What happened?"

"You didn't get fired did you?" Nico asked her.

"No." She said quietly prodding her chicken knuckles with her fork.

"So what happened?" Grady asked again.

She set her fork down and looked around at her cast mates.

"Spill it!" Zora said, breaking her from her trance.

"Mr. Condor is just sick of me and Chad fighting…" She trailed off and looked behind her at the Mackenzie Falls' table. Chad was breaking the news to his cast as well.

"And?" Tawni asked, looking up from her nails. "That's it?"

"We are to finish filming what we can today and we're off on a flight tonight. We come back when the new season starts up." Sonny sighed heavily.

Her cast and Chad's cast all gasped simultaneously. "WHAT!" They shouted.

Sonny turned to see the Falls cast leaving.

"Listen, let's just go film what we can." Sonny said and led her cast back to the stage.

_(Sonny films as many sketches as she can manage. At the end of the day she and her cast are absolutely exhausted. Chad finishes the episode they had been working on, along with the one where Mackenzie is kidnapped by his step brother at the end. Both Chad and Sonny are leaving their stages when they bump into each other in the parking lot.)_

"Hey wa- oh, its you." Chad fixed his hair. "I meant to ask you – do you want me to pick you up later?"

"Uh, sure." Sonny replied, shocked at his offer.

"I'll pick you up at six thirty." He told her before hopping into his convertible and speeding off.

Normally Sonny would wonder what just happened, but she was too stressed right now. She had two hours to pack for three months and it was a twenty minute drive home. She climbed into her car and set the two envelopes in her passenger seat as she drove away.

When she arrived at home she ran inside. Her mom was standing in her room.

"Mr. Condor called me." Connie said. "He explained everything. I'll help you pack."

"Thanks mom." Sonny hugged her mother and grinned brightly as the two of them packed.

Connie and Sonny packed and tlked, talked and packed. They didn't finish until exactly six thirty when there was a knock on the door. Connie went to answer it.

"Hello Chad, come in." Sonny heard her mom say from the other room. She zipped up the last of her suitcases, and started dragging them to the living room. Chad took a couple of them as Sonny hugged her mom.

"Be careful and make sure and call me." Connie told her daughter, stroking her hair and trying to hold back the tears.

"I will, mom. I'm going to miss you so much!" She hugged her mom again.

"I'll miss you too, Sonshine." She told her. "You should go before you miss your flight." Chad looked relieved when she said that.

"OK. Love you mom."

"You too, sweetheart."

Sonny and Chad walked out, dragging Sonny's bags behind them. They loaded them into the trunk in silence. Sonny gripped her envelopes tightly as she sat in Chad's convertible. _'Nice car.'_ She thought. She hadn't paid much attention to it until now. She studied the leather interior as Chad climbed in on his side.

"Ready to get this over with?" He asked her as he began to drive.

"Yeah." She said flatly before something occurred to her. "Where are we going anyway?"

Chad thought for a moment. "I don't think he ever said. Why don't you look?"

Sonny opened her envelope and pulled out a ticket. "Let's see… Gates 38B… ooh, first class… to… Eppley Airfield in… Omaha, Nebraska."

"WHAT!" Chad shouted causing her to jump and the car to swerve slightly. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"What's wrong now?"

"Nebraska is what's wrong! How can Mr. Condor do this to me!" He whined.

"What's wrong with Nebraska?" Sonny asked, confused.

"There's nothing to do there, that's what's wrong! We'll be hanging out with a bunch of rednecks and fighting Indians!"

Sonny laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Chad, they don't fight Indians. And I'm sure there's plenty to do."

They arrived at the airport where they unloaded and checked in their bags, and went to find the gate. They had sunglasses and hats on, and luckily avoided being spotted. Chad was still whining about Nebraska as they reached the gate. When they got there it was time to board the plane. They handed their tickets to the lady at the gate, and went to find their seats. Sonny had been assigned the window seat, and Chad had the aisle which he also whined about. As the plane finished boarding, the flight attendant went through the preflight safety spiel, then the plane began to taxi out to the runways. Sonny pulled out a pack of strawberry orbit, and popped one of the sticks in her mouth.

"Gum?" She offered to Chad.

"Sure, thanks." He took a piece and unwrapped it before placing it in his mouth.

"Wow, Chad Dylan Cooper thanking people?" She teased.

"Don't get used to it." He said as the plane sped up and went airborne.

Sonny watched the shrinking world from the window. She thought she could see her apartment building for a moment, and her mind wandered back to her mom. She would be so lonely without her.

"Sonny? Yoo-hoo, Sonny!"

"Hmm? What?" She snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Chad. A stewardess was standing next to him with the drink cart.

"What would you like, dear?" She asked Sonny kindly.

"Pepsi, please." Sonny smiled up at her. She was middle-aged and had dark red hair and soft green eyes. She handed Sonny a can of ice cold Pepsi, a cup with ice in it, and a package of trail mix. Chad had the same.

"So…" Chad broke the silence. "What was in that other envelope Mr. Condor gave you?"

"I don't know." Sonny said, sipping on her soda.

"Well, open it up."

"No! Its not for me!" Sonny exclaimed. She set the envelope on the tray next to her soda. "See? It says 'For Tiffany'."

"It doesn't say we _can't_ open it." He told her, curious as ever.

"No, Chad." She said again. "You'll just have to ask Tiffany after she opens it. What do you think she's like?"

"I bet shes hot." He said with a smirk. Sonny raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" was his reply to her strange look.

"What makes you think that?" She asked with an amused smirk of her own.

"Her name is Tiffany for one thing. Names say a lot about people, Sonny." He told her as she rolled her eyes. "Why… jealous?"

"Jealous of what? We don't even know her!" She defended.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny… funny, funny little Sonny." He started. "Girls can't resist CDC's charm." He popped his collar.

Sonny scoffed. "I'm doing a pretty good job of it." She folded her arms.

"You know you want me." He said.

"Like a hole in my head." She stated, putting her headphones in and staring out the window. It was going to be a long trip.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!**


	2. A taste of his own medicine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance or any other popular name brand/company/music/etc. I do, however, own the character, Tiffany, and all things associated with her. And no offense to my fellow Nebraskans either. I had Chad point out a few of our stereotypes. :P**

**Oh, and I googled how tall Demi was. XD**

"Sonny… Sonny!" Chad prodded her in the arm until her eyelids fluttered open. She had fallen asleep against the wall of the plane.

"We're about to land – put your seatbelt on." He told her.

"Oh." Was all she said, as she turned to look out the window. Chad leaned over her and looked as well. She uncomfortably moved closer to the wall, but Chad sat straight once again.

"Nebraska," He griped. "Can't believe it."

"Get over it." Sonny mumbled. "I bet we'll have tons of fun!" She grinned brightly.

Chad rolled his eyes.

The plane touched down and taxied into their gate. Sonny and Chad stood up, grabbed their carry ons, and walked off of the plane.

The airport was small compared to LAX, and teens followed the crowd. They passed through the security gates, and began to walk up a slanted hill. Families around them greeted each other and dispersed until Sonny and Chad were the last ones standing there.

"So where are we supposed to meet her?" Chad asked, as they looked around. Suddenly they heard a voice behind them.

"Looking for me?"

They turned around to see another girl around their age. She was the same height as Sonny – 5' 2" – and had shoulder-length brown hair. She had light almost caramel-gold colored brown eyes that were framed in a pair of glasses resting on her nose. She wore t-shirt with a wolf on the front and a pair of blue jeans.

"Are you Tiffany?" Sonny asked with a grin.

"Sadly." Tiffany told her. "And you're Sonny." She smiled slightly and shook Sonny's hand. She had a strong grip, surprisingly. "And you are?" She turned to Chad.

Chad blinked. "You don't know who I am?" She had to be joking.

"Condor told me, but I can't say I remember." She narrowed her eyes in thought. "I can make one up for you if you don't want to tell me, that's fine."

Chad looked shocked. "I am Chad Dylan Cooper, thank you very much!"

Sonny started giggling uncontrollably.

"Hmm…" Tiffany thought for a moment. "Yeah, doesn't ring a bell." She shrugged it off. "Let's go get your luggage." She led them to the escalator.

"Oh!" Sonny stopped giggling at Chad for a moment. "Mr. Condor asked me to give this to you." She smiled and handed Tiffany the envelope.

"Thanks." She looked at the envelope once, then held it at her side. "I'll check it out in the car."

Chad was still glaring at her coldly as they grabbed their baggage. "Since you're our chauffer, I trust you'll handle the bags?" He asked her, flashing his signature smile.

"Ha," She chuckled a bit. "I trust you'll get your head out of the clouds and get your own bags? What do I look like, your slave?" She stared straight into Chad's eyes. Chad attempted to hypnotize her, but she just stared. Chad was the first to look away.

"Bags, got it." He said, sounding almost nervous as he knelt down and picked up his own bags.

Sonny stood shocked. Not only had Tiffany just managed to not get lost in Chad's eyes, she made him back down too.

"Thought so." Tiffany said victoriously as she grabbed a couple of Sonny's bags, then a couple of Chad's. "I'll help you guys, but don't expect me to pamper you just because you're celebrities. Now, since I'm your designated tour guide for Nebraska, let's go to the sky walk." She led the way to the elevator, where they went to the second floor.

The doors opened, and the three stepped out, dragging and carrying the many bags. She led them to an opening in the wall that led to a tunnel that rose over the streets and led to the parking garage. Tiffany walked over to a bright red sporty looking car. It was a two-door Monte Carlo with a spoiler. Though it was an older car (a '95 to be exact), it was in great shape.

"At least you have a decent car." Chad mumbled.

"Thanks…" Tiffany said, raising an eyebrow. "I think."

"Chad doesn't usually give compliments." Sonny told her. "You should feel honored."

"I'll keep that in mind." Tiffany chuckled as she opened the trunk – surprisingly large.

"Can I drive?" Chad asked, trying again with the eyes.

"No." Tiffany said as she threw the last bag in the trunk and shut it. She climbed into the driver's side.

Chad stared after her, then looked at Sonny who was laughing again. "This is not funny!" Chad told her.

"Yes it is Chad, this is priceless!"

"No!" He shouted. "Girls are supposed to love me… she doesn't even know my name!"

Sonny giggled again.

Chad was about to protest, when Tiffany started up the car. "Coming?" She called from the window.

"I call shotgun." Sonny told him and waited for him to climb into the backseat from her door.

The interior of the car was leather, and the seats comfortable.

"So what was in that envelope?" Chad asked, still curious.

"Nunya." Tiffany said, but remembered the envelope, and pulled it out. She looked back at Chad, and smirked at the annoyed look he was giving her. She opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. She then turned back to Chad. "Do you really want to know, Brad?"

Sonny burst out laughing.

"Well," He started out, offended. "I don't know who 'Brad' is, but Chad Dylan Cooper would like to know or he would not have asked."

Tiffany laughed. Chad glared at her. Sonny laughed a little harder. After clearing her throat dramatically, she began to read the letter.

"_Dear Tiffany,_

_Thank you for taking Sonny and Chad into your home. Enclosed is a credit card that you may use for food, gas money, fees, and anything you will need during this time."_

She reached into the envelope and pulled out a credit card bearing the Condor Studios symbol.

"_Please show Chad and Sonny around Nebraska. We talked about this over the phone. The goal of this trip is to get them to cooperate, so do your best. I'm sure Chad made you read this out loud so don't read them the rest…"_

Tiffany read the rest silently. Chad was taken aback. Sonny giggled at his expression.

Tiffany spoke up finally. "So are you guys hungry or do you just want to go to my place?"

"I could go for a snack." Sonny smiled, her cheeks were flushed from laughing still.

"I'm starving." Chad said a bit more eager now. He was determined to get Tiffany to remember his name now.

"Alrighty." Tiffany drove out of the parking garage and paid the fee that came with it. She then got on the interstate. "I've got the perfect place in mind." She smiled.

Chad looked around the car, trying to think of something to start up a conversation with and win Tiffany over. Not because she was pretty, no, he thought the exact opposite, what with her glasses, her make-up-less face, and the small mole on the side of her nose. He wanted to win her over because he was Chad Dylan Cooper, and all girls, pretty or not, should worship him – so he thought. He had enough trouble with Sonny, but this girl couldn't even remember his name. His gaze fell on the red and white tassel hanging from her mirror. A sparkling '2010' hung near the top.

"So how are you supposed to hang out with us if you are in school?" He asked as they pulled up to Denny's and got out of the car. She led them inside.

"I'm not in school." She told them, with an eyebrow raised. They sat down at a booth – Sonny next to Chad, Tiffany across from them, and the waiter handed them menus.

"Your tassel says 2010 though." Chad said. "So does your ring." He noticed the gold ring on her finger. She looked down at it.

"I graduated midterm this year, so I'm out, thank goodness." She told him.

"That is a pretty ring… may I see it?" Sonny asked politely.

"See?" Tiffany said, holding her hand up. They blinked at her and she smirked. "Since you asked so nicely, sure." She pulled the ring off and handed it to Sonny who admired it. The ring was gold, a horse engraved in the left side with '2010' across the top. The right side had the class colors, red and black, and her name along the side. The center of the ring had a sapphire in the center. Across the sapphire was a wolf's head. There was a small edge that read "Antler Pride", then in larger font encircling the sapphire read "Elkhorn High".

"Antler pride?" Chad asked with a smirk.

"Elkhorn Antlers… yep, that's us." Tiffany rolled her eyes.

"That's not even an animal." Chad laughed. Sonny elbowed him.

"Don't be rude!" She scolded, handing the ring back.

"No worries, Sonny." Tiffany said. "Trust me, Robert; it's a lot better then the Benson Bunnies."

Chad's grin fell. "I imagine." He said through clenched teeth.

Sonny put her hand over her mouth, suppressing yet another giggle.

The waiter came back. "May I take your orders?" he asked politely.

"Yeah," Chad was first to speak. "I'll have the turkey sandwich with fries and a pepsi to drink."

"I'll have the chicken fingers, please." Sonny was next. "Oh, and a chocolate shake."

"Scratch the soda, I'll have a chocolate shake too." Chad cut in.

"I'll just have a side of fries and a chocolate shake." Tiffany spoke up. "Oh, and a side of ranch."

"I'll have your shakes out momentarily." The man smiled and walked back to the kitchen.

"I'll be back." Chad said. He stood up and walked off to the restroom.

Sonny looked over at Tiffany with a grin. "You know, you not remembering his name is really starting to drive him crazy." She giggled.

Tiffany smiled slyly. "Sonny, I know perfectly well who he is. Mr. Condor mentioned to me on the phone about both of you. If he was correct, remembering names would require caring and effort… things Chad isn't, right? I'll remember his name eventually, but I love playing with peoples minds." She grinned evilly.

Sonny looked impressed. "I have a feeling you and Zora would get along great."

"Hah" Tiffany chuckled as Chad returned to the booth. For a few moments, it was silent.

"So…" Sonny started, breaking the quiet. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself, Tiffany?" She grinned brightly.

The waiter showed up with the shakes.

"Sure." Tiffany stuck the spoon into the shake. "What do you want to know?"

"How about why you can't remember the greatest actor of our generations' name?" Chad piped in.

"I can." Tiffany said. "His name is Chris Pine." Chad glared at her.

"Have to admit Chad," Sonny laughed. "You walked right into that one."

**A/N: I'm having fun with this. LOL! Please review, and I'll get a new chapter up ASAP!**


	3. Insults, Questions and the Creeps

**Discaimer: I still don't own Sonny with a Chance, Pepsi, Denny's, or any other well known things mentioned in this.**

**I do own Tiffany, her life (bwahahaha), pets, etc., and the story. **** Oh, and Tiffany's dads story is based off of my dads story – it actually happened to him. Creepy huh?**

Tiffany looked innocently at Chad, acting like there was nothing wrong with what she had said, but knowing perfectly well he had been offended.

"So, have you always lived in Nebraska?" Sonny asked her, breaking the tension between the other two teens.

"Yeah." Was all she said.

"Have you two always been in Hollywood?" She asked after downing part of her shake.

"No," Sonny spoke up. "I moved there from Wisconsin about a year ago."

Tiffany's gaze shifted to Chad, who was pouting.

"I'm from LA, yes." Chad said, an edge of grumpiness on his tone.

"Never been to Wisconsin, but I have been to Hollywood and LA." Tiffany told them, staring boredly at her empty cup before looking back at the two as she pushed it aside. "We weren't there long, just kinda drove around and left."

"That's cool." Sonny told her. "Do you travel much?"

"We have. We try and go on one big trip every year."

At that time, the waiter brought their food, and they ate in silence.

"That's disgusting!" Chad exclaimed as he watched Tiffany grab her ranch, dip a fry in it and eat it.

"Its better then you would think, try it." She slid the ranch cup over to him.

"No way!" he seemed offended.

"C'mon…" Tiffany looked over the rim of her glasses, and her eyes sparkled in the dimly lit restaurant. Sonny was giggling again as Tiffany gave Chad puppy eyes.

"No." He said, looking away.

"Come on, Chad… I'll try it if you will." Sonny joined in.

"Ugh, if Chad Dylan Cooper dies from food poisoning you will be the most hated person in the world, I hope you know that." He grumbled, reaching for a fry.

"Eh, I'm used to it." Tiffany told him. The celebrities froze for a moment. "Well?" She asked, breaking the two from their shock. Sonny grabbed a fry as well, and her and Chad dipped them in ranch and popped them in their mouths.

"That's actually really good!" Sonny exclaimed.

"It's a'ight." Chad mumbled.

"Chicken is good in ranch too." Tiffany commented.

They all turned back to their food and finished in silence. Tiffany paid the bill with the Condor Card, and they stood up. She led them back to the car where Chad called shotgun, and Sonny climbed into the back seat. Tiffany paused outside the car, staring at the clear sky, before she climbed into the car. She placed the key into the ignition, but turned to Chad and Sonny.

"Are you guys tired or could I show you guys something real quick?" She asked them.

"I slept on the plane." Sonny told her. "I'm not tired."

"I can never sleep after flights." Chad shrugged.

"Cool." Tiffany grinned. She turned the car on and drove back to the interstate. They drove maybe ten miles before exiting off the interstate and onto another road, where they began to drive west as they continued their little question game.

"What's your favorite color?" Sonny asked.

"Blue." Tiffany and Chad said in unison.

"Wow, you two have something in common!" She exclaimed. "Mines yellow."

"Shocking." Chad said sarcastically. He was still grumpy about the name thing.

"Sounds like someone needs a nap." Tiffany said aloud earning yet another harsh glare from Chad.

"Err, how about soda?" Sonny asked.

"Pepsi." The other two said, again at the same time. They shot a glance at each other.

"Mine too!" Sonny said in a hyper tone.

"Favorite movie?" Chad asked a question this time.

"I don't have one." Said Sonny.

"Toss up between Star Trek and The Hangover." Tiffany told him.

"Nerd." Chad mumbled.

"Snob." Tiffany shot back.

"Whats your favorite movie, Chad?" Sonny asked sweetly.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, the Chad Dylan Cooper Story." He replied in a duh tone.

"Should've known." Sonny rolled her eyes.

Tiffany wanted desperately to bash that movie, but she decided she had given Chad enough grief for the moment and bit her lip.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Sonny asked next.

"Um… no." Tiffany answered with a strange tone in her voice.

"Chad?" Sonny expected him to answer as well.

"Ha ha Sonny. You're funny." He scoffed at her sarcastically. Both girls laughed.

"Do you like anyone?" Sonny asked again.

"Yeah." Tiffany told, with a hint of… sadness in her voice? "And you two?"

Neither of them answered at first, but soon both said yes. Had it not been dark, their faces would have shown a bright pink.

The city lights had faded away long ago, and soon Tiffany turned onto a different road, flipping the brights on. The world seemed to light up in front of them, revealing short corn plants on either side of the two lane road. Suddenly the car began to jolt and jerk. Chad gripped his seat tighter.

"What's happening?" He nearly screamed.

"Oh please, Chad." Tiffany slipped. "Don't tell me you've never been on a gravel road before."

"Hah!" He shouted. "You remembered my name!"

"What are you talking about, Ryan?" Tiffany tried to save herself.

"Nope, you know my name. Don't try and fool me." He grinned triumphantly.

"Dang." She gave in. "And I didn't get to call you guys 'Sonny and Stormy' once." The three of them started laughing together for the first time.

Soon the gravel road gave way to dirt, and a few miles later Tiffany stopped the car and shut it off. She unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Wait, where are we?" Chad asked, sounding scared.

"The corner of 'don't know' and 'don't care'." Tiffany told him. "Trust me." She got out of the car, but Chad hesitated.

"Sonny, she's going to kill us and bury us in this field!" He told her, his eyes wide.

"Settle down, I trust her. And get out, because I want out."

Tiffany was leaning against the back of the car now, her arms folded as she stared up. She knocked on the trunk impatiently, and Chad opened the door. Sonny climbed out behind him, and they walked to stand next to Tiffany.

"Wow!" Sonny said softly as she looked up at the sky.

Even Chad was impressed at the sight. "I've never seen that many stars."

There were stars stretching from horizon to horizon. They were so plentiful; it was hard to pick out constellations. The Milky Way was visible down the sky, a thick cluster of many stars. It looked surreal. Suddenly a blaze of light stretched across the sky and disappeared.

"Was that a shooting star?" Chad asked. Tiffany and Sonny looked at him incredulously.

"You've never seen one?" Sonny asked him, surprised.

"No." He admitted. "But I've seen them in movies. I know you're supposed to make a wish when you see one."

The each turned back to the sky and shut their eyes, making their wish.

"What'd you wish for Chad?" Sonny asked, when they were done.

"I also know that it wont come true if you tell it." Chad told her with a smile.

She pouted.

"Its kinda creepy out here." Chad spoke after awhile, remembering where they were. "I've never been outside when it was this dark."

It was dark, anyone could admit that. The only light they had was the light from the millions of stars above them, and the thumbnail moon.

"You think this is creepy, come out here with my dad and have him tell you his story." Tiffany chuckled. "That was a true story."

Chad shot a fearful glance at Sonny.

"Wh-what story?" He asked.

"My dad and his friend were out looking at the stars once. The Northern Lights were out – pretty rare for Nebraska." Tiffany started. "They were laying on the hood of the car when suddenly they heard this… noise. Neither of them believed they heard it, until they heard it again. He says it sounded like a donkey or a pig or something. He can't describe it really. Anyway, they both got in the car as fast as they could, and turned the car on and started driving away. Dad says he looked in the rearview mirror and they saw this pair of eyes reflecting in the tail lights, probably six feet off the ground. Needless to say they didn't stop until they got home."

Sonny and Chad were looking at her in horror, and clinging to each other.

"Dad could tell it with better detail, but it's a true story." She said.

At about that time, a dog barked in the distance. The celebrities nearly jumped out of their skin. The barking picked up and it sounded like the dogs started fighting. When the wind rustled the weeds that was that. Sonny and Chad ran back to their door, and started fighting to get it open. They both wound up in the back seat as Tiffany got in on her side.

"I didn't mean to freak you out." She said, with a slight chuckle. "I just think about that every time I come out here. Sorry."

Chad and Sonny were in the backseat, their arms wrapped around each other, and looking like their eyes would pop out of their heads. When Tiffany began driving, the two realized they were holding each other and quickly jumped apart. Turning the car around, they returned to the paved road they had been traveling west on, and traveled east, back towards the interstate. Tiffany glanced at them in the rearview.

"Boy I really freaked you guys out." She commented. "Um, so are you ready to go to my house then?"

"Yeah, that'd be good." Chad said, his voice still sounding like a scared little boys.

"Alright well, as far as sleeping arrangements go, one of you can sleep on dads air mattress – still don't know why he wont get a real bed, or my grandma's bed, or the couches, or my bed, but if you sleep in my bed you'll have to sleep with my baby too. I wonder if Condor would let us rent a hotel for the time actually… heck the place freaks me out, I can only imagine you guys."

"Why do you say that?" Sonny asked nervously.

"Oh, my grandma has this… obsession… with porcelain dolls." She shuddered. "They give me the creeps. I wish me and dad still lived by ourselves."

"Hotel sounds good." Chad piped in.

"Think you can handle it for a night? I'll call Condor in the morning and ask him if we can rent a hotel… or a house or something. I'll have to bring my baby." They were back in the city now, and she turned the car onto a side road.

"You… have a baby?" Sonny asked.

Tiffany simply smiled and said "You'll meet her."

She turned into a neighborhood and parked in front of a double-wide mobile home.

"This is it?" Chad asked, astonished.

"Yeah, I know. It's not much, but it's a roof over our heads. Fortunately for you two, Condor sent my grandma and dad on a cruise while I'm with you guys." Jealousy overpowered her voice. She popped the trunk and helped them with their bags as they made their way up the steps and into the trailer. As she opened the door, she flicked the light on and walked inside, setting the bags on the couch. Sonny and Chad followed, looking around.

The living room was well lit. The walls were a pale color, with emerald trim at the top. There was a green recliner, a green loveseat, and a green couch, and in the center an oak coffee table. The floor was blue-green. There was a large aquarium by the door, and Sonny stopped to look at the fish. At the front of the room was a glass TV stand with a medium sized TV on top of it. Along the wall was a glass curio. Tiffany wasn't kidding about the dolls. They were everywhere.

"Want the tour?" Tiffany smirked sarcastically.

"Sure!" Sonny grinned brightly.

The three walked around the wall.

"Well, heres the kitchen and theres the dining room over there." Tiffany said, pointing as she spoke. She turned and walked down the hallway, stopping at the first door on the right. "This is the laundry room. Grandma keeps her birds in here too. The cockatiels are Max and Charlie, and the little orange canary is Kevin."

"Aww, what a cute little bird!" Sonny exclaimed as she knelt down to see Kevin. He hopped around and chirped in delight.

Tiffany continued to the next door, one on the left. "This is my room." She said as she opened the door and flipped the light on. She led the celebrities in.

Suddenly there was a loud noise that caused Chad to jump back, his karate hands flailing, into Sonny, who stumbled backwards, but caught herself on the door.

"MEOW!" was heard at an extremely loud level, along with some clunking as a small black cat jumped from the top of her scratching post to the bed.

"Chey!" (pronounced shy, not shay) Tiffany called happily as the cat ran over to her. She picked up her cat, who was purring madly, and walked back to the other two.

"This is my baby, Cheyanne." She smiled.

Sonny went forward. "She's adorable!" she exclaimed. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure." Tiffany shifted and gave Chey to Sonny. Chey started sniffing Sonny's face, and Sonny giggled.

Chad stepped back.

"What's wrong Chad?" Tiffany asked him.

"Black cat." He said in a duh tone.

"Chad!" Sonny yelled at him. "That's just a stereotype!"

"Yes, thank you Sonny. Besides, she's not all black." Tiffany moved Cheys chin up to reveal the white spot on her neck.

"Pet her Chad, shes so soft!" Sonny urged, stroking the silky black fur.

"I'm good." He said, unsure.

"You know, I dunno where I'd be without Chey…" Tiffany said, stroking the cat on the ears. "But I guess we saved each other, huh Chey-chey?"

Chey looked up at Tiffany with big gold eyes and chirped.

"Anyway, my computers over there if you wanna hook up webcams and talk to your costars, or check your e-mail or something."

She went back into the hall and simply pointed at the remaining doors.

"Grandmas rooms next to mine, dad's room is at the end of the hall, and the bathroom is across from grandma's room."

She led the way back to the living room, and opened up the cabinet under the aquarium.

"We can throw down some air mattresses in my room if you aren't comfortable with the dolls staring."

"Sounds good to me." Chad sat down on the loveseat. Chey jumped down from Sonny's arms. Tiffany pulled two twin air mattresses out and the automatic pump, and Sonny helped her spread them out while Chad turned the TV on.


	4. Puppys you can shove, kittys fight back!

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, any of the places, companies, songs or artists named in this story. I just own my characters. And the story. HA! Oh, and we're going to say its April 5****th****, k?**

Luckily, the pump was charged still, and after about ten minutes the two twin-sized air mattresses were blown up to a comfortable state. Tiffany threw them down on her rooms floor aside her bed. There was little floorspace left with them side by side.

"Oh, I have to go get the mail." Tiffany told them. "I'll be right back." She grabbed the key and walked outside.

"These dolls are freaky." Sonny commented, as she sat down next to Chad on the couch and shivered.

"Yeah, tell me about it." He told her, eyeing the one in a wedding dress. She looked peaceful, but he could see her attacking him in the night.

"I sure hope we don't have to stay here the whole time. Tiffany is nice though."

"She can't even remember my name!" Chad whined. "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! Everyone knows my name, _everyone_!"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "She's just doing it to bug you. I wish I would have known the real you in the beginning and would have done that… it's genius!"

"That hurt Sonny." Chad mocked hurt.

"But you deserve it."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Ha!" Sonny poked him.

"Hey!" Chad glared at her

At about that time, Tiffany walked back in and sat in the recliner. She sorted the mail into two piles, but stopped suddenly and mumbled "Hmm…"

She tore the letter open, and pulled out a letter. She unfolded it to reveal it was colored purple and read "A Wish on a Star – Senior Prom" written across the top in big letters. Chad and Sonny watched her as she tore it up.

"What was that?" Sonny asked her curiously.

"Just a stupid prom invitation." Tiffany replied.

"Really? Aww, Chad do you remember the secret prom at the studios? Tiffany, you should so go."

"Hah, no."

"What? Why?" Sonny sounded sad.

Tiffany turned to face her. "Because, number one, I don't wear dresses, number two, I don't dance, number three, I have no one to go with," she semed to have a mixture of anger and sadness in number three. "And four, I'm too ugly to get someone to go with me."

Sonny and Chad looked a bit shocked, but Tiffany broke the now drawn out silence.

"I'm going to bed." She said sadly as she got up to walk into her room.

Chad and Sonny didn't want to be alone with the creepy dolls, so they followed her, after giving each other strange looks when Tiffany left. They each grabbed their pajamas, Sonny took the bathroom first to change, and Tiffany started grabbing extra pillows and blankets, tossing them to Chad.

"Hey!" Chad yelped, dodging a pillow. His karate arms flew wildly. "Watch it!"

"Oh calm down, Randy." Tiffany told him, tossing another blanket his way.

"Oh no, no, no," He told her smirking. "Don't start with the name thing again. You know my name."

"Do I now?" She looked at him slyly.

"Yes, you do." He narrowed his eyes.

"Do you know my name?" She asked him as she sat on her bed.

"Depends… are you going to start using mine?"

"Depends on if you know mine." She told him nonchalantly. "Not that I like my name. At all. In fact, I despise every bit of it, so I figure you would use it a lot."

"Tiffany?" He teased.

"Chad." She looked up at him.

"Sonny!" She was finally done changing and had returned to the room, and decided to join her name in too.

Chad looked at her and grabbed his own pjs, heading into the bathroom next. Sonny began spreading blankets out on her air mattress. Tiffany flipped her television onto the rerun of the news, and watched the weather. It would be partially cloudy in the morning, and about 60 degrees.

"How long does it take you to get ready in the morning, Sonny?" She inquired, as she reached for her cell phone on her desk.

"About half an hour." She said.

"And you Chad?" She asked him as he came back in.

"The same."

"Hmm…" Tiffany thought for a moment. "Well, we will be leaving at–"  
She looked at the clock seeing it was nearly four am. "Ahh forget it. We'll do it the next morning. I don't do well on three hours of sleep."

She watched them lay down on their air mattresses, and then called for Chey. The cat came sauntering in, and Tiffany shut the door, flicking the light off. The TV was still on, and Chad had taken the remote again and was flipping through the channels.

"What were we going to do?" Sonny asked as Tiffany laid down on her bed.

"Go to De Soto Bend." Tiffany said.

"What's that?" She asked.

"You'll see." Tiffany told her. "Chad, I refuse to watch Mackenzie Falls." She told him quickly as he stopped on an episode.

"It's almost over." He told her.

"Chad, its her tv." Sonny didn't want to watch either.

"That she can sell for millions of dollars after Chad Dylan Cooper has watched." He told her.

"She doesn't seem like the kind of person that cares about money, Chad." Sonny scolded him.

"Thank you, Sonny." Tiffany said.

"Please," Chad started. "Everyone cares about Chad Dylan Cooper."

"I don't know what you see in him, Sonny." Tiffany mumbled, purposefully loud enough for them to hear.

"Ye-wait, what?!" Sonny nearly sat up, but stopped herself as she propped up on her elbow. "Excuse me."

But Tiffany's eyes were shut tight, and her breathing had evened out. Sonny watched the sleeping figure for a moment, before whispering to Chad.

"She looks a lot more peaceful sleeping then she does when she's awake." She told him.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"I mean, who doesn't want to go to their senior prom?"

Chad turned to face her. "Yeah, I thought you said 'ALL girls dream of it', not just some."

Chey jumped up on Chad's air mattress and stretched out alongside him, purring.

"Eww, get away from me cat." He sounded disgusted as he put his hand on her stomach. He was about to shove her away, when she wrapped her forepaws around his wrist, fasted her teeth lightly on his arm, and kicked his hand with her back paws. He could feel her claws ready to come out any moment, and sat there in fear until Sonny started giggling.

"I guess you can shove puppies, but kitties fight back!" She giggled, reaching over and petting the cat who had decided that Chad's arm needed groomed and began to lick it.

"Quit it!" He scolded in a whisper. "That tickles!"

Cheyanne started purring again, and let go, licking her paw and wiping it over her face.

Sonny stopped giggling when Chad got his arm back. He still looked disgusted.

"So," Sonny started back in, whispering of course. "What do we do about Tiffany?"

"Who said we had to do something for her in the first place?" He asked her.

"Chad," She pleaded. "We can't just let her not go to her prom, I mean, its her prom! The best night in any girls life! She has to go!"

He smirked and opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"The secret prom was perfect at the studios, even if I didn't get to enjoy most of it." She swooned, her tiredness making her say things before she remembered who she was talking too.

"Well, we should figure out what the problem is in the first place." Chad commented.

"You're going to help me?" Sonny sounded shocked.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it." He told her. "Besides, I don't want her complete lack of self esteem to rub off on me. CDC relies on his self esteem."

"CDC relies on his ego." Sonny mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." She was quick to change the subject back to Tiffany. "So how do we get her to admit whatever it is that's bugging her?"

"Ask her?"

"She doesn't seem to be that open about herself. I mean, she is, but she hints around rather then coming out and saying things." Sonny went on. "I don't want to make her uncomfortable."

"I guess…"

It was about that time that a music video flicked on the tv, and Sonny's eyes lit up. "That's it!" She exclaimed before whispering to Chad….

**A/N: Oooh, what are they planning? O.o And what are all these secrets that Tiffany is hiding? Will her mysterious past be revealed? In the meantime, review! :D**


	5. Adding insult to insult?

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I've had this done for a few days, but apparently forgot it was done. . **

**Insert my usual disclaimer here… maybe I'll get SWAC for my birthday? :D Gosh, but that's a few months away… :[ **

* * *

BA-BOOM! The three teenagers jolted awake at the loud thunder clap. Chey meowed loudly from Sonny's side as she was awakened as well. Chad was by far the most effected as his eyes bulged and his arms flew wildly in their karate style. Both he and Sonny were gasping to catch their breath, and Tiffany fumbled for her glasses.

"Someone's trying to shoot us!" Chad cried at first. "Who on earth would want to shoot Chad Dylan Cooper?! There's so much I haven't done…" He went on.

"Calm down Chad, its just thunder." Tiffany told him, tossing her blankets off and pulling the blinds open on the window. It was absolutely pouring out. Tiffany could barely see the neighbor's house.

"I bet it's the indi-… thunder?" Chad rubbed his eyes.

"He's not used to these Midwestern thunderstorms." Sonny tried to explain with a yawn.

"Nebraska at its finest." Tiffany grinned brightly as lightning lit up the room. "One second it's a hundred degrees and sunny, the next its sixty and storming."

"We're in hillbilly hell!" Chad cried.

"Chad, quit being rude." Sonny scolded.

Tiffany found the remote and flipped the TV on, turning it to the weather. It appeared that the storms would keep up all day long.

"One of my people told me about that Twister movie… should we go hide in a ditch?" Chad questioned, completely freaking out by now. "Or… OH MY GOSH THE OOMPA LOOMPAS ARE GOING TO GET ME!"

"CHAD!" Sonny yelled at him. "CALM DOWN!"

He looked at her wild-eyed.

"Look, first off, we're not in a tornado warning, and second of all why would you think there are Oompa Loompas? There was no storm in that movie!"

He thought for a moment. "Right, it was the flying monkeys. That's even worse!"

"Oh, the Wizard of Oz!" Sonny laughed at his confusion. "We aren't in Kansas, Chad, no worries."

"We can go to Kansas if you want." Tiffany told them, a teasing smile on her face.

Sonny glared at her in a 'not helping' way.

"Sorry…" Tiffany mumbled.

Chad had calmed down enough now, and was looking around the room. "What's that?" He asked, pointing to a dark wooden stick on the wall. It had deerskin leather pieces hanging from it, and bear fur wrapped in two thin strips around it. Between the strips was bands of different shades of blue beads. The ends of the stock were pointed.

Tiffany stood on her bed and took it down so they could see it closer.

"It's a talking stick. According to Native American tradition, only the person holding the stick was allowed to speak. They would pass it around to each person in turn. I got it and my peace pipe when we went to Yellowstone a few years ago." She told them, and then pointed to the other wall, where the peace pipe was hung.

It was very similar to the talking stick, except one end had part of a carved deer antler, and the beads were red, white, black and yellow. Only had one stripe of black bear fur, between the beads and the antler.

Below where it was hung was a large dream catcher. From one of the nails that it rested on, hung a necklace.

"I got this necklace in Canada." Tiffany told them. "The wolf is carved in buffalo horn, and the necklace part is made out of deerskin."

"I take it you like Indians?" Chad asked, handing back the talking stick after he and Sonny had examined it. He sounded a bit sarcastic.

"Well, yeah." She told him, setting the prized possession back on its nails. "I think they're cool, I mean have you ever listened to some of their legends? They're interesting. Besides, I'm part Indian, so of course I like them."

Chad gasped. "Y-you're not going to scalp me are you?" Sonny smacked his arm.

She went and sat down next to him, the side opposite of Sonny.

"Hmm… now that you mention it," She peered closely at his golden hair, and slowly leaned closer to get a better look. He leaned away, eyeing her fearfully. She only stopped when he was practically lying in Sonny's lap. "You're hair would make a good centerpiece in the dining room."

Tiffany looked at his face, and he looked as though he were so scared he was going to cry. She began to feel bad.

"Chad, of course I'm not going to scalp you." She smiled genuinely, before turning to Sonny while Chas sat back up straight.

"Gosh, Sonny, he is fun to pick on!" She grinned and Sonny laughed. "You both are welcome to shower. I'm going to call your guys' boss and see about the hotel." With that she walked out of the room with her cell phone, Chey trailing behind her.

"S-Sonny…" Chad started sounding nervous. "She scares me."

Sonny couldn't help but giggle. "Calm down Chad… she won't scalp you or cook you for supper or anything. Gosh, I don't know where you get all those stereotypes."

"I have people who get them for me." He told her smugly. Old Chad was back.

"Either way," She sighed. "Shes just playing with you and it sure seems to me like you deserve it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked her.

"Well for starters, you're kind of being a jerk. But hey, she's giving you a taste of your own medicine. I'm going to take a shower." Sonny didn't feel like fighting right now, and grabbed her clothes.

"Fine." Chad watched her.

"Fine." She retorted, not looking up.

"Good." He said.

"Good." She smiled softly.

"So we're good?" He let off one of his signature smirks.

"Oh we're so good." She grinned and disappeared into the bathroom.

He turned on the computer Tiffany had, and hopped on the internet where he got on the webcam. He texted his costars to get on theirs too. Eventually, he faced his four costars and began to chat with them.

"Hey Chad, hows vacation?" Skyler asked him with a grin.

"Horrible." He told them. "I'm stuck in hillbilly hell with a girl who is like Sonny's evil twin. She doesn't watch Mackenzie Falls, it took her forever to remember my name, and her cat licked me!"

"Eww!" The four drama stars made faces from the screen.

"I know. And she's part Indian! I hope she doesn't scalp me!" BA BOOM! Another loud clap of thunder made Chad jump, and drowned out the collective gasp from the computer. "Plus it's storming like no other." He finished with a sigh. "How are things at the studio?"

"Pretty quiet actually." Portlyn told him. "The Randoms are keeping to themselves."

"That's a first." Chad grumbled.

"Listen, Chad, we'd love to sit and talk, but we have rehearsal in five, so we really should go." Ferguson told him apologetically.

Chad simply nodded. "Keep those ratings up; I know it must be hard without me." He replied cockily.

"Right…" Skyler mumbled, and then everyone joined in for a more cheerful "Bye!" while Chad simply said "Peace out suckaz!"

He shut the webcam off, and turned around.

"Boo."

Chad screamed like a girl, and Tiffany doubled over laughing. Sonny must have heard in the bathroom, because there was a muffled laughter from behind the door.

"Don't do that!" Chad snapped at Tiffany, who straightened up.

"I heard what you said about me, Chad." She told him quietly.

"I-" She cut him off.

"You left out the fact that I'm beyond hideous, annoying, stupid…" She told him, counting the things on her fingers as she went on. "But it's cool. I really don't mind. I'm plenty used to it by now."

He stared at her in shock. If this was any other girl, he would've been smacked upside the head by this time, but she was adding to it? Nebraska really was a strange place.

Suddenly Tiffany's phone began to go off.

"Oops, that's Condor…" She answered it and walked into the other room again.

Sonny came out at about that time, and Chad instantly pulled her aside and relayed what happened, word for word, from the beginning of his chat with the Falls costars, to Tiffany's phone ringing.

"This is worse than we thought Chad." Sonny sounded worried. "Does she have an ounce of self esteem?"

"She seems to enjoy life other then thinking bad about herself…" He told her.

"We really should figure out the problem, maybe we can cure her!" Sonny exclaimed.

"And if she doesn't want to be cured?"

"We have to try." She told him in a determined tone.

Chad was in the shower now, after they agreed to think of a way to put their plan from the night before into action. Sonny was putting on a thin coat of makeup and fixing her hair when Tiffany's voice grew closer.

"Wow, thank you Mr. Condor!" She told him over the phone. "You have a good day sir. Alright, buh-bye." And she hung up.

* * *

**A/N: That's a bit of a view into what Tiffany thinks of herself. Sad, huh? Will Sonny and Chad be able to figure out what's wrong? Can they fix it? Or better yet, will she let them? Will it ever stop raining? What did Condor say? Will the Oompa Loompa's catch Chad? Stay tuned, and in the meantime, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. CDC doesn't do rain

Tiffany came walking back in the room, her caramel eyes wide in shock as she sat next to Sonny.

"What did Mr. Condor say?" Sonny asked.

"Well I asked him about the hotel, but instead he said that he didn't have a vacation house in Nebraska yet, so he called his guy and bought a fully furnished mansion that we will stay in." She faced Sonny, her eyes still huge.

"Wow!" Sonny flashed one of her enormous grins. "That is so cool!"

"Tell me about it!" Tiffany enthused. "I've never lived in a house, let alone a mansion!"

"Wow, really?" Sonny was surprised. "My mom and I live in an apartment in Hollywood, but we had a beautiful farm house in Wisconsin."

"That sounds nice." Tiffany smiled softly, staring into the distance. She seemed to suddenly snap out of it, and looked towards the clock. It read 11:30 am.

"When Chad gets out of the shower, I'll go take one, and then after we eat, we can come back, pack up, and head to the mansion, sound good?"

Sonny smiled and nodded. "I can't wait to see what its like!"

Tiffany agreed, and walked out of the room.

About ten minutes later, Sonny was watching the Bad Bee sketch on So Random. It was the first sketch that she had come up with, and she suddenly missed her cast very much. She wondered what they were dong at the moment. Tawni was probably looking in the mirror. Zora was either in the sarcophagus or the vents, and Nico and Grady were most likely… well, who knew what they were doing. Probably eating or trying to figure out how to stick their heads under the fro-yo machine again. She smiled at the thought.

She didn't notice Chad come out of the bathroom, or So Random end and Mackenzie Falls come on.

"Aha!" Chad exclaimed. "I knew you watched my show! Pretty amazing, huh?" He grinned cockily and popped his collar.

"Wh-what?" Sonny shook her head and looked up at him, back at the TV, then back at him. "No! No, I was watching So Random and spaced off…" She tried to cover, but even though it was the truth, Chad, of course, didn't buy it.

"You keep telling yourself that, Monroe." He grinned.

"Whatever Chad." She rolled her eyes. "Go tell Tiffany you're done with the shower."

He shrugged and walked out of the room, only to return a few minutes later. "Where is she?"

"What do you mean?" Sonny stood up and walked towards the doorway.

"Well, she's not out here." Chad told her as he followed her around the house. They checked all the rooms, but no one was there.

"She was just here!" Sonny exclaimed, as another clap of thunder rolled by.

"You don't think she'd leave us here do you?" Chad asked, eyeing the dolls around him.

Sonny looked around the room, and caught sight of Chey staring out the window.

"What are you looking at?" She asked the cat, who looked up at her with gold eyes and meowed.

Sonny went to look out the window, but the rain was coming down so hard that she couldn't see anything out of it. She went to the door and opened it, Chad following closely.

"Tiffany! What are you doing?!" Sonny shouted, one arm holding the screen door open, the other holding onto the wall. Chad looked over her shoulder.

There in the midst of the pouring rain, Tiffany sat on the edge of the porch. She was completely drenched from what they could see – her back was facing them.

"Tiffany, hello!" Sonny tried again to get her attention, to no avail. The rain was coming down too heavily for her to hear, apparently.

"What are you waiting for, Monroe, go get her!" Chad told her.

"I don't want to go out there!" She replied. "It's pouring!"

"Well I'm not going out there…" Chad backed up. "CDC doesn't do rain." He spoke in a 'duh' tone and pointed to his hair.

"You are such a conceited-"

Suddenly Chad's face turned horrified and he leaped forward, bumping into Sonny, and they both tumbled out the door. Sonny had had her hand on the handle and it slammed shut as the rain hit them.

"CHAD!" She yelped, standing up quickly.

"That doll attacked me!" He yelped, his eyes wide. He went forward and jiggled the handle of the door. Locked.

"So that was you screaming?" Tiffany's voice came from behind them and they both turned to ssee her with an amused smile on her face. "Well if the police show up thinking some little girl is getting murdered, I'll let you do the talking. I mean seriously, they probably heard that in Hollywood!" She and Sonny laughed while Chad was fuming.

"Just open the door!" Chad spat.

"Did you lock it?" Tiffany asked, trying the handle. "My keys are inside." She said, nonchalantly, as she went and leaned against the railing.

"How are we supposed to get back in then?!" Chad yelled, shaking the handle roughly, trying to get in.

Tiffany sighed, walked over to the window her cat was looking out of. "You're lucky she's a smart cat, Chad." She made some motions with her hands, and walked back the door.

The three teens were pretty well drenched by the time Chey was finally able to pop the lock.

Sonny was impressed, and kneeled down to pet Chey as soon as they got in. "How did you train her to do that?" She asked Tiffany.

"Oh, Chey is a very smart cat. She thinks she's a dog, and is very easy to train and willing to learn." Tiffany explained.

They all three dried off, changed, and got ready to leave.

"What are you guys in the mood for?" Tiffany asked, when the subject of food came up.

"What do you suggest?" Sonny asked politely.

"Well, Omaha is known for its steaks… and who doesn't love a good steak?" She asked, a smile playing on her face.

"I'll never turn down a steak!" Sonny grinned brightly. "If it's a-mooin', I'm a-chewin'!" She giggled at her joke.

"Sound's good to me." Chad agreed, looking at Sonny. He secretly wondered if she realized her phone mooed, but was still ticked off, and didn't say anything.

"Let's go then." Tiffany said.

"Shotgun!" Sonny shouted quickly.

"Can I drive?" Chad asked.

"No."

"Why not?" He whined.

"It's my car."

"But-"

"Just get in, Blondie." Tiffany told him as she climbed into the car.

"Quit that!" Chad snapped. "You know perfectly well who I am!"

"I forgot my wallet, be right back!" Tiffany ignored him, and shut the car door, leaving Chad in the back, and Sonny in the passenger seat.

"I swear, if she forgets my name again, my lawyer WILL be in touch!" Chad grumbled.

"Chad, she's just playing." Sonny tried to reason. "Don't forget our plan, maybe if we figure her out, she'll remember your name."

Chad sighed. "I wish we were back in California. And she knows my name, but she's like you and tries to annoy me."

Sonny looked hurt. "Oh, like you don't try to annoy me too." She folded her arms.

"It's called acting." He told her, but instantly wished he hadn't said that.

"That doesn't even make sense." She obviously didn't get it, and he felt relieved.

Tiffany was back in that car now. She backed the car up and set off down the road.

"Why don't you carry your wallet in a purse?" Sonny had asked her.

"Too girly." Tiffany said, making a face.

"What do you carry your things in then?" Sonny asked. "I'd be lost without my purse."

"What are pockets for?" She replied sarcastically.

Chad joined in now. "What if you don't have pockets?"

Tiffany looked at him in the rearview. "You carry a purse?"

"No! No, Chad Dylan Cooper is a guy; therefore he doesn't need a purse." He sounded insulted and amused at the same time.

"And you carry your things in…?"

"My pockets…" He told her.

"There you go." Tiffany sounded as though she was talking to a five year old. "And you will never, I mean NEVER, catch me not in jeans." She spoke matter-of-factly.

Sonny looked shocked. "What about dresses?" She asked.

"Ugh, I haven't worn one of those since I was in like kindergarten and my parents made me." She looked disgusted.

They had arrived at the restaurant and Tiffany led them in, but not before Sonny could mumble "and she doesn't try and annoy me too?" to Chad. The place was empty, aside from the peanut shells littering the floor, and the waitress didn't recognize Sonny and Chad, thankfully.

"Welcome to the Texas Roadhouse." the waitress said. "Would you like to pick out your steaks before you're seated?"

Together, the three teenagers chose the three biggest, thickest ribeyes in the case, and followed the waitress to their booth. Chad sat next to Sonny, and Tiffany sat across from them. The waitress asked what sides they'd like with their steaks, and took their drink order after placing a small, tin bucket of peanuts and a basket of fresh rolls and cinnamon butter in the center of the table.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." The waitress smiled and walked away.

"They have the best rolls here." Tiffany said as she took a roll, spread some of the cinnamon butter on it, and took a bite. Sonny tried one next, and Chad warily followed suit, but soon the basket of rolls was empty, and the waitress set off to get them more.

"Let's play a game." Sonny grinned brightly.

"Like what?" Chad asked her, admiring his reflection in his spoon.

"20 questions… 10 clockwise, ten counter-clockwise." She stated.

"I'll start." Tiffany said quickly. "Chad, why are you looking in your spoon?"

"Because there's no mirror, duh." He told her.

She rolled her eyes and mumbled something quiet enough so neither of the celebrities heard her.

"Your turn Chad." Sonny grinned and awaited her question.

"Uh" He thought for a moment. "What's your favorite color?"

She looked disappointed at such a simple question. "Blue."

She turned to Tiffany. "Why don't you want to go to prom?"

"I don't wear dresses, I don't dance, I have better things to spend my money on, and no one to go with." She shrugged. Sonny didn't look convinced. "Chad, how did you get into acting?"

"I auditioned for the Goody Gang when I was five, and also did a few commercials here and there until I auditioned for Mackenzie." He explained.

* * *

**Heheheh, Tiffany is so fun to write for… they way she treats Chad like hes 5… or like he treats everyone else… and Sonny doesn't know what to make of the tomboy thing. LOL!**

**Bah, I ended it stupidly I know. I need more ideas for questions, for Sonny to ask Chad, Chad to ask Sonny, and for them both to ask to Tiffany, so fire me off some ideas! I wont bore you all with all 20 questions unless you want me to. LOL**

**Sorry for the wait, too. My computer caught a virus last week, and I had to get rid of that (THANK YOU VIRUS PROGRAM!) and life has been a bit crazy.**

**Thank you for reading – please review!**


	7. Somethings Wrong

**Whoooo! 24 reviews! That's awesome! :D Keep them coming everyone, you guys rule!**

**Now I know you guys want more Channy, but please remember this has only spanned a couple of days. There'll be plenty of Channy, trust me, but I am also trying to keep them as close to in-character as I can, so bear with me guys. I promise there will be Channy!**

**And who else is loving season 2 so far? :D**

"Sonny," Chad continued. "Why comedy when it is clearly inferior to drama?"

"Because I like to bring joy to people." She said pointedly, glaring at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you wear dresses?" Sonny asked.

"Because they're gross." Tiffany said in a 'duh' tone.

She looked deep in thought, but finally asked "Have you ever felt replaced?"

"Please, no one can replace Chad Dylan Cooper." Chad popped his collar again. The girls rolled their eyes.

"So, how long have you been watching Mackenzie Falls, Munroe?" He grinned at her.

"Only until I found out what a jerk 'Mackenzie' really is." She answered, using air quotes.

"Aha! So you do watch my show!" Chad pointed accusingly.

"No I don't."

"Yes you…. Well you _did_ at least, but that still counts!" He exclaimed again, grinning for an unknown reason.

"So Tiffany, would you wear makeup?" Sonny ignored Chad and continued on with the game.

"No way." She told her.

"Chad, what is your biggest fear?" Chad stared at her for a second and swallowed.

"clowns." He said meekly, in an almost inaudible tone.

"Yeah, they are creepy." She agreed as he was turning to Sonny.

"Which of the Randoms are you closest too?"

"Probably Tawni, but I love them all." She said with a big grin.

"Who is your best friend?"

Tiffany stared at Sonny, her eyes darkening slowly. "No one. Not any more." She soon snapped them out of their silence, and spoke again. "That was ten, right? So now I ask Sonny questions."

Sonny had meant this to be a longer game, each of them asking ten questions then switching, not ten questions then switching, but she felt as though she had struck a nerve with her last question, and looked nervously at Chad. Chad caught her gaze with one that told her he felt a little awkward too.

"Why are you asking me such weird questions?" Tiffany asked, an unknown look in her eyes, perhaps a mixture of pain, anger and hurt?

"I-I…" Sonny stuttered and looked at Chad for help.

"We just want to get to know you a little better." Chad defended her. Tiffany stood up and walked outside. From the window they could see her sit on the hood of the car, slouched and staring at the ground.

"I'd say she was a diva, but I get a feeling it really wouldn't fit." Chad huffed and looked over at Sonny.

Poor Sonny looked as though she was going to cry. "Th-they weren't really that bad were they?" She looked over at Chad.

"Nah. Shes just a nut. That's what happens when you live with all those dolls."

Sonny smiled weakly.

The waitress brought their food not long after, and about fifteen minutes later, Tiffany came back in and sat down, eating her steak in silence. Sonny and Chad looked at each other nervously, and ate in silence as well.

Tiffany paid with the Condor card, and then led the way out. Few words passed between the teens. Even as they got into the car, Chad didn't dare ask if he could drive.

The rain had stopped by now, and the radio played loudly, and Tiffany sang along nonchalantly.

"_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry"_

Suddenly Tiffany shut the radio off, pulled over to the shoulder, and spoke. "Look, I'm sorry I freaked out on you, I just… it's a long story, but I have trust issues. I don't like spilling things, I'm used to keeping to myself, so… sorry."

"About ti-OW!" Chad rubbed his arm where Sonny smacked it from the back seat.

"That's alright, Tiffany, I really shouldn't have been prying so much. It's just that you're so different from the girls I know."

"Gee, thanks." Sarcasm dripped from Tiffanys voice.

"No no!" Sonny jumped in. "Good different!"

Tiffany chuckled a little to herself.

"But if you ever do want to talk, I'm all ears." She offered the driver, smiling warmly as she gave Chad a look.

"Ye-yeah." Chad said, getting the drift. "Me too."

"Thanks guys." She smiled at them, and for a moment, they sat in comfortable silence, exchanging warm smiles between the three of them, when Tiffany's face suddenly fell.

"What's wrong, Tiff?" Sonny asked, noticing quickly.

"I-I dunno." She stuttered. "Something though."

Chad raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly Tiffany swerved back on the highway and floored it back towards her place. Their speed increased as they zigged and zagged dangerously through cars that honked after them. Sonny and Chad gripped onto whatever they could in fear – and yes, even each other though Chad was in front and Sonny in back. They arrived at Tiffany's house in no time and she all but leaped out of the car.

They could hear Chey howling from outside, and Tiffany fumbled with the keys before unlocking the door and pushing it open.

"Chey!" She shouted as she rushed in. She was met by the cat leaping onto her shoulders shaking and drenched. The carpet beneath them squished as about an inch of water seeped into everything. It sounded as though there was a waterfall in the other room, and Tiffany hastily walked towards the sound as Sonny and Chad entered, dumbfounded as they followed her.

In the laundry room, water was spraying from behind the washer, hitting the cabinets above it, and spreading the water over everything else. Chey let out another yowl as she scrambled off of Tiffany's shoulders – which were bleeding from the cat's claws - and into the other room – probably to higher ground.

"Oh my goodness!" Sonny shouted.

Chad stayed back, trying to keep his hair dry.

"You two – go get some towels!" Tiffany ordered as she reached into the spray of water. The humidity fogged her glasses up, and she felt around blindly for the pipe.

By the time Sonny and Chad got back to the room, she managed to turn the water down, and had pulled the washer out to get a better look. She herself was drenched, and the room reeked of wet wood paneling – which is not a pleasant smell, if you've never smelled it before.

"Chad, can you get the pipe turned off the rest of the way? I can't get it to go any further…" She asked.

"Uhh… sure…" He stepped forward and she gave him directions to which pipe it was, and surprisingly, he shut it off the rest of the way.

"Thanks." She mumbled, catching her breath and grabbing a towel to clean things off.

"Oh my goodness!" Sonny shouted again. "You're bleeding!" Someone had finally noticed Tiffany's shoulders.

The girl gave a glance at them and shrugged. "They'll be fine." She said.

"No." Sonny insisted, grabbing her arm. "Let me help you clean those properly. Chad, takeover cleanup."

"Ha, no." He said sarcastically. "CDC doesn't 'cleanup'. He has people who cleanup for him."

"CDC cleans up for his friends." Sonny said through gritted teeth, getting annoyed with him as she dragged a protesting Tiffany off.

Chad grumbled and grabbed a towel.

*

"OUCH!" Tiffany shouted as Sonny put an alcohol wipe on one of the deeper scratches.

"Calm down. It won't hurt as bad now." Sonny tried.

"I didn't even feel it before you did that."

"I find that hard to believe… this is deep!" Sonny was getting a little fed up with her now. "Gosh, you whine more then Chad – and that's saying something!"

"I heard that!" Chad shouted from the other room.

"Sonny, its just a little scratch… I've had worse trust me."

"It's going to leave a scar." Sonny warned.

Chad walked in and leaned against the doorframe, watching the scene unfold as he dried his arms with the towel he was holding.

It was then that Tiffany leaned forward slightly, grabbed the back of her shirt, and pulled it up about three-quarters of the way. Revealed was a long, nasty looking scar that went down her spine.

"I have my share of scars, trust me." Tiffany grumbled.

Chey hopped down from her cat tree and onto Tiffany's bed, still sopped, and let out a pathetic 'help me' meow.

Tiffany walked over to Chad, took the towel from his hands, and took to drying off the poor cat.


	8. C'mon! Be a man!

**I don't own SWAC..... or anything else in this that I.... don't own.... O_o**

**Thank you to all of you wonderful reviewers. You guys rock! :D**

* * *

Eventually the majority of the water was cleaned up, and the trio set up fans around the house to dry the carpet.

Tiffany called her dad and Grandma and told them what happened, and furiously hung up the phone as she walked back into her room, where Sonny and Chad were getting their things together.

"'You shoulda been home not gallivanting around with those celebrities!'" Tiffany mimicked her Grandmothers voice to no one in particular. "'Now the house is going to rot and we'll be living in a homeless shelter and its all your fault!' Gah, what a psychopath." Tiffany grumbled, as she fumbled around in her dresser, grabbing a bundle of clothes. "I'm going to take a shower."

Cheyanne followed her into the bathroom as she stormed in there grumpily and slammed the door.

"Well her grandma sounds nice." Sonny said sarcastically, staring after her.

"No kidding." Chad agreed. "No wonder she's such a weirdo."

"I think shes hiding something." Sonny thought. "We should try to figure her out. Maybe she just needs a friend."

"Woah," Chad spoke up. "Now theres a 'we'?" CDC doesn't do 'helping people'.

"Come on Chad…" Sonny looked at him with puppy eyes. "Please…"

"Ugh, fine."

"Fine"

"Fine" He couldn't help but smile at their usual fights.

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good."

"You two are better then TV." Tiffany joked as she stood in the doorway, Chey perched on her shoulder.

Sonny and Chad froze and looked at her. Both of their cheeks heated up a little, and Tiffany laughed.

"It's not a bad thing… you two are cute together!" She smirked as she walked down the hall. It wasn't long before Tiffany came back into her room, and began unhooking a small metallic box from her computer.

"What's that?" Chad asked, taking his turn to be nosy.

"External hard drive." She glanced back at his confused expression.

"Nerd for portable computer guts." She explained. "It has all my documents, pictures, music, etc. on it." She turned back to the duffel bag she had been stuffing with her things.

Chad pulled Sonny aside quickly and whispered "We need to check that out if we're going to figure her out." He went back to what he was doing the second she nodded.

Tiffany picked up her duffel bag, and Chey's cat carrier, which she had loaded with food, toys, etc., and began to load the car up as Sonny and Chad finished their packing. For only being there one night, they really had unpacked quite a bit. The two took their things out, and put them in the car, as Chey strutted out of the house behind Tiffany wearing a tiger striped harness and a black leash.

"Can I-" Chad started, but Tiffany cut him off.

"No." She said curtly as she got in the drivers side, Chey hopping on her lap before she shut the door.

Sonny made Chad get in the back this time, and she got in the front. She made small talk as they drove down the road. Chey sat on Tiffanys lap with her head out the window like a dog, and Sonny kept saying how cute it was. Chad said she was a weird cat. Tiffany just said shes special.

"She was raised by dogs you know. My aunts rottie rescued her originally, and then moms golden retriever, Jewel, took over when I brought her home."

"What an amazing story!" Sonny commented.

"I guess it explains her then." Chad said.

Tiffany just nodded and continued driving. They entered a neighborhood with large, expensive looking houses, and weaved in and out of streets before they all were sure that they were lost, relying purely on Chad's phone GPS.

They arrived at a large – no, HUGE white house on nearly an acre of lush green grass that was surrounded by a black iron fence. They house looked to be nearly four stories tall, with many windows and a long, winding driveway.

They stopped at the garage and Tiffany pulled a slip of paper out saying that this would tell them if it was the right house or not, and got out, typing a code in to the garage.

Sure enough, the door opened, and she pulled the car in.

The inside of the house had Tiffany and Sonny standing with their mouths gaping.

"This place is amazing!" Sonny exclaimed, running her hand along one of the marble counters.

"I know!" Tiffany said, taking Chey's leash off to let her go explore.

"It's a'ight." Chad shrugged indifferently.

"Not everyone lives in a glorious mansion like you, Chad." Sonny told him.

"Well duh, not everyone is as _awesome_ as Chad Dylan Cooper." He told her.

"Are you two gonna stand there and bicker like a married couple, or come check out the house?" Tiffany called from the doorway.

"Coming." Sonny called and rushed out after her before Chad could see her blush.

The house was amazing. The floors were hardwood, the furniture fine black leather, and extremely comfortable, and the walls were a relaxing blue. The bathroom had a tropical underwater scheme. There was an indoor theatre in the basement, with extremely comfortable navy blue seats, and a television that covered the entire wall opposite them. Cabinets, doors, floors and the dining table, coffee tables, inn tables, etc., were all made from fine cut and polished mahogany. There were 7 different bedrooms, 3 themselves, Tiffany claimed were bigger then her trailer, and 9 bathrooms – one for each bedroom, one in the basement and an extra on the main floor. The countertops were all stunning black marble. There was a large office with a computer that blew most other computers out of the water, with all of the accessories – printer, copier, scanner, webcam, etc.

After exploring (Tiffany gave them both her cell number in case she got lost), the three unloaded the car, took their things to their rooms, and began to unpack.

Chad was the last to finish, and after admiring himself in the mirror for awhile, went to go find Sonny. Unfortuantely, he found Tiffany first, sitting at the computer playing one of those Facebook games. His eyes caught the fact that she had hooked her external harddrive up to it already. It was then that he saw Tiffany looking at him over her shoulder.

"Need the computer?" She asked. He was just standing there staring at it.

"No." He told her quickly. "Do you know where Sonny is?"

"She said she was going to go bowl in the basement. I was going to join her in a bit, but if you want to be alone with her, I understand." She smirked and looked over at him slyly.

"I-I don't know what you're t-talking about." He stuttered, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly.

"Sure." She smiled, amused. "I understand."

"There is nothing to understand." Chad scoffed, turning away.

"Riiiight." He heard Tiffany tease as he walked down the hall.

Sonny was in the basement as Tiffany had said. She had unpacked the fastest, because she was so excited to play the games down there. It was like a giant arcade. There was bowling, mini golf, a pool table, dart board, ski ball, pinball, and a batting cage among other things.

She had selected a purple bowling ball, and was in the process of taking off her shoes when Chad came down.

"Hey." He greeted as he walked up behind her.

"Hey Chad!" She beamed, looking up at him brightly. "Want to play?"

He glanced up at the pins, and nodded. "Sure, why not?"

Sonny beamed even brighter, as he went to select a ball.

Tiffany came down right as Chad finally selected a bright blue ball.

"How does pizza sound for supper?" She asked.

"Sounds great!" Sonny told her.

"Fine by me." Chad said as he took off his shoes.

"Do you guys like taco?" Tiffany asked.

"I thought we were having pizza." Chad looked up, confused.

"Taco pizza… like hamburger pizza except with lettuce and tomatoes and cheese on top." She explained.

"I'll try anything once." Sonny told her.

Chad didn't look convinced.

"Chad, do you just want me to get you one of those little kids meal pizzas?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't eat kids meals." He scoffed.

"Then what do you want?"

"I'll eat the taco… I guess." He grumbled.

Tiffany rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone to order it.

"Do you want to bowl with us?" Sonny asked her.

"Uh… sure. Gimmee a sec though." Tiffany told her and walked back upstairs.

When he was sure that she couldn't hear them any more, Chad turned to Sonny. "I think she left her computer thing plugged in." He told her.

"Oh good. Hopefully she'll leave it there." Sonny commented. "I feel bad snooping, but I really want to help her."

Chad nodded.

"Its like something is telling me that we have to figure her out and help her if we can." She put emphasis on the 'have'.

It was about that time when Tiffany came walking back down the stairs. "Pizza will be here in an hour." She grabbed a black ball from the shelf and took her shoes off.

"Alright, well since I am – the – Chad Dylan Cooper, I will go first." The girls rolled their eyes, as Chad bowled a spare.

"You can go next." Tiffany offered, motioning for Sonny to take her turn.

"Alright." Sonny grinned brightly, and bowled a strike.

Tiffany gave her a hi-5 in congrats, and took her turn. She hit nine of the ten pins and shrugged.

Chey had joined the three, and was sitting on the table watching excitedly.

2 rounds later, Sonny threw a turkey and was happy-dancing all around, before they all just busted out laughing until they couldn't breathe. Tiffany tried to bowl while laughing, but threw two gutter balls. Chad only hit four pins, and Sonny threw another strike.

When the ninth round ended, they all had tears streaming down their faces and sideaches from laughing so hard. They had no idea what they were laughing about, but they were. Chey seemed energized by the laughter and raced around, chasing a ping pong ball that had strayed from the ping pong table.

"One more… one more strike Sonny, and that's… that's a perfect game!" Chad commented through catching his breath.

"How did you learn to bowl so well?" Tiffany asked, a grin still plastered on her face from laughing.

"I grew up in a small town, and the only thing we really had to do besides things on the farm was bowl." Sonny reminisced.

"Got to hand it to you, Munroe… I didn't think you had it in you." Chad told her.

"Props accepted." She grinned and finished the game with – you guessed it, a strike.

Tiffany clapped, and threw a random gutter ball, knowing she was losing anyway. At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"Sounds like the pizza's here." Sonny grinned.

They went up stairs, and Tiffany paid the pizza guy, before they all met to eat in the kitchen.

"Alright, you two, try it." Tiffany encouraged, as Chad and Sonny took a slice of pizza. Chad looked at his hesitantly, and watched Sonny try hers first.

"Wow!" Sonny said through her mouthful. "This is really good!" She took another bite.

"Your turn Chad." Tiffany turned to him.

He took a fork and knife and began to cut his pizza rather then eat it with his hands.

"Really Chad? Really?" Sonny asked, disbelieving. "You're so stuck-up you can't even eat pizza right?"

"My hands will get greasy." He defended.

"Chad" Tiffany cut in. "It's pizza. Just pick it up and eat it."

He made a face.

"Be a man!" Sonny shouted at him.

Chad looked over at her, and Tiffany stole his fork and knife.

"Hey!" He whined.

"Come on Chad. Just eat it." Sonny pleaded.

"That's what I was tryi-"

"Chad…"

"Fine." He gave in.

"Fine." She snapped at him, amusement flickering in her dark eyes.

"Good."

"Goo-"

"NO!" Tiffany cut in. "You two are not doing that while I'm trying to eat!"

Chad glared at her before he picked up his pizza and took a big 'manly' bite out of eat.

"Yay! He did it!" Sonny clapped dramatically.

"Wow! Mr. Drama Snob can eat pizza like a real person! You aren't as bad as I thought." Tiffany said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He cocked his head slightly.

"Just eat."


	9. Not a bad idea, Cooper

**A/N: Nearly 40 reviews! You guys are the best! :) **

**So who watched the new episode last night? I wished Chad was in it a little more, but I loved his BA-BANGS! XD**

**I was in a Sonny-mode this evening while I wrote this, so I tried to really touch in on some of the past episodes and quotes and stuff. There's a few spin-offs of some quotes that I hope you all catch.**

**I don't own SWAC, Twilight, Pepsi, or any other thing that you see in this. I just own Tiffany, Chey, and her life. :) Bwahahahaha! Oh, and I came up with the awesome house too, I guess…**

**Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it too!**

* * *

After polishing off the entire pizza, the three teens retired to the theatre, where Chad insisted on watching the new episode of Mackenzie Falls, and forced Sonny and Tiffany to stay in there with him.

Tiffany looked as though she wanted to put a bullet in her head.

Sonny watched intently, but kept that guarded look, not wanting Chad to know she was indeed enjoying herself.

Chad sat in the middle of them, his lips moving to the words as Mackenzie spoke them on tv.

"You know, Chad, you sitting here mouthing the words is-" Tiffany was cut off.

"Who is talking while I am acting?" Chad wheeled around and glared at her.

"-is making this show even WORSE than it already is!"

"STOP!" Chad stood up and faced her. "Stop… stop the lying!"

"Make me!" Tiffany stood up, glaring at him coldly.

They glared at each other for a moment, before Chad turned to Sonny. "Sonny? Sonny, make her stop…" He whined like a three year old.

"Shhh!" Sonny waved them off. "Devon just kidnapped Chloe and is plotting to steal the title to Mackenzie's car before the president comes to rescue Penelope!"

Tiffany stared at her with her mouth slightly open, an eyebrow raised, and her head cocked to the side. "And I'm supposed to follow that, how?" She finally asks.

"How can you not?!" Chad and Sonny both yelled in unison.

Tiffany threw her hands up in defeat. "Sorry." She told them in a 'wow' kind of way, before she walked into the kitchen on the other side of the theatre to get a drink.

Chad turned to Sonny as he sat back down and a commercial came on.

"Never knew you were such a big fan, Munroe." He smirked cockily at her.

"I-I…" She searched for the words before Chad put a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"You're secret's safe with me." He smiled – not smirked, _smiled_ as he looked at her.

She grinned, and giggled a little, but the sound of a door opening made them both jump and look towards the kitchen where Tiffany was standing, feeling awkward before her face lit up.

"You two want to be alone? I would be so happy to oblige to that…" She walked quickly to the exit, seeing this as her opportunity to escape watching the show, but Chad and Sonny were quick to their feet and drug her back to her seat. "Dang." She mumbled as she pouted in her seat.

By the time it was over, Tiffany had fallen asleep. Sonny dried her eyes with a tissue, as So Random came on next.

"How is that even possible?" Chad asked after awhile.

"What, that Grady can squirt water out of his head?" Sonny asked, after laughing at Dolphin Boy.

"No, that someone could sleep through Mackenzie Falls." He was still watching Tiffany. He turned to Sonny again. "Next week we're duct taping her eyes open." He said in a serious tone.

Sonny chuckled, but reached over and attempted to shake her awake.

"Mmm… five more minutes." Tiffany mumbled, turning in her seat and flopping over onto Chad, her head on his shoulder, and her arms wrapped around him. His head turned to Sonny, and his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his face.

"S-S-S-Sonnyyyyy… get her off!" He whimpered. "Get her off! Get her off!"

Sonny burst out laughing, unable to contain it any longer.

"Son-nyyyyy! Help!" He whined again, trying to free himself.

"Mmmff… my pillow stinks." Tiffany mumbled again, turning her face towards fresh air, and her nose away from Chad.

Sonny just laughed harder, when Chad stopped wiggling and turned to glare at the sleeping girl.

It was about 30 seconds when Sonny finally stood up and helped Chad out by pulling Tiffany off of him, and back to the position she had been in when she had fallen asleep. Chad stood up and brushed himself off, still glaring, disgusted, at Tiffany.

She suddenly jolted awake, straight out of her seat. "Don't you _touch_ my Pepsi!" She shouted.

When she became coherent (which didn't take long) she looked from Chad to Sonny, Sonny to Chad - who were staring at her like she was completely insane, and swallowed.

"And… don't you forget it!" She told them with a finger raised, before sauntering out of the room like she completely meant to say that.

The celebrities watched her go, before they looked at each other and busted out laughing.

It was nearly ten o'clock by the time they walked upstairs, to find three bowls of ice cream out on the counter.

"I was just about to come get you two." Tiffany said, motioning them to grab a bowl.

"So did you sleep well down there?" Chad asked Tiffany, smirking.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She told him.

"You had to know you were using CDC as a pillow." He smirked, popping his collar.

"What?" She looked at him, confused. "Why would I do that?"

"There's no shame in being a fan." He said, doing his Mackenzie pose as he looked dreamily upward. "Everyone is."

"If you didn't notice, I fell asleep during your stupid show." She chuckled.

"It's okay to be a fan of the greatest actor of our generation. You don't have to pretend, we're all friends here." He told her.

Sonny gave him a look that said 'what on earth are you trying to do?'

Tiffany shook her head and chuckled, disbelieving. "Whatever." She told him.

"Ah, so you admit it? You're as in love with me as all the other fan girls?"

"No." She scoffed. "Chad, seeing the way you and Sonny are, I would never come between that. I think you're a good actor and everything, sure, but I think you're way too cocky, your show is stupid, and you are _blind_ if you can't see what's right in front of you. I know you aren't trying to come onto me or anything, you're just trying to get an ego boost, but seriously, you have to have _some_ kind of brain in your thick head." She shook her head, disbelieving, before throwing her dishes in the sink and walking upstairs to her room. "Night." She called to them.

Chad looked shocked.

"Good night, Tiffany!" Sonny called to her before turning to Chad.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"She fell asleep on me!" Chad said, still not understanding. "I thought for sure she was just another fan… just pretending she had no clue who I was. Like you were when you wanted that pop star to listen to your song." He shook his head, wrinkling his nose.

"You had to bring that into this?" Sonny sighed.

"Yes, yes I did." He grinned.

"Wasn't as bad as you and your silly bangs." She told him stealing his smirk.

"Hey, they were BA-BANGS!" He corrected her quickly. "Along with my FA-FANGS!"

"DA-DANG!" She said sarcastically. "What was up with that anyway?"

"That twilight guy got voted hotter than me, so I wrote an episode where Mackenzie Falls became cursed and all turned into vampires – oh, except for Devon, he turned into a werewolf." Chad explained.

"So you read Twilight?" Sonny raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"No!" Chad smirked and popped his collar. "No, I have people who read it for me."

"I don't remember that episode, either way." Sonny told him, confused.

"They never aired it." Chad confessed. "Something about Dakota being on 'Team Jacob' and wanting me to be a werewolf instead… Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do fleas, so they scratched it." He shrugged, while Sonny just laughed at his pun.

"That's not a bad idea for a sketch, actually." She grinned.

"You find that funny?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Of course I do." She chuckled, then smiled slyly. "I wonder what people will think when Chad Dylan Cooper came up with an idea for So Random?"

His face fell instantly. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I think we both know I would." She laughed again, grinning brightly.

He turned away. "Oh Sonny…" He began, going full-on 'Mackenzie'. "Sonny, Sonny… please don't. Don't tell everyone I came up with that, because" He looked upwards, his hand outstretched, and his back to her. "my reputation would be ruined. My cast, my fans… everything I have ever known would be" He turned back to face her, his blue eyes sad, and gazing deep into hers. "lost." He brought his hand up to her face, and laid it gently on her cheek. "I would wind up in a dumpster searching for scraps of food. Public enemy" He paused for an even more dramatic effect. "number one."

By this time, Sonny was completely lost in those deep blue eyes, and of course, being Chad, he knew this (maybe assumed would be a better word?). He took her hand, and brought it up closer to his face.

"So Sonny, dear, dear little Sonny, let us keep this as our little secret?"

She nodded slowly.

"Thank you." He said, tilting his head in a Mackenzie way. "Now Sonny, why don't you walk upstairs, and put those little dreams of sketches and… things to rest." With that, he slowly let her hand fall, and walked upstairs to his own room to go to bed.

Sonny stared after him, sighing slowly, until realization hit her. "What just happened?"


	10. When she say's wake up, WAKE UP!

**Look at that! All those reviews! I give all of my wonderful reviewers virtual cookies in thanks. :)**

**Joker236 brought up a good point in one of the reviews- do you notice how some of these episodes have been a lot of common fanfic ideas? Ooh, do you think they secretly read these? Wouldn't that be cool! :)**

**Disclaimer – I don't own SWAC, or any other common brand or name. Cheyanne is based off of my cat though… yes, she does fetch, and she is insanely smart, and probably plotting to take over the world. *shrug***

Six o'clock rolled around quickly. The sun wasn't even up at this time, when footsteps were heard in the house.

The door to Chad's room creaked open, as Tiffany put a hand on his shoulder and shook him awake.

"Chad, wake up." She said in a cracked, morning voice.

He rolled over to reveal that he had been sleeping with one of those things covering his eyes. He flipped it upward, and looked at her, then at the clock on his night stand.

"It's six am! Go away, Chad Dylan Cooper needs his beauty sleep." He told her grumpily, letting his head fall face down, back into the pillow.

Tiffany stood there tapping her foot, before she reached a hand forward, slipping a finger under the elastic band resting on his golden hair and… SNAP!

Chad fell out of bed freaking out. "What was that for!?!?!" He yelled at her, along with a few choice words, as he rubbed the spot on the back of his head where the band of the sleep mask had snapped him.

"Get up." was all she said.

He scowled at her coldly, climbing back onto his bed and turning his back to her.

"Leave me alone." He grumbled.

"I'm not a morning person either, Chad, but dang it, GET UP!"

Silence.

"Alright, you asked for it." She told him in a singsong voice, as she walked out.

'Finally, some peace and quiet…' Chad thought, not hearing her come back. Just when he had relaxed again, and shut his eyes, SPLASH!

Sonny jolted awake hearing a scream followed by quick, heavy footsteps, laughter and Chad shouting "GET BACK HERE!"

She stood up, and walked out, only to be nearly run over by Tiffany as she whipped around the corner and into her room, slamming and locking the door. She caught the amused look on Tiffany's face though, and had no trouble figuring out what had happened as Chad rounded the corner, soaked, and began beating on Tiffany's door.

"Get out here! No one gets Chad Dylan Cooper OR his hair wet, NO ONE!" He shouted.

Sonny suppressed her laughter, and placed a hand on Chad's shoulder.

He whipped around, angrily. "Can you believe she did this, seriously?!"

He paced like a caged tiger, his hands balled up into fists, and his blue eyes looking like storm clouds had taken them over. His hair, faced, and a good section of his shirt were all drenched in icy water.

Tiffany bravely opened the door, and walked out like nothing had happened. "Good. You're both awake." She said, calmly.

"You!" Chad said, through clenched teeth. He walked threateningly towards Tiffany, until Sonny grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Chad!" She said sharply. "Calm down! I'm sure she has a good reason for waking you up."

"She better." He seethed.

"We're leaving in an hour." She told them, nonchalantly. "I figured Mr. Drama Queen would want to have ample time to get ready."

It was obvious that she had already done so.

"King!" Chad shouted. "Drama KING!"

"Where are we going this early?" Sonny asked, still holding onto Chad.

"Out." Tiffany told them, an eyebrow rose as she spoke. "Oh, and make sure you wear jeans. Anyway, I'll be downstairs. C'mon Chey." She didn't give them a chance to question the jeans.

The cat followed her down the stairs, and Chad stormed off towards his room, grumbling. Sonny turned and headed into her room, into the bathroom attached to it, to take a shower.

They came down right on time, Chad wearing dark blue jeans and a lighter blue t-shirt, and Sonny wearing blue jeans and a red t-shirt, to find Tiffany sitting on one of the black leather couches, playing fetch with Chey.

"That cat is so weird." Chad commented, still a little grumpy, but no where near as bad as he had been.

"Weird? I think she's adorable!" Sonny countered.

Tiffany just smiled as she threw the little blue mouse once more, and the cat bolted after it. Chey came back soon after, and this time Tiffany picked her up, kissed her head and spoke.

"See you later, little meow." The cat purred as she was set back down, and chased after the mouse.

"Let's go!" Tiffany told them, and headed to the garage.

"World's youngest cat lady…" Chad mumbled to Sonny, who smacked him on the arm.

"She just loves her cat!" She insisted.

"A little too much, maybe." Chad added for her. She rolled her eyes, and walked away.

They got into the car (Tiffany still wouldn't let Chad drive), and headed to the nearest gas station to fill up and get a soda.

On the road, they drove for nearly an hour. When they arrived at a horse barn, Chad spoke.

"Alright, if we are doing this I need new boots and a cowboy hat _now_."

"Don't worry Chad; they some you can borrow." Tiffany assured him, putting the car in park.

"Ha," Chad sarcastically stated. "No. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't borrow things. I refuse to wear sweaty old hats or boots."

"Ugh, you are such a diva. How do you put up with him, Sonny?" Tiffany began to drive again, finding an old western store on the GPS, and stopping there.

"I'd just hate to be in his cast." Sonny teased him, receiving a dark glare.

Chad went in, and soon came out with a brown leather cowboy boots on, and a sleek black cowboy hat on.

By the time they got back to the horse barn, it was nearly nine.

"It smells here." Chad made a face.

"I used to ride in Wisconsin all the time." Sonny smiled brightly. "This will be so much fun!"

A tall, chubby guy in his mid-50's stepped out of the barn, and walked up to Tiffany. "Thought you were going to be here earlier?" He said, not sounding mad, just questioning.

"Sorry Mr. H, we would've been if it wasn't for the drama snob over there." She motioned towards Chad.

The man chuckled heartily. "Name's Bill." He told the celebrities, and held out his hand to shake.

"He's a friend of my dad's." Tiffany explained. "Bill, this is Sonny and Chad. Chad, Sonny, this is Bill."

They shook hands as Bill spoke. "Friend? Ahh, Jon is like a son to me." He smiled before leading them inside.

Horses of all sorts stuck their heads out of their stalls, neighing and snorting.

"Tiffany, I know you'll ride Galaxy, but what kind of experience do you two have?"

"I rode all the time in Wisconsin." Sonny grinned brightly. "We had horses on the farm."

"Well, sounds like you can just pick one then." Bill chuckled.

"Chad has probably never ridden a day in his life." Tiffany commented, when the boy remained quiet.

"Have too!" He insisted. "I want that one!" He pointed, not giving any of them a chance to say otherwise.

"You sure you don't want an easier one?" The older man asked.

"Positive."

"O-kay."

Tiffany and Bill helped Sonny and Chad get their horses, and lead them outside to a hitch.

Sonny stood next to the frisky palamino, and brushed her golden coat.

"It's funny you pick this one, Sonny… her name is Sunshine." Tiffany told her with a smile.

The horse dipped her head and snorted, as Sonny began putting the tack on her.

"She looks like my horse back in Wisconsin, except Lightning had blue eyes instead of brown." She smiled at the memories.

Bill was helping Chad get his horse, an appaloosa stallion with a shining white coat that was dotted with dark brown spots. The horse had two blue eyes.

"This here's Apache. He can be a wild one, so if you want to back down, I'll understand." Bill warned.

"Nope, he'll do." Chad said smugly, watching Bill put the tack on the horse, and admiring the horse's muscular yet sleek build.

Once done with the tack, Bill stood up and checked Sunshine's tack, just to make sure.

It was about that time when Tiffany led out a large, sleek black stallion. His coat shimmered blue, as he tossed his long black mane into the wind. He had a single white star in the middle of his forehead, and two blue eyes.

"Why can't I ride that one?" Chad asked as Bill walked back his way.

"Heh, no one can ride Galaxy but Tiff." He explained. "She found him out in the field, after his wild mother had been killed. She brought him in and bottle-fed him until he was old enough to be weaned. My son tried to ride him, and got bucked half way back to Omaha." He laughed.

Tiffany put the blue saddlepad on him, and the shiny, black leather saddle followed. She then put the bridle on him, and mounted the horse. Galaxy hopped a bit, his two front feet leaving the ground just a bit, as he snorted excitedly. He wanted to run.

"Easy." Tiffany told him.

"Hey Tiff, want me to get the boy to come with you?" Bill asked, regarding his son.

Tiffany's face fell, and she tensed. Chad and Sonny caught it, and exchanged glances.

"Uh, let him sleep." She said. Bill nodded, and they watched Sonny climb up on the golden mare.

The frisky little mare snorted and she pranced over to Galaxy's side.

"She is such a sweet horse!" Sonny commented, reaching down and petting her soft mane.

Chad was next. He looked around at everyone staring at him. He swallowed, before he placed one foot in the stirrup, and pulled himself up.

"Hey, where'd his head go?" Chad asked, looking around.

Tiffany and Sonny busted up laughing, as Bill chuckled, and stepped forward to help him.

"You're on the horse backwards, son." He chuckled, but before he could reach him, a snake slithered past the horses feet, and Apache reared.

Chad fell face-first into the dust.


	11. Enjoy your walk!

**A/N: 54 reviews! You guys are awesome! :D**

**I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

Sonny and Tiffany were off their horses in no time, Sonny and Bill helping Chad up.

"That's it!" Chad said, turning on Tiffany. "You've snapped me in the head, you've drenched me, you woke me up way too early, and now you drag me out here in the middle of no where, just to watch me fall in the dirt?! I am sick of it!"

"It's not like you put up much of a fight when you found out we were going riding." Tiffany countered.

"That's because I knew I'd have no choice!" He said, frustrated.

"True." She grinned. "Look, I'm sorry, alright? Now come on, you fall off the horse, you have to get right back up or you never will."

"She's right, Chad." Sonny smiled comfortingly. "Do you want me to help you?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't need help." He scoffed, placing the wrong foot in the stirrup again.

"Chad wait!" Sonny grabbed his arm.

"What!" He asked irritably.

"Wrong foot."

Chad looked down, and switched his foot before pulling himself up, to find the appaloosas head in front of him this time. He smiled at his achievement, and looked back down to the girls.

"So? Are we doing this or what?" He asked, as he grabbed the reins. Sonny climbed onto Sunshine.

"Well first off, do NOT kick him, or you'll wind up in the dust again. Just squeeze your legs against him and he'll go… after he gets used to you, you can kick him lightly, just keep that grip on the saddle horn and you'll be fine." Tiffany told him. Bill smiled.

Chad began walking around the group for a little bit, to get the hang of things. Bill and Tiffany gave him tips as he went.

"I can see you've got things under control. Have some fun!" Bill said, before returning to the barn.

"Thanks again, Mr. H!" She called, as she placed her foot in the stirrup.

Suddenly a voice called from back towards the house. "Tiff? Is that you?" A tall, blonde boy called, shading his eyes.

"Let's go!" Tiffany told Sonny and Chad. She was barely in the saddle, before Galaxy galloped away. Apache was quick to follow – he had been raring to go too, and Chad yelped. Sonny rode alongside him, and helped him get used to the speed, but stole a glance back towards the boy, making a mental note to ask Tiffany about him later on.

Sonny and Chad managed to catch up to Tiffany at the point in the trail where they were no longer in sight of the house. She had been waiting for them.

"How are you guys holding up?" She asked, as she stroked Galaxy's mane.

"We're good." Sonny told her.

"How about you, Chad?" She turned to him.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it." He admitted. "Why'd you run off like that though?"

Sonny seemed to perk up at that, and looked at Tiffany expectantly.

"Uh, its… a long story." Tiffany told them, nervously.

"Well, we're here for three months." Chad told her, trying to get her to spill. "Surely its not _that _long."

Tiffany looked hesitant, and glanced back and forth between her comrades, when the thundering of hooves caught her ear. She shut her eyes quickly and mumbled an "oh no" when the blonde boy pulled up next to her on a beautiful bay paint mare. Galaxy snorted angrily and stomped his foot at the sight of the boy that he still held a grudge against.

"Hey, Tiffy, why'd you run off like that?" He asked her, a smile playing on his lips.

"Because I felt like it." She grumbled. "Now if you don't mind, I'm supposed to be showing these two a good time."

She turned Galaxy, and the horse pranced away, his ears still back in frustration.

"What, you're not going to introduce me to your friends?" He called after her.

She turned. "Sonny, Chad, Jake and vice versa. Now go home, Jake, you're not supposed to be riding Jewel anyway – she's due to foal any day now."

"_Who's _horse is it?" He asked in a mocking tone, leaning towards her as he rode alongside her. She rolled her eyes.

Sonny and Chad rode about ten feet behind them – far enough to hear their conversation, but also far enough to where they could talk quietly between each other.

"I see what's going on here." Sonny smiled mischievously.

"Do they remind you of someone?" Chad asked, his eyes squinted in thought.

"Hmm? No. But I think they like each other." She told him, smiling brightly.

"I don't. Tiffany doesn't seem so happy that he's here." Chad told her.

"I don't know Chad, I think she's hiding it." She told him.

Chad smirked. "And why's that?"

"Because I know people." Sonny told him smugly. "Look, he's totally flirting with her."

"Yeah, well, I know people too." He told her with a smirk. "Okay, and I just don't think she likes him."

"Well we'll just see then wont we?" She asked him.

"Fine." He told her.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good."

And with that, they both rode up, Sonny on Jakes side, and Chad on Tiffany's. They all four rode in silence, until Jake spoke.

"So, Sonny, you have a boyfriend?" He asked with a cocky grin.

Before Sonny could speak, Tiffany stopped Galaxy in his tracks.

"Jake, get out of here, alright?" She snapped at him.

He just grinned. "You forget whose property this is, Tiffy-Taffy." He reached over and pinched her cheek.

Tiffany clenched her teeth, and her eyes seemed to light on fire. "Fine, we'll leave."

"Don't be hasty now. Sonny never answered my question anyway."

All eyes were on Sonny, except for Chad. He was glaring daggers into Jake. His normally sparkly blue eyes, were like ice now, and Sonny saw this.

"Y-Yes." Sonny stammered.

Chad gave her a confused look, and Jake turned back to Tiffany.

"There, now why can't I come with you?" He whined like a two year old.

"B-because… Jewel's pregnant and I don't want you to hurt the baby." She stated, matter-of-factly.

He didn't look convinced. "Please." He pouted, with a sad excuse for puppy eyes.

"No. You're not even supposed to be riding her!" She spat.

As if on cue, Jewel let out a sharp whinny, and went into labor.

Jake all but jumped off of her, his eyes wide. Tiffany got off of Galaxy as well, and rushed over to Jewel, stroking her face.

"We need to get her back, _now_." She put emphasis on her last word. "Look what you did!"

"I didn't mean too!" Jake countered.

"Sonny! Ride back to the farm and tell Bill what's going on." She told her, as she grabbed Jewel's bridle, and pulled the reluctant mare towards the barn. "Chad, you ride ahead too, make sure Bill knows what happened, and help him get her stall ready." Chad and Sonny disappeared towards the barn, and Tiffany got on Galaxy, tying Jewel's reins to the saddle horn.

Tiffany had Galaxy begin to trot towards the barn, Jewel at his side.

"Wait, how am I supposed to get back?" Jake called, whining again.

"Have a nice walk!" She called triumphantly.

* * *

Back at the barn, Sonny and Chad were relaying what had happened to Bill, who was absolutely fuming when he heard.

"That boy is going to kill that foal yet!" He ranted. "How many times do I have to tell him, that you can't ride her when she's this far along!"

"How can we help get the stall ready for the baby?" Sonny asked, sounding concerned.

"Well, I just got the stall mucked, so you two can come with me and get some hay." He told them.

"Too bad, I would have loved to see Chad muck her stall." She giggled.

"I don't even want to know what that means." Chad told her.

They grabbed some hay, and had just managed to spread it out, when Tiffany showed up. She climbed down from Galaxy, and began to un-tack Jewel as quick as she could. Sonny came over and undid the saddle, pulling it off, and handing it to Chad, who held his hands up karate-style. Sonny held the saddle closer, an eyebrow raised.

"Grab the saddle pad then, and let's go!" She told him. He didn't move.

"Come on Chad, we need to hurry!"

"O-oh, right." He stuttered, pulling the pad off of the horses back, and holding it as far away from his body as he could as he followed Sonny to put the tack away.

"Where's Jake?" Bill asked solemnly, as he took the bridle from Tiffany, who had replaced it with a red halter. Galaxy touched his nose to Jewel comfortingly, before she led the mare into her stall.

"I left him out there." Tiffany told him nonchalantly. "I figured he deserved it. I just hope the baby pulls through. We were about a mile and a half out."

"Well, at least you were there, or he probably would still be out riding her." Bill said, and shook his head.

Tiffany sighed, her head lowering a bit. "I know." She spoke, her voice dripped in sadness.

Tiffany left the stall, after petting Jewel one more time.

"You guys ready to head back out? There will _hopefully _be a baby when we get back." She asked. They nodded, and walked out of the barn where they mounted their horses.

"Chad, are you comfortable with going fast yet?" Tiffany asked him, as they walked their horses.

"Pssh, I've always been comfortable." He tried.

"Oh really?" Sonny asked him, doubtfully. "Is that why you yelped when we first ran?"

Tiffany laughed. "So yes or no, you wanna race?"

"Yes." They both said, Sonny sounding way more excited then Chad, who swallowed and gripped the reins tighter.

They stopped at the beginning of the trail. The three horses began to get excited, snorting, stomping their feet, and tossing their manes.

"Ready. Set. Go!" Tiffany shouted, and the three took off.

They thundered down the trail past Jake, who was walking back still. Tiffany and Galaxy led the way up a hill, through a long band of forest, and after awhile, they slowed to a stop. Apache and Chad pulled up alongside of the black stallion, with Sonny and Sunshine about 5 feet behind them.

"Are we going back already?" Chad asked, sounding… disappointed was it?

"Wow, Chad, you sound sad." Sonny teased. "I take it you've been enjoying yourself?"

"Actually, yes." Chad smiled, a genuine smile. "It may sound weird, but Chad Dylan Cooper has always wanted to ride a horse."

"Really?" Tiffany and Sonny said in unison, sounding equally shocked.

"Yeah, well… my dad was from Texas, and used to tell me stories about riding his horse when I was little." He looked away, sheepishly.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about, Chad." Sonny chuckled.

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get embarrassed!" He scoffed. "No, it's just not something that the greatest actor of his generation would want, and I'd prefer if this stayed between us three."

"Whatever, Chad." Sonny laughed a little.

It was about then that they realized that Galaxy was walking away, off of the trail, taking Tiffany with him.

"Hey, wait up!" Sonny called, Sunshine trotting after them, and Apache following.

The horses walked single file, through much rougher, steeper terrain then they had been previously.

"Where are we going?" Chad asked from the back.

"You'll see." Tiffany told him, leaning forward in the saddle, as Galaxy jumped a creek.

They went on like that for awhile, leaning forward when going uphill, and backwards when going down hill. Chad only got freaked out when Apache slipped a little. He yelped, and had gotten laughed at by Tiffany. Sonny was more sympathetic and stayed back to help him relax again.

"Up here!" Tiffany called. Galaxy trotted up a hill that led out from the trees, and into the sunshine – which was now high in the sky.

Sonny and Chad rode up next to her. From the hill, they over looked a large lake with crystal clear water, and trees all around.

"Wow!" Sonny exclaimed. "This is beautiful!" Even Chad looked impressed.

Tiffany reached in to the pouch on her saddle. "Picnic anyone?" She grinned.

They road down to the edge of the lake, and laid out a blanket on the dirt.

"Let's see… chips, soda…. Turkey sammiches…" She passed them out.

"Wait, what did you say?" Sonny asked.

"Chips, soda, sammiches…" Tiffany raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're a vegetarian or something."

"No! No, just, Chad says 'sammich' too; I just thought it was funny." Sonny told her.

Chad smirked.

Tiffany shrugged and opened her soda, watching the three horses graze on the lush grass behind them.

"So tell us, Tiffany, what's up with you and that Jake?" Sonny asked, breaking the silence.

"You guys just don't quit, do you?" She chuckled.

"No." Chad answered with a shrug.

Tiffany rolled her eyes. "Alright, I give in."

Sonny and Chad leaned closer, listening intently.


	12. My rep would be in the toilet

**Cliffhangers… Bwahaha, gotta love 'em! x3**

**So I was writing this, and my dad saw me... now he thinks I'm writing love letters to someone named Chad. -headdesk-**

**Oh, thank you to Joker236 for the name suggestion. I was having a hard time coming up with one. **

**I hope you all enjoy getting to know Tiffany a bit! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, and yes, I will try and throw in more Channy. There is some in this chapter. :P**

* * *

Tiffany swallowed as she twiddled her thumbs, before looking out to the water, avoiding their eyes.

"I don't really know how to describe it." She started. "Me and Jake… see we used to be really close. I mean _really_ close."

"So… you were boyfriend and girlfriend?" Chad asked.

"What? No. I've never had a boyfriend." She scoffed. "I mean we were just inseparable. We were together every day, from dawn 'til dusk." She smiled at the memories. "We got into so much trouble together. We about burned the house down once, trying to roast marshmallows in the microwave."

Sonny laughed with her while Chad just raised an eyebrow.

"And when we weren't together, we'd talk on the phone all night. We usually fell asleep with the phone by our heads."

"Every night?" Chad asked, astounded.

"Yup."

"That's so sweet!" Sonny crooned.

Tiffany blushed and looked down at her hands again.

"What could you possibly have to talk about every night?" Chad asked, as if he was still trying to grasp the concept.

"We talked about everything. We'd tell each other stories from our past, anything really. Sometimes we'd just listen to each other breathe."

"Why?" Chad asked.

"I don't know really. I guess it was just comforting to know that we were there for each other." She shrugged.

"Aw, that's so romantic!" Sonny exclaimed, sounding like a typical girl.

Tiffany turned another shade of red.

"So I can tell you guys were good friends, but is there anything deeper there?" Sonny asked excitedly.

"I-I dunno." Tiffany admitted. "I mean, I knew I liked him as maybe a _little_ more than just friends," She admitted. "But people would tease us, and we'd both go 'ew', and it just never really worked out. Besides, he was almost like a brother to me."

"So what happened then?" Chad asked.

"Well, it went on like that for a couple years. We were about as close as two people can get, and it's hard for me to trust people, especially after what happened with my parents."

"What happened with them?" Chad asked quickly.

She waved her hand, dismissing the question. "One long story at a time, please." Chad nodded and Sonny ushered her to continue.

"Anyway, I was to the point where I knew er, thought I could trust him. I mean, I would've taken a bullet for him without a second thought. He told me that we'd always be friends; we even talked about moving out together after we graduated, and then boom. He started hanging out with these other people. He started drinking. He started smoking. He started doing drugs. I'm not talking just every now and then, I'm talking like serious alcoholic, and he's not even old enough to buy the stuff. Then came the day when he said that if I didn't do all that too, I wasn't cool enough to be his friend anymore."

"Oh, Tiffany! I'm so sorry!" Sonny reached over and hugged her.

Tiffany just shrugged. "I was stupid for thinking I could trust him."

"Don't think that!" Sonny insisted. "No! You couldn't have known he was going to be a jerk."

"I guess." Tiffany said, but didn't sound convinced. "I just wish I could get rid of all those feelings."

"Well, if you need to talk, you always have us." Sonny told her, and smiled.

"Thanks." Tiffany smiled back. "Anyway, we should probably be getting back. I swear - if something happened to that foal, I'll wring his neck."

The three chuckled a bit, and began to pack up.

"I guess there's no time for a quick swim, eh?" Chad asked, putting his cowboy hat back on.

"We can come back tomorrow if you want." Tiffany smiled. "That way you can bring your, er… trunks or whatever."

Sonny giggled.

She whistled and Galaxy trotted over to her from where he had been grazing.

"Alright." He told Tiffany, before he looked over at Sonny and smiled a bit at the way the sun struck her shiny hair. She was looking out at the lake, with her arms crossed, and a smile on her face as she looked to be deep in thought.

He walked up behind her, wanting nothing more then to wrap his arms around her. At that realization he shook his head. 'You do NOT like Sonny, Chad!' He mentally yelled at himself, not realizing that Sonny had turned around and was staring at him.

"Hello, earth to Chad!" She said, waving a hand in front of his eyes.

"Hmm? What?" He managed to say.

"Did you need something?" She asked with a smirk.

"No." He told her.

"You're the one who came down here." She was getting confused.

"Oh, right." He placed a hand on the back of his neck, and looked away. "Just wondered if you were coming or not."

"Oh." She said. "Well, yeah, I was just thinking."

"About what?" He asked.

"Tell you later." She smiled, seeing Tiffany ride up behind them, with Apaches reins in one hand, and Sunshine's in her other.

"You guys coming or not?" She asked.

Sonny took the palomino's reins, and mounted; while Chad took the appaloosa's and hesitated before climbing up.

"Something wrong Chad?" Sonny asked, catching his hesitation.

"No." He said with a softer smile then he's ever had, as his eyes met Sonny's.

They were stuck like that for a moment, lost in each others eyes, until a "woah!" broke their thoughts.

They looked over at Tiffany. Galaxy had reared up after being scared by a deer in the brush, but the girl managed to stay on his back and calm the horse down.

"Are you alright?!" Sonny asked, as she and Chad rode over.

"Fine, fine. It was kinda fun." She grinned.

"That was like something straight out of 'The Lone Ranger'!" Chad exclaimed.

Tiffany just laughed.

"Well, c'mon… lets head back and see if there's a baby or if I have a neck to wring." Tiffany said, as Galaxy galloped away into the forest.

By the time they arrived back at the barn, the sun was beginning to set. They hitched the horses along the fence, and Tiffany led the way towards the barn, when they caught sight of a van pulling up to the door.

"Oh no." Tiffany mumbled, as the words on the van became visible. "Nebraska Equestrian Veterinarian"

They stopped for a moment, and watched as Jake came out of the barn to show the vet in, and Tiffany rushed over there as well.

"You know, if something happened to that little baby, I might hurt Jake too." Sonny told Chad. "I just hope it's alright – Jewel too." She frowned.

"I'm sure they will be." Chad told her.

"Are you trying to comfort me?" Sonny asked.

"Maybe."

"Aww, Chad, that's sweet!" She said, smiling again

"I have my moments." He shrugged.

There was suddenly a loud clunk in the stable, and Sonny turned to Chad.

"We should probably go make sure Tiffany isn't killing Jake." She told him, turning and beginning to walk.

Chad followed her, and walked in the comfortable silence alongside her. Shouting commenced inside the barn, and Sonny grabbed Chad's hand. They ignored the sparks flying up their arms.

They were nearly inside when the door flew open and Tiffany stormed out with Jake behind her.

"How could you be so stupid?!" She snapped, whirling around at him.

The door shut, and either they hadn't noticed Sonny and Chad, or they were ignoring them.

Even though Jake was about a foot taller then Tiffany, and had maybe a hundred pounds on her (he was kinda chubby), she still walked threateningly towards him, and he continued backing up in fear.

"What a whus." Chad whispered to Sonny, making her giggle as they watched the scene unfold.

"It's not my fault." Jake tried to tell her.

"Oh really?" Tiffany wanted to hear this. "Whose fault is it then?"

"Yours." He said. She laughed.

"Oh really? That's funny, because _you're_ the idiot who rode her."

"I wouldn't have ridden her if you wouldn't have rushed off like that." He told her, stepping closer to her.

Sonny squeezed Chad's hand a bit, not believing that Jake was trying to put this off on Tiffany.

"Jake, don't. Besides, she's not the only other horse. You could've ridden a different one." Tiffany turned away and shook her head as she walked around the other corner of the stable. He followed her.

"Quick! Let's go!" Sonny whispered to Chad, and pulled him to the edge, where the leaned against the barn, listening closely to what was going on around the corner. Slowly they would peek around to see, but made sure to stay in the shadows that the setting sun had created.

Tiffany was backed up against the barn, as Jake held her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Now come on Tiffany, even if it was your fault, no one blames you. No matter what happens to the horses, no one will ever blame you." He was smirking… was that Chad's smirk?! He brushed his hand across her cheek and she clenched her teeth.

"Ugh, Jake, don't give me that. You do a horrible Mackenzie, you know that?" Tiffany told him, sounding annoyed.

"I don't know, I think I do a pretty good Mackenzie." He told her, dropping her hand and standing straight again.

"No wonder she doesn't like my show." Chad whispered to Sonny, sounding offended. "He's doing a horrible impression."

"Come on, Tiffers, don't you remember all those Wednesday nights when we watched Mackenzie Falls together?" Jake asked, sitting on a barrel next to her.

Chad smirked from their hiding place.

"Unfortunately." Tiffany grumbled, not looking at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, feigning hurt.

"It means I wish I _didn't_ remember."

"Is that any way to treat your old friend?" He asked her.

"I wouldn't treat a friend this way, no." She said nonchalantly.

"Why are you being this way?" He asked, obviously becoming frustrated.

"I'm not being any way." She told him. They both looked up, trying to make sense of her words, before shaking their heads, as Tiffany continued pacing like a caged tiger.

"I told you we could hang out again… why don't you want too?" He whined.

"Because." She told him, thinking for a moment. She stopped pacing, and turned to face him. "I don't know you."

Even in the dark, the hurt was evident in her eyes. Sonny and Chad could even see it from their hiding place.

"What are you talking about? We've known each other for years. We've been best friends for years." Jake spoke, confused.

"No. The Jake I knew was a good kid. The Jake I knew was my best friend." She was fuming. "I don't know what happened to that Jake, and I don't know who you are, but I do know one thing… you are _not_ the Jake I knew."

Sonny and Chad saw her turn to walk their way, and scampered through the barn door, where they found Bill and the vet in Jewel's stall.

"Hey kids." Bill said, sounding tired and worried.

"Hey, Bill, how are they?" Sonny asked, walking into the stall.

Jewel was lying on the hay, on her side. Sonny knelt down and set the horses head in her lap, stroking her neck.

"Well, the foal got stuck on its way out, but the doctor managed to get him out. We had a hard time getting him to breathe at first, but we did eventually. Now he just won't stand."

Surprisingly, Chad walked into the stall and looked down at the small bundle next to Jewel.

"Did you name him yet?" Chad asked, shuffling his feet in the hay.

"No. If he doesn't stand up any time soon, we're not even sure if he'll make it."

"Bill, walk with me." The vet said grimly. The two men stood up and left.

Chad looked around, and looked down at Sonny, then at the foal again.

"I wonder why he won't stand up." Sonny said, sounding worried.

"I don't know." Chad said, leaning down to get a better look at the baby. The little colt was a dark golden color, like the palomino that Sonny had ridden, but with a white splotch across his shoulders. He had a black tail with white streaks in it, and the top half of his mane was black, while the bottom half was white. He also had bright blue eyes.

Sonny lifted Jewels head, and walked over to kneel down next to the baby. Chad knelt down next to her.

"He is kinda cute, I guess." Chad commented.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Chad Dylan Cooper?" Sonny asked. Why was he being nice all of the sudden?

He ignored her question, and reached down, picking up the foals head in his hand. The little horse stared at him blankly.

"Now listen here, little guy," He started. Sonny looked at him with a look that said 'what are you doing?'

"You just came into this world and already you have people that care about you. You have friends, you have your mum right over there, and one of the first people you get to meet is TV's Chad Dylan Cooper. Now that sounds like a pretty good life to me, even if you have only been around a few hours."

Sonny smiled, her eyes tearing up at his sweet attempt.

"Now, if you don't stand up soon, and go get a hay sammich, or whatever it is you baby horses eat -"

"Chad, baby horses drink milk." Sonny told him, giggling.

"Oh, right." He cleared his throat. "If you don't go over there and eat, you'll never be able to brag to the other horses about meeting the greatest actor of this generation. You'll never have little baby horses of your own. You'll never be able to run down those trails, and graze by the lake like the other horses. Now, _that_ is not good. So come on little guy, take your first steps to your future. Come on!"

Surprisingly, the little colt shuffled, lifting one leg, then another, and slowly hobbling on to all four. He flicked his little tail back and forth, and snorted softly, as he pressed his face into Chad's hand.

Jewel was standing now too, and her colt hobbled over and began to nurse.

Chad stood up, and Sonny followed.

"Chad, that was amazing!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him.

Her motion shocked him, but he slowly wrapped his arms around her. He smiled goofily, and relished in the moment.

"I can't believe you did it! He did it! You both did it!" She couldn't seem to decide on what to say, but hugged him tighter anyway, a huge grin plastered on her face.

Suddenly a voice made them both jump.

"Chad, that was amazing!" Tiffany exclaimed, walking into the stall, and placing a hand on the little foal.

"Yeah, it was pretty amazing wasn't it?" His ego was back on, full swing now.

"Chad, you're a hero!" Sonny exclaimed.

"It's a good thing Tween Weekly isn't here, or my rep would be in the toilet." He told them.

Sonny let go of him and smacked his arm. "You're impossible!" She said.

Tiffany rolled her eyes.

Bill and the vet came rushing back in, and Sonny quickly told them what Chad had done. Bill shook the boys hand with a curt 'thank you', as the vet checked out Jewel and the foal.

Jake came sauntering in a little later, but he and Tiffany wouldn't look at each other.

"So Chad, since you saved the little guy, how would you like to name him?" Bill asked, with a hearty grin on his face.

"Don't say Chad Dylan Cooper Jr. either." Sonny told him, a smile playing at her lips.

"Or Mackenzie Falls." Tiffany added.

Chad looked deep in thought, when an idea formed in his head.

"Well, my dad's old horse was named Skylark…" Chad told them.

The little foal perked his ears up, and whinnied softly.

"I think he likes it!" Sonny exclaimed, smiling and kneeling down to pet the colt.

"Skylark it is!" Bill laughed in a jolly way.

Tiffany just stood there smiling, leaning against the stall door, until she felt it was time to break the silence.

"Come on, you two… lets go take care of our horses outside."

They had nearly forgotten about them. Tiffany turned around, her eyes catching Jake's, and she stared at him for a moment, emotionless, before turning and walking outside. Chad and Sonny followed her, and Skylark started to follow Chad, but Bill held the colt back.

"No, no, Skylark, maybe tomorrow you can go outside." He told the colt, who snorted.

"As for you," He stood up and faced Jake. "I don't want you anywhere _near_ this colt anytime soon."

"Yes sir." Jake mumbled, his eyes down.

Outside, it was pitch black. The sky was absolutely dusted with stars.

"I haven't seen stars like this since Wisconsin." Sonny said, looking at the sky as she took the saddle off of Sunshine.

"Oh I know, isn't it beautiful?" Tiffany asked, admiring them as she pulled off Galaxy's saddle.

Chad fiddled with the straps on Apache's saddle, and managed to unhook it. "Eh, they're a'ight." He shrugged, though he knew that he had never seen that many. "They still don't have their own shows…"

Tiffany finished taking Galaxy's tack off, and walked towards the barn with it, the horse following her obediently, even though he was void of any tack at all.

When she came back, Sonny and Chad were just walking in to the barn (Sonny had to show Chad how to take the bridle off), so Tiffany grabbed Sunshine and Apache and followed them.

Once the horses were in their stalls, Tiffany showed them where the food and water was, and showed Chad how to feed them.

"Here, try this." Tiffany said, grabbing a sugar cube from a box, and holding it out to Galaxy in her palm. The black stallion lipped it up and snorted happily.

Chad copied her with Apache. The spotted stallion walked over to Chad, and lipped the treat out of his hand, snorting.

"Eww! I got horse slobber on my hand now!" Chad whined, and Tiffany laughed. That is, she laughed until she heard Jake laughing with her. Then she just turned around and led Sonny and Chad to the car, after telling Galaxy goodbye.

"Ugh, he is so frustrating!" Tiffany griped, not a second after the car door was shut.

"I just can't believe he was trying to blame you for it!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm glad you two were listening in. Just in case he tried something."

"How'd you know we were there?" Chad asked.

"Well, aside from Sonny's last remark, I could hear _you_ talking." Tiffany chuckled. "I'm sure you loved his Mackenzie impression."

"Hah," Chad faked laughter. "No. There's a reason they cast Chad Dylan Cooper as Mackenzie."

"And that reason is?" Sonny asked, amused.

"The reason _is_ because only CDC can do Mackenzie. The role is way more advanced for some petty farm boy to handle."

Tiffany laughed, and Sonny did too.


	13. Are you insane!

**A/N: This chapter is kind of boring, I'll admit, but I did try to mix in a little humor. :P Hope you all enjoy it, just the same! Next chapter will be better! And longer! And I'm starting on it now!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything except for Tiffany and Chey…. And the other characters that aren't Disneys…**

* * *

The next day it was raining, so they didn't want to go to the lake and swim. The hung out at home most of the day, watching movies, bowling until their thumbs hurt, in the batting cages (Tiffany refused to go in there), and playing cards up until supper time.

Tiffany had made this chicken casserole with rice, veggies and cheese, and the three were eating it quietly.

"So…" Chad said, looking at the other two.

"So…" Tiffany copied.

"So… what should we do now?" Sonny asked, smiling.

"I don't know." Tiffany took a drink.

Chad just shrugged.

"We never finished our game of 20 questions?" Sonny commented.

"We could do that." Tiffany thought for a moment. "I don't remember where we were though."

"That's alright. We could just ask questions until we get bored again." Sonny suggested.

The other two agreed. There was nothing better to do, right?

"I'll start." Chad told them. "Tiffany, when is your birthday?"

"June 14th." She told him, nonchalantly. "Sonny, your birthday?"

"August 9th." She said. "Chad?"

"March 5th."

"Ahh, happy belated." Tiffany said. Today was March 27th.

"Tiffany, what's with the fashion?" He asked, motioning to her jeans, and yes, another slightly too-long t-shirt with a wolf on it.

"It's comfy." She shrugged. "Besides, jeans are all I own."

"No shorts? No skirts?" Sonny piped in, looking surprised.

"Blech, no way." She made a face. "And no dresses, tank tops, or blouse... thingies either. And my only sweater has a wolf on it."

"We have got to get you some new clothes." Sonny commented.

"Nah." Tiffany chuckled.

"Chad, can you imagine what Tawni or Portlyn would do if they saw her and her fashion choices?" Sonny smirked playfully.

"Oh I know. Portlyn would insist she has some weird fashion disease probably." Chad told her.

"Tawni would just faint." Sonny laughed.

"Or go apply more lip gloss." Chad threw in.

They then both mimicked Tawni and her mom. "Coco Mocho Cocoa! Cocoa Mocho Cocoa! Cocoa Mocho Cocoa!" they chanted, in high-pitched voices, before they busted out laughing.

Tiffany sat there and watched with an eyebrow raised, and felt left out a bit as she had no clue what they were talking about. She wasn't sure she _wanted _to know though either.

After they calmed down, they continued with the questions like "What's your favorite food?" (they all answered BBQ) or "What and where was your first job?" Chad's was a Pamper's commercial when he was 6 months old, Sonny had a job at a dairy, and Tiffany worked at a gas station.

They then came to the question of "Who is your best friend?"

"I… I don't really have one. I guess the guys at the Falls, but they rely on me too much, and the girls are just plain annoying at times."

"My friend Lucy in Wisconsin, or Tawni, we've gotten really close."

"I guess I don't have one. Heh, six months ago, I would've said Jake without a second thought, but I'm not so sure now." She shrugged.

"Aww, I'm sorry, Tiffany." Sonny reached over and hugged her. "Surely you have friends other then Jake?"

Tiffany shook her head, sadly. "My best, best friend moved to Minnesota a few years ago, and all of the friends I've made in school have ditched me for pretty much the same reason Jake did. Cause 'I'm not cool enough any more to hang out with them.' But hey, I like to keep my brain cells intact, so they can do what they want, I'm better off without them."

This was the first time that Sonny and Chad had really seen Tiffany like this – not beating herself down or blaming herself for things that weren't her fault.

"I'm sorry." Sonny attempted to console her. Tiffany just shrugged.

"So anyway…" Chad was trying to think up another question – it was his turn again, when they heard a clap of thunder. It wasn't the 'KA-BOOM!' type that scared Chad the first day, but just the gentle, rolling thunder. The rain picked up, and was heard beating harshly on the house.

"Hey, follow me!" Tiffany told them, leading them out to the back porch. It was covered so they wouldn't get wet. "Why don't we continue out here?"

Chad looked reluctant, but Sonny was quick to agree, leaving him out voted. Chey had followed them onto the deck too, keeping close to the humans.

The rain pounded on the grass and trees, and sounded very relaxing. They sat in silence, watching the rain and lightning, and listen to the thunder gently rolling across the sky.

"What was your first pet?" Sonny asked, out of the blue.

"My black German Shepherd, Dallas." Tiffany told them, with a sad tone.

"CDC doesn't own animals." Chad told them, and as if on cue, Chey jumped into his lap. She lay down and started purring, causing Tiffany and Sonny to go 'awwww', while Chad whined like a three year old.

Sonny picked his hand up by the wrist, and made it so she was helping him pet Chey.

"See, it's not that bad…" She told him, as she let go, and he petted her on his own.

"I guess… for a filthy animal…" He admitted in a mumble.

"The first pet I remember was our Beagle. He only had one eye… and three legs… his name was Lucky, but we called him all kinds of things like 'Limpy' or 'Blindy' or–" Sonny was cut off.

"You're rambling again." was all Chad said.

"Oh, right… sorry. Anyway, it didn't matter what we called him, because he was deaf too." She chuckled a bit at the end.

They just sat there for awhile, watching the storm. Then all of a sudden the rain picked up, and for a few minutes it began to hail.

"The sky is falling!" Chad whimpered. Of course, he hadn't seen hail before.

"Calm down, it's just hail." Tiffany told him.

The hail ended after a few minutes, but the rain poured on, when a huge clap of thunder made Chad jump.

Chey suddenly yowled loudly, and a few moments later, there was a faint whine in the distance.

"Sirens!" Tiffany jumped up, and ran inside. Chey was quick to follow her, and Sonny and Chad nearly tripped over their own feet running inside.

"This is it!" Chad yelped, as he watched the storm on the tv. "We're going to Oz! Do you think the little people are fans? Maybe if I grab some autographed pictures, they'll spare me…" He rambled, pacing.

"Chad, calm down. I doubt there's even a tornado on the ground…" Sonny attempted to console him, but the meteorologist had other ideas.

'_There is a tornado on the ground, just north of Elkhorn, heading northeast at 35mph._' the meteorologist told them, showing them on the map.

"Where are we at?" Sonny asked Tiffany, sounding about as nervous as Chad now.

She pointed on the map. "Right about… here." They weren't that far away.

"WHAT!" Sonny shouted.

"It's not coming this way, but I'm going to go see it."

"Are you insane?" Sonny asked her.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Tiffany told her. She rushed upstairs, the celebrities following her as she grabbed her camera.

"You can't go there, you'll get sucked up!" Sonny tried to tell her. "It's too dangerous!"

"Danger? Ha!" Tiffany told her. "I laugh in the face of danger – HA HA HA HA!"

"Great, now we're going to pride rock?!" Chad whined.

"No, we're going here!" Tiffany pointed on the TV to just south of the tornado. "Or at least I am…"

"Wait, what?! Are you crazy!" Chad shouted this time. "But the… oompa loompas…"

"THERE ARE NO OOMPA LOOMPAS!" Tiffany shouted at him. "Geez, for someone who has been on TV his whole life, you'd think he'd no these things.

"First of all, Chad still thinks Hannah and Miley are the same person." Sonny told her.

"Are you kidding me?" Tiffany looked at Chad, astounded.

"And secondly, I'm not going to let you go and get killed, so if you're going, I guess I will too." Sonny looked very scared, still.

"Great!" Tiffany grinned. "How about you, Chad?"

"No way! Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't _do_ wind, let alone spiraling vortexes of doom."

"Suit yourself." Tiffany shrugged, and walked towards the garage with a last glance at the map as the TV warned about the dangers of tornadoes. Chey followed her.

Sonny gave Chad a worried look, and quietly followed Tiffany and the cat.

Chad stood there triumphantly for a few minutes, his arms crossed as he stared after them.

…

…

"WAIT UP!" He shouted, running out of the room.

Sonny, Chey and Tiffany were pulling out of the garage, when he rushed in.

Chad jumped into the back seat, and Sonny wound up back there too, while Chey took shotgun, rather then her usual spot on Tiffany's lap.

Off they drove, through the pouring rain.

"So what made you want to come, Cooper?" Sonny asked. "Scared?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper fears nothing." He told her smugly.

"Except spiders."

"Not little ones."

"Except heights."

"Not low ones."

"Chad, low heights aren't heights."

Tiffany interrupted them. "Do you two see anything?"

"No, it's pitch black out." Chad told her, sounding annoyed still.

"The tornado should be somewhere around here…" She trailed off, pulling the car over.

The radio continued to warn them about the tornado, saying they should pull under an overpass, or hide in a basement or a ditch, or go to the nearest storm shelter.

Tiffany pulled her camera out. "Maybe this will help."

It was oddly quiet out even though it was still storming, as she rolled her window down. She held down the button, as the flash went off.

"Oh my gosh!" Sonny screamed.


	14. Now we panic

**A/N: Let's say the camera has night vision, OK?**

**Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers and readers! You guys are awesome! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I just couldn't help it. LOL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything aside from Tiffany, Chey, and the other non-Disney characters I thought up.**

* * *

_Tiffany interrupted them. "Do you two see anything?"_

_"No, it's pitch black out." Chad told her, sounding annoyed still._

_"The tornado should be somewhere around here…" She trailed off, pulling the car over._

_The radio continued to warn them about the tornado, saying they should pull under an overpass, or hide in a basement or a ditch, or go to the nearest storm shelter._

_Tiffany pulled her camera out. "Maybe this will help."_

_It was oddly quiet out even though it was still storming, as she rolled her window down. She held down the button, as the flash went off._

_"Oh my gosh!" Sonny screamed._

* * *

Tiffany hit the review button on the camera, holding it so the others could see. There was a tornado barreling straight towards them. When the picture snapped, it appeared about 500 yards away.

"What are we going to do?!" Sonny cried, in hysterics.

Tiffany threw the car into drive and floored it.

"We're going to die! You're going to be the most hated person in America, causing the great Chad Dylan Coopers _death_!" Chad shouted at Tiffany.

"This is so awesome!" Tiffany shouted, a crazy grin on her face. "Here, one of you - take the camera and start filming behind us!" In the headlights, the trees were nearly laying flat on the ground.

Chad was the one who grabbed it, while Sonny continued freaking out.

"Wow Chad, I'm surprised you took it so fast." Tiffany told him, smirking a bit, as she watched the sky and the road at the same time… er, tried anyway.

"I don't just do acting you know. I also direct." He told her cockily.

_'Well, if it shuts him up...'_ she thought to herself.

"Oh my gosh!" Sonny screamed, as she saw a lightning bolt strike in the distance to their right. "There's a second tornado!"

"There's a third one behind us!" Chad shouted, as he began filming the other two as well.

"Are you kidding me?" Tiffany asked, excitement in her voice. "That's unbelievable! That… that barely ever happens! I can't-" She was suddenly forced to slam on the brakes. "There's another one in front of us!" She shouted. She turned down a dirt road to the left.

"Chad, see if you can see anything in the clouds… usually when there are multiple smaller tornadoes there's a huge one in the center or so." Tiffany told him.

"Tiffany, how many times have you done this?" Sonny asked her, worriedly hoping that she at least had experience with tornadoes.

Tiffany was quiet for a moment before she mumbled something.

"What was that?" Chad asked. "This footage is gold if its as rare as you say."

"I said none!" She semi-shouted.

"WHAT!" Sonny's turn to yell. "You put all of us in danger, and you don't even have experience?!"

"Sonny, calm down!" Chad told her, even though his voice was shaking.

The three looked frantically around for the tornadoes. The lightning had cut down tremendously the last few minutes, the drive continued like the world only consisted of what showed up in the headlights. The only thing that could be heard was the shaky breaths escaping from the three teens. Even Tiffany felt nervous. Suddenly Chey let out a yowl again, and a strike of lightning highlighted the entire night sky for a few seconds, but even then, that few seconds told them that there was 5 tornadoes on the ground. Six if you included the giant vortex they were spiraling around.

Sonny screamed. Chad screamed. Tiffany covered her ear with one hand and drove with the other.

"Don't panic!" Tiffany told them, when the dials on the car began to go screwy. "Uh oh." She mumbled, staring at gauges.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked.

"Now we panic." She told them.

Chad leaned forward with the camera to get a good shot. "What's happening?" He asked, stretching his arm forward with the camera to film Tiffany's face. Not the most orthodox method of directing, but hey, it works.

"I-I don't know." Tiffany stuttered, looking out the window and waiting for the next lightning flash as she kept her foot pressed on the gas pedal. The engine made whirring noises.

Chad pulled the camera away, and pointed it out the windshield again. A lightning bolt hit the ground not far away from them to reveal the largest of the tornadoes about 50 yards dead ahead of them.

The three screamed, and Chey yowled again. Tiffany slammed on the brakes to no avail. She turned the steering wheel and managed to face the car the other way and pressed the gas pedal all the way to the floor.

"I should call my mom and tell her goodbye!" Sonny cried, pulling out her phone. "Except there's no signal!"

Chad faced the camera to himself. "This is it, America. You are witnessing Chad Dylan Cooper's final moments! Soon yours truly and Sonny Munroe… oh, and Tiffany over there and Cheyanne, the cat, will be in the land of little people, fighting off flying monkeys and giant lollipops!" He had his eyes shut tightly, sounding and looking desperate.

"CHAD!" Tiffany shouted. "There is no Oz! And don't even start with the oompa loompas again!"

Chad glared at her, and nearly dropped the camera. He set it in the back window. It faced down on him and Sonny, still recording.

"Sonny!" He caught her attention, and took her hands in his, looking into her eyes. "I need to tell you something, in case we don't make it!"

"OK" was all she said, as she looked into his eyes. She could barely see them in the dark, but she did catch the sparkle in his one eye.

"I love…" He started.

"Yes?!"

"I mean, I deeply love…" He fumbled for his words.

"Go on!" She encouraged.

"Hey guys check it out!" Tiffany interrupted them, pointing ahead.

"Chad let go of Sonny's hands as she leaned to see where Tiffany was pointing. He grabbed the camera and pointed it ahead of the car, where Tiffany had motioned too.

Ahead of them, one of the smaller tornadoes could be seen in the distance, between the light from the headlights and the lightning. It was beginning to break up, until it completely vanished.

Tiffany began to turn the car to the side a bit, to face another tornado. The big one behind them was still pulling them, and they really weren't moving, even though she was flooring it. The gravel was kicking up all around them, and the grass and trees were flat.

The smaller tornado fell in suit with the other one, and soon disappeared as well.

Slowly, the car could be felt speeding up. Chad faced the camera out the back window.

"I think this ones breaking up too!" He shouted. Even though the tornado was about 40 yards away, the pull was still affecting them greatly.

No one moved a muscle – no one even breathed, while they strained to watch the tornado holding them back. Even Chey seemed to be watching intently.

Slowly but surely it began to disperse. Suddenly the car broke free, jolting forward and throwing everyone back into their seats. They sped away, until the radio cleared of the static that it had had.

'_The last of the tornadoes is gone now. There should be no more threat from this storm for the Omaha metro.'_ The radio said.

Tiffany pulled the car over, shut it off, and stepped out. Chad and Sonny followed them, Chad with the camera still in his hand.

The rain had stopped, and all was quiet except for the breeze. It was as though everything was a dream, and the tornadoes were never there. The three teens caught their breath, looking around as if they thought another tornado would drop on their heads any second.

"That was awesome!" Tiffany told them.

"You're insane!" Chad shouted. "We could've been killed!"

"But we weren't!" She pointed out. "You guys didn't have to come if you didn't want too. Glad you did though." She mumbled that last part.

"My mom would kill me if she knew about this!" Sonny told them.

They were all shaking still, but Chad turned the camera toward his face anyway.

"There we go, America!" He started, shakily. "Apparently Chad Dylan Cooper is not only the greatest actor of our generation, but is turning into a fine storm chaser as well - Hey!"

Tiffany took the camera from him and turned it towards her face.

"But, America, don't forget who was freaking out in the car and saying we were going to die. And don't even get me started as to what happened before the camera turned on." Tiffany spoke into the camera, fighting off Chad, who was trying to take it back, before pointing it to Sonny. "Do you have anything you'd like to say, Sonny?"

The fear was still clearly evident in her voice. "Hi, I'm Sonny Munroe, and that was my first… and second… and third… and fourth… and –"

"We get it." Chad told her, stepping into the frame beside her.

"-tornado and it was exciting, but also _completely terrifying_!" She finished off, nearly shouting the next part. "And don't try this at home!"

"Alright, I think that about sums it up." Tiffany chuckled. "What do you think?"

"I'm TV's Chad Dylan Cooper" Chad smiled into the camera, his signature smile.

"I'm Sonny Munroe" Sonny added on.

Chad reached for the camera. "And you don't know her, but she dragged us into this mess." He said, pointing it at Tiffany.

Tiffany took it back, pointing it at herself. "I'm Tiffany" she pointed it to Chey next. "And that's Chey," She pointed it back to Chad and Sonny.

"And this has been a night filled with excitement, drama, and suspense, but –"

"Chad, just end it already." Sonny told him, waving into the camera.

"Peace out, suck-ahs!" Chad told the camera doing his peace sign and his funny little noise afterwards, before Tiffany switched it off.

"What a crazy night!" She told them. "Let's go get some ice cream or something."

They all got in the car and drove off. They stopped at Cold Stone and got ice cream, before they took it home.

Back at the house, they hooked the camera up to the computer and relived their night, gathered around the monitor.

"I have to admit Chad; you're not such a bad cameraman after all." Sonny told him.

"Oh, props accepted." He told her, smirking and popping his collar.

"Yeah, when your acting career ends, you can be a camera guy." Tiffany added in. She and Sonny laughed.

"We should send this video into the news so they can see the tornadoes." Sonny commented.

"Yeah, it's up to you guys." Tiffany told them. "Hopefully we won't get hounded by the media."

"I'm always up for good publicity." Chad told them.

"But what will the fans say when they see us together in Nebraska?" Sonny asked.

"I'm sure they already know." Chad said. "You know how paparazzi are. They're everywhere, and they know everything."

Tiffany had the e-mail all ready. "It's completely up to you."

"I don't think we should Chad…" Sonny told him.

Unfortunately, fate would not have it that way, because at that time, Chey jumped up on the keyboard. Tiffany pulled her back as fast as she could, but by the time she did, the screen read "Message Sent".

"Ah!" Tiffany yelped, trying to undo the action. "I am so sorry guys!"

"No!" Sonny told her. "No, it's alright! I'm sure I was just being paranoid…"

Chad rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Chey followed him. He walked down the hall and went into his room. The door was left barely ajar, and the cat easily opened it. She jumped up on his bed and sat next to him, staring at him with big, golden eyes.

"What?" He asked her smugly.

She just blinked, and then let out a small cat-chirp.

"Look at me; I'm TV's Chad Dylan Cooper – greatest actor of our generation! And I'm talking to a cat." He chuckled at himself.

Chey whipped her tail, offended.

"Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep. Looking this good takes a lot of beauty sleep."

The black cat stood up, bumped her head against his arm, and rubbed up against him, before she jumped down with a meow, and padded out of the room.

She turned down the hall, where she found Sonny walking into her room. She had just said goodnight to Tiffany, and she was staring down the hall towards Chads room.

"Goodnight, Chad!" Sonny called.

A muffled "night" was heard through the walls.

Sonny walked into her room, and Chey followed her, sitting next to her on the bed like she had with Chad.

"Why hello, Chey!" Sonny grinned brightly, petting the cats head. "How are you tonight?"

She meowed happily, purring at the girl stroking her. Sonny giggled.

"You are so cute! I wish I had a cat like you!" She cooed.

"Chey, bedtime!" Tiffany called down the hall.

Chey jumped up. She chirped hastily, rubbing against Sonny one last time.

"You better go… goodnight!" Sonny told her.

She meowed again, and bounded out of the room.

"Hey Chey!" Tiffany smiled when she saw her cat come racing into the room.

Chey meowed brightly and hopped up next to Tiffany, curling up next to her, purring.

"Night-night meowzers…" Tiffany told her, shutting the light off.


	15. Keep dreaming!

**A/N: Hey, so what did you guys think of the Legend of Candy Face? Chad and Sonny holding each other? Channy! Channy!**

"_**If only Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation was here to save us!"**_

"_**He is." *throws arm around Sonny and pulls her close* "And he will."**_

**-Squeals!- That was so a hug in my book. That seriously might be one of my favorite SWAC episodes so far.**

**And yes, we are getting closer to plenty of Channy in this story, I'm just trying to decide how to get there. :P**

**To be honest, I already have an idea for a sequel to this story, but I'm not telling!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing but the characters I made up, like Chey, Tiffany, Bill, Jake and the horses... **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Alright Chey, I'll go make breakfast, and you go wake those two up, ok?"

The cat chirped happily at her human as Tiffany walked downstairs, and Chey bounced down the hall.

The little feline nudged open Sonny's door first, and jumped up on the sleeping girl with a loud meow.

"Mmm?" Sonny groaned as she raised her head groggily. "Good morning, Chey." She smiled a bit, rolling onto her side to pet the cat.

Chey meowed again, pointedly.

"Are you trying to wake me up?" She asked, starting to get the hint.

Cheyanne chirped happily, and jumped down, padding off towards Chad's room.

She jumped up on his bed to see the boy lying on his stomach, face down in his pillow, snoring softly.

She let out a loud meow, only to see him stir slightly and mumble something incoherent. She could see this would be harder.

Stepping carefully, she snuck onto his back, and kneaded his shoulders with her claws, purring.

"Ahh! Quit it!" He whined rolling over, and forcing her off.

Chey saw Sonny in the doorway, stifling giggles. Next, the little cat pulled something that she pulled on Tiffany all the time. She walked onto his chest, and lay down, pressing her nose to his and wriggling her whiskers to tickle him.

"Pfffffft!" Chad rubbed his face, and shook his head. "Gross! You kissed me!" He scolded the cat.

Sonny had busted out laughing by that time. "Well, maybe she's another 'crazed fan-girl', Chad."

Cheyanne just walked around on the bed looking proud of herself.

"It tickled." He mumbled into his hand, which was still rubbing away the kitty-kiss. Sonny just laughed harder.

Cheyanne hopped down, and began meowing incessantly as she walked in circles.

"Yes, Chey, we know, time to get up." Sonny told her.

Chey strutted out of the room.

Sonny shook her head, and headed towards the kitchen.

After about 5 minutes there was a shout from downstairs. "Chad, our video is on Tween Weekly TV!"

He came running down the stairs and into the kitchen to see.

'_TV's very own Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe, who have been discovered to be in Omaha, NE now, have captured this rare footage of multiple tornadoes, which touched down just outside the city.'_ They showed a few minutes of the tornadoes, and then switched back to Santiago Heraldo. _'But the real story here is why are they in Omaha? Have they quit their shows and run away together? Did this strange 'Tiffany' person they were with kidnap them and is she holding them for ransom? Has Chad realized a secret passion for storm chasing?' _

They then showed the parts where Chad started freaking out, saying goodbye to America and such, and then when Sonny started freaking out.

'_Have these two stars had mental breakdowns?'_

They then showed Chad going to tell Sonny what he was going to tell her in the backseat.

'"_I love…" "Yes?" "I mean I deeply love…" "Go on!" Have they finally admitted their true feelings for each other? Does Channy really exist? We have reporters scouring Omaha to find out for you, our viewers… I'm Santiago Heraldo. Stay tuned!' _

"Great, now what are we going to do?" Chad whined, sitting down at the table.

"Eat." Tiffany answered, handing him a plate of French toast, eggs and bacon. She handed one to Sonny too.

It was about that time when Sonny's phone began to moo. It was Tawni.

"Hey Tawni" She said, answering the phone.

"_Sonny!" The entire So Random cast yelled, causing her to pull the phone away from her ear._

"Hey guys!" She grinned brightly. "What's up?"

"_Nothing." Tawni said. "We saw that video of you and Pooper and that girl… what on earth were you thinking, going out in that storm?!"_

"Well, it was Tiffany's idea. She likes storms, I guess." She looked at Tiffany who shrugged and nodded.

"_She sounds insane!" Tawni exclaimed. "I feel sorry for you. And what was up with her hair?"_

Sonny glanced at Tiffany again. Her hair was brushed and clean, but flat. Tawni always settled for nothing less then bouncy, or it was just hideous.

"_She seems like my kind of person." Zora grinned kookily. _

"_Speaking of which, we still need to have that fashion talk, Zora." Tawni cut in. You could almost _feel_ Zora rolling her eyes over the phone._

Sonny laughed. "Aww, I miss you guys…"

_Everyone on the other line spoke all at once, muttering things similar to what she had just said._

"_Things sure aren't as fun without you here, Sonny!" Grady said._

"_They're calmer, that's for sure." Tawni told them._

"_Anyways, the reason we called is to make sure nothing's going on with you and Chip Drama Pants. We saw that footage, now spill woman!" Zora commanded._

"Pssh, I don't know what you're talking about." Sonny told them, her voice rising a bit. "I promise you - nothing is going on!"

_"We'll believe you… for now." Nico told her suspiciously. "Look out for the paparazzi though; we heard every reporter in America is on a plane to Omaha right now!"_

"We'll be careful, don't worry." She told them.

_"Alright Sonny, we have rehearsal in five, so we have to go!" Tawni told her._

They all said their goodbyes, and hung up. Sonny stared at the screen until it went blank, realizing just how much she really missed her friends. She smiled sadly.

"So do you guys still want to go out swimming today at that lake, or batten down the hatches and hide out from the reporters here?" Tiffany asked.

"I'd still like to go swimming." Chad told her. "I'm starting to miss the ocean. I do own my own private section of the beach, you know." He popped his collar.

"That'd be cool." She admitted. "I've only been to the ocean twice, once in New Jersey, and then once on the California trip we took."

"It's not something I like to spread around, so don't go telling anyone." Chad warned.

Tiffany raised an eyebrow. "Why would I tell anyone?"

"Oh, the paparazzi have ways of getting things out of you." Chad felt slightly paranoid after seeing the news story. He did love the attention, but he did like what privacy he could get too.

"They're like leeches." Sonny commented, frowning a bit. "And if they don't get what they want out of you they'll twist your words and try to ruin you that way."

"Sounds fun." Tiffany said, sarcastically. "Anyway, don't worry. I'm not going to tell them anything."

She gave Chey a piece of bacon, which was daintily nibbled on until it was gone, and stood up.

"I guess I'll go get ready then." She told them, yawning as she walked upstairs.

"So Chad, there's something I wanted to ask you…" She tried her best to hide her nerves as she looked up at him with curious eyes.

"Shoot." He told her.

"What were you going to say? In the backseat last night… I mean you never finished is all."

Chad froze. "I… I was going to say…" He was again caught fumbling for words.

She stared at him intently, urging him to continue with her gaze.

Chey jumped on the table and sat down to watch the show, her tail curled around her paws. Her expression almost said 'oh, this is going to be good!' even if she was a cat.

"Filming! Yes, I love filming… storms! That's what I was saying." He grinned sheepishly, his face turning pink.

The cat narrowed her eyes and let out a hiss.

"Oh…" Sonny said, sounding disappointed. She looked at him with doubt. She knew he was lying through his teeth.

"I'm going to go take a shower." He said quickly, jumping up and rushing out of the room like his life depended on it.

Sonny watched him go, and then looked down with a sigh. The cat shifted positions to sitting directly in front of Sonny. Her ears were pinned back slightly, and she looked annoyed.

"He was lying, wasn't he?" Sonny asked.

Chey looked up, her ears perking, and she chirped, lashing her tail with a huff.

"Yeah, I thought so." Sonny sighed again, before she stood up. "I guess I better get ready too."

With that, she walked up to her room.

About an hour later, Chad finally came downstairs, and met Sonny and Tiffany in the dining room, where they were watching more news on there little storm expedition.

"Finally!" Tiffany told him. "What took you so long?"

"Please," Chad said, popping his collar. "Looking this good takes time, which is obviously something you would know nothing about."

"Chad! That's mean." Sonny scolded him.

Tiffany just rolled her eyes. "Alright, well let's go then."

She told Chey goodbye, and grabbed her keys, leading the way to her car.

"Oh, Tiffany?" Chad said.

"Yeah?"

"Wear these." He handed her a pair of big sunglasses.

"Why?" She asked, studying them.

"Because, you were on the video. The press knows what you look like, so now you need to hide too."

He and Sonny both were putting on similar glasses.

"Oh, and I won't look even more stupid with these on over my normal glasses." She said sarcastically.

"Take your other ones off." Chad said, like it was a big 'duh'.

"Do you want us to crash? I'm blind without them." Tiffany defended.

"I could drive." Chad told her, flashing his million-dollar smile to try and persuade her.

She began to laugh sarcastically, before she reached up and patted his cheek with her hand. "Keep dreaming." She told him, putting her sunglasses on over her normal ones, and getting in the car.

Chad stared after her, shocked, with narrowed eyes, and looking quite offended.

Sonny let out the laughter she had been holding in.

"She _patted_ my _cheek_." Chad stuttered.

Sonny just kept laughing as she got in the car.

By the time they reached the ranch, it was close to noon. They took off their glasses and walked into the barn, where they saw Bill and the equine vet leaning against Jewel's stall.

"Everything alright?" Tiffany called, as they walked over to Bill.

"Yeah, the vet was just doing a follow up to make sure Jewel and Skylark are still healthy." He told her, although he still looked stressed about something.

"And?" Sonny asked, sounding concerned.

"They're… heh, healthy as a horse!" This won him a chuckle (mostly fake ones) out of the three teens. "Anyway, you kids are free to grab some horses and do what you please."

"Thanks Mr. H!" Tiffany grinned.

It was about this time that Jake stepped out of one of the stalls.

"Can I come with you guys?" He asked.

Tiffany looked as though she were about to protest, but she caught Bill's expression out of the corner of her eye.

He looked desperate and mouthed 'please'.

"Sure." Tiffany told him, sounding hesitant as she drew out the word. Bill looked relieved.

Tiffany already looked tense, and she knew that this was going to be a long day.

"Grab your horses." She told her celebrity comrades, as she walked over to Galaxy's stall.

She unlatched the stall, and the horse walked out, as she grabbed his tack and walked out of the barn. The black stallion followed her obediently.

Sonny walked over to the palominos stall, and unlatched it, grabbing the horses halter and latching the lead rope onto it. She looked over to the neighboring stall, which so happened to hold Apache, and saw Chad copying her moves.

They led the horses out, and came back for the tack. Chad looked disgusted as he held the tack far away from his body.

In the meantime, Bill called over to Jake. "Why don't you take Flash out? He could use some exercise."

Outside, the horses were nearly tacked up. Jake brought Flash – a dark golden horse with a black mane and tail, out, and hitched him next to Galaxy, who snorted and pinned his ears at the sight of the boy.

"So, where are we going today, Tiffy?" Jake asked, as he placed the saddle pad on the horses back and began putting the saddle on him.

"Lake." She said nonchalantly.

"Well, allow me to go get my swim trunks." He told her, walking off towards the house. She narrowed her eyes and watched him go.

Bill walked up behind her. "I know you don't want too, but thanks for taking him with you – he's been driving me nuts!"

Tiffany smirked a bit. "No problem, Bill. What's he been doing?"

Bill stopped for a moment. "He won't stop talking about you, for one thing…"

"What?" Tiffany looked shocked. "Why? W-what's he been saying?"

She caught Sonny eavesdropping, but ignored it, when Jake came back.

Tiffany saw him, and turned back to see Bill no where in sight. She shook her head and got up on Galaxy. The horse tossed his head in excitement. Sonny helped Chad, before they climbed up on their horses, and Jake got up on Flash.

Tiffany and Galaxy were already galloping off down the trail.

Eventually they arrived at the lake, and shirts and pants came off to reveal the swimsuits underneath. Everyone except Tiffany that is. She turned towards the horses, and took their tack off, letting them go graze and relax,, before she sat on the ground, leaning against a tree, watching the water.

Chad stared at Sonny momentarily, before turning away when she caught his gaze and smirked, even if she was staring at him as well.

Jake found the rope swing on a large oak, and swung into the lake with a huge splash. Sonny waded in slowly, and Chad took Jake's route.

They swam for awhile, until Sonny caught Chad by the arm.

"Do you think we should go talk to her?" She asked him, sounding worried. Tiffany was still sitting under the tree.

"She probably just doesn't want to be around him." Chad motioned towards Jake. "To be honest, I can see why she is trying to stay away from him – he's driving me nuts!"

Jake had been following Chad around most of the time, asking him for girl advice and other things that CDC was known for. He seemed to envy the bad boy rep, a little too much.

At the moment, Jake was sauntering over to Tiffany, and she was looking away from him with a scowl on her face. It was obvious that she knew he was coming.

"Yeah, I guess." Sonny managed a smile, even if her curious nature wanted her to figure this girl out, like, yesterday.

She turned back to Chad with a sly grin on her face, as she placed both her hands on his shoulders. "I have a better idea anyway."

Chad didn't quite know what to think, but the next thing he knew, he was flailing underwater, and resurfaced to see Sonny laughing and swimming away as fast as she could. She had dunked him.

"You did _not_ just get CDC's hair _wet_!" Chad shouted, as he swam after her. "It is _so_ on, Munroe!"

"Oh, I think I did! Besides, Chad, your hair was already wet!" Sonny called back at him. It was true, his hair had already been wet, but not completely, like it was now.

"That was on my terms though." He told her.

Just as he was catching up to her, they heard shouting.

"Jake, no! Don't you touch me! I swear, I'll claw your face off!" Tiffany threatened, as she climbed quickly to her feet, and backed away from him.

"Oh yeah, I'm scared, Tiffany." He told her sarcastically, as he continued advancing towards her.

"Well that definitely wasn't in the advice I gave him." Chad told Sonny. He couldn't help but smirk at her threats though, seriously, that girl was spending way to much time with her cat. They began to swim towards the scene, to get a better view.

Tiffany had resorted to begging now. "Please don't do this."

Jake began to run towards her, and she spun around to escape, but was too late. He had his arms around her, and picked her up like she was no heavier than a feather. He held her arms and her legs down as he carried her towards the water. She squirmed like mad, to no avail.

"JAKE!" She yelped as he jumped in the water, her eyes wide and filled completely with fear. He resurfaced before she did. She thrashed about in the water, before she finally managed to grab onto Jake, and pull herself back up. She gasped for air, huffing and puffing, as she tightened her arms around his neck.

"Get me out of here." She sputtered to him.

"What are you doing!?" Sonny shouted at him, as she and Chad finally arrived, behind him.

He jumped, causing Tiffany to lose her grip, and fall back underwater with a yelp. She began to thrash about again, before Chad managed to pull her above water. She threw her arm around his neck for support, and turned to see Sonny edging dangerously towards Jake.

"S-Sonny, i-it's alr-right…" Tiffany stuttered. She was shaking badly at the moment.

"No it's not! He could've drowned you!" She spat.

Jake threw his hands in the air. "I'm sorry, geez!"

Sonny whirled around and helped Chad get Tiffany too the island not far away.

"Are you alright?" Sonny finally asked, as Tiffany stumbled to shore.

"Fine." She let out quickly.

Jake stood on the bank with that amused smirk. He could've killed her and he thought this was funny. Tiffany pushed her drenched hair out of her eyes, and walked up to him.

Suddenly she punched him, square in the jaw, and he fell backwards into the water once again. SPLASH!

"You go girl!" Sonny hi-fived her, and Chad took a step backwards, nervously, as Tiffany went over to him.

"Thank you." She told him, looking back to Sonny. "Both of you, for standing up for me and getting me to land."

She turned to face the water, not looking at them.

"You probably figured it out, but I can't swim, and I am terrified of water because of it. Jake has always tried to get me to go in the water with him."

"That guy is a jerk." Chad said aloud, to no one in particular.

"Yeah, really. He makes Chad seem like the nicest guy in the world." Sonny joked.

"That hurts, Sonny." Chad feigned hurt.

"I'm kidding Chad." Sonny told him.

"No wonder no one likes your show." He retorted.

She smacked him on the arm, and opened her mouth to spit out another snide comment, but Tiffany started talking again.

"It makes me wonder why I was even friends with him in the first place, really." She said to no one in particular, before turning back to them. "Anyway, I owe you guys."

They could see Jake across the water, putting tack on Flash. It appeared that he was leaving, finally.

Chad and Sonny sat down next to her on the bank.

"Well, how about telling us more about your self?" Chad asked. "You never did say what happened with your parents…"


	16. That's a great idea!

**My apollogies for the long wait. This last week was a busy one. Lots of birthdays in may, on Sunday was my graduation - woo! Glad that is over with!**

**Oooh, and guess what? I heard that there is an airdate for Falling for the Falls! :D And guess what else? It is the DAY before my birthday! What a wonderful birthday gift from Disney Channel, huh? Thanks Disney! :D**

**So without further adeiu, I do not own SWAC. Heres your chapter! :)**

_"Well, how about telling us more about your self?" Chad asked. "You never did say what happened with your parents…"_

"Knew that was coming." Tiffany smirked a bit, shifting her position to where she was staring out at the water. "You celebrities are nosy."

"If you don't want to talk about it, tha-" Sonny started, but was cut off.

"No, no…" Tiffany interrupted. "You guys are living with me, you deserve to know. You'll find out anyway."

She continued, not giving either of them a chance to speak. "So mom and dad and me, we had this roommate, for as far back as I can remember. His name was Tony. He was my dad's best friend. They were like brothers." She seemed to hiss the last part. Her face was hardened, and her teeth wanted to clench together as she spoke. Her hands shifted into balled-up fists, as she continued. Sonny and Chad leaned closer to listen in.

"Who knows how long it was going on, but long story short, when I was 9, my dad and I found out that mom and Tony were… well, lets say, they moved out together and left me and dad by ourselves, depressed as no other."

By this time, she was looking at the ground, fiddling with her fingers.

"Tiffany, I don't know what to say… I feel so sorry for you." Sonny told her, frowning and hugging the girl.

"Don't." She shrugged. "If anything it was a learning experience."

"What did you learn?" Chad seemed confused.

"To not trust for one thing." She seemed to growl.

"What? That's preposterous!" Sonny said. "It was just one person, its not like everyone will turn their back on you."

"Oh, but they have." Tiffany snapped. "Look at Jake, we were best friends. Look at my mom and Tony. They have a _kid_ together now." By this time, she was seething, and Sonny looked scared.

"The only people in my life that haven't ditched me or turned their backs on me would be my dad and Chey, and only one of them is an actual person, and hes off on a cruise right now thanks to Mr. Condor."

She was standing up now, pacing on the shore of the island, venting.

"Look, Tiffany, we didn't mean to offend you…" Sonny stood up, trying to calm her down.

"No, no… you didn't, and… I'm sorry. I've got issues, I know that. And... if... if you guys want to go back to California, I'll understand. I'll call Condor and let him know that its just not going to work out."

Chad instantly opened his mouth, but Sonny slapped her hand over it before he could say anything. He narrowed his eyes and glared at her, while mumbling behind her hand.

"No! We want to stay!" Sonny assured her. "We love being out here with you, and the horses, and little Chey is so amazing! Besides, we have nothing better to do, I mean the season finales are in a couple weeks, so our off-season is coming up, and-"

Chad grabbed Sonny's hand, pulling it off his lips. "Rambling" He said in a sing-song voice.

"We want to stay." She finished.

Tiffany looked at her skeptically, but nodded. "Alright, if you're sure…"

"Most definitely!" Sonny grinned, as the other girl turned away.

"What are you doing?" Chad looked horrified. "We could've gone back to Hollywood!"

"Chad, we can't just leave her!" Sonny told him. "Didn't you hear what she said? If we leave, we'll just be two more people on her list of ditchers."

"Yes, Sonny," Chad said sarcastically. "She also said she doesn't trust people easily. She probably wouldn't care one way or another."

"I don't know, Chad, I think she's starting to like us."

"What are you going to do when we do have to go back? Bring her with us?"

"That's a great idea!" Sonny nearly shouted through her excitement.

"…you're kidding, right?"

"No! Maybe we can even land her a spot on one of our shows."

"Ha, that's funny, Sonny, but to be on Mackenzie Falls you have to be a serious actor – not that you would know anything about that." He smirked.

Sonny just rolled her eyes.

It was about this time that they noticed Tiffany had called Galaxy over to her, and was now riding on his back as the horse swam back to the shore. She hadn't heard any of their conversation, nor was she meant too.

They also noticed that Chad was still holding Sonny's hand, after he had pulled it off of his face when she covered his mouth.

They pulled their hands away quickly and looked away. Chad put his hand on the back of his neck, as they both fought to hide their blushes. Sonny jumped into the water.

For the next two hours, Sonny and Chad got in a splash fight, and only stopped when Tiffany whistled to them.

"You two are turning into prunes y'know…" She laughed as they climbed out of the water. Chad looked at his hands in horror when he saw them all wrinkled up from the water.

"Hey, I know it's kind of early to leave, but I want to take you guys somewhere." Tiffany told them. She was already in Galaxy's saddle, and had tacked up the other two horses as well.

"Fine by me." Sonny grinned.

The two slipped their normal clothes back on over their swimsuits, and mounted their horses. The three raced back to the barn. They brushed the horses and put them and their tack away, and fed and watered them, before they headed back to the car. Jake and Bill were no where in sight the whole time, and the trio left, pondering where they had disappeared too.

After awhile, they pulled up to a cabin with a tall flag poking out of the top of the round set of netted buildings next to it. In a small field nearby was a herd of life-size bronze buffalo.

Tiffany paid the lady that welcomed them to Simmon's Wildlife Safari Park.

"Are you kidding me? You brought us to a zoo?" Chad sounded disgusted.

"It's not a zoo." Tiffany told him.

"Yet it is filled with smelly animals." He grumbled.

"Are you kidding? Chad, this is great!" Sonny bounced in her seat – in the back. Chad just rolled his eyes and put his arm up on the window. Tiffany's car did not have AC, so the windows were down.

They headed down the hill, through a gate with cattle bars (those bars that go across the road) and into a prairie. They followed the gravel road until they came upon a herd of elk grazing. They stopped for awhile, and watched the elk. Chad still looked miserable, but Sonny and Tiffany were happy talking about them.

Through the next set of cattle grates were white-tailed deer, then mule deer, and then a wetland area, where they watched the pelicans and the turtles for a bit. Eventually they came across a small parking lot.

Tiffany was first to jump out, and the celebrities followed.

"This is the best part of this place – one of my favorite places to visit." Tiffany rambled excitedly, as she led them up a dirt trail into the wooded area.

They came up to a wooden staircase and were quick to climb up it (well, Chad dragged a bit, but he got up there) and were met with a tall chain link fence. Between them and the fence, was a littler barrier fence.

Tiffany cupped her hands around her mouth and howled. Chad gave her a weird look as he leaned against the barrier, until a pack of 5 wolves came bursting through the brush on the other side.

"Hey guys!" Tiffany said to them.

Chad jumped back quickly, yelping a "woah!" as his karate hands flew up for protection.

Tiffany began to climb the barrier.

Sonny grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?"

"Are you nuts?" Chad backed her up, hiding behind Sonny. "They'll eat you."

"Nah." She said, pulling her arm out of Sonny's grip. She hopped the barrier, and knelt down right next to the fence. The wolves instantly crowded her, wagging their tails and whimpering as she reached through the fence and petted them.

"Amazing!" Sonny sounded shocked.

"Wish I could actually go in there with them." Tiffany commented, her eyes trailing to the barbed wire on top of the fence.

"We seriously need to get you some help." Chad said aloud. Sonny turned around and smacked his arm.

Sonny began to climb over the barrier as well, until Chad grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked, like he was scolding a three-year old.

"Relax, Chad." She told him, pulling her arm out of his grip.

Chad didn't look convinced when she reached the other side of the barrier and knelt down next to Tiffany. The wolves seemed wary of her, and backed away quickly. The two girls continued talking to them, when the smallest finally crept forward and sniffed Sonny's hand, before dashing away.

"Well, I guess we should go." Tiffany frowned and led the way back to the car, right when one of the rangers pulled up.

"Close call." Tiffany whispered to the celebrities as they got in the car and continued their drive.

They drove through another wetland area, with cranes, geese, ducks and swans. Chad had put his arm up on the window again, by this time. He looked bored.

Next they came up to another prairie with bison and pronghorn antelope (if you don't know what they are google them – they are very cute!)

Sonny had pulled out her phone and was leaning between the two front seats to get a picture of her, Chad and Tiffany, when Chad suddenly looked over and let out his girly scream.

"Get it away!" He screamed, as he shrank back, squishing Sonny into Tiffany. The two girls looked over and busted out laughing, when they saw a pronghorn had his head inside of the car and was munching on Chad's shirt.

"It's gonna eat me! Roll the window up! Get it off! Ewww, its drooling all over me! I'm going to have to burn this shirt! Will you drive already?" Were some of the things Chad was shouting out, still leaning up against Sonny and squishing her into Tiffany, who was pressed up against her door, practically out the window.

"Aww, Chad, it's so cute though!" Sonny said, reaching over to pet it. It sniffed her fingers curiously, and the girl giggled. "It reminds me of my goat from back in Wisconsin."

Chad was practically crying.

The animal pulled his head out of the window, and went on his way.

Still laughing, Tiffany drove off, and Sonny went back to her spot in the back seat, to look at the pictures on her phone:

_- The three of them driving along._

_- Chad's eyes bulging out of his head, with his jaw slightly open._

_- Chad flat out screaming, with his hands flailing in the air, the pronghorn nibbling on the sleeve of his t-shirt._

_- Chad squishing Sonny against Tiffany, still screaming and looking completely terrified._

_- Tiffany busting out laughing and pointing._

_- Sonny and Tiffany laughing their heads off._

_- Chad trying to swat the pronghorn away and get his shirt back._

_- Chad screaming._

_- Chad screaming and Tiffany covering her ears._

_- The pronghorn spitting Chad's shirt out. _

_- Chad pouting in his seat while Tiffany and Sonny are till laughing._

Sonny finally stopped laughing, and grinned brightly at her phone.

"Those are definitely keepers!"

* * *


	17. If looks could kill

**Alright, during the phone conversation Tiffany will be normal font and her friend will be _italicized_. The TV will also be in _italics_.**

**So, who's excited for next weeks episode? I'm thinking about re-watching all of the SWAC episodes this week. What will everyone else do to celebrate? I love the new promo - Chad and Sonny are just SO cute together! Eeee I can't wait! :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters. Not SWAC, the Safari Park, or anything else. Which is too bad... hey, my birthday is the 14th, think I'll get SWAC for a present? :D Ha, I wish. :P**

* * *

They stopped at the gift shop on their way out. There was an eagle, a hawk, a bobcat and a fox in large cages next to the lodge, and after the group looked at the animals, they walked into the gift shop to get a drink.

As they walked inside, Sonny giggled and pointed out that Chad's sleeve now had a hole in it, where the pronghorn had taken a sizeable chunk out of it. The area around it was soaked in pronghorn spit.

"Ew! That is disgusting!" Chad whined, flailing his arms and looking completely grossed out. Sonny just laughed.

"Those things should be locked up!" He whined.

Sonny smacked his arm, and he looked at her, shocked.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"No animal should be locked up! Besides, he was cute!" She scolded him.

"Sonny, he tried to eat me!"

"He was just being friendly!"

"Oh yeah, ripping my shirt off and drooling on me is friendly." He told her, his voice dripping in sarcasm as he rolled his eyes.

"Maybe he was another crazy fan?" She joked.

"Oh yeah – ha ha, very funny. No wonder you're on chuckle city." He mocked.

"You're such a jerk." She glared at him.

"At least I'm on a real show." He countered.

"So Random is a real show."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Not."

"Too."

"Hah!" Sonny laughed. "Gotcha!"

Chad turned away in frustration. "Dang it!" He mumbled.

The three of them split up – Sonny went to the bathroom, Tiffany was at the concessions counter, and Chad went to have words with the cashier.

The lady was older, and had a very kind look about her, as she looked down at him over the rim of her thick glasses through her aged eyes.

"Can I help you, young man?" She smiled kindly at him.

"Yeah," He started. "One of your goat things tried to eat me!" He showed her the slobbery hole in his short sleeve.

The lady chuckled a bit. "Oh, yes, we have been having troubles with that lately. The pronghorn are very curious creatures, you know!"

"Look, my mom designed this shirt-"

"Sir, we can't replace it or anything. It is in our policy that you enter the park at your own risk. But, if it makes you feel better, you can pick out anything you want in the gift shop and take it home with you." The lady told him, giving him an apologetic look.

Chad turned to look over his shoulder, not looking satisfied, but he caught sight of the girls.

"We'll be outside!" Sonny called to him, waving her arm to point at the door and grinning brightly.

Chad nodded, and watched Sonny and Tiffany walk out the door, talking about something.

He turned and looked around, wandering the aisles a bit, before he found something that made him smirk. He picked the item up, and walked back to the lady.

"How about this?" He asked her.

She held an amused look on her face. "It's all yours."

* * *

The three of them remained mostly silent on the way home. By the time they reached the Omaha city limits they all had their 'disguises' back on, when Tiffany's phone rang.

"Who is it?" Chad asked, hoping it was Mr. Condor calling to get his stars back.

"Friend from school." Tiffany told him, looking hesitant before she answered the phone, which she put on speaker so she wouldn't get pulled over.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Tiffy! I heard about your new friends – it's all over the news! You know how lucky you are?"_

Tiffany rolled her eyes.

"_You know, there were reporters interviewing kids in school today about you…"_

"What? What'd they say?" She exchanged glances with Sonny and Chad, who were doing the same with each other.

"_Oh, they were just asking the usual… where you live, what kind of car you drive, your name, hang outs, friends, family-"_

"How many breaths I take each day?" She cut in sarcastically.

"_Yeah, pretty much."_

Tiffany groaned. "…and how much did they find out?"

Her friend was quiet for a moment.

"Kim…"

"_Everything." _

"Are you kidding me?"

"_No. And…well… you're not home are you?"_

"No."

"_Well… make sure you watch Tween Weekly TV at ten."_

"Why?"

"_Just… do it. Look, I've got to go, but I just thought I'd warn you."_

"…thanks." Her tone was almost sarcastic again.

"_Bye."_

"Bye." With that she hung up. "Man you guys aren't kidding about those reporters!"

"Told you so." Chad said, turning his attention back to outside his window.

"We're sorry Tiffany. Looks like you're stuck with us now!" Sonny told her with a grin.

"Joy." Tiffany grumbled as they pulled into the garage of the mansion.

Sonny looked a bit hurt.

They got out of the car and Tiffany instantly headed inside to the kitchen. Sonny hung back though, and Chad walked over to her, hands in his pockets.

"What's wrong Sonny?" He asked her.

"It's like… all of the sudden she doesn't like us anymore." She leaned against the car, arms folded as she looked at her feet.

"Nah. It's not exactly easy getting used to the fact that you have no private life anymore, you know? I'm sure she is just flustered and is still getting used to it."

"I guess. Since when do you care anyway?" Sonny looked at him, confused that he would act like this.

"I don't." He told her quickly.

"Typical Chad Dylan Cooper." She frowned and turned to go inside, not catching the regret in Chad's eyes.

Inwardly, Chad smacked himself. Why couldn't he just stay 'Chad' sometimes, rather then allowing his guard to swing back in and revert to 'CDC'.

While he stood there, hands in pocket (still), leaning against the car, Sonny stopped in the doorway, looking back at him.

"You coming?" Sonny asked him.

"I'll be up in a bit." He told her, frowning for a reason she didn't know.

"Fine." She said, smiling before she shut the door behind her.

He couldn't help but smile a bit, and mumble "good" even though she wasn't there to hear it anymore.

He opened the car door, and pulled the item he had gotten out from under the seat where he had hidden it. When he walked inside, he hurried upstairs before either of the girls saw him.

* * *

A few minutes later, Chad joined them in the living room, where they had the news turned on.

"Anything exciting yet?" He asked them as he sat next to Sonny on the couch.

"No, it just started." Tiffany said with a yawn.

As if on cue, Santiago Heraldo popped on the screen with breaking news.

_"Good evening America, tonight we have a very special story for you – we finally have the scoop on this girl that is with tween heartthrob and star of Mackenzie Falls, Chad Dylan Cooper, and Hollywood's Sweetheart and star of So Random, Sonny Munroe."_

One of Tiffany's senior pictures popped up on the screen next to him, and she instantly groaned.

_"Her name is Tiffany Pike, and she goes to school in Elkhorn. She is a senior, but unfortunately for us, she graduated in January and won't be here until her graduation ceremony, which is in May."_

"Which I won't be going too!" Tiffany almost snarled at the TV. Cheyanne was on her lap now, and folded her ears back when she heard how angry Tiffany was.

_The reporter continued to give her address, and showed all of the paparazzi, news trucks, cameras and other reporters standing watch outside of her trailer._

_"Now, let's go to some of her friends from school."_

_It showed a swarm of teenagers, all waving at the camera and what not, before it singled out one girl. She was tall, with long, dark, straight hair and heavy make-up. She was wearing a cheerleader uniform._

_"Oh, me and Tiffany are such good friends, I hope she'll let me go and visit her and Chad Dylan Cooper!" She nearly squealed at the end._

"I've never even talked to her before!" Tiffany exclaimed.

It basically went on like that for the next half hour, people saying that they were such great friends with her – that they hung out and went to parties together all the time, and most of the time Tiffany said she didn't even talk to or know the person on screen. She was getting very fed up.

_"And now we have a very special treat for you – Tiffany's ex-boyfriend"_

"WHAT!" Tiffany shouted.

_"Jake Smith sought us out with something very important to share." The camera panned to Jake sitting next to Bill, who was just staring downwards._

"Oh my gosh." Sonny was shocked even.

Tiffany let her head fall back on the chair she was sitting in as she mumbled something incoherent.

_"So, Jake, what do you have to share with us about miss Pike?" Heraldo asked, sounding eager._

_"Well, Santiago," Jake sounded dramatic. "Tiffany has been coming to our ranch for a few years now, to ride horses. We used to ride down to the lake together, and we fell madly in love with each other, until those celebrities came. You know, we used to watch Mackenzie Falls together every week, and I always thought she looked at Mackenzie a little too dreamily, but I never thought I would lose her to him." He looked away from the camera, dramatically._

"WHAT!" All three of them shouted it this time.

_Santiago gasped. "Are you saying that Tiffany and Chad Dylan Cooper are dating?"_

_"That's exactly what I'm saying." Jake told him. "Do you see my black eye? He punched me when I tried to talk to her."_

_Santiago turned back to the camera. "Is it true? Is Chad Dylan Cooper, America's number one heartthrob dating this hillbilly? What does Sonny Munroe think? Will there ever be a Channy? Tune in tomorrow at noon! I am Santiago Heraldo."_

Tiffany shut the TV off.

"That lying little…" Tiffany started.

"Just proves my theory – everyone falls for Chad Dylan Cooper." Chad said, popping his collar.

Ohh if looks could kill…

"Look, Chad, I do _not_ like you, alright? Not like… _that_ anyway… if anyone was looking dreamily at the TV, it was Jake." _[NO OFFENSE TO ANYONE BY THIS!]_

Chad suddenly looked horrified, and Tiffany just chuckled.

"Anyway, I'm off to bed. C'mon Chey. Night." Tiffany stood up and stretched before she walked out of the room, Chey at her heels.

"Right behind you guys." Sonny told her. "Night Chad!" She yawned.

Chad stood up and walked upstairs as well. He went into his room and sat on his bed, where he turned the TV on the dresser across the room to a Mackenzie Falls rerun.

* * *

Sonny walked into her room. It was awhile before she actually went to her bed – she put her pajamas on and brushed her teeth and whatnot first. Finally, she yawned and headed towards bed, but stopped short.

A smile instantly spread across her face, and she let out an 'awwww!' when her eyes fell on a stuffed pronghorn sitting on her pillow.

Chey came meandering into the room when she picked the item up, and let out a meow when she jumped up on the bed.

The little pronghorn was very soft, and Sonny found herself petting it. Chey stared at her impatiently, and let out another meow that said "Hello! Pet the real animal here!"

"Sorry Chey." Sonny giggled and petted the cat. "I wonder if Chad is still awake. I should go thank him for this – it's so cute!"

Sonny stood up and walked out of the room, the cat at her heels as she made her way to Chad's room. The door was open slightly, and she knocked softly. No answer. She walked in.

Once in the room, she saw the TV on to Mackenzie Falls, and Chad reclined against the headboard. His head rested on his shoulder and he snored very softly.

Sonny quietly walked over to him, and bent over to whisper "Thanks Chad." She leaned over to give him a quick peck on the cheek. She was just centimeters away, when suddenly Chey jumped on Chad. The boy jolted awake, and turned his face right when Sonny's lips were supposed to meet his cheek. Instead, their lips met, and their eyes flew open in horror.


	18. They get thumbs, we get brains!

**This is just an FYI… the kiss lasted about 2-3 seconds. Like, Chey jumps on Chad, he wakes up right when Sonny kisses him, and by that time Chey is already on the dresser (she moves fast) and yeah.**

**Oh, and when Chey and Chad are having their 'conversation,' he, of course, can't hear her. I just thought it would be fun to see her thoughts in there too. **

* * *

_Once in the room, she saw the TV on to Mackenzie Falls, and Chad reclined against the headboard. His head rested on his shoulder and he snored very softly._

_Sonny quietly walked over to him, and bent over to whisper "Thanks Chad." She leaned over to give him a quick peck on the cheek. She was just centimeters away, when suddenly Chey jumped on Chad. The boy jolted awake, and turned his face right when Sonny's lips were supposed to meet his cheek. Instead, their lips met, and their eyes flew open in horror._

* * *

This was just purr-fect. Oh, and yes, this is Cheyanne, "the little black cat", talking. Yeah, yeah, I'm a cat, cats don't talk, yadda-yadda-yadda… if cat's don't talk, why are you hearing me? Hmm? Maybe it is you who is messed up!

Anyway, I've been watching these two since they showed up. We cats are very perceptive to humans and their feelings, and man does it twist my whiskers that these two are so blind!

"Sonny" and "Chad" as these humans seem to be called are absolutely clueless. I mean really. And we cats and our mischievous ways – well, needless to say, it's become sort of a project of mine to get these brainless two-leggers together.

I jumped on Chad. I woke him up. He and Sonny smooched. This was just too beautiful. At this moment in time, I am sitting on top of the dresser, next to the door, watching proudly. Ahh, score one for the Chey.

And they think I am a mindless little animal – HAH! They get the thumbs, we get the brains. Fair trade in my mind.

* * *

'_Chey… where did you go?'_ Tiffany thought as she wandered out of her room and down the hall, looking for Chey.

She saw the light coming from Chad's room, and wandered over.

"Hey Chad, have you see- wo-OH my gosh." Tiffany's eyes nearly popped flat out of her head at the sight before her.

Chad and Sonny were sitting on Chad's bed, their lips touching, but their eyes open and staring into each others fearfully. Their faces turned a new shade of red each moment.

Tiffany's voice seemed to break them out of their little trance, and they broke apart in an instant, and each whirled around a different direction, not looking at each other.

Chey was glaring at Tiffany with a look that said 'Are you kidding me?'

The girl reached up, and pulled the cat off the dresser. "We're just… gonna… back… up… slow…ly." And was out the door in a flash, back into her room.

It was a long time before either Chad or Sonny spoke. Their faces were both an indescribable shade of red.

"Chad…" Sonny started, before spitting everything out at once. "'tmeantodothat,soumsorry." And she bolted back into her room before he could even turn to look at her. [Translation: I was just coming in to thank you for the stuffed animal and I SO didn't mean to do that, so um... sorry.]

"What just happened?" They said in unison, though Chad was still sitting on his bed, and Sonny was leaning against her shut door.

* * *

The next morning, they all met in the kitchen again. Tiffany had fried up some eggs and bacon and made toast. No one said a word. Even Chey was just quietly nibbling her piece of bacon, though she was giving very harsh looks to Tiffany still. It was extremely awkward. The TV was on and they were waiting for Jakes follow up at noon, even though it was only 10:30 AM.

"So." Tiffany started, eyes shifting nervously.

"So." Chad sounded as awkward as he felt.

"So." Sonny said meekly.

"Meow" said Chey, and they all looked at her weirdly.

"Look, guys, I'm sorry I walked in on you last night… I was just trying to find Chey." Tiffany told them, her eyes falling to her now empty plate.

"It's not your fault, Tiffany… I should've waited until he woke up." Sonny told her.

Tiffany's eyes grew wide and so did Chad's.

Sonny gave them a pointed glare. "_I was going _to thank him for the stuffed animal, but he was asleep… or at least I thought he was, so I was just going to give him a peck on the cheek." Her face began changing shades again.

Tiffany's mouth formed an 'O' shape, as she spoke. "Oh, I see." She sounded skeptical.

"I _was _asleep, until Fluffy over there jumped on me." Chad told them, pointing to the cat, who glared at him with a hiss. "But no worries Munroe, we all know you want me." He popped his collar.

"I do _not_, Chad!" Sonny turned on him. "Why would I ever love an egotistical, narcissistic, arrogant, self-centered, conceited jerk like _you_!"

Not giving him a chance to reply, she stood up and rushed out of the room, upstairs. Tiffany and Chad both looked taken back, and Chey ran after her with her eyes wide and her tail straight in the air.

Tiffany looked over to Chad, who was still looking out the doorway, where Sonny disappeared.

"Nice going, loverboy." Tiffany told him, as she stood up and took the dishes to the sink.

"Excuse me?" He said, looking over at her.

"Look, I've never been in a relationship or anything, but I'm telling you right now that is _not_ how you are going to win her over."

"Win who over?" Chad looked confused.

"Wow, Chad, you're dumber then I thought." She chuckled a bit.

"Hey!"

"Open your eyes – look what's right in front of you!"

"…You?" His eyes widened fearfully.

"NO!" She yelped. "No, no… um… no. Sonny."

"Sonny's upstairs."

"Oh my gosh, you're so stupid."

And she left the room shaking her head.

No, Chad wasn't stupid. He is an actor, remember? And the greatest one of our generation, nonetheless. He knew what she was trying to get at. He just didn't believe it. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he kissed Sonny in the first place.

* * *

Upstairs, Sonny was lying on her bed, face down in the pillow crying. It wasn't until there was a soft thud on the bed, and a quiet meow that she looked up.

"How could I be so stupid, Chey?" She sniffled, as she sat up, and looked down at the now tear-stained stuffed pronghorn in her hands.

Chey took a step closer, letting out one of those silent meows as she looked up at the girl with sad eyes. (You know how a cat does some times? Goes to meow, but there's no sound attached…)

Sonny stood up and walked down the hallway, but was back before Chey could follow. She was quick to flop down on her bed again, in the same position the cat had originally found her in.

"I can't believe I have to stay here with him for so long!" She exclaimed into her wet pillow.

Chey was beginning to feel genuinely bad about the whole ordeal, and hopped up on Sonny's back, purring and kneading with her paws. A cat's way of saying _'I'm sorry.'_

Chad grew bored downstairs, so he decided to go up to his room again. Once he was there, he instantly frowned. Lying on his bed was the tear-stained pronghorn. He picked it up, and turned to see the cat in the doorway, giving him a pointed stare.

"I screwed up, didn't I?" He said out loud.

'_Yes. Worse then when you called me fluffy.'_ Chey twitched her tail.

"I didn't want to say it... but I didn't know what else to say."

'_I'll say it then. You're an idiot!' _

"When Chad gets nervous, Chad Dylan Cooper has to come in and ruin everything." He scoffed, mocking himself as if someone else used to say that about him.

'_She's probably used to it, but not after she was already so embarrassed. You were both walking on thin ice there, my friend.'_ Cheyanne let out a plain, drawn out chirrup.

"It'd be nice if you could actually talk and tell me what I should do." He chuckled.

'_You have no idea how much I wish you could hear me. That's what you humans get for being so primitive.'_

"Look at me - Chad Dylan Cooper - taking advice from a cat." He chuckled again. "So, Chey, do I go talk to her? Or do I stay where I am and wait for her to come to me?"

Chey began meowing crazily. She walked in circles, purring and chirping, racing to the door and back.

"Alright, alright! Eesh, calm down! I'll go!" Chad told her, grabbing the pronghorn and walking out towards Sonny's room.

Chey stopped at the door, and thought _'There may be some hope in this one yet!'_ before bounding after him.

* * *

**Alright guys, I want to know what you think! Did you like hearing Chey's opinion, or do you want me to leave it out in the future? And who's excited for Falling for the Falls? Eee I can't wait! Review!**


	19. Of Channy and Chundies

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**I apollogise for the long wait… my family and I went on vacation, and I was so busy I couldn't get around too posting. Please forgive me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or anything else that isn't mine. I do own Tiffany and the characters I came up with.**

**And without further adieu…**

* * *

Sonny's door squeaked quietly as Chad pushed it open.

"…Sonny?" Chad asked, as he carefully walked in. He was standing beside her bed, and could tell she was asleep. Her pillow appeared wet, and her hair was stuck to her equally wet face. She was lying on her stomach, face against the pillow, but off to the side.

Shakily, he reached forward and slid her hair back behind her ear, and frowned when he saw the full extent of her tear stained appearance.

He swallowed as he sat on the edge of the bed, and looked in the door way at the cat, who stared at him expectantly, as she snuck in panther-like to join them on the bed.

His eyes fell to the stuffed animal in his hands.

"Sonny…" He started out quietly, gathering his thoughts. "I'm sorry I upset you. I didn't mean it. I just… I didn't know what to say…" He chuckled a bit. "Heck, ever since last night I don't know what to do or say."

He looked back over at her, and she hadn't moved. The only difference was that Chey was now lying next to her head, purring.

He turned away again. "I think… I think I am starting to maybe… see you as more than just our little enemy… friend… ship, whatever you want to call it." He chuckled a bit, again, nervous. "I know you can't hear me, and I could never say this to your face, so I'm glad you're asleep."

Suddenly a meek voice caught his ears. "Who said I'm sleeping?"

Chad about jumped out of his skin as he flew off of the bed, stumbling backwards as he turned to see Sonny propping herself up on her elbow.

"Wha- I- You- Er… She made me say it!" He pointed accusingly at Chey, who simply looked proud of herself, as his face turned to a never-before-seen shade of red. His eyes couldn't get any wider without rolling right out of their sockets. The pronghorn went flying.

The black cat looked highly amused, and sported a cute, all-knowing little grin.

Sonny couldn't help but giggle a bit. "It's okay, Chad. What you said earlier hurt, but maybe I can forgive you for it, after you said such nice things just now."

Her face too, was turning a shade of pink, as she smiled.

He staggered for words, but all he could manage was "Good."

"Good." Sonny shot back.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"This is yours." Chad told her as he handed her the pronghorn that he picked up off the floor, before he left the room.

Sonny smiled and bit her lip a bit trying to grasp it all.

'_Chey – 2, Channy – 0'_ Chey thought as she padded out, purring.

Seconds later they heard a loud shout from downstairs, and Chad headed down while Sonny got up and cleaned her face off so she could follow.

"I can't believe it!" Tiffany almost snarled at the TV.

_On the screen, was a picture of Tiffany's house, surrounded by reporters and news trucks. Jake was standing next to Santiago Heraldo, as they knocked on the door. No answer of course._

"_Impossible! Where could they be? This is her house!" Jake sounded frustrated._

"_Is it possible that they are on the run?" Santiago asked. "Do you know anywhere else they could be hiding out?"_

_It continued like this for awhile, the news crews and Jake driving around to all different places Tiffany might be. They even went to her mother's house and she instantly tensed up, but luckily no one was home._

"_You know, Santiago… maybe it's for the best that we don't find her… she can be rather violent." Jake told him._

"I'll show him violent…" Tiffany grumbled, not helping her cause much.

"_Are you saying that our favorite celebrities could be in danger?" Santiago gasped._

"_It's very possible… it's too soon to tell." Jake told him, sounding grim._

_They continued searching until the end of the show._

"I'd love to know what happened to the Jake I knew." Tiffany grumbled, running her hand threw her hair in a stressed way.

"People change, Tiffany, there's nothing we can do about it. We just have to accept the changes and move on." Sonny told her, trying to comfort her.

"Trust me, Sonny, - no one knows that like I do." She shot back, not moving a muscle.

"Maybe we can fix this." Chad told them, as the girls both looked up at him.

"Look, Jake is going to quit flaming you until he gets whatever it is that he wants, and Sonny and I have dealt with Santiago before – he'll _never _quit until he has ruined _someone's _life."

Sonny nodded in agreement.

"So we have two choices here – we either schedule a press conference with Jake and Santiago, or we all three start going out in the public and getting seen together."

"I choose the third option." Tiffany told them.

"What's that?" Sonny asked.

"We stay in hiding."

"You don't understand, Tiffany. I've lived with this my whole life, they _will_ find us." Chad told her.

Tiffany looked away, frowning. "Don't know if I can handle being in the same room with that jerk and not punching him in the face…. Again." She added the last part with a grin.

"I hear ya." Sonny laughed.

"So I'm guessing we'll be going with option two then?" Chad smirked.

"I'll think on it and let you guys know. I might be able to control my temper long enough for a conference, but I make no promises." She told them, standing up. "Anyway, I need to do some laundry, so I'm out." And with that she left the room.

"You know, Sonny," Chad commented after Tiffany left. "If our little plan doesn't work out, she'd make an excellent maid!"

"Don't worry, Chad, it will work." She rolled her eyes and sipped at her freshly-made iced tea.

They sat in silence for awhile, before Sonny grew an evil grin.

"So, about what you said earlier… when you thought I was asleep…" She spoke in a teasing voice. What? He'd do the same to her!

Chad's face flushed pink. "W…what did I say?" _'Please don't say it…' _He thought as he grabbed his water and took a long gulp.

"What's wrong Chad? Too afraid to admit that you like me?" She asked him in the same tone, even though she felt her own face heating up.

"Pssh, I-I never s-said that." Chad stuttered.

That is when Chey jumped up on the table and glared at Chad coldly, lashing her tail. She had one paw raised, and looked like if he made one wrong move she'd smack him in the face.

Sonny saw this and smiled a bit.

"I think it could work." She said quietly, looking away nonchalantly.

Chad was silent for a few moments. "Couldn't hurt to try." He smiled like an idiot.

"We might surprise each other." Sonny reasoned.

Chad took a deep breath, setting his water glass down. "Alright. Sonny, will you go out with me?" He looked fearful and anxious.

"I suppose." She told him, in an 'if I have too...' tone, and seeing his expression shift into one of confusion. She laughed. "Yes, Chad, I'll go out with you."

"Good." Was all he could say as he, again, broke out smiling like an idiot.

"Good." She shot back.

"Be ready at 8." He winked at her.

She bit her lip sheepishly and they went their separate ways.

Sonny headed downstairs, while Chad headed straight for Tiffany's room with a smile on his face and a bounce in his step. As soon as he was out of sight of anyone, he started his little happy dance (imagine after he heard Grady say he was a Falls fan in Falling for the Falls pt. 1!) after shouting "I'm back baby!"

That is… until he saw the cat standing in front of him with a smirk on her face.

He instantly stopped and straightened his jacket.

"Not a word…" He told her as he brushed past her to go see Tiffany.

"_Ha! And he thinks I'm weird! Oh to be able to run a camera…"_ Chey let out a drawn out chirp as she followed him.

"I said not a word!" He told her.

* * *

When Sonny shut the basement door behind her, she too busted out dancing. "I'm back baby! Yeah!"

* * *

Chad soon arrived at Tiffany's room, and knocked lightly before sauntering in to the open doorway.

"Hmm? Oh, hey Chad." She greeted, fiddling with her cell phone as she sat on her bed.

"Hey." He said, eyeing her phone… a primitive slider, compared to his top-of-the-line phones.

"Just got off the phone with my dad… he said they've been seeing the news too. He can't believe Jake would be such a jerk. I really wish he was here, rather then on that stupid cruise Condor sent them on. He always knows what to do in situations like this."

"Really? His daughter's been all over the news before? Wow." Chad said.

Tiffany gave him a pointed glare. "I mean in difficult situations."

"Well, you've got me and Sonny with you. We'll help you through it." He assured her.

She narrowed her eyes. "You are being strangely nice. Who are you and what've you done with Chad?"

He mocked hurt, a hand on his heart. "That hurts."

"It was supposed too." Well. That backfired.

His silence brought a smile to her face. "I'm kidding, Chad. What's up?"

"Pssh. I knew that." He waved her off with his hand. "Anyway, I asked Sonny out, but I have no idea where to take her."

"You asked her out?" Tiffany's eyes lit up. Chey jumped up on the bed and sat between the two, purring loudly.

"That's awesome!" Tiffany told him excitedly. "You know, Chey and I (hee! That rhymes!) were going to have an intervention on Tuesday…"

"What?" Chad asked, confused.

"Nothing, so… continue."

"Anyways… I don't know where to take her, so I was hoping that you could help me out."

"Sure thing."

"Great. I was hoping to find a classy place – price doesn't matter, of course. Somewhere that makes good steak, since she seems to like steak as well, and this is Omaha, and the steaks are awesome-"

Tiffany gasped. "Did Chad Dylan Cooper just say something GOOD about Omaha?"

"Shush, I'm talking."

"Hmph."

"Anyways, classy, steak… that's about it, I guess…" He swore he was missing something.

She thought for a moment, until you could almost see the light bulb go on above her head. "My suggestion is the 94/95. It's a sports bar, but it's very pricey and classy, and they've got awesome steaks. In fact, I've got the perfect thing for you two to try. It's a filet that they marinate in a bourbon and pineapple mixture. It is so tender and juicy…"

"Weird name for a restraunt, but if you're sure…"

"It's the years that the Nebraska Cornhuskers – the football team - went back to back winning the Championship. But yeah, it's very good food."

Chad looked weirded out by the football reference, but gave in. "Alright then, it's done. I'm taking Sonny out tonight at 8 to the 94/95."

He pulled out his cell phone, when something dawned on him. "Limo! We'll need a limo… do they have limos in Nebraska?" He looked deep in thought.

Tiffany rolled her eyes. "No Chad… it's a really long horse-drawn carriage."

"That could be romantic!" He told her, his eyes going wide excitedly.

"Yeah, until you get the horse that farts every time he takes a step."

"Eww." He said, his face twisted, disgusted. "I'll have to have a limo shipped here then."

He flipped his phone open and started dialing, until Tiffany flipped it back down. "Just leave tonight to me. I'll take care of it."

He narrowed his eyes, unsure, but reluctantly gave in. He left her with a warning, that if tonight wasn't absolutely perfect, she'd regret it.

He also left his cell phone, seeing as it was programmed to forward all of the payments to his account, and they'd take care of it.

He went to his room and shut the door. He showered, then slid his closet open and looked around at all of his outfits. "Hello boys." He said seriously. "It's showtime!"

* * *

Sonny had moved to her room now, and was already preparing for their date. She started by showering, and then she went to paint her toenails.

"Hello girls." She grinned brightly. "It's toe time!"

* * *

A few hours passed, when Tiffany went sauntering down the hall, towards Chad's room.

"Here Chad I think I got this figured out. I- OH MY GOSH!" She instantly covered her eyes as Chad let out a yelp and whirled around. There he stood… nothing but boxers… and thank goodness he had those on.

"Here's your phone." She said in one word almost, as she bolted out of the room, and stopped in the hallway. Sonny had poked her head out the door, and came walking out in her fluffy blue robe.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "What happened?"

"I-"

Chad was out now, in a fluffy blue robe as well.

"Don't you know how to knock?" He scolded.

"You never do!" She spat back at him.

"I know most girls would kill to take a peek at CDC's Chabs but-"

"Chabs?" Tiffany looked at him, confused.

"A combination of Chad and abs." He explained with an eye-roll. "Duh."

"Oh really, cause the only thing I can see right now, seeing as that horrid image is _burned into my retinas _is Chad and his Chundies."

"What?" He looked even more confused then she did.

"A combination of Chad's face on his underwear. Seriously dude, I am never going to be able to unsee that! I'm going too need therapy or… or…"

Chad's bedroom door slammed shut, and Sonny just continued to laugh her head off.


	20. What's the password?

**Hello everyone! I hope you all had a safe and happy 4th! **

**Have you seen the new promo for the new HOUR LONG –insert girly squeal here- episode?**

**Chad: "Someone has it in for m'lady…" **

***Gasp!* **

**Anyway, this is a short chapter, I know, but it seemed like a good time to end a chapter, so… yeah…**

**Anyway, enjoy! And don't forget to review! **

* * *

It was time.

Sonny came walking downstairs in a purple dress (the 'lucky dress 13' from Falling for the Falls), to see Chad and Tiffany standing in the kitchen, chatting like the Chundies incident had never happened. When they saw her coming, they both quit talking.

Chad was wearing a dark navy blue-grey suit with a purple button-up shirt under it, and a dazzling smile that could almost match Sonny's.

They kind of just stood there, grinning for a while, until Tiffany sighed dramatically.

"Well, I guess we'll see you two later then… c'mon Chey!" Tiffany told them with a grin.

Chey looked up at the two and rubbed against their legs before she bounded after her human.

"And I thought I looked good!" Chad commented, unable to wipe that grin from his face.

"Really?" Sonny asked, blushing a bit.

Chad nodded quickly, before holding out his arm.

"Shall we, m'lady?" He asked, taking on a noble look.

"We shall." She grinned brightly, intertwining her arm around his.

Chad held the doors for her, until they were outside, and they saw someone standing next to a long, black limo, holding the door for them.

The two walked towards it, closing the distance, to reveal the fact that the person was Tiffany, dressed up like a limo driver from Hollywood – dark glasses, funky hat, the works. Chey sat upon her shoulders, her tail wrapped around Tiffany's neck in a little limo driver outfit of her own.

"Your carriage awaits…" Tiffany smirked.

Chad paused, allowing Sonny to get in first.

"Without the gassy horses, I see?" He asked with a smirk.

"You got it." She chuckled, and shut the door after they were both in securely.

"What was that about?" Sonny asked, stifling a laugh.

"Long story." Chad explained, as Tiffany drove the limo away from the house.

Chad and Sonny made small talk during the drive, and they soon arrived at 94/95. The parking lot was completely empty except for one car.

"Are you sure we can go here?" Sonny asked Chad as Tiffany held the door for them.

"Of course." He said with a 'duh' smirk as they, again, locked arms.

Tiffany shut the limo door behind them, before she walked over to the two, placing a hand on each of their shoulders as she came up behind them.

"Call me when you're ready, and have fun!" She smiled before letting go and getting into the limo with Chey and driving away.

The chef saw them approaching and the old man hurried over to unlock the door.

"Password?" He asked, blocking the way, and looking expectantly at Chad.

"Can't you see I am _indeed _Chad Dylan Cooper?" Chad asked, with a part-smug, part-pleading tone.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't let you in without the password." The chef told him.

Chad bowed his head, trying to hide the blush of embarrassment forming on his face. He let out something inaudible. Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't hear you." The chef said.

He said something a little louder, but still incoherent, as the color of his face deepened.

"What was that?" The chef asked again.

"Chundie power, OK? I said it, can we come in now?" Chad's beet-red face was pleading.

The chef looked confused for a moment.

"The password was only 'power'… what's a 'Chundie'?" He asked as he let them in.

Chad looked stunned and even more embarrassed, and stumbled for words.

"It's a candy bar." Sonny covered for him, giving his arm a squeeze to play along.

"Ye-yeah." Chad agreed, glancing at her.

"Oy, kids these days…" The chef said, amused and shaking his head.

The restaurant was empty and completely void of tables and chairs, except for one that was covered in a shining white table cloth, and set for two. A tall, red rose stood in the middle, with a lit candle at each side.

"Your food will be out shortly." The chef said, as he left them.

Chad pulled out Sonny's chair for her, and the two smiled goofily at each other, as she sat down, and Chad walked over and took a seat himself.

"So let me guess… Tiffany set this up?" Sonny asked, releasing the giggles that she had fought back so hard.

"Yes." Chad confirmed, sounding annoyed and still embarrassed about the Chundies mishap. He continued to grumble to himself about 'payback'.

Sonny laughed. "And to think I thought you two were _actually _starting to get along!"

The food arrived at that point, on black, square plates.

They both had the filet that Tiffany was telling Chad about, along with a mountain of garlic mashed potatoes and gravy, and buttery corn.

The first bite of the perfectly cooked steak threw them into a heavenly bliss. The steak was tender and juicy, and it seemed to just melt in your mouth. And the flavors? Oh the flavors were too remarkable to even begin to describe.

"I think this is the best steak I've ever had!" Sonny gushed, as she cut off another big bite. Heck, you barely even needed a steak knife.

"Oh I know." Chad swallowed. "And I have had a _lot_ of steaks."

They were about half way through the meal, when suddenly there was a loud BANG-CRASH in the kitchen.

Chad and Sonny looked at each other, before looking back to the kitchen, where they heard the chef yelling things along the lines of "Get out of here! You can't come in here! I'll call the – Oof. RUN!"

Chad and Sonny looked at each other one more time before they heard what sounded like a stampede coming there way, and Chad got up quickly, pulling the chair out for Sonny.

"Shall we?" He asked, sounding panicky.

"We shall!" Sonny replied urgently, afraid of whatever was behind that door.

That's when the paparazzi came flooding in, in numbers even Chad Dylan Cooper – the Greatest Actor of Our Generation, had never seen before.


	21. Well, that was exciting

**Alright, so this chapter kind of... jumps around in the timeline. The first part is before the paparazzi flooded the restaurant, and then when we get back to Sonny and Chad, it's back to the 'current' time... if that makes sense... .**

**Anyway, who else is excited for Sonny with a Secret? Eep! I can't wait! :D -jumps up and down excitedly-**

**I did get bored yesterday and watch 17 Again. I love Sterling Knight. He is such an amazing actor.**

**Anyways, no I don't own Sonny with a Chance, or anything affiliated with SWAC.**

* * *

…_Meanwhile, in the limo with Tiffany and Chey…_

Tiffany and Chey parked in an empty lot. They thought about going back to the mansion, seeing as it was only a few blocks away, but they decided to just listen to music and wait.

It was incredibly dark in the lot, and to be quite honest, Tiffany was getting freaked out. She glanced over at Chey, who was sprawled out on the dash board, and she seemed relaxed, so Tiffany tried to calm her nerves and turned the music up.

Suddenly Cheyanne perked up, and jumped down from the dash into the passenger seat. She looked around nervously, and a few moments went by before she rolled her head back, letting out one of those earsplitting cat yowls.

Tiffany shoved the sunglasses onto her face, and locked the doors as fast as she could. The next thing she knew, there were people everywhere with flashing cameras, and all of them were screaming questions at her. They surrounded the limo.

"What do we do?" Tiffany looked over at the cat, whom she could barely see through the dark glasses over her own regular glasses.

Chey looked up and meowed. Tiffany followed her gaze.

"The sunroof! Good idea."

They couldn't risk driving, seeing as Tiffany didn't want to be the cause of squishing a bunch of reporters, so Chey jumped onto Tiffany's shoulders, and held on as her Human climbed through the sunroof.

She stood on top of the limo, and glanced around at the sea of people, slowly walking the length of the stretched car, as the reporters shot out questions.

"Are you Tiffany?"

"Did you kidnap Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe?"

"Are they in there right now?"

"What's your name?"

"Who are you?"

"Do you like pie?"

"Where are Sonny and Chad?"

"Are you dating Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Is Sonny dating Chad Dylan Cooper?"

She saw no way out of this, no _easy_ way that is. Suddenly an idea formed in her mind. She knew that you couldn't see through to the inside of the limo.

Her hand shot up to her ear, and she seemed to focus for a moment, before she hurried back and knelt down to the sunroof. She made the motion of pulling something out of her ear, and throwing it inside.

Her little audience was silenced, as they watched and listened carefully, like a pack of starving wolves just waiting for their chance to strike.

"No Chad!" She shouted, mixing in a bit of an English accent. "I refuse to listen to your insults any longer! You three can find your own way out of this mess!"

With that, she stood up and walked to the back of the limousine, pausing on the trunk of the car. The reporters were still silent, and she could feel the cameras on her, recording her every move. Chey looked around through her miniature sunglasses, and tightened her grip.

"You want your little celebrities?" She shouted out to the crowd. "Go ahead and take them!"

With that, she jumped down.

Yes, the reporters swarmed her, but she shoved her way through them saying things like "I know nothing of your celebrities" and "Please, if you want your questions answered, go talk to them."

Eventually she made her way to the far edge of the lot, and turned back to see the limo still surrounded. One familiar looking man was on top, peeking into the sunroof. The man stood up and shouted.

"There's no one in here!"

But before anyone could chase after them, Tiffany and Chey were already gone.

Tiffany ran through the neighborhoods as fast as she could. Chey held on tightly.

"We have to hurry… it's only a matter of time before they find Sonny and Chad at the restaurant!" Tiffany panted. Chey meowed in agreement.

* * *

_...Back at the restraunt, and about 20 minutes later..._

Sonny and Chad rushed towards the door, only to find that it was locked. The paparazzi soon surrounded them, blurting out questions, shouting their names, taking pictures and recording their every move.

The two were backed up against the doors, blocking their faces from the flashes that were leaving spots in their eyes.

Normally Chad would jump at the chance to get his picture taken, but he always hated when his dates were interrupted, and he most certainly wasn't in the mood for pictures right now.

"No pictures, no pictures!" He shouted to no avail.

"Chad what are we going to do?" Sonny asked, sounding anxious.

"Chad, catch!" They barely heard the chef shout as he threw the keys.

Chad held his arm up to block another flash, and the keys luckily landed in the palm of his hand.

Quickly he turned around and fumbled with the door until it came unlocked. With one hand he grabbed Sonny's, and with the other he swung the door open.

"We run!" He told her.

The paparazzi were quick to pursue them, when suddenly a red car came to a screeching halt in front of them. Startled, the young couple came to a standstill and Chad protectively through an arm around Sonny when the door swung open.

"Both of you, front seat, now!" Tiffany shouted at them. "Hurry up!"

Chad thought he'd never be so happy to see the girl in his life as Sonny climbed in, and Chad got in after her, shutting – no, _slamming_ the door behind him.

Chey jumped onto Sonny and Chad's lap, as Tiffany floored it out of the parking lot.

"Weren't you supposed to turn the other way?" Chad asked, as he tried to make more room for Sonny in the passenger seat they were both crammed in too. Darn 2-door cars!

"Tiffany, what happened back there, where is the limo?" Sonny asked her.

"Chad, look behind us… do you want to lose them, or lead them to our only safe haven in Omaha?" She asked him, turning onto another random road, and speeding onto it. "And Sonny, the limo… I'll explain later."

The paparazzi were gaining quickly, and Tiffany soon turned onto a road that led into the country.

Chad and Sonny gave up trying to make room for each other, and Sonny wound up sitting on his lap, after Tiffany started grumbling at them for moving around so much, and Chad insisted that they would be more comfortable that way. And hey, for once, Chad Dylan Cooper just may have been right. But who knows if Sonny would allow herself to admit it yet.

There was soon a curve in the road, and Tiffany sped up. The paparazzi disappeared behind them, and Tiffany stopped the car, threw it into reverse, and sped backwards into a road that led into the cornfields, nearly sending Sonny through the windshield. The only reason she didn't go flying was the fact that Chad had his arms wrapped around her.

Once they were a good distance down the dirt road, Tiffany shut the car off, killed the lights, and they waited.

The main highway lit up with headlights, and the paparazzi trucks sped by. No one moved, and they all held their breath as the final truck slowly passed, the beam from the spotlight stopping just short of the front bumper. Then, all was quiet.

"You think they're gone?" Sonny whispered first.

"Only one way to find out…" Tiffany told them, before noticing their sitting position for the first time. "If you two want to get a little more… erm… comfortable before we go…"

"Oh! Yeah…" Chad mumbled trying to hide his blush as he opened the car door. He and Sonny got out, and they folded the seat forward so that Chad could climb into the back seat. Sonny took the front, and they shut the door again. Tiffany started the car, but kept the lights off as they slowly drove to the main highway.

"Coast is clear…" Sonny sighed, relieved, as Tiffany began driving back to the house – lights on.

"Well, that was… exciting…" Tiffany told them, searching for the right words, after a long silence.


	22. What am I, Bigfoot?

**150! No way! Ahhh you reviewers are the best!**

**I have really been in a writing mood lately, huh? What is this, three or four chapters in about a week? :P **

**Anyways, I am still very excited for Sonny with a Secret, and am hoping that on Sunday we get a new promo. Can't wait! **

**Oh, but I'd like you guys to do me a bit of a favor here, and send me some questions for Sonny, Chad, or Tiffany, or all three of them. Or heck, even Chey. You'll see why in the next Chapter. ;)**

**And no, I still don't own SWAC. Or 94/95. Though I wish I did... steak sounds good.**

* * *

The three finally reached the mansion. No one really had talked much, until they safely reached the kitchen and sat down with their nightly ice cream.

"So Tiffany, tell us what happened with the limo?" Sonny finally piped up, looking at her expectantly.

Chey was sitting next to her owner, and looked over at the girl proudly with an expression that said 'ya done good!'

Tiffany smirked a bit, setting her spoon down to tell the story.

"Well, we parked in that empty lot down the road to wait for you guys, see?" She started.

Chad nodded curtly, urging her to continue.

"And it was really creepy out there for awhile – kind of that 'calm before the storm' deal. It was just too quiet. The next thing we knew, we were ambushed by reporters and film crews… there had to be hundreds of them! We were surrounded."

"How did you get away?" Sonny asked quickly, seeming to get very caught up in the story.

"Well, I-"

She was cut off by the television.

"_We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news regarding our missing celebrities, Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe. Here's Santiago Heraldo with the latest." The announcer said, as Santiago popped up on the screen, looking frustrated._

"_Good evening, America. I'm here with our good friend Jake after we did indeed find Sonny and Chad, and possibly Tiffany as well."_

_Jake appeared, standing next to Santiago._

"_He is going to confirm if this is indeed Tiffany or not."_

_Footage appeared on the screen, of the chauffeur of the limo climbing out onto the roof of the car using the sunroof and walking the length of the car, analyzing their situation – a black cat lying across her shoulders looking around._

"_Yes! That is her! It has to be!" Jake shouted over the footage. "She takes that stupid cat everywhere with her!"_

Cheyanne growled from her spot on the table, and Tiffany stroked her back as they both narrowed their eyes.

"_So this is indeed Tiffany? We have actual footage of her now!" Santiago sounded excited._

"Sheesh, what am I? Bigfoot?" Tiffany asked aloud. Sonny and Chad started laughing.

_The television continued to show Tiffany walking back along the limo, kneeling down to the sunroof and yelling at 'Chad' in her fake accent, then walking back to the trunk and telling the paparazzi "You want your little celebrities? Go ahead and take them!" before she jumped down and disappeared into the sea of reporters. It showed the media, for the most part, leaving her alone, as they focused on getting into the limo. Santiago climbed onto the car and peeked through the sunroof, before he stood up and shouted "There's no one in here!"_

"No way!" Chad exclaimed, his jaw dropped.

"So you _acted_ your way out of all that?" Sonny asked incredulously. "I have to admit, I'm impressed!"

Chad stared at her in disbelief, his jaw still gaping, as she reached over and pushed it shut with her finger. His teeth made a clicking sound, before he snapped out of it and swatted her hand.

Tiffany just laughed. "Thanks, but it wasn't that hard. Anyways, after that, we ran back here, pulled the license plates off, hopped in the car and came back to your rescue."

"Wow." Chad managed, still shocked that this nobody tricked that many reporters.

"I'd take a bow, but I don't feel like getting up." Tiffany grinned a bit as Sonny giggled.

"_So Jake," Santiago started when the news came back on. "You never mentioned to us how tricky she is. With acting like that, she just might give Chad Dylan Cooper a run for his money."_

Chad gasped. "No!"

_Before Jake could really answer, Santiago continued with his report._

"_After we left this scene, we managed to find Chad and Sonny on an actual date!"_

_It showed the mass of reporters going through the back door to 94/95, shoving the chef out of the way even as he yelled at them to get out. It then showed Sonny and Chad, making a run for it – Chad pulling Sonny by the hand, as they got backed up and trapped against the door, until the chef threw Chad the key and they escaped._

_It showed a red car speed up to the curb, and Sonny and Chad climb in to the passenger seat. The car sped away before the paparazzi could catch up to it. _

"_We did pursue the three, but they, unfortunately, got away."_

"_That's her car!" Jake shouted and pointed at the screen, his face red as he looked frustrated._

_Santiago shook his head. "So close to our answers, yet so far. I'm Santiago Heraldo. Goodnight everyone."_

"Wow. Who knew tonight would turn into such a disaster." Sonny said, frowning slightly.

"I'm sorry Sonny… I promise I won't let her plan any more of our dates. Tonight was supposed to be perfect." Chad tried to comfort her.

"Hey!" Tiffany snapped. "Don't blame this on me!"

"Have to blame it on _somebody_." Chad said in a sing-song voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Guys, calm down." Sonny jumped in. "It's not anyones fault."

"I just should've known better then to take you on a date to somewhere that a nobody would go."

"Excuse me? I was trying to be _nice_, and this is how you repay me?" Tiffany was standing up, tense, by now.

"Guys, stop!" Sonny tried.

"I was trying to be nice by letting you help." He took a big drink of water. He was getting frustrated.

Tiffany stared at him incredulously. "This is about what whats-his-face said, isn't it? You think I'm threatening your acting don't you…"

"Pssh! Chad Dylan Cooper is threatened by no one." He took another drink.

'_Why is he drinking so much water?'_ Sonny thought. "Chad, don't drink so much your going to explode…"

"I bet I could out-act you any day." Tiffany challenged. "People can go over those cameras and make actors look better then they really are. I bet CDC is more like the _worst _actor of our generation."

Chad's face turned redder and redder out of anger, and soon, he did just what Sonny said he would. He exploded. And who was in the line of fire this time? Poor Chey got shot right off the table, and she screeched with disgust as she bolted out of the room.

When Chad was done throwing up, Tiffany had already disappeared after Chey, and Sonny was standing in the safe zone behind him.

"Ar-are you alright?" Sonny asked, a bit scared.

Chad wiped his face with a napkin. "Just peachy." He grumbled.

"Good." Then she smacked him on the back of the head before sitting down next to him again.

"Ow! What wa-"

"How could you be such a jerk?" Sonny yelled at him. "She was just trying to help us out and you turn on her? How could you!"

"I-"

"I mean really Chad? Really? That was low, even for you!"

"Hey!"

"She has been nothing but nice to us ever since we got here, and you just –"

"Can I talk or what?" He asked finally, after being cut off so many times.

She was silent.

"Look, I know it was a hit below the belt, but I just wanted tonight to be perfect, and it wasn't."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I had a great time with you, still." She told him, reaching over and resting her hand on his.

He smiled at her gently. "Me too, and I am sorry about what I said to her, I just –" Again, he was cut off.

"Good to hear, Chad." Tiffany's voice made him jump as he turned to look at her. "Here." She shoved a bottle of strawberry pet shampoo and a sopped Chey into his arms. The cat growled, as she sat there, ears folded angrily as she dripped with hocked-up ice cream and water. If she could talk there is no doubt she'd be calling him every name in the book _and then some_.

"You can give her a bath." Tiffany told him.

"What? Why me?" Chad sounded scared.

"Dude! You just hosed my cat down! With Charf nonetheless! Which if you're wondering is a 'copyrighted combination of Chad and barf'." She mocked. "I'm not going to do it!"

Sonny giggled.

"Get someone else too!" Chad whined, blushing. He should never have brought up his Chabs to her.

"I'll forgive you if you do it. And if you don't, the rest of your stay in Omaha will _not_ be fun." She threatened.

After a bit more arguing, he finally gave in, and stormed off to the bathroom with a wriggling cat and a bottle of shampoo in his arms.

"Oh, and Chad?" Tiffany shouted after him. "Make sure you don't use a pink towel. Chey hates pink."

She heard him grumble something before slamming the door. Sonny and Tiffany looked at each other, before they burst out in hysterics.


	23. Splish Splash

**I don't own Sonny with a Chance, and the lyrics are based on Splish Splash by Bobby Darin. **

**I had a blast writing this chapter. :P The real Cheyanne is an absolute PAIN to bathe. I used to show her, so I had to bathe her regularly. NOT FUN.**

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chad shut the door to the bathroom and ran the water. For some reason he felt the need to make it a bubble bath, rather then a normal one. Suds were floating all about the bathroom.

"Maybe I used a little too much powder…" He thought aloud, taking in the scene before he turned around and saw Chey desperately pawing at the locked door. When she saw him looking at her, she retreated to the counter and hunched over.

It suddenly felt like a western duel. Chad vs. Chey. Cue the dueling music. No really.

"Very funny!" Chad shouted at the door. Two sets of giggles were heard as they shut the music off.

"Oh, I got a good one…" Tiffany's muffled voice was heard from behind a door as the music to 'Splish Splash' came on.

"Come on Sonny, follow my lead…" Tiffany urged as the lyrics came on.

"Splish Splash Chad was bathing the cat

Seein' as he Charfed on her tonight." She made up, and sang through the door.

"A rub dub just a-wrestlin' in the tub,

Thinkin' he's gonna kill us tonight." Sonny joined in, trying not to laugh.

"Well she jumped out the tub,

And ran over to the door." Tiffany sang.

"Chad went to catch her

And slid 'cross the floor" Sonny added in.

"And then a-splish splash

he threw her back in the bath"

"Well how was he to know

it was so hard to bath a cat?" Sonny struggled with those lyrics, but threw them in anyway.

"There was a-splishin' and a splashin'" Tiffany sang.

"Clawin' and a gnashin'" Sonny joined.

"Screamin' and a-screechin'"

Just as Sonny was gonna sing her line, Chad got fed up.

"Do you want me to do this or not?" He yelled through the door.

The music stopped, and the only thing Chad could here now was Tiffany and Sonny falling against the door and wall, laughing their heads off. He grumbled to himself.

"Alright, Chey. Let's get this over with." He told her, walking towards her. Just as he was about to place his hands on her sides, she bolted. In a flash of black, she now set on top of the toilet.

He shook his head and went to grab her again, but now she was back by the door. It went on like this for awhile, until he finally started throwing towels at her. She skillfully dodged each of them, until he cornered her and threw the towel on her, picking the squirming mass up.

"Come on, get in the tub!" He finally managed to get her in there. A split second later, there was a loud thrashing, and Chad cursed under his breath as she leaped out of the tub and soaked his shirt. He went though the task of catching her again, and throwing her back in, only to have her jump right back out. After two more tries, a dripping Chad walked out of the bathroom.

"Tiffany, you bathe her. She won't stay in the tub, and I'm soaked!"

"You messed her up, you do it." Was her only answer, after laughing at his soaked body.

"Look at me! She drenched my _hair_! _No one_ drenches _the hair_!"

"Chad, you _Charfed_ on her. Get over it, and go do it." She smiled at him triumphantly, and he stormed back into the bathroom.

"Alright cat." Chad told her. "Enough games. Let's get this over with." He sounded almost mean with his tone, and Chey was quick to let him know exactly what she thought.

"_Bring it on, pretty boy."_ She hissed, hunkering behind the toilet.

* * *

Tiffany and Sonny were standing by the door trying to suppress their giggles as they heard Chad chasing the cat around the room, shouting.

"Get back here! He-hey! Get off the ceiling! Chey! Don't make me – ohhh you asked for it now… come here you! Come here! Ah-HA! I got yo- OW! Get back here!"

Then there was a big SPLASH! And a triumphant laugh from Chad.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to make him do this…" Tiffany thought aloud.

"Don't worry." Sonny laughed. "It'll be good for him."

"It's not him I'm worried about." Tiffany told her with a chuckle.

Suddenly they heard another loud "OW!" from Chad.

"Oh I think Chey can handle herself, but I think I'm going to go get the first aid kit, just in case." Sonny laughed as she walked off.

Tiffany followed her. "It really is too bad he didn't like our song… I thought it was pretty good for making it up right there."

They laughed.

* * *

Back in the bathroom, Chad was sitting inside the tub, holding a struggling, yowling cat against his chest as he reached over to finally get the shampoo.

SPLOOSH! She had taken advantage of his one armed-ness, and bolted out of the tub yet again. Chad cursed and was quick to follow, except for the fact that he slipped and fell, hitting his head on the floor, and yelping out another "OW!"

He suddenly swore he could hear Chey laughing at him.

As soon as the little birdies flying around his head disappeared, he stood up.

"That is IT!" He shouted, grabbing the shampoo. He popped the cap off, cornered Chey, and began to squirt her from where he stood.

She raced around the bathroom, but he just kept spraying her until the bottle was gone. He then carefully made his way to the now red cat, picked her up and waltzed back over to the tub.

Chey howled and yowled from the tub. _"WHY ME! Oh the TORTURE! The HORROR!"_ She whined, echoing Chad's own thoughts.

He lathered her up, before rinsing her out, and prayed that Tiffany wouldn't find out that there was no way in heck that he was repeating.

Soon, he had dried off a spot on the counter, and wrapped a drenched, dripping, p-oed cat in a fluffy blue towel, and began to dry her off.

After he got what he could with that, he couldn't help but smile a bit at her death glares. She still looked like a drowned rat.

Soon he pulled out his blow dryer for a little revenger, and turned it on, until Chey was a walking puff. Four hours since he had gone in originally, he finally opened the door, and Chey the puff bolted.

FLASH! Went Tiffany's camera.

"You did NOT just take my picture, with me looking like THIS!" Chad seethed, as Tiffany laughed and took off to hide her camera.

A dripping Chad walked out of the bathroom. He was still covered in soap suds, and black cat hair. His own hair was a disaster, or a Chadsaster, as Tiffany might call it. Chad would deny that being a word though, as CDC is perfect, and can not be associated with such UN-perfect words. His short was torn, and his arms were covered in scratches. His shoes made that 'slop-slop' sound as he walked through the hall, and he still had a splitting headache, which he was trying to ease by rubbing and cringing.

Sonny bit her lip when she saw him, trying not to laugh. "Have fun?" She asked as he sat down miserably.

He glared at her for an answer.

"Well…" She started, as she stepped forward and begin to examine his bleeding arms, pulling the first aid kit closer. "Tiffany decided that we could go ahead with the press conference. She doesn't think we can hide much longer, and plus we could put an end to all those rumors."

"Good." Was all he said before he yelped and pulled his arm away from her. "Ouch! What are you doing?"

"Chad, please, haven't you ever seen an alcohol pad?" She asked him. "Give me your arm."

"No! That hurts!"

"It'll feel better afterwards."

"Okay _mom_." He said sarcastically, before she grabbed his arm forcefully, and pressed the pad onto the wound a little rougher then she intended.

Chad screamed like a girl. "Ow! What part of that is making me feel better?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, _I_ feel better already." She grinned slyly.

"Oh, so _that's _how that works… that explains a lot." Chad said thoughtfully, as Sonny laughed.

She had just finished tending to him, when Tiffany walked in.

"So who _really _got the bath, you or Chey?" She chuckled.

"Ha-ha." He laughed sarcastically.

"You know Chad, you _do_ smell like strawberries…" Sonny put her face up to him and inhaled.

"Oh, you like it?" He asked her, smirking.

She smacked his arm playfully.

He grabbed some of the bubbles that were still on his shoulder and blew them at her. She yelped.

"So did Sonny tell you about the press conference?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah, I'll call them in the morning."

"Alright. G'night you two. Oh, and Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"You did a good job… but have fun cleaning up the bathroom."

He sighed as she walked out. "Just can't win with her."

Sonny laughed. "Come on, I'll help you."

As soon as she actually saw the bathroom, she instantly regretted those words. There was reddish-pink shampoo all over the place – the floor, the walls, the _ceiling_… There was suds floating around still, and there was cat hair everywhere.

"Bathing a cat is not as easy as it looks, trust me." Chad warned.

"Really?" She asked sarcastically. "I would've never guessed."

Reluctantly, they started cleaning. Chad cleaned the mirror first, and then let out a loud scream that rang through the entire mansion.

Tiffany came running, Chey at her heels. She had obviously been sleeping, seeing as her glasses were off.

"Wh-what's wrong?" She panted, staring blankly at the two.

"Chad, what's wrong?" Sonny asked only seconds earlier.

"Look at me!" He gasped, staring into the mirror, horrified. "I look terrible!"

"Ugh, get over yourself. Just don't look." Tiffany grumbled as she turned to go back to her room and walked smack into the wall. That earned a laugh from Chad, as Sonny went to offer her a hand.

"I can make it myself." She told her, embarrassment tinting her face pink.

She disappeared down the hall.

"So, what do you think about our little plan now?" Sonny asked, grinning mischievously.

"Well, after her performance with the media, it may just work out. We'll have to see how the press conference goes." Chad told her, as they finished cleaning and went to bed.

* * *

**Alright, so within the next chapter or two (probably the next) is the press conference. Send me in some questions for it. **

**Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers – you guys really are awesome!**


	24. The Best of Both Worlds

**Ehh… I lied. I didn't mean for this chapter to get so long (almost 3000 words!) but, it's basically a giant filler chapter. The next chapter is most definitely going to be the Press Conference. **

**Sonny with a Secret was AWESOME! (can't remember if I've posted since it or not…)**

**Anyways, enjoy! I still don't own SWAC unfortunately. And don't forget to review! :D**

The next morning, Sonny and Chad's phones started ringing (or mooing) like no other. Their cast had obviously seen the news and it got to the point where Tiffany threatened to throw their phones out the window, so they wound up shutting them off. Chad set the date for the press conference, and the reporters were really hyping it up. Until then, the week was spent trying to get Tiffany prepared. Sonny and Chad both new exactly to expect, but she, of course, didn't. And the last thing Chad wanted was for her to somehow ruin his rep. It would already be hard to admit how he felt about Sonny. It didn't take Tiffany long to start getting annoyed with the fake interviews and the fact that she answers questions all wrong, but what really set her off was the fashion thing.

"No I'm not wearing that!" Tiffany yelled, backing away from Sonny.

"Come on, Tiffany, you have to look good for the cameras!" Chad told, as though he was scolding a 3 year old.

"I look fine!" She retorted.

"The press would have a field day with your fashion, and we can't be associated with that!" Chad told her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tiffany turned on him.

"Will you guys just be nice to each other for once?" Sonny asked.

"NO!" They both yelled in unison. Sonny threw her hand up defensively, a little weirded out.

"OK, fine, geesh." She said as they continued to argue. She sat back and watched.

"You know what, fine!" Chad finally shouted at Tiffany, flustered.

"Fine!" She shouted back.

"Good!" He stood up straighter.

"Goo-woah, wait a minute, I am _not_ doing this." She shook her head and walked out. Sonny giggled.

It was around lunch time now, and with Tiffany hiding and being antisocial to avoid being 'all fancied up' as she said, Chad and Sonny were bored and sat in the living room watching TV.

Chad had his feet on the coffee table and an arm around Sonny, who was resting her head on his shoulder. Chey was sprawled out, purring, on his lap, and stretched her paw to rest on Sonny's hand, as the two smiled and stroked her soft black fur. No one wanted this morning to end.

"You know," Chad started, thoughtfully. "When we get back to California, I think I just might get a cat."

Sonny gasped. "Chad Dylan Cooper, a _cat person_? So _that's_ why you shoved that puppy!"

Chad rolled his eyes. "I did not shove the puppy! I pushed him forcefully away so that he could drool on someone else."

She laughed. "Well just keep in mind that no cats are the same. You might wind up with a lazy, fat, ugly cat, rather than a cat as fun and smart and playful and pretty as Chey."

The cat soaked in each compliment. _"Oh you are too kind." _Chey purred, modestly.

"Don't worry, maybe I'll have Tiffany come with me and help pick one out. She did pretty well with Chey." He told her, regarding the cat with a slight smile, and a raised eyebrow.

"Glad you think so, Chad." Tiffany said as she walked in and plopped down on the couch perpendicular to them, with a big sandwich and a bag of chips. "But to be honest, Chey picked me." And she took a bite.

"How is that?" Sonny asked.

"She was found on the day my dog died. She was just a few weeks old, and was half dead. I was completely distraught after what happened to my dog, so I guess we kind of saved each other."

Chey jumped over to Tiffany and sniffed at her sandwich.

"I never really was a cat person, but dad wouldn't let me get another dog, seeing as we were moving in with my grandma, and I'm a big dog person, so I got her, and really she's the best of both worlds. All the good qualities of a dog, and all the good qualities of a cat molded into one."

"Sounds like a movie synopsis." Chad chuckled.

Sonny's eyes lit up, and she grinned at Chad with an all-knowing look.

"That's a great story, Tiffany." Sonny grinned.

"That's not even the half of it." Tiffany told her, swallowing a bite of her sandwich. "See, it wasn't technically me who found her, it was my aunt's rottweiler. She found her and brought her in and tried to nurse her, even though she had never had puppies before. My aunt took her to the vet right away, and got her some antibiotics, before she called me. I went over there, and fell in love with her. Took her to my mom's house, where she stayed during the move. She tried nursing off my moms golden retriever too."

"No way!" Sonny was in awe.

"Explains a lot." Chad smirked. Chey gave him a dirty look.

"What was your dog like?" Sonny hesitantly asked after a few moments. She hoped not to stir up any painful memories.

"She was amazing." Tiffany told her, wistfully. "Best dog in the world. Her name was Dallas. She was a black German Shepherd with a white mark on her chest."

Sonny and Chad both looked over at Chey, as she groomed the sandwich crumbs off the white mark on her chest. Tiffany continued.

"My dad got her for me for Christmas the year I was 10. That was after my parents had split, and with dad working all the time, I was always home alone. That summer, it was just me and Dallas. We did everything together. She was my best friend. I remember racing down the gravel roads, fast as we could. She'd match my every step, and when we ran together, it felt like flying. Like we were truly free. We'd go play in the corn field down the road, and it was so funny to watch her prance around with those cornstalks in her mouth."

Tiffany paused for a moment, her eyes shifting out the window.

"And at the end of the day, we'd go back home and make a TV dinner. I'd split it with her, and we'd eat in the living room and watch TV together until bed. She slept with me every night. Heh, my favorite memory of her was when I caught a snake, and-"

"Disgusting!" Chad interrupted.

"-and I had my foot on its head - not crushing it or anything, just holding it there - its tail in my hand, and next thing I know, here comes Dallas. She grabbed the snakes head and pulled it straight out from under my foot. I was left with a tail tip in my hand."

"Nasty!" Chad piped in again, looking completely grossed out.

"And there she goes, just prancing around the yard with the snake dangling from her mouth like a big noodle." She chuckled, and Sonny joined in. Chad still looked grossed out, but faked a chuckle at the image.

"I miss her." Tiffany said at last, looking down at her hands.

Sonny juggled with the idea of going over there to comfort her, or staying where she was next to Chad. Her kind heart won out, and she got up, and sat next to Tiffany, a hand on the girls shoulder.

"What happened to her?"

She felt the girl tense up, and saw her begin to fiddle with her fingers.

"Sh-she's dead. I-I lost her. She was killed. I could have prevented it. She could still be here with me, but those… those bastards took her and killed her." Hate rang through her voice and she spoke through clenched teeth.

She turned to Sonny, and her eyes were filled with pain. She had that look like she should be crying, but her eyes had no hint of tears.

"They took my pup, my only friend for the less than 2 years that she was alive and now she's gone." Her voice cracked, and her face fell once more. "She's gone. I'll never get to run with her again, to watch her prance around with those cornstalks, or even see her grow old."

Sonny was in tears just listening, and even though he wasn't good with this kind of stuff, Chad came and sat on Tiffany's other side. He put a hand awkwardly on her shoulder.

"And I hate myself for just watching it all happen. I feel like I let her down." She began to blink rapidly, and forced the tears back. Nothing could make her cry. Crying was weakness and she despised it. Sonny could see the vicious battle her eyes were having with the tears, as she wiped her own away from her cheeks.

"It's OK to cry, Tiffany." Sonny offered with a sniffle.

"I don't cry." Was all the girl said, malice in her voice.

"Everybody cries, even the greatest actor of our generation." Chad told her. "But that doesn't leave this room." He tacked the last part on, pointing a serious finger at the two of them.

The girls both chuckled.

"Try all you want, but the only thing I cry at is movies like Marley & Me."

"Oh I know, I left the theatre just bawling." Sonny told her.

"Never seen it." Chad told them with a shrug.

"We have to watch it then." Tiffany told him.

"Pfft, no." Chad told them, waving a hand in the air.

"Yes. Tonight." Tiffany told him.

"No."

"Yes."

"If I watch the movie then you have to get 'all fancied up' for the press conference." Chad told her with a smirk and an eyebrow raised.

"No." The tides had shifted almost instantly, and Tiffany was saying no now.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"Aha! So it's settled!" Chad said, triumphantly, standing up.

"Wait what?" Tiffany did a double take and looked horrified.

"M'lady, do your thing." He told Sonny with a wink as he walked out.

Sonny was laughing.

"Does he do that often?" Tiffany asked her, dumbfounded.

"No, usually I do it to him." She laughed. "It's about time he's mastered it!"

Tiffany's eyes were still wide. She couldn't believe he got her.

"So come on, we have work to do!" Sonny grinned as she grabbed her hand and drug her out of the room. Tiffany groaned and griped on the way.

* * *

Chad made a detour to the kitchen, to make himself a sammich, when he heard a knock on the door.

He walked over, and looked through the peek hole to see…

"Tawni?" He asked, opening the door to reveal the blonde.

"Chad!" She huffed, out of breath, as she pushed her way into the house.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, utterly confused as he shut the door.

She all but shoved him against the wall, and he threw his hands up defensively.

"To figure out what you and _Sonny_ were doing on a _date_!" She hissed at him.

"First of all, get off of me!" He told her, slipping past her and stopping a safe distance away before he turned to face her again. "Second, how did you find us here and third, what are you talking about?"

She scoffed, narrowing her eyes. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Tawni?" Came Sonny's voice, drifting down from the top of the staircase. She must've heard the commotion.

"Sonny! Get down here!" Tawni demanded, folding her arms.

Sonny obeyed, and stood opposite her, next to Chad. "Tawni, what are you doing here?"

"I want some answers from you two about your date… now spill!"

"What's there to spill?" Chad asked coolly, his hands sliding easily into his pockets. "Besides how'd you find out about that?"

"The news, duh." Tawni rolled her eyes.

Sonny and Chad, a little weirded out, glanced at each other, before Sonny told Tawni everything, from the stuffed animal, to when Chad actually asked her out. The couple was blushing furiously when she was done, and Sonny bashfully looked at her feet, as Chad grinned and threw an arm around her shoulder. She grinned toothily.

Tawni stood, arms crossed, weight on one side as she studied the two thoughtfully, before she squealed, and hugged them both tightly, taking them both back.

"I knew it!" She shouted, clapping excitedly as she jumped up and down.

"Wait, what?" Sonny asked. This completely blew her mind.

"I knew you two would get together! I'm always right – and pretty!" She exclaimed. "Oh, but when the rest of the cast gets here, I don't approve, alright?" She waved her hand in front of her for emphasis.

"The rest of the cast? You mean I'm going to be stuck with So Random? Why? And for how long?" Chad's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Oh, yeah, since the seasons are over now, Mr. Condor said that he would send us somewhere for a week. After we saw that news story, we just begged him to let us come here and 'try and talk some sense into you'."

"What about The Falls?" Chad asked. "Are they coming too?"

"They still have another week to film or whatever. I don't know where they're going."

"So where's the rest of our cast then?" Sonny asked her.

She pulled out her phone and checked the time. "They'll get here after the press conference. I got an earlier flight." She shrugged, smiling mischieviously.

"How'd you do that?" Sonny chuckled a bit.

"Oh Sonny, you know I have my ways." She grinned brightly and tossed her hair.

"So how did you find this place then?" Chad asked her, still not believing this whole deal.

"Oh, Zora has you chipped." She shrugged, like it was completely normal.

"What?" Chad yelped, when suddenly there was a loud meow, a 'shhh!' and the sound of someone scampering down the hall.

"Don't touch my purse!" Tawni shouted, alarmed, clutching her purse like her life depended on it.

Chad laughed. "There goes your project."

Sonny sighed, but suddenly an idea formed, and she let out a devious grin.

"Hey Tawni, how would you like to do a makeover?" She asked, evilly.

Tawni put a hand to her heart, and seriously looked like she was about to tear up. "You had me at makeover."

"Great!" Sonny grinned brightly, and called Chey over, picking the cat up. "Tawni, this is Cheyanne, or Chey, Tiffany's cat."

"Sonny! I don't do cat makeovers!" Tawni seemed offended.

"Not what I meant. She is going to find Tiffany for us. She's a very smart cat!"

She set her down, and the cat bounded off, the girls following close behind.

A shriek echoed through the mansion.

Not just any shriek.

An ear-splitting Tawni shriek.

The kind of shriek that would make dogs howl, or blood curdle.

A vase next to Chad exploded, causing him to jump back about four feet with his karate arms flying defensively.

The cause of this shriek?

Tiffany's appearance.

The just barely too-long wolf shirt, the glasses, the lack of make up, the bland, flat hair, the long-ish unpainted fingernails…

She might as well have seen a rat or something.

"Ah-Will you quit it!" Tiffany shouted, covering her ears, as she glared at a still shrieking Tawni.

"What is _that_?" Tawni asked, backing away, and looking at Tiffany like she was a monster.

Sonny face-palmed. "_That _would be Tiffany." She mouthed a 'sorry', at the girl who was just now uncovering her ears.

"Geez, I think my ear's bleeding." Tiffany grumbled, shaking her head, and checking her hands for blood.

"Sonny, you said makeover, not _miracle_!"

"Gee, thanks." Tiffany sarcastically said.

"Gotta try, Tawni." Sonny grinned, and began to drag Tiffany upstairs.

Chey watched with an evil grin. _"That will teach you for letting Chad give me a bath!"_

The press conference was in an hour, and Chad stood waiting in the kitchen in his navy blue suit. He smiled at the thought of hearing Sonny and Tawni torturing Tiffany from down the hall earlier.

"Ouch! Leave my eyebrows alone!", "If you poke me in the eye with that thing, I swear I'll…", a muffled "I can't. Move. My face." And "I am _not _wearing that." Were some of his favorites, and just the memory made him chuckle, when suddenly he caught a glimmer in the corner of his eye.

"Well don't you look gorgeous…" He said, picking up the toaster, and puckering his lips at his reflection.

From the counter, Chey rolled her golden eyes.

It was only when the sound of footsteps was heard that he put the toaster down and straightened his tie.

Sonny came down first, in a dark purple dress, Tawni in a bright pink one, and together they were dragging Tiffany in a bright red one.

"I am not going out like this!" She glared through her lightly made up face.

"Sonny, you look amazing!" Chad told her, and she blushed. He then circled Tiffany. "And I'm impressed, Tiffany. Not too bad."

She glared at him coldly. "Don't even."

Tawni cleared her throat pointedly, and Chad glanced at her.

"Meh…" He said, in a sort of disgusted, so-so, 'I've seen better' way. She glared at him.

Tiffany didn't even look like herself anymore, and she sulked off to get a drink, grumbling all the while.

"How'd you do it?" Chad asked Sonny.

"Well it wasn't easy…" She told him with a chuckle.

"I heard." He laughed.

"I pretty much held her down while Tawni did the work." She laughed.

* * *

**Haha, poor Tiffany! And poor Chad! So Random for a whole week! What ever will he do? I haven't decided yet, if Mackenzie Falls will be coming out too, or if they'll get all snotty and freak out, and refuse to ever go near Nebraska and it's "hillbillies". Thoughts?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**3 ~Dawulf~**


	25. I hope you got what you were looking for

**I feel as though I should take a few moments to answer some of your questions. :)**

**Yes, Chey is really that much of a… turd… in real life. XD She loves to play fetch, and go on walks, and go for car rides. She follows me around everywhere. She's very vocal, and you can hold a conversation with her for hours. She loves meeting new people. She hates baths, and loves to be evil and cause chaos. She's very smart, and does tricks. Oh, and the story Tiffany told about how she got her, is actually how I got Chey. At the moment she's chasing a fly down the hall. Heh, she's crazy. **

**Yes, 'Chabs' was in Gummy with a Chance. **

**Yes, taco pizza is real (and very delicious!)!**

**I try and keep it as real as possible. ;P**

**I'm not a big fan of this chapter... it was fun to write, but ehh... I did try to incorporate everyone's ideas where I could!**

**Oh, and yes, I snatched some lines/ideas from the Lion King and Shrek. And I don't own SWAC, yadda, yadda, yadda...**

**And nearly 200 reviews? I'm so excited! Thanks everyone! :D**

* * *

"No!" Tiffany shouted finally, turning to Tawni and Chad. "No one, and I mean _no one_ drives my car, _but me_!"

They were leaving for the conference, when Tawni said she wasn't getting in Tiffany's car unless she could drive, which set Chad off on the fact that _he_ still wanted to drive.

"Tawni, you don't even need to come, so if you're going to throw a tantrum, you can just _stay here_!" Tiffany told her.

Tawni looked shocked, and to be honest, so were Sonny and Chad – well, Chad actually just laughed.

Put Tiffany in a dress, _don't_ expect her to be happy.

"Guys, come on, we're going to be late!" Sonny told them, climbing into the back seat. "And Tiffany, be nice!"

Chad climbed into the back as well.

"You just better not be after my spotlight." Tawni hissed at Tiffany before she climbed in the passenger side.

Tiffany rolled her eyes and walked the few feet to the car. She was barefoot right now, seeing as she refused to drive in high heels. She could barely even walk in them.

Chey bounced in after her.

They arrived, finally, and Tiffany went to park.

"What are you doing?" Chad asked her.

"Parking, what's it look like?" She answered, still sounding annoyed.

Chad laughed. "You don't park when you're a celebrity."

"Chad, I'm hardly a celebrity." Tiffany chuckled.

"You're all over the news aren't you?" Sonny cut in.

"Only because of you two."

Tawni cleared her throat.

"Oh please, you just got here, nobody even cares who you are." Tiffany snapped at the blonde.

Tawni gasped and smacked her with her purse. "How dare you!"

"Ow! What do you have in that thing, _bricks_?"

Chey hissed at the blonde.

"Enough!" Sonny snapped, placing her arms in between the two.

Tiffany found a parking space and began to pull in.

"Tiffany, just use the valet." Chad told her.

"I told you, _no one _drives my car!" She snapped as she got out. Chey perched on her shoulders, wearing a brand new, red, jeweled collar to match her Human's dress.

They entered the building only to be stopped.

"No pets allowed." A man said.

"She's my seeing-eye cat." Tiffany told him.

The man just laughed. "They don't have those! Now c'mon, out with the cat!"

"Look, no cat, no press conference, so what'll it be?" Chad told him.

The man searched the group's faces before he gave in. "Continue." He grumbled.

"Thanks, Chad." Tiffany told him, reluctantly. Chey chirped from her shoulder.

He just shrugged.

They stopped backstage, where they found some furniture to wait on.

"So, are you nervous?" Sonny asked Tiffany.

"Well-"

Tawni cut her off. "Oh Sonny, why would I be nervous?" She laughed, flipping her hair.

"A little." Tiffany added on.

Sonny just shook her head at Tawni.

"Just don't forget what we taught you." Chad told her.

Tiffany rolled her eyes, but nodded, nonetheless. What was he, her father? She knew he was just trying to help though.

"You're on in 30 seconds." Someone told them. They stood up, and straightened their clothes. Tiffany put her shoes on, and started stumbling.

"How can you guys walk in these things?" She griped, balancing herself with the arm of the couch.

Sonny helped her get her balance down, when they heard their cue.

"Please welcome, Chad Dylan Cooper, Sonny Munroe, and Tiffany Pike!" They heard Santiago say.

They walked out in order, Chad and Sonny smiling, Tiffany scowling, and Tawni prancing out behind them.

"…and apparently Tawni Hart, as well!"

Tiffany straightened up, and smiled a bit, when the flashes started going off. Reporters in the crowd were shouting out questions.

Jake stood up from Santiago's side.

"T-Tiff?" He had never seen her all fancied up before.

Chey hissed from her shoulder.

"Jake." She said his name, nonchalantly.

He stepped forward, reaching for her hand, but she stepped back. Inwardly she smiled at her success, she did not fall and kill herself with those stupid heels on.

"You look great." He offered.

She tensed, but Chad cleared his throat. The 3 real celebrities were already sitting down.

"Oh, right." Tiffany said as she took her seat.

Jake went back to his.

In order, they sat – Jake, Santiago, Tawni (everyone knows, she needs her camera time), Sonny, Chad, and Tiffany on the end. Chey was on her lap now.

The order had been decided by the group before the show. Tawni insisted on being first, and if she and Chad sat together, they'd fight, so Sonny was in between. Tiffany was glad to be on the end, seeing as she didn't want to be there in the first place.

The cameras continued to flash.

Tiffany leaned over to Chad.

"Are they ever going to stop? I think I'm going blind." She whispered.

"Don't count on it." Chad told her, his dazzling smile still facing the crowds, as he straightened his jacket.

"Alright, let's get started." Santiago began. "So, Sonny, Chad, what are you guys doing in Nebraska?"

"Vacation." Sonny told him.

"In Nebraska?" He didn't believe her.

"What, we can't visit our good friend, Tiffany, if we want?" Chad asked him, throwing his arm awkwardly around Tiffany and grinning.

Tiffany looked down at his arm, and gave off just as awkward of a smile.

"So you and Tiffany aren't dating then, Chad?" Santiago asked.

Chad instantly took his arm back.

"NO!" Chad, Tiffany and… a third voice? shouted in unison.

Everyone looked at Sonny, who grinned a toothy, awkward grin, as her eyes shifted around to each of them.

Chad smirked at her.

"Sonny, are you jealous?" Santiago asked her.

"Well – I –er…" She shot a glance at Chad.

"Sonny and I are dating." Chad told them placing his arm around Sonny and pulling her closer to him.

"Tiffany, does this make you jealous?" Santiago turned to her.

"What? No!" She told him with a scoff. "Chad and I are just friends. I'm glad he and Sonny are finally together."

"How did you two get together?"

Chey jumped in between Sonny and Chad, and sat, purring proudly.

"It's a long story Santiago, but we're together, and that's what counts, right?" Chad told him.

Santiago, flipped through his papers.

"Chad, do you like peanut butter?" Santiago asked.

"Umm…" Chad shifted his eyes and furrowed his brow. "Yeah, why?"

He ignored Chad's question and went back to his own.

"Whose cat is this, and what's its name?"

"Mine." Tiffany told him. "_Her_ name is Cheyanne, but we usually shorten it to Chey."

The cat modestly licked her thick neck fur once.

"Chad, do you love Sonny?" Santiago asked.

Cheyanne looked at the blonde-haired boy expectantly, with an amused purr.

"Uhhh…" A blush rose high on his face – Sonny's too. "I don't _not_ love her…"

"Yes, or no?"

"It wouldn't be inaccurate to assume that I couldn't exactly not say that it is or isn't almost partially incorrect…" Chad grinned, hoping he would drop it.

"It's a simple question… do you love her?"

Their faces deepened shades of red.

"On the contrary – I possibly more or less am not definitely rejecting the idea that in no way with any amount of uncertainty that I undeniably do or do not love her…"

Everyone stared at him.

"Oy, I give up." Santiago grumbled, as Chad nervously took a drink of the water that had been supplied to everyone.

"Are you a cat lady, Tiffany?" Santiago turned back to her.

"I like cats, but I wouldn't call myself a cat _lady_…" She answered.

"Hah, whatever." Jake piped in.

"Shut up." Tiffany snapped at him, before Chad elbowed her.

"Boy, Jake, she sure doesn't _act _like you two are together…" Santiago told the boy.

"We are _not_, never _were_, and never will _be_ together!" Tiffany blurted, glaring coldly at Jake.

Chad and Sonny stared at her, urging her to drop the matter.

"Don't deny what you've felt for me, Tiffany…" Jake told her, standing up.

She stood as well. "I feel _nothing_ for you."

"This is gold." Santiago whispered to Tawni with a grin as they watched the scene unfold.

"How can you say that, after all we've been through together?" Jake asked, her, putting on a dramatic face and falling to his knees.

Chad rolled his eyes.

"Will you quit with the drama thing?" Tiffany snapped. She turned and walked back to her seat.

"I just want to know one thing." Jake said. She stopped and turned slowly to him.

"Why do you hate me now? What did I do? I know you're normally so nice and easy to get along with… what did I do?" Jake asked, confused. "I've never done anything wrong."

That's it.

There it went.

She lost it.

"You know what, Jake? I've _never_ felt like I could stand on my own two feet. _You know that._ I've _always_ been _terrified_ of the fact that _yeah_, I just might be alone someday, because everyone I have ever _known_ in my life has _ditch_ed me for one reason or another… but you were different." She edged dangerously close to him, her eyes hardened to stone.

"So how-" She cut him off, continung.

"There was a time that you were always there for me – _constantly_. There was a time when I believed every _word_ you _said_. And we… we did _everything_ together. And I _loved _every _second_ of it. And you know what? I started thinking that maybe – _just maybe_; I wouldn't always have to be alone." Her voice was tinged with pain, as she used her hand signals to emphasize her words.

"You don-"

"But no, I'll never be that lucky. Because you turned against me too – just like everyone else has." She turned away, her eyes falling to the ground.

"Tiff, I'm s-"

She spun around, enraged again.

"To make it worse you did it like a band-aid – you didn't just pull it off quick and easy. Yeah, it still would've hurt, but you did it the hard way – you peeled the band aid off _slow_, made me _suffer_." Her voice was almost a snarl as she spoke – full of confusion and anger.

"I didn-"

"I've only ever had two constants in my life. _Two_! And one of them isn't even a Human, but you know what? I know that she is a true friend, and she would never, _never_ turn her back on me like you did." She looked over at Chey, who jumped down and came over to her, placing her paws on the girl's knee, and looking up at her with those beautiful gold eyes.

"I still don't see how that could make you _stay _mad at me." Jake said.

Her head snapped upwards in disbelief. Her hands were balled up into fists, as she took a dangerous step forward. Chad got up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I think you got your point across." He told her.

"You said you'd always be there for me!" She shouted at Jake, her voice ringing throughout the room. "But you're not."

She swallowed, not taking her eyes off of Jake, before she turned, nodded at Chad, and walked off the stage.

Silence followed for a few moments.

"What a diva." Jake scoffed, returning to his seat next to Santiago.

"Happens to the best of them." Santiago said, shaking his head. "Fame does that to people."

"She's not even famous!" Tawni cried.

"You haven't seen the news recently." Santiago told her. She narrowed her eyes.

"Santiago, Jake, you can't say that about Tiffany!" Sonny told the guys. "She has been nothing but nice to Chad and I since we got here. She's treated us like family."

"Yeah." Wow, even Chad had her back? "Sure she's annoying, and bugs me to no end, but she's like the sister I never had!"

Everyone stared at him, again.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, is caring?" Santiago sounded astonished. "Sonny has made you soft."

"I told you he was stealing Tiffany away from me!" Jake shouted. "I bet he made her say all that!"

Sometimes, _sometimes_… a cat's gotta do what a cat's gotta do…

Like a streak of black lightning, Cheyanne flew at the boy, tackling Jake to the ground. She hissed in the boys face as he screamed. Her fur fluffed out, making her look three times her normal size.

"Chey!" Chad clapped his hands together, trying to get her attention.

She instantly jumped off of Jake, and raced over to Chad, where she perched on his shoulders.

Her tail lashed as she glared and growled at Jake, who was standing up, looking horrified. _"You don't _mess _with my human!"_

"See!" Jake shouted, a finger pointing. "He's got that stupid cat trained to attack!"

"Whatever!" Chad shouted back at him. "If you weren't such an idiot, she wouldn't have done it."

"Guys, calm down!" Sonny stood up. "I think we should go now. I hope you got what you were looking for." The last comment was directed towards Santiago and Jake.

"We did." Santiago smiled maliciously.

Sonny grabbed Chad's arm, and they walked offstage. Tawni smiled and waved to the cameras, as she followed.

As soon as they stepped off stage, Sonny held her hand up to Chey.

"I bet that felt good, taking him down like that." She smiled.

Chey grinned, and gave her a look like _"Ohhhhhh yeah."_ Before she touched her paw to the girls hand in a hi-5 – or as Tiffany usually called it, Chey-5!


	26. Dibs on the mousse!

**Hey guys! I'm so glad you liked that last chapter! :) And as Chey would say, who _doesn't_ love her? XD Cats!**

**Anyway, to answer Geekquality's question, yes, multiple tornadoes can happen, but it is very rare. I actually read a book in school once, about a kid that lived through multiple, I think 7, but for the life of me I can not remember what it is called. I'd love to see something like that though! I think that took place somewhere in Oklahoma or Ohio. Seems like it started with an 'O'...**

**Thank you to ALL of my AMAZING reviewers!**

**Ohh, did you guys know that Sonny With A Chance has its own Wiki? It's kinda cool!**

**Anyways, can't wait for the new episode, and no I still don't own SWAC. You would know if I did, because a certain black cat would be reeking havoc on the sets. ;3**

* * *

Sonny, Chad (with Chey still on his shoulders) and Tawni, searched the building for Tiffany. She was no where to be found, until they returned to the lobby where she was waiting, leaning against the wall.

Tawni screamed again.

"Will you just get used to my appearance already?" Tiffany snapped, obviously still annoyed. "Not everyone is a Barbie doll."

She had taken all the makeup, and must've brought clothes with her, because she was back in her t-shirt, jeans and tennis shoes.

Before Tawni could reply, reporters swarmed the group. About a half an hour later, they finally escaped back to the car.

Tawni broke a heel and began to squeal and cry.

Tiffany just looked more p-oed.

Other then that, they drove home in silence.

"They must be here…" Sonny remarked, seeing a few lights on in the mansion.

"They should've just gotten here." Tawni told her.

Tiffany pulled the car into the garage, and Tawni and Sonny got out and went in, excited to see the rest of their cast. Tiffany leaned against the car as Chad got out, staring at the ground.

"Thank you, Chad…" She told him, quietly, not moving.

"For what?" He smirked as he shut the door.

"For standing up for me… and stopping me from knocking Jake out." She muttered, as he leaned against the car next to her. She muttered the last part with an evil grin.

"Well, consider your self lucky. Chad Dylan Cooper is very picky when it comes to who he chooses as... _friends_." He put emphasis on the last word, smiling at her genuinely.

She looked up at him, studied him for a moment. Her eyes scanned him for any sign of treachery, but she couldn't find any.

He began to feel nervous under her gaze before he saw her lips curl into a smile.

"And you mean that?" She almost sounded doubtful.

"Of course." He straightened his jacket. "Believe it or not, but you mean a lot to m'lady and me."

She just nodded as she took his words in. "Thanks."

"Anytime." He dipped his head, before he turned and walked into the house.

Tiffany continued to lean against her car, thinking, until she felt a pair of paws on her shoulder, and heard that inquisitive chirp that she loved so much.

As she turned her head, she felt Chey's wet little nose hit her own, and she laughed. "Alright, come on, let's go inside." She told the cat, heading inside.

* * *

Cheyanne's tail shot straight up in the air and quivered excitedly.

"_Visitors!"_ She meowed loudly, as she bounded forward to greet the newcomers.

* * *

Sonny stood in front of Chad, and there seemed to be a bit of a face off between the group.

"Guys, I know you're not going to like this, but I thought you'd at least be happy for me. Chad and I really like each other, and nothing is going to change that." Sonny reasoned.

"Why him though, Sonny?" Grady whined.

"Yeah, there's a lot better boyfriends than Chad Dylan Pooper." Nico told her, glaring at Chad.

"Pooper?" Chad was offended. "Oh that's it…" He took a step forward before Tiffany broke in.

"Haven't we had enough drama for tonight, I mean seriously?" She told them, stalking forward from where she had been standing in the doorway.

Sonny jumped at the change of subject.

"Oh! Guys, this is Tiffany, she-"

_"Hello! Don't forget me!" _A loud meow cut her off as Chey jumped up on the table. Sonny laughed.

"And this is Chey, they've been our –"

Tiffany spoke through a fake cough. "babysitters"

Tiffany's face went innocent as Zora stifled a laugh and everyone looked at her.

"Anyway, hi, I'm Tiffany." She said with fake enthusiasm.

"Nico, but you knew that." Nico told her.

"No, I didn't actually."

Chad smirked, stifling a laugh.

Nico looked taken back.

"Hi, I'm Grady." Grady grinned brightly.

"Zora." The younger girl said, petting the cat.

"M'kay, that's covered, now ya'll need anything? I'm going to the store." Tiffany asked, as she walked over to check the fridge, writing things down on a piece of paper.

"12 AAA batteries, Energizer or Duracell, none of that cheap stuff, a pillow in the shape of a star, and a can of silly string – make it two." Zora rambled, as Tiffany scribbled on her sheet of paper.

"What do you need all that for?" She asked, skeptically.

"You'll find out that with Zora, it's better not to ask." Sonny told her, whilst Zora just smiled. She then tacked onto the list. "You think you could pick me up a package of extra sharp Wisconsin Cheddar Cheese?"

"You know those little pizza things?" Nico asked.

"Pizza Rolls?"

"Yeah!" Nico shouted, remembering their name. "Y'oughtta pick some up."

"M'kay."

"Hey, do me a favor and pick me up some shampoo?" Chad asked her.

"What kind?"

"What do you mean what kind?" Chad scoffed.

"Pert? Suave? Herbal Essence? Head & Shoulders?"

"Knees and toes!" Grady sang. Everyone stared at him. Tiffany chuckled.

"You know, I think that every time I hear the name too." She told him.

"Do you honestly think I would let any of that stuff touch my perfect hair?" Chad gasped.

"Hey, I use Pert and my hair is just fine." Tiffany defended.

"That explains a lot." Tawni mumbled.

"Yeah, _just fine_." Chad told her in a 'duh' tone. "You said it yourself. There is a huge difference between _'just fine'_ and '_perfection_'."

Tiffany rolled her eyes. "Brand?" She insisted for the last time.

"You'll know the bottle when you see it." Chad adjusted his jacket, and grinned cockily.

"This brings us back to _Sonny, what are you thinking_!" Nico told her. "There's a lot of guys out there with no where near as big of an ego as him."

"Pick me up some lip gloss while you're at it. Cocoa Mocho Cocoa."

"Eww, I have to go in the makeup aisle? That's disgusting!" Tiffany whined as she continued scribbling.

Chey let out a drawn out meow.

"We'll see Chey." Tiffany told her.

She let out another, more whiney meow.

"Alright, calm down."

"Let me guess, tuna?" Sonny asked, after watching the exchange with an amused smile.

Cheyanne let out a disgusted huff.

"Oh no, Chey don't like fish."

"A cat who won't eat fish?" Chad asked in disbelief. "You're joking, right?"

"Nope. Won't eat any kind of fish, cooked or not, or drink milk. She doesn't like wet cat food either which is…"

"Weird." Tawni finished her sentence.

"What does she want then?" Sonny asked.

"Barbeque chicken. It's her favorite."

Cheyanne began to purr and licked her lips.

"At least she likes birds." Zora said. "She's nothing like my cat. He'll eat anything."

"Yep. Chicken, beef, jerky, turkey, bacon, anything like that she'll eat. But she also loves to share rice krispie cereal with me, and loves rice krispie treats. She also likes French fries, potato chips, corn chips…"

"We get it." Tawni said in a snotty way. Tiffany gave her a look and went back to what she was doing.

"Anyways… Grady, you're last up, you want anything?"

"Do you think they'll have the new Iron Man comic?" He asked excitedly.

"I don't know, do you want me to look?"

"But what if you don't get the right one?" He fidgeted.

"Do you want to come and make sure I do?" She asked him, looking up, partially over the rim of her glasses.

"Isn't it kind of late to go to the store?" Chad asked, eyeing the clock that read 11:43 PM.

Tiffany shrugged. "Nahh. I go to Wal-mart this late all the time. Less people."

Chad just shook his head.

"While I'm gone, you can give our guests a tour of the mansion… but you _better_ be awake when I get back. Grady, if you're coming, let's go!" She instructed, as she turned, grabbed her keys and the list, and walked to the garage.

For the next hour, Chad and Sonny (and Chey) gave Zora, Nico and Tawni a tour of the house. Nico felt a bit lost without his sidekick, but did his best to not show it. He and Tawni got along surprisingly well. Zora, of course, showed great interest in the vents, and how large they were. Afterwards, they turned to the basement for a game of ski-ball and bowling. Time passed quickly, and soon Tiffany and Grady were back, arms full of groceries. The larger group heard them clunking around upstairs, and headed up to greet them. As they neared the top of the staircase, they heard laughter coming from the kitchen. They shot eachother some looks as they walked in.

Both were doubled over laughing, Tiffany supporting herself on the counter, and Grady the table. Tears streamed down their faces as they clutched their stomachs and tried to catch their breath. Tiffany even let out a few snorts, which only made them laugh harder and everyone else join in.

"What's so funny?" Sonny asked, stifling a chuckle.

Tiffany turned to her. "Oh, it was-"

"and then" Grady chimed in through laughs.

"and he" Tiffany added when she could.

"and-" Grady said before they both busted up all over again.

Chey jumped up on the table looking just as confused as everyone else.

A few minutes went by before they settled down, wiped their laugh-tears away, and started unpacking the bags.

"OK, Zora, first up, batteries, silly string and star pillow. Enjoy!" Tiffany said, handing the girl the items.

"Sweet!" Zora yelped, grinning wildly.

Cheyanne was already whiskers-deep in a bag that smelled of barbeque chicken.

"'ey, kitty, you gonna share?" Nico asked, walking over by her.

She growled. _"Not in these nine lives, bud." _She lashed her tail and folded her ears.

"Alright, alright, eesh." Nico threw his arms up in the air, and backed off.

Chad snickered.

"No worries guys, I picked us up some too." Tiffany grinned and motioned to another sack.

Nico made his way over.

"Tawni," She called the girl over and through her arm around Grady. "You can think your friend here for the lipstick."

"Lip _gloss_." Tawni told her with a scowl.

"Yeah, whatever." Tiffany raised an eyebrow, as she took her arm back and grabbed the bag with two fingers, as if it was filled with dog poop or something. "He picked this up for you." She looked disgusted as she handed it over.

Tawni took it and promptly pulled out the first tube. She let out a shriek.

"Mocho Cocoa _Mocho_? How dare you! I-"

Tiffany and Grady shot each other a look before they busted out laughing once again.

"Calm down, Barbie, here." Tiffany finally controlled her laughter again, and handed the girl a different bag the same way she did with the other.

"My name's _Tawni_." Tawni narrowed her eyes as she inspected the new lip gloss.

"Oh, and Sonny, your extra sharp Wisconsin cheddar cheese." She handed the girl a large chunk of cheese.

"Also picked up some Colby Jack –"

"Don't forget the swiss!" Grady added on.

"-and Swiss and some crackers." She finished, pulling each item out of the bags.

"Pizza rolls…" Tiffany held up the boxes as Nico rushed over like a little kid.

"Pickles… graham crackers… chocolate mousse… Hey!" Grady read off, as a hand snatched the mousse.

"Dibs on the mousse!" Chad called for everyone to hear as he held it close to him.

"Yeah, no, you're sharing." Tiffany told him, looking up over the rim of her glasses seriously.

"Make me." He challenged.

"You don't want that, Chad." She threatened. He backed off.

"Oh, and here is your shampoo." She handed him the bottle.

"Thanks." He shot her one of his award-winning smiles, before he glanced at the bottle. His face instantly fell, his eyes widened in horror, and he screamed like a girl. The shampoo and mousse fell to the floor.

"You have got to learn to scream like a dude!" Grady chuckled.

Tiffany grinned innocently. "Something wrong, Chad?"

"H-How could you?" He stuttered, horrified.

"How could I what?" She asked.

"You got me… Zac Efron's Volumizing and Conditioning Shampoo!" He covered his eyes dramatically and as he spoke his voice rose with each word, in a stressed way. He turned to Sonny.

"What's wrong with that? I thought he was like your _idol _or something?"

The look on his face ended it. Tiffany and Grady busted out laughing again. Chad looked repulsed.

"Ha-ha, very funny." He told them sarcastically, as he snatched the Chad Dylan Cooper shampoo from her hand.

He walked over to the counter and dug through the drawers until he found a pair of tongs. He then endured the task of picking up his archenemy's shampoo and promptly disposed of it in the trash can.

Tiffany and Grady were still laughing, Nico, Zora and Tawni had joined them, and Sonny was trying very hard to stay calm for the sake of her boyfriend.

"Sonny, make them stop!" Chad whined like a little boy.

She bit her lip, knowing if she opened her mouth all that would come out was laughter.

They stopped soon enough though, and Tiffany finished unpacking things.

"Alright guys, grab some snacks, it's movie time!" Tiffany clapped her hands together, and the gang started grabbing snacks and drinks, and they all made their way down to the Theatre room to see Marley & Me.


	27. She Has Her Ways

**I don't own Marley and Me or SWAC... STILL! I know, can you believe it?**

**Anyway, I'm kinda rushed at the moment, so a quick thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, and ENJOY!**

* * *

The credits had just started by now, from Marley and Me. Tawni had run out of the room bawling about five minutes ago. Nico and Grady ran out just before the sad parts started, seeing as they had seen it before and didn't want everyone to see them cry. Zora's sniffling had disappeared from the vent above. The only people left in the theatre were Sonny, Chad and Tiffany. Sonny was crying pretty hard, and clutched a tissue tightly. Tiffany made it further then anyone else, but finally did burst into tears, and Chad? Well…

"He was such a good dog!" Chad mumbled through his tears, as he sobbed some more. Tiffany handed him another box of tissues – they had already gone through one. Chad dabbed his eyes and blew his nose as he let out another sob, tears streaming down his face.

Sonny wiped her own tears, but couldn't help but smile slightly at Chad.

"I know, but," she sniffled. "It's part of life."

Chad cried harder, his voice high pitched and strained. "I don't care! He was such a stupid dog, then he wasn't and then… then…" He cried even harder.

Tiffany chuckled through her sobs. "I know… I know…" She sniffed. "It's even sadder when you've actually lost a dog before. I-I can't stop thinking about D-Dallas."

Tears came faster, and she joined into Chad's incessant bawling.

Sonny wrapped her arms around Chad, and the two embraced, crying on each others shoulders. Chad dabbed his eyes with a tissue, with one of his arms that was behind her back. He let out a few sniffles.

"Tiffany, why'd you make me watch this?" He asked her, his puffy, red eyes squinching together again, as he began sobbing hysterically.

"Payback." She sniffed, wiping her own eyes. "Not a very good one though, seeing as I'm bawling as well."

"You're so mean!" He snapped through his tears, holding a still-teary Sonny.

"How is that mean? You made me wear a freaking dress!" She yelped back at him, still crying as the credits were ending. She felt pathetic.

"Yeah well…" Chad searched for words, as Sonny reached for another tissue. "Y-You made Chad Dylan Cooper cry!"

* * *

The next morning, Tiffany and Chey had some fun. It was four AM and they were the only ones awake. Tiffany sat at the head of the table, and Chey sat a few feet in front of her, her tail curled around her delicate paws was twitching in thought.

"Alright Chey," Tiffany started, laying a diagram of the house out between them. "It's time for our guests to get up."

"_Duh, I figured as much… what do you think I am, a dog? Sheesh."_

"I know, I know." Tiffany replied to the look on the cats face. "Anyway, I'll wake up Chad, Grady and Tawni." She grinned evilly. "You take care of Sonny, Nico, and Zora."

The cat chirped in agreement.

"Got it?"

_Meow!_

"Alright!" Tiffany held her hand out, and Chey swatted it with her paw, before taking off with the 3 sticky notes Tiffany had supplied her to complete her mission.

* * *

The first room Tiffany came to was Chad's. After thinking for a few moments, she disappeared, and returned with a few… necessary items.

A few minutes later, she was standing on Chad's bed, staring down at the boy lying on his back, sleeping peacefully. She almost felt bad for what she was about to do… _almost_.

"Chad…" She said his name quietly, and saw him stir a little. "Oh Chaadd…"

"Mmm…whaaat…" He mumbled droggily.

"WAKE UP!" She shouted, raising her arm and shooting him straight in the face with ice cold water from the super soaker she was wielding like a machine gun.

Chad's eyes flew open and he screamed, turning to see who it was.

"I'm gonna kill you for that!" A dripping Chad shouted. He threw his blankets off, and made to bolt after the already running girl, when suddenly, he fell face-first onto the floor.

"Get back here!" He yelled after her. She slammed his door shut as he struggled to get up. His feet wouldn't work right.

When Tiffany reopened the door and told him he had half an hour to get up, he saw his feet had been tied to the bed. He let his head fall back in frustration.

* * *

Chey was in Zora's room at the moment, and jumped up on the girl's bed. She could've had more fun if she had those opposable thumbs of a human, but hey, this is Chey we're talking about. She has her ways.

It wasn't hard for her to open the door, so once that was out of the way, she returned with her toy mouse in her jaws. She trotted over to the bed, leaped up, and stood next to the sleeping figure. A few seconds later, with a toss of her head, the mousie flew over and landed square on Zora's face. Her eyes shot open.

"What was that? The boogeyman? Is he actually real?" She looked up excitedly, only to be greeted by a curt meow.

"Oh. Hi Chey." She grinned and reached over to pet the cat. Chey pulled a sticky note over, and meowed like a maniac.

"What is it?"

An even louder meow.

"A half an hour to get ready?"

Chey meowed excitedly.

"Alright, alright! Eesh!"

And the girl got up.

* * *

Tiffany turned to Tawni's room next, empty handed. All the supplies she would need would already be there.

She walked over to the sleeping figure, and easily slid the mask off of the sleeping girls face. Good. She was a heavy sleeper.

Next, Tiffany sauntered over to Tawni's makeup table. She still had no idea what half of this stuff was, but she did love art back in school, so she grabbed an armload and went to work. A final touch was sliding a mirror in the girls hand, and positioning it perfectly in front of her face.

"Excellent." Tiffany grinned evilly, before she left the room and returned, plugging her ear, and holding her arm out in front of her. She blared the airhorn.

Tawni screamed as she woke up, sitting – no, Dracula-ing straight out of bed to her feet. Her eyes instantly fell to the mirror in her hand. Where her face should be, was almost a perfect duplicate of the Joker from The Dark Knight. She screamed at the top of her lungs until she saw Tiffany laughing.

"You!" Tawni hissed, taking a dangerous step forward… another step, and she too, wound up face first on the floor. Her feet were tied to her bed as well.

"Half an hour, be downstairs!" Tiffany told her.

One more look in the mirror, and Tawni was sobbing.

* * *

Next up for Chey was Nico. She remembered a trick that she had used on Chad, that worked pretty well.

She jumped up next to the boy, and stopped by his face. She pressed her cold little nose right under his, and wiggled her whiskers, tickling his face.

…wait a minute, was he kissing her?

Chey leaped back and hissed.

"_How dare he!"_ She shook her head, still disgusted.

"Mmm… I knew you'd fall for me." Nico mumbled, grinning, as he leaned forward with his lips puckered. "How 'bout another?" He asked, falling to the floor.

Chey smirked.

"Oww…" This time, he was awake. "What happened?" He raised his head, only to have Chey land on top of it. His face crashed back into the floor, and he let out a yelp.

When the boy finally raised his head again, he was staring into the glaring gold eyes of Cheyanne. He rubbed the top of his head where she had landed, and felt a sticky note. Another look at Chey, and he was promptly whipped in the face with a black tail as she trotted off to Sonny's room.

"_Idiot…"_ She thought.

* * *

Tiffany stood at Grady's door for awhile, trying to come up with something. Unfortunately, her mind drew a blank as she checked the time. Shaking her head, she decided she'd have to get him next time, and walked in.

"Grady, wake up." She spoke loudly.

Nothing.

"Gradyyyy…" She sat on the bed, and shook his arm.

She shook him again.

"Geez, dude, are you even breathing?" She asked, leaning her neck down to see his face. He was still sleeping peacefully, and showed no signs of faking it. His chest was rising and falling so no worries there.

She shook him a bit rougher.

Nothing, still.

She put her face next to his ear, and didn't shout, quite, but said very loudly. "Grady! Wake uuuu-! What the-!"

In the middle of her sentence, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. The sleeping boy had grabbed her and hugged her closely to him.

"What are you doing?" She yelped, struggling to get free. The more she struggled the tighter the unconscious boy hugged her.

"Grady! Let me up!" She whined.

He buried his face in her hair.

"Gahhh! Quit it! That tickles!"

* * *

Sonny was last on her list. Chey pranced easily up to the lightly snoring girl, and stood on her back, kneading with her claws.

"Mmm… Chad?" Sonny mumbled in her sleep.

Chey kneaded harder.

"Mmm… didn't say Chad… said 'stat'."

_"What is she talking about? Humans! They're so strange!"_

The cat could see that this wasn't working, so she instead began to pull her blankets off, by digging with her claws.

No luck. She just continued mumbling. Apparently she was a doctor working on a dead clown. How random was that?

Next, Chey climbed under her arm. The girl stirred, but now Chey was pinned. She licked her nose.

"Wha- I wasn't snoring!" Sonny jumped up, and Chey stood and shook herself.

"Oh, good morning Chey!" Sonny mumbled, rubbing her eyes. She saw the cat was holding a sticky note in her teeth and took it.

"Half an hour? I'll be there!"

Chey purred and pranced out.

* * *

Half an hour came, and there was no Tiffany or Grady down in the kitchen. Only five sleepy, hungry guests.

"Where is she at?" Sonny asked, sounding concerned.

"Probably realized her mistake and is hiding from the wrath of Chad Dylan Cooper." Chad growled.

"Forget Chad Dylan Cooper, wait until I get done with her!" Tawni seethed.

"Hey, I found some cereal, you guys want a bowl?" Zora asked her comrades.

"You know it!" Nico grinned.

"I suppose…" Tawni said.

"Sure, I'll take some." Chad told the girl.

"I wasn't asking _you_, Pooper." Zora told him.

Chad narrowed his eyes.

"Guys, I'm gonna go look for them… Chad do you want to come?" Sonny asked him, mainly trying to stop a fight before it happened.

He simply nodded.

The couple walked around the mansion, checking rooms, hand-in-hand, when they finally walked past Grady's room.

"Sonny! Chad!" Tiffany called, as they walked in. "Help me out here, will ya?"

"You _sure_ you want out?" Chad smirked, seeing the situation.

Grady was on his side, arms wrapped around Tiffany, who was lying on her back. Grady had his face buried in her neck, and she was struggling to get free.

Sonny smacked Chad in the arm.

"He won't wake up!" The trapped girl whined.

"You know, I was planning on getting you back for what you did earlier, but I think this is payback in itself." Chad laughed.

"Grady, your ride to Narnia is here!" Sonny shouted.

"What? Really?" The boy shook awake and raised his groggy head.

"Narnia? Seriously?" Tiffany asked, eyeing the boy from their still awkward position.

Grady jumped back, letting her go. "How did you get there?" He asked, blushing.

"I'm still trying to figure it out myself!" Tiffany yelped. "You pulled me in, and I couldn't get out!"

"Who knew Grady had that affect on you, Tiffany?" Chad chuckled and fist-bumped the still confused boy.

Tiffany smacked him in the stomach a little too hard and headed downstairs.


	28. Get Right Back Up

**Thanks for your comments everyone! I am really glad you guys liked that last chapter – honestly, it was hard to not laugh when I was writing it. :P**

**And Tiffany is glad you like her and her tricks. She finds humor in humiliating people. ;P**

**And I know, people under 21 can't rent cars, but honestly there's no way Tiffany can fit seven people in her little red car… unless she threw Sonny and Chad in the trunk. Heh, which could be amusing. XP**

**DISCLAIMER = Still don't own SWAC… **

* * *

After breakfast, Tiffany told them a few things to bring, then herded the gang into the rental car - a big ol' Honda Pilot, after she told Chey goodbye and gave her a kiss on the head. Seven people wouldn't have fit in her sporty red car, so last night she made sure to call the rental company and get a bigger car – on Mr. Condor, of course.

The SUV had a total of eight seats in it. In the front seat driving was Tiffany. Chad sat next to her in the passenger seat – second best to driving, he said. Tawni sat behind Tiffany, Zora behind Chad, and Sonny between them, leaning forward so she could talk to Tiffany and Chad. Nico and Grady had the back seat all to themselves. They were playing video games.

"So Tiffany, where are we going this morning?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, do tell." Chad grumbled sarcastically. "And for your sake it _better _be important."

"Don't worry, it is." Tiffany told them. "Bill called me. Said it's urgent."

"I wonder what's wrong?" Sonny pondered aloud.

"I don't know, but he sounded worried." Tiffany told them.

The rest of the trip was silent.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to tint the sky, when they pulled up at Bill's house. As they got out of the car, Tawni screamed.

"Eww! You brought us to a farm!" She cried.

"What of it?" Tiffany snapped at her.

"Don't worry, Tawni, it's actually really fun, you'll see!" Sonny tried to comfort her.

"Good! You're here." Bill called from the house, and Tiffany led the group towards him.

"Bill, this is Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora, and vice versa. They are Sonny and Chad's friends, and are just out here for a week or so." She explained to him.

"Tiffany, I'd like to speak with you… alone." The older man had a dire tone to his voice. "Sonny, Chad, do you guys think you could show the others how to feed and water the horses in the meantime?" The two agreed, and Bill and Tiffany disappeared into the house.

Sonny and Chad led the other Randoms to the barn.

"Ugh, it smells in here." Tawni whined as they walked inside.

As if on cue, all the horses began sticking their heads out of their stalls, snorting and whinnying at the newcomers.

Chad began to order everyone around, and the Randoms had no choice but to listen, much to their dismay. Nico, Grady and Zora were all carrying alfalfa to the stalls, while Tawni had a hose, and was filling their water buckets.

Chad and Sonny took the opportunity to retreat to Jewel's stall, where they found the mare and her foal eagerly awaiting breakfast.

"Wow! He's gotten so big!" Sonny exclaimed, petting the foals muzzle, before she turned to pet Jewel.

Chad stood quietly and admired the little buckskin paint from where he stood. By now the colt was almost a month old, and stood to where the tips of his ears were as high as his mother's shoulders. The little colt snorted, and walked over to him, flicking his little tail back and forth. Chad reached down and ruffled the colt's mane.

"I think he likes you, Chad." Sonny smiled. She was still stroking Jewel's neck.

"He is cute… you know, for a horse."

"So, we do all the work and you guys play with the baby… I see how it is!" Nico's voice drifted over from behind them. They turned to see the four standing there impatiently.

"Done already?" Sonny asked them, a bit surprised at how quickly they had worked.

"Thank goodness." Tawni grumbled, her nose twisted in disgust.

It wasn't long before Tiffany came walking through the door, and found everyone in Jewel's stall petting Skylark – everyone except Tawni, of course.

She cleared her throat.

"Alright, Sonny, Chad, grab your horses. Everyone else, follow me."

Chad walked over to Apache's stall confidently, and led the appaloosa outside. Sonny did the same with Sunshine, and the golden palomino nickered excitedly.

"Alright… Nico, we'll put you on Flash." Tiffany instructed, leading the boy over to the buckskin horse that Jake had ridden before.

Seeing the nervous look on the boys face, she felt the need to reassure him. "Don't worry, he's older and really a sweet guy." She patted the horse on the neck before she turned to Zora and the others.

"Zora, you are in for a treat." She told the excited looking girl, and led her over to a stall. She grabbed a lead rope, clipped it to the horses halter, and walked him out.

"This is Raj." She told them, as Zora gasped. "He has a very rare coloring, and is the most valuable horse in this barn for his genes alone."

The horse was a dun color, but had stripes all over his body. He resembled a tiger in his coloring.

"How come she gets the Zebra?" Nico whined.

"He's called a brindle." Zora explained, as she took the horse. "I never thought I'd actually get to see one! Thanks, Tiff!" She grinned and hugged the older girl.

It took Tiffany off guard, but she hugged her back nonetheless.

"Tawni, we're going to put you on Dream." She told the blonde, who still looked disgusted… that is, until she saw the snow white mare being led out of her stall.

In her eyes, you could tell she really liked the looks of the horse, but, of course, same old Tawni on the outside.

"She'll do, I guess." The blonde scoffed.

"And Grady," Tiffany started. The two were a bit awkward around each other since this morning, but were adapting.

"You're in for a treat too."

"We're going to Narnia?" He asked excitedly.

She chuckled. "No. You're riding this horse." She led out a tall, dark, dapple grey Thoroughbred.

"He used to be a racehorse. He won a couple of big races too, but he got worked too hard and busted his leg. That was when Bill was working at the old racetracks in Aksarben, and he had grown to like him, so when they wanted to put him down Bill took him instead and fixed him up."

Grady looked to be in awe, and Tiffany smiled slightly… _slightly_.

"What's his name?" The boy asked as he took the rope.

"Ironman." Tiffany shrugged.

Grady looked even more excited. If he was a girl, he just may have squealed.

Everyone had their horses outside.. Sonny and Chad had theirs tacked up and ready to go. Tiffany called the others back to get their tack, and between her, Sonny and Chad, everyone was soon ready. Zora tacked up Raj by herself – she had taken riding lessons when she was younger.

"Wait up!" They heard someone call from behind them.

Tiffany turned, to see Bill rushing towards them with a cooler.

"I packed you guys some food and drinks. Enjoy yourselves." He smiled and went back inside after Tiffany thanked him.

Tiffany helped everyone up on their horses. Tawni was holding on to the white mare for dear life.

She got up on Galaxy, and gave everyone some basic instructions for handling their horse. Once everyone was comfortable, they started off down the longest trail. She was in the lead, until Chad and Sonny rode up on either side of her.

"So what did Bill want that was so important?" Sonny asked her, curiously.

"Tell you guys later." Was all Tiffany said.

They rode in silence for a few minutes.

"Where does this trail lead, anyways?" Chad asked, looking around.

"It goes through fields, over creeks, through woods… has a beautiful overlook of one of the last natural prairies in Nebraska. Honestly it ends at the lake though."

"Ahh. So that's why we were supposed to bring our swimsuits." Sonny commented.

"You got it." Tiffany chuckled.

"So we couldn't have just taken the way we took last time?" Chad asked again. What was it with this guy and swimming?

"No."

"Why not?"

"Couldn't do this!" She shouted deviously, as Galaxy lurched to a run. The black stallion carried her far from the group.

Chad was confused - how many times had they run down the other trail? Oh well.

Sonny was first to catch up to her, but was still a few yards back. Tiffany could hear her laughing in the wind.

Chad caught up next. Apache matched Sunshine's speed and the horses ran together, step for step.

Surprisingly, it was Tawni who caught up next. It was no surprise to Tiffany though – Dream always loved to run. Plus it was apparent that Tawni was keeping her eyes clenched shut.

Nico caught up on Flash soon enough.

Zora raced up on Raj, her arms stretched out wide, like the girl on the Titanic.

"I'm the king of the world!" She shouted, as the brindle horse carrying her raced past Flash and Dream.

Soon enough, Grady was with them as well. For awhile, the dark grey horse hung in the back, but Grady soon found the horse drifting to the right, where he seemed to just let loose. Ironman flew forward, almost unseating his rider as he passed Flash, Dream and Raj in no time. Soon enough, he had overtaken Apache and Sunshine as well, and was on Galaxy's tail.

The black stallion sensed the Thoroughbred gaining ground, and soon enough, opened up as well.

Something about Galaxy's wild blood made him not allow the grey horse to pass him, but it was in the TB's blood to do just that. They were coming up to a creek by this time, and Tiffany called to Grady to slow him down.

"I can't!" The boy yelped, hanging on for dear life.

Tiffany tried to slow Galaxy down as well, but the horse wouldn't listen.

The horses were far too caught up in their own games, and though they were normally supposed to wade through the creek, they sailed straight over it, before their riders could control them again. Both horses were heaving pretty badly.

Tiffany and Grady looked at each other, almost like they weren't sure if that was real or a dream.

"You alright?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah." Grady told her. "Are you?"

"Yeah." She said.

Then there was a scream.

* * *

Tiffany and Grady went riding back to see Tawni screaming at the others, who were all off of their horses. Chad was trying to control a rearing white mare.

"Tawni!" Sonny shouted at her. "You're fine, calm down!"

"How can you say that Sonny?" Tawni sounded astonished. "I almost died!"

"What happened?" Tiffany asked as she rode up and dismounted.

"You!" Tawni hissed, edging dangerously close. "I bet this was your plan all along!"

"What are you talking about?" Tiffany asked, utterly confused.

"Don't give me that!" Tawni told her, placing her hands on the girls shoulders and attempting to push her up against the tree. Tiffany didn't budge.

"You put me up on that… that… _beast_! Knowing this would happen, so you could take my place on the show!" Tawni told her, seething.

"Someone, please tell me what's going on!" Tiffany turned to face the others, shaking Tawni's palms from her shoulders.

"A snake scared her horse and she fell off." Sonny explained quickly. "Tawni, please calm down."

"I almost _died_!" Tawni told her again. How could they not see that? And why weren't they caring about her?

Tiffany walked over to where Chad was holding Dream. She placed her hands on the horse, even got up in the saddle and rode her around a bit. Galaxy looked jealous.

Tiffany got down, and walked the white mare over to Tawni.

"Here. She's fine now. You can get back on."

"No way! I am not getting back on that… that _thing_!" Tawni exclaimed.

"Alright," Tiffany shrugged. "You can stay here then."

"No!" Tawni scoffed. "I demand that you drive the car down here and pick me up!"

"Cars aren't allowed on this trail." Tiffany told her. "You can either get back up on the horse, or you can stay here." It was obvious her patience was dwindling.

"Boy I don't know if I'd have the guts to stand up to an angry Tawni." Chad whispered to Sonny.

"I know I don't." Sonny whispered back, chuckling.

"Wait!" Tawni shouted.

Tiffany waited for an _"OK, I'll get on the stupid horse, but I won't like it!"_ or something to that effect, but it didn't come.

"I bet she's trying that with all of us." Tawni looked around at the strange looks she was receiving. "Yeah! First she tries to scare us to death waking us up."

"She didn't scare me to death." Grady interrupted.

Tiffany shut her eyes and thought. _'He did_ not_ just say that_?'

Chad smirked.

"And now," Tawni had ignored him. "She puts us up on these… these _monsters_! She knows they are killers, but it's all in her evil little plan to steal our shows!"

Nico and Grady gasped simultaneously. Zora smacked them both on the back of the head.

"What could _I_ possibly want with So Random?" Tiffany asked.

"I hear that!" Chad shouted, getting ready to hi-5 the girl. He only received glares from the Randoms and raised eyebrow from Tiffany.

"…sorry." He mumbled, shrinking back to where he was, mainly because of the pointed glare Sonny was giving him.

"_Or _Mackenzie Falls, for that matter?" Tiffany tacked on, earning a glare from Chad.

"Fame. Fortune. _My spotlight._ For both you and your little _Jake_. Working together on a show – you could live happily ever after." Tawni told her.

Each word stung, and it was obvious from the tone of voice Tawni used that it was meant too.

Tiffany wasn't going to let her get to her though. No, she'd be the better person. She-

"Them and that stupid cat that is."

Never mind.

What happened next was a blur. The end result was something like this.

Grady had his arms wrapped around Tiffany, holding her back – Chad was helping him. Nico was holding Tawni back, Sonny was in front of her, yelling at her. Zora was cheering the fight on from Raj's back.

Tiffany was shouting at Tawni, but couldn't register what she was saying. She didn't know what to even think. How could Tawni even say that about Jake? How _dare _she? And calling her beloved Chey _stupid_? Tiffany could kill her for that alone.

She wasn't sure what pulled her out of her angry daze, but something did. Tawni was crying, so apparently she had said something hurtful enough for payback.

Chad and Grady let her go, and without a word she trudged over to where Galaxy was standing and mounted him with ease. She sat in the saddle, waiting.

Zora was still in the saddle of Raj. "Are we going or what?" The girl asked impatiently.

"When you fall off a horse you have to get right back up or you'll forever be terrified." Tiffany spoke loudly, like a king commanding his army... Except she was a girl.

"She's right, Tawni. I fell off a horse when I was younger then you. It's scary, but you have to get past it – get right back up." Sonny encouraged her.

She seemed to have given up, and got back up on Dream… _finally_.

Tawni insisted on riding up front, so Sonny rode between her and Tiffany as to make sure the two didn't kill each other.

They stopped in the shade for a quick snack, before they continued on. Around three o'clock they arrived at the lake.

Tiffany told everyone to go have fun, and she took care of the horses.

After she removed all of their tack, she turned to sit under the tree and watched everyone having fun.

Sonny and Chad went back to shore after awhile, and sat down near her.

"So, what did Bill say this morning then?" Chad asked.

"Well…" Tiffany started.

* * *

**Oooh! Cliffy! Sorry guys!**

**Anyways, I'm sorry about this chapter… it's not as good as I had hoped… boring filler chapter. And Tawni was being an annoying drama queen… she made Tiffany angry. You'll find out what she said, so don't worry!**

**But yeah. Sorry 'bout the boring chapter. But I'd still appreciate any reviews!**

**3**

**~Dawulf~**


	29. Our Answer Lies in Hollywood

**Channy will be coming, I promise! I have been waiting a bit with them, just so I can watch a few more Channy episodes as they come out, so I can get a better feel on how to portray them. I like to keep everyone as in-character as possible. Sorry for the delay! :)**

**The next chapter will be fun… if it works out like I plan it too. ;D**

**And I can't wait 'til "That's So Sonny"! Anyone want to join my angry mob if Chad makes the wrong decision? :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, Romeo & Juliet, OR Star Trek… and it's really too bad about SWAC and Star Trek. They are the two awesomest shows on earth if you haven't noticed. ;)**

**ENJOY! And don't forget to REVIEW! :D**

* * *

"Jake's gone." Tiffany told the two, calmly.

"Really? That's great!" Sonny grinned brightly. Her smile faded though, when she saw Tiffany's face. "What's the catch?"

"He went to Hollywood."

"What?" Chad yelped. "How?"

"What's wrong Chad, caring again?" Tiffany chuckled at him.

"Yes." He told her. "I care because the last thing Hollywood needs is another psycho jerk who thinks he's as amazing an actor as Chad Dylan Cooper. There's a reason I am _the_ one and only!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're beautiful." Tiffany told him sarcastically. "Anyway," She reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a crumpled letter. "Bill didn't even know about it. He just walked in his room and found him gone late last night. He found this under his pillow."

Sonny took the note and unfolded it carefully.

"Dear _Jakey_," Sonny read the pet name with distaste. "The plan is underway. Your flight number is 160 to Los Angeles. You fly out at 4:30 am tomorrow morning." She read the flight information off. The letter must have arrived yesterday.

"I'll meet you outside of LAX when you arrive. Together, we are unstoppable." Sonny finished.

"Who sent it?" Chad asked, thinking aloud.

"What could they be planning? Jake and… and whoever, I mean!" Sonny thought hard, raking her brain for any ideas as she studied the letter once again.

"If I knew, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Tiffany told him. "We'd be on our way to Hollywood to stop him_... them_."

It was obvious it had been typed, so mentally comparing handwriting was out of the question.

"Can you guys think of anything?" Tiffany asked, searching their faces. Sonny shook her head.

"Right now, I would think our answer lies in Hollywood." Chad told them.

"Wow. That's surprisingly logical for the guy who wears his face on his underwear and is terrified of oompa loompas." Tiffany said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Chad pointed a threatening finger at her, and put on his serious face. "They're short, they have nasty green hair that's probably _never_ been washed, and they sing that… that _song_! They're creepy!" He defended.

Sonny laughed. "Chad they're not real!"

"Says you." He told her. "They're probably plotting to take over the world in their secret little world… make everyone _ugly _and... and _short_!" He shuddered.

"Too late, look at me." Tiffany motioned to herself. "You're next Chad." She added in a creepy tone.

"Stop it!" He whined.

Tiffany laughed.

"You're not ugly, Tiffany!" Sonny told her. "What you need is a good dose of self esteem – look at yourself for who you really are!"

"On the contrary, Sonny… maybe you need to see me for what I'm not."

Silence followed.

"Hey so why _did_ we take the longer route here today?" Chad asked her, after a few moments.

Tiffany shrugged. "Kill time." She told them. "Wanted to show you guys how beautiful the sunset is out here – especially over the lake."

The three of them watched the others playing around in the water. A game of Marco Polo ensued… until Zora ruined it, by submerging and grabbing Tawni's feet. She began to scream that there was a shark that got her, and when everyone convinced her that sharks only lived in the ocean, and they were in a small lake in the middle of the country, she started up that the Loch Ness Monster had her.

Tiffany smiled at Nico trying to comfort Tawni, when she noticed the lack of noise near her. She turned to see Sonny and Chad leaning up against the tree. The two were holding hands, which were rested on Chad's stomach. Sonny had her head on Chad's shoulder, and he in turn had his head rest on hers. His free arm wrapped around her shoulder and held her close to him. Their eyes were shut, and they both held smiles on their faces as they slept quietly.

For a rare moment Tiffany's caramel colored eyes softened, and she let out a genuine smile as she watched the couple. A breeze came through, and ruffled everyone's hair. Chad's nose twitched and he shifted his face slightly out of Sonny's ticklish hair.

"Disgusting isn't it?" Grady wrinkled his nose from behind Tiffany.

She turned to look at him. "I think it's kind of cute."

"You don't understand." Nico started, as he came out of the water behind Grady. "That's Sonny."

"Our Sonny!" Zora tacked on. Her sudden appearance at the girls side startled Tiffany a bit.

"And that's Chip Drama Pants!" Nico made a face.

"So?" Tiffany asked.

"So!" Tawni finally was near them. "Don't you see them? This is Sonny and Chad we're talking about!"

"I don't see what the big deal is." Tiffany spoke nonchalantly.

"He's from Mackenzie Falls! They're the enemy!"

"And he's a person just like the rest of us." Tiffany sounded bored.

"You don't know him." Tawni told her. "Everything you've seen here is an act. He's an actor. What do you expect? He's a completely different person at the studios. He's mean. He'll do anything for ratings - anything to put us down."

"I don't believe you." Tiffany shrugged, turning her gaze back to the lake. Her eyes didn't shift once as Grady, Nico, Zora and Tawni sat down, forming a circle that included her.

"You have to believe us." Zora told her.

"Yeah – you should see the Falls people at the studios…" Grady started.

"Always getting better food…" Nico added.

"…better spotlights…" Tawni said.

"… all the best perks…" Zora grumbled.

"…and to make it worse, they always travel in a pack – like shiny wolves!" Grady finished.

"I happen to like wolves." Tiffany told him. Her gaze shifting once to Grady, defiantly, then back to the lake.

"You have to help us split them up." Nico told her.

"No." The girl shrugged.

"What? Why not?" Grady asked. The Randoms looked shocked.

"Because, look at them…" Tiffany said, her gaze finally averting to the couple under the tree.

"Maybe you see Romeo and Juliet – the forbidden love whatnot, but I see Sonny and Chad. I see a girl, who is crazy about a guy, and I see a guy, who is crazy about a girl, and I don't know what it is, but I see them growing old together."

It was about at this time that she realized her words were being met by a chorus of "eww"s, yucks, and gags.

"Oh grow up!" She snapped at them, falling back in the grass with a thud. "And I don't care what you guys do or say; I won't let you break them up."

"Mmm? Who's breaking up?" Chad asked groggily. The arguing must've awakened him.

"Go back to sleep, lover boy." Tiffany chuckled. "I'll wake you two up when the sun starts to go down."

Chad shrugged and shut his eyes again.

A few hours later, a blanket was laid out on the ground where Tiffany had been sitting, and the seven teens were sitting on it, munching away at their sandwiches.

The sun was beginning to set, and painted the sky various shades of orange, pink and purple. The water mirrored the scene, and they noted what a beautiful postcard it would have made.

When the sun finally set, they all took to lying in a circle. From above they might resemble a daisy, their heads being the center of the flower. Zora lay next to Sonny, who was, of course, next to Chad, who was next to Tiffany, who was next to Grady, who was next to Nico, who was next to Tawni who was next to Zora again.

"Ever wonder what it would be like to go into space?" Tiffany pondered aloud, in a dreamy tone.

There were a few mumbles of yes or no.

Grady simply responded to Tiffany's final word with "…the final frontier."

Tiffany smirked, knowing exactly what that was from.

"These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise." She calmly stated.

"It's continuing mission, to explore strange new worlds." Grady added.

Everyone was looking at them strangely, as they continued, in unison. "To seek out new life and new civilizations – to boldly go where no one has gone before!"

By this time, the two were grinning at each other, until Tiffany realized it, and turned back to the stars.

"Star Trek" She calmly added. "Gotta love it."

A shooting star raced across the sky, leaving a thick trail behind it, which slowly dissipated afterwards.

The celebrities ooh-ed and awed. Most of them had never seen a shooting star before, and the seven teens took the opportunity to make a wish.

After about an hour of stargazing, they decided it was time to go home. They grabbed their horses and rode back to the barn, where they brushed, fed, watered, un-tacked, and put away their horses, before they all loaded up into the SUV and headed back to Omaha.


	30. Heavy Sleepers

**Alright guys! Thanks for all of your reviews! I'm glad to see that there are some of yoyu who will join my mob as well. –cackles evilly– And guess what? We've made it to Chapter 30! Woot! And as such, I thought I might post a fun, filler chapter for it. I hope you don't mind.**

**The next chapter wont be posted until after 'That's So Sonny', seeing as I have to work tomorrow. I'm really looking forward to that episode though – I always was a big 'That's So Raven' fan. :D But like I said… Chad better watch what he says…**

**The Randoms have four more days left in Omaha, and Tiffany has evil plans to make the most of them, just FYI! ;)**

**ENJOY and REVIEW please!**

* * *

Basically everyone but Tiffany and Sonny fell asleep on the way home. And the only reason Tiffany didn't is because she was driving (much to Chad's dismay).

Tiffany could be seen gripping the steering wheel tightly, rocking back and forth with her eyes open uncomfortably-wide. Occasionally she would shake her head, or blink her eyes a bit to hard, causing her eyeballs to roll around. She would stick her hand out the window, and mess with the wind, or start whistling – anything to stay awake.

"Sonny, talk to me." She said finally, seeing the girl was awake in the rearview mirror.

The girl shifted her spaced-out gaze to the driver, and she giggled at Tiffany's attempts to stay awake at the wheel.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"I don't know. Anything." She shrugged.

Sonny thought for a moment.

"Well, how about Jake disappearing?" She asked. "Do you know if he knows anyone in Hollywood?"

Tiffany rolled her eyes. She didn't want to talk about Jake, but she was curious still, and knew that they'd have to figure out what was going on sooner or later.

"Not that I know of. Aside from you guys that is…" She trailed off.

"Well… whoever wrote the letter called him 'Jakey'… does he have a girlfriend?"

"Hah! Doubtful. I don't know anyone who would put up with him long enough."

"I thought you guys were best friends at one point?" Sonny thought she had her there, and to a point, she did, but after a few moments Tiffany spoke up again.

"People can change quicker than you would think."

Silence ensued for a brief time, but Tiffany was quick to break it when it became hard for her to stay awake again.

"Maybe Chad's right… maybe we'll have to go to Hollywood to figure it out? Maybe you guys will just have to look when you go back, for me." Was there a hint of disappointment in her voice?

"You know, Tiffany, it doesn't have to be like that… maybe you could come back to Hollywood with us?" Sonny suggested. "You could stay with my mom and I for awhile. She would love you!"

Tiffany smiled slightly. "Thanks, Sonny, but I'd hate to impose on you guys. It just wouldn't be right."

Sonny smacked her on the arm, playfully. "Oh stop!" She scolded with a grin. "You wouldn't be imposing on us at all. If anything, we've been imposing on you. Chey could come too."

"Chey in Hollywood… look out world!" Tiffany chuckled, finally pulling into the driveway.

Tiffany turned the car off, once they were safe in the garage, and turned to glance at Sonny, who was looking around at everyone sleeping.

"Guess we should wake them u-" She didn't get to finish her sentence, as Tiffany was honking the horn.

Everyone awoke with a start, most of them screamed. Tiffany laughed.

"Wake up, we're home!" She told them, laughing still, as she got out of the car, receiving many evil glares.

She opened the door to be greeted by an overly excited Chey, who meowed, purred and rubbed up against everyone as they came in the door.

"_You guys left me all day… alone! I thought you were never going to come back! Pet me, I demand it!"_ She purred.

Apparently the horn honk was sufficient enough to wake everyone up, and they all went to the kitchen for ice cream. That is, except for Tiffany, who told them she would catch up.

About half an hour later, it was Sonny who realized that Tiffany and Chey were no where to be found. The group set off to find them, and a few moments later, they were all surrounding a couch in the living room.

Tiffany was stretched out on her side on the couch. She had one arm stretched out perpendicular to her body, and Chey was stretched out alongside her, her head resting on her Humans arm, though she was not asleep. Tiffany's other arm was curled over Chey.

Chad was grinning deviously.

"Alright guys, here's the plan." He smirked.

* * *

First, the gang thought a little revenge was in order. Tawni grabbed the rope, and Chad was the one who decided that _he_ got to do the tying. He picked up Tiffany's foot, and got kicked square in the… well… let's just say Tiffany's feet are apparently ticklish.

Sonny asked him if he was alright, but over all just couldn't control herself, and ran out of the room with the rest of the Random's so they could get all of the laughter out of their system, while poor Chad crumpled to the floor and tried not to cry.

* * *

Next, they went for something simpler.

Nico and Grady got the whipped cream, and Nico sprayed it on her hand, when Chey walked in the room carrying one of her feather toys. Apparently, she wanted to join in the fun.

Tawni took the feather, and knelt down next to Tiffany, tickling the girls face with the cat toy, grinning evilly, when *SPLAT!*. Tiffany had smacked Tawni in the face with her whip creamed hand.

It was Chad's turn to run out laughing with the others, and Tawni's turn to cry, as she tried to wipe whipped cream from her face and hair.

Good thing Tiffany was a heavy sleeper.

* * *

After that, they again surrounded the couch, staring at the girl as they tried to come up with another idea.

"The squirt gun!" Chad whisper-shouted. The group set off in search of the weapon.

After about half an hour, they all showed up empty handed… except Nico.

"I couldn't find the squirt gun, but I did find a bucket and filled it with ice water!" Nico told them, smiling proudly.

"Good… dump it on her!" Chad sounded eager. "Zora, do you have the camera?"

The girl nodded, grinning maniacally as she lined up her photo. She gave a thumbs up.

Nico lined up the bucket, and began to tip it, when at the last second, Tiffany stretched her arm out and pushed the bucket backwards. The girl rolled over.

Grady threw his hand over his best friend's mouth as the boy screamed like a girl from the shock of being coated in ice water.

And of course, the gang busted up laughing at Nico's face in the picture.

* * *

"Ooh… let's mess up her make up!" Tawni exclaimed, remembering the torture from this morning.

"Tawni, she doesn't wear make up." Sonny told the blonde, giggling.

"And even if she did, knowing her, I don't think she would care." Chad added, smirking.

Tawni looked disgruntled.

* * *

"Aww," Sonny cooed, looking down at the sleeping girl. "She looks so peaceful! Look at her smiling…"

"You know," Nico started. "I feel kind of weird watching her sleep…"

"I watch people sleep all the time, what's wrong with it?" Zora commented, receiving some scared looks.

"Anyway, I have a foolproof plan to wake her up _and _scare the beans out of her." The girl grinned maniacally.

"…And that would be?" Tawni prompted.

The younger girl simply raised her arm to reveal an air horn in her hand.

"Excellent!" Sonny exclaimed. "Everyone, cover your ears…" They did so.

Zora blasted the air horn and Chey fluffed up and raced out of the room, ears pinned, as fast as her paws could take her.

Tiffany didn't budge.

"Chey!" Sonny yelped, and she and Zora went after the cat to make sure she was alright… they had forgotten about her.

* * *

"Man, what does it take with her?" Chad cried in distress, as he looked down at the girl.

"I've never known anyone who sleeps that hard!" Nico exclaimed.

"I have." A groggy voice came from the couch, as their victim sat up and yawned.

"I take it you guys are done?"

"Tiffany!" Sonny gasped, as her and Zora came rushing back in the room, stopping at the doorway, and hiding a few things behind their backs.

"That's m'name… already worn out." She grumbled as she stood up.

Sonny discarded her things behind the door, and sauntered over to Chad.

"How did you wake her up?" She asked, curious.

"We didn't." He whispered back to her.

"What do you mean?" She whispered, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"How long were you awake?" Chad asked Tiffany.

"Since I heard you crying on the floor." She smirked. "Sorry 'bout that by the way. Assuming what I think happened happened."

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't cry." He scoffed.

Sonny looked over at him, stealing his signature smirk. "Really Chad, really?"

"Yes really, and don't use my lines!" Chad scolded her.

She shot him a look.

"I mean, say what you want…" Chad grinned, innocently.

"Whi-ipped." Grady sang.

Nico laughed with him.

"So how did you 'sleep' through the air horn?" Zora asked, placing air quotes around the word 'sleep'.

"It's called acting." Tiffany smirked. "I figure being around six actors, one of you would've called my bluff."

"Only one actor, actually." Chad corrected her.

Sonny shot him another look.

"Sure, and you would think the 'greatest actor of our generation' could spot acting from a mile away... apparently someone's not as great as he thinks." Tiffany grinned victoriously, and the Randoms all hi-5ed her, saying things like "Nice!" and "Good one!"

Chad gasped, and pointed an accusing finger at her. "You take that back!"

"Can't take back the truth." Tiffany smiled innocently.

Chad looked shocked that someone could even say that.

"Stop the lies!" He shouted, sounding distressed.

"Calm down Chad." Sonny chuckled softly. "You know she's just kidding."

"But Sonny! Chad Dylan Cooper's greatness is not something to kid around about. We need to get her help or-" He was cut off by a small peck on his cheek. The sparks left him speechless as his face turned bright red. He turned to see Sonny walking out of them room. The chorus of four "eww's", one "aww!" and a loud purr were completely drowned out by the shock he was feeling.

After the initial shock wore off, and he could move again, he turned and stared at a grinning Tiffany.

"What were we talking about again?"


	31. Ole!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait... I hate to say it, but the next Chapter might take a bit. I have beenn working like crazy these past couple of weeks, and a few days ago I hurt my wrist, so now I'm wearing a splint on it and I am having... issues... typing. It really stinks.**

**Anyways, fun fact here, did you know Sterling Knight's middle name is Sandman? *giggle* Poor guy! I saw that on an interview. He says he doesn't know what his parents were thinking.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Review, please! And thanks to all of you who have done so already!**

* * *

The next morning, it was storming. Everyone woke up, one by one, and found Tiffany and Chey sitting out on the covered porch, watching the rain. They all joined her out there, but no one said anything for awhile.

"It is kind of peaceful." Sonny commented after a bit, resting her head on Chad's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

"'Course." Was all Tiffany said.

Chey jumped up on Chad's lap and curled up.

"This is boring." Tawni whined.

"That's because you don't know what real beauty is." Tiffany told her, not taking her eyes off the rain.

Tawni gasped and stormed inside. Tiffany watched her go, and turned her gaze to the others with a smirk.

"I know it's mean, but she's so much fun to pick on!"

"She can be." Nico agreed. "But it's more fun to pick on Chad."

"Not as much fun as picking on you guys. All of the Randoms really, you guys are just _too _gullible." Chad caught Sonny's stern look.

"Randoms _minus one_…" He adjusted, giving her an innocent grin. He raised a finger and tapped her nose with it, trying to get her to smile.

"What about that time we filled your shampoo bottle with yogurt?" Grady asked.

"Ooh, good one G…" Nico laughed. "You could hear him screaming from the commisary."

"He got you back though." Zora reminded them.

The boys quit laughing and grimaced.

"I remember that." Chad added in, smirking. "I filled your snack drawer with garter snakes."

"All that cheese… wasted…" Grady sighed, like it was the biggest crime in the world.

"But we got him back for getting us back!" Nico added.

Grady perked up. "That's right! We tie-dyed your convertible!" He hi-5ed Nico. "It was fun too!"

"Fun," Chad grumbled. "Until you went to put some of that... _perfume... _on."

"It wasn't perfume!" Grady countered. "It was cologne." He corrected matter-of-factly.

"Girl-dozer… That was our best idea ever… until _he_ got a hold of it." Nico spoke with distaste.

"What'd he do?" Tiffany sounded amused, listening to their stories.

"He filled it with 'ode to skunk'." Grady cringed.

Chad laughed at the memory.

"Ooh, I remember that." Sonny wrinkled her nose. "We wouldn't let you back in the studio for a week."

"Not only that, but their dressing room and everything in it is permanently stained red from the tomato juice they had to wash it in." Zora chuckled.

"Good times, good times." Chad laughed again.

"For you maybe…" Grady grumbled. "I haven't eaten a tomato since."

"…really?" Zora didn't believe him.

"Well… now that you mention it, salsa does sound good…" Grady thought aloud.

Everyone let out a chuckle.

"Oh!" Chad added in. "But let's not forget the time I offered to get you guys those matching boats or whatever. See? I'm not all that bad."

"We were trying to forget!" Nico told him.

"It's not my fault you guys never went through with your half of the deal." Chad shrugged.

"We wound up in Mexico!" Grady countered.

"But you did manage to beat the bull… _ole_!"

Nico and Grady were about to counter when Tiffany's phone rang and cut them off. A confused look overcame the girls face, and she checked to see who was calling, only to scowl at the screen.

"It's my mom." She grumbled with distaste. "I _suppose _I should answer it." And she did so, walking inside the house so she wouldn't disturb their conversation.

A light discussion overtook the group on the porch. They spoke of things that weren't really important, when a bright flash of lightning hit. The gang was blinded for a moment, but instead of the thunder they heard a loud "WHAT!" coming from inside.

Warily they wandered inside, to see Tiffany yelling into the phone.

"How could you?" She seethed, before she threw the phone onto the ground and stormed out the door. A few moments later they heard the sound of Tiffany's car starting up, and Sonny raced to the window just in time to see the little red Monte Carlo speeding down the road in the rain.

She turned back to see Chad picking the phone up.

"What is going on?" Sonny wondered out loud.

"I don't know. It was definitely her mom though." Chad told her, looking at the list of recent calls.

The others looked dumbfounded.

"Maybe she just needs some time to cool down." Nico offered, remembering how angry the girl had looked.

"Maybe you're right." Sonny sounded worried, and glanced back out the window one more time.

At that time, Tiffany's phone buzzed, and began to sing Nickelback's "Never Gonna Be Alone". Chad jumped, and nearly dropped it, fumbling with it in the air, before Sonny snatched it away from him and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked hurriedly, not bothering to see who it was.

"_Tiff?"_ A voice came on the other line urgently. "_Tiff, listen, your mother just called me too… I know she already called you, but listen to me, don't go do anything rash... alright?"_

"Umm… This isn't Tiffany." Sonny told the man awkwardly.

"_I-It's not?"_

"No, I'm Sonny…"

"_Oh… well can I talk to Tiff?"_

"Well, she kinda threw her phone down and left…"

"_Oh… Well, I'm her father, Jon."_

"Hello!" Sonny told him quickly. "Wait, so can you tell us what happened, or where she went?"

"…_Has Tiff said anything about me and her mom's break up?" _

"She didn't go into a whole lot of detail, but yes, she mentioned it…"

"_Then you'll understand while I'm so worried… She has a lot of issues leftover from the whole ordeal. Her mom and Tony are getting married."_

"No!" Sonny sounded shocked.

"_I know." _Tiffany's dad understood her shock. _"She never has accepted the fact. She hates Tony with a passion. I partly think it's because she can't understand it. She's always threatened things if this were to ever happen. Her mom called me after she talked to Tiff, and said she freaked out pretty badly."_

"Yeah… we heard from outside."

"_Sonny, you guys have to go find her for me – and make her call me when you do!"_

"We will." Sonny promised. "Do you know where she could be?"

"_Honestly? No." _He admitted. _"You could try at her moms, or at our old place, or maybe even out at Bill's." _He gave them a few addresses.

They said their goodbyes.

"I found the keys to the SUV!" Chad called from the doorway. Chey was perched on his shoulder looking scared.

Zora, Grady, Sonny and Chad (and Chey) all piled in.

"It's about time I get to drive…" Chad grumbled, as he started up the car.

"I just hope Tiffany is alright." Sonny said, to no one in particular as she turned to look out of the rain splattered windows.


	32. We can, and we will!

**Hey everyone! **

**So I know some of you may not remember Tiffany's issues with her mom (heck, I had to go back and read a bit, to see if I even wrote that down yet – I have the entire story in my head, I just takes forever to write it down…. And remember what I have and haven't written. ;P)**

**Anyways, this is just a bit of a recap from Chapter 15/16, where she explained it…**

* * *

_"Well, how about telling us more about your self?" Chad asked. "You never did say what happened with your parents…"_

_"Knew that was coming." Tiffany smirked a bit, shifting her position to where she was staring out at the water. "You celebrities are nosy."_

_"If you don't want to talk about it, tha-" Sonny started, but was cut off._

_"No, no…" Tiffany interrupted. "You guys are living with me, you deserve to know. You'll find out anyway."_

_She continued, not giving either of them a chance to speak. "So mom and dad and me, we had this roommate, for as far back as I can remember. His name was Tony. He was my dad's best friend. They were like brothers." She seemed to hiss the last part. Her face was hardened, and her teeth wanted to clench together as she spoke. Her hands shifted into balled-up fists, as she continued. Sonny and Chad leaned closer to listen in._

_"Who knows how long it was going on, but long story short, when I was 9, my dad and I found out that mom and Tony were… well, lets say, they moved out together and left me and dad by ourselves, depressed as no other."_

_By this time, she was looking at the ground, fiddling with her fingers._

_"Tiffany, I don't know what to say… I feel so sorry for you." Sonny told her, frowning and hugging the girl._

_"Don't." She shrugged. "If anything it was a learning experience."_

_"What did you learn?" Chad seemed confused._

_"To not trust for one thing." She seemed to growl._

* * *

**So basically, she's been raised by her dad, and has always felt very out of place, and paranoid after the ordeal. She thinks that everyone is going to turn their backs on her now, and she hates that she is that way… which is why she despises her moms boyfriend so much.**

**In this chapter though, you get to learn more about Tiffany and … well, you'll see.**

* * *

"Alright, take a left here." Zora navigated from the backseat, her laptop sitting on the seat next to her.

Chad obediently followed her directions. He glanced back in the rearview and caught glimpse of a small box connected to the computer.

"Zora, where'd you get that?" He demanded, his brows furrowed.

"I have my ways." She told him not looking up.

Sonny turned to see what it was.

"Zora! Do you know what that is?" She exclaimed as she unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed in the back to get a closer look.

"Yeah, it's an external hard drive, what's it look like?"

"Not only is it an external hard drive, that's Tiffany's external hard drive!"

**(A/N: Remember Tiffany's mention of this, that she tends to write things down on documents in it, and Chad and Sonny trying to get a hold of it?)**

"Take your next right." Zora called to Chad, as Sonny took the computer. "Then the next."

"Oh my goodness…" Sonny gasped softly, as Chey jumped up next to her to see. "Wow, she looks just like her dad. And aww, look how cute you were as a baby, Chey!"

The cat became flustered and nervously licked her paw.

"We can look at pictures later, get to the documents!" Chad told her. He looked forward to seeing these pictures and any possible blackmail they would contain, but nonetheless, he wanted to know what was in those documents more.

"Here's one titled 'My Accounts'" Sonny read, clicking the link.

"We'll come back to it. We're here." Chad told them, as he pulled up in front of Tiffany's mom's apartment.

"I don't see her car anywhere." Grady stated, looking around.

They drove around the neighborhood, but no sign of Tiffany. Zora typed in the next address.

"Head back out to the main road, and go north about ten miles." She instructed, as Sonny took over again.

She began to read from the beginning of the document. _"When you were young, do you remember your parents told you to always hold hands when crossing the street? When I was little, I did everything I possibly could to please my parents. There was a moment, one that seems a whole life time ago, that will always haunt me. I remember my mom, me, and Tony, walking to the store. I made them hold hands. I refused to move until they did. Had I known what has happened since, was going to happen, I would've never done that. I was young then. I couldn't have known any better. I was blind as to what was going on for so long."_

"This is going to make us all cry isn't it?" Grady asked. Sonny reached for a napkin in the glove compartment.

"Already has me doing so." She sniffed, dabbing her eyes, as she continued to read about another incident, when Tiffany was 6, when she remembers seeing her mom and Tony outside with the dog, holding each other.

"_Something inside of me turned cold, knowing something just wasn't right as I stared at mom and Tony, holding each other under the pine tree. I ran over and accused them of being lovebirds. What would any other six year old do? My mom said she loved him like a brother, and that he was comforting her because she was depressed. I was not satisfied and vowed to tell my daddy when he got home… but I never did. I have never regretted such a thing in my life as much as I regret this, never."_

Grady was next to take a napkin and dab his eyes, as Sonny turned the computer over to Zora.

"I-I c-can't read anymore…" She sobbed.

It wasn't that the story was that _sad_, it was more the emotion and pain that the paper was filled with that was getting to them. The girl had a way with words that really got to them.

The document took a happier turn, talking about some of the happier moments in her life, when it did a complete 180 and went downhill.

"_My heart was shattered. I was left confused, angry and hurt, as my mom ran off with lover-boy, leaving me and my dad in a horrible depression. I did everything I could to try and make him happy. To this day, I wonder if I could've done something. I wonder if maybe, just maybe, things could have been different. What if I would've told my dad something?"_ Zora read, her voice cracking a bit._ "Looking back, I see all the signs, and I don't know how I could've been so stupid. What was I thinking? Was it because of me that all of that pain was caused? I remember mom telling me they were getting a divorce. She wasn't crying. Her voice was ice, cutting with its sharp edges straight through my heart."_

The girl grabbed a napkin at this time. She was the last to lose it, seeing as Chad had already had to pull over to dry his eyes.

She continued to read though, about a time after the initial incident, where she and her dad saw her mom and Tony at a stop light, and Tony had looked at them and laughed like 'Hah, I won.' "_That cold sickening feeling came back to me, and that's when I realized what it was – Hatred. I was nine."_ The document ended, and Zora slowly closed it, returning to her GPS system.

"Wow." Sonny mumbled, drying her eyes.

"That could be a movie script, it was so powerful." Chad was driving again.

"I feel so bad for her." Grady whimpered. "No wonder she doesn't trust easily… especially after that happens right under her nose!"

"I just wish we could help her get through this…" Sonny thought out loud.

"We can." Chad glanced over at her with a reassuring smile, as he reached over and took her hand in his. "And we will."

* * *

**Honestly, I don't want to end this chapter there, but it seemed like such a good place! Ohhh, just pretend like my ending was this good, m'kay? :) I'll keep it going for awhile!**

* * *

About a half an hour later, they had arrived at Bill's. Her car was no where in sight, but Sonny wanted to go and make sure Galaxy was there still, just in case. When they walked into the barn, they caught glimpse of Bill mucking one of the stalls.

"Hey kids," He greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"Hi Bill, umm, we were kind of wondering if you've seen Tiffany today?" Sonny asked him. The man shook his head and the motion was confirmed when a tall black stallion nickered from across the stable.

"I'm afraid not. Is everything alright?" He sounded concerned.

Sonny explained the situation, and the older man seemed taken back.

"Let me know when you find her." He told them. "I'll be sure to call if I see her."

Disheartened, the four teens returned to the vehicle, and continued to the next place.

The address took them to a lake, where Tiffany supposedly went a lot to take pictures of birds and squirrels and stuff. They drove around it, but no luck. An idea suddenly struck Chad.

"What if she went back to her house?" He asked.

"Chad, that's brilliant!" Sonny exclaimed as he smirked. "Where's that at?"

"I think I remember it being in this general area…"

Suddenly Chey raced to the right side of the car and yowled repeatedly.

"What is it Chey?" Sonny asked her. The cat's sudden change in attitude had confused her.

_ROW!_

"Maybe she wants you to turn." Zora suggested.

"Pssh, that's ridiculous. Cat's don't navi-" Chad was cut off.

_MROW!_

"Alright!" He turned the car. "Sheesh!"

Chey stopped instantly, and simply stared out the window.

Sonny chuckled. "Chey is no ordinary cat, Chad."

"Things would be so much easier if she was." He grumbled.

"If it helps us find Tiffany…"

Chey's 'navigating' went on for awhile. She would race to the side of the car they needed to turn, and start howling about 500 feet before the turn. Eventually they arrived at a very old trailer park outside of Omaha. Just inside the neighborhood was a rundown house – larger then most of the others, but it seemed abandoned. The yard was overgrown, and the tan paint was peeling off of the garage.

"There's something familiar about this place…" Grady commented.

"You don't think…" Sonny's thoughts dragged off when Zora interrupted her.

"It's the house from Tiffany's paper!" Zora realized.

"There she is!" Chad shouted.

It was raining again, but sure enough, there was Tiffany, sitting on the porch swing on the deck. She was hunched over, her elbows resting on her knees as her head rested on her hands. They couldn't see her face, therefore they didn't know if she was asleep, crying, or had had her face ripped off by rabid raccoons. The only thing they could really tell was that she was completely drenched.

Chad quickly parked the car behind Tiffany's, and they all got out, shouting her name. Chey leaped over the old chain-link fence, and raced up the rickety steps to her Human. She meowed pitifully, before she leaped up on the swing, and wedged her way under her Humans arms to sit on her lap. She continued to meow and purr.

The celebrities raced up to see her as well.

"Tiffany, are you alright?" Sonny asked her as she sat down warily next to her.

"Fine." She replied with a voice that could be described as a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Oh sure." Chad sarcastically told her. "That's why you suddenly disappeared and after four hours of searching, we find you crying on some abandoned porch." He sat down next to Sonny, and continued to hold the umbrella over his head – there was one under the drivers seat.

"I don't cry." She snapped at him, her head whipping up, revealing her face for the first time since they found her. It was emotionless, aside from her eyes, which were filled with pain.

"It's OK to cry if you need to." Grady told her from his spot next to her. Zora was on his other side. She nodded in support.

"I don't cry." She seemed to snarl quietly, her head sinking back to her shaking fists.

"Tiffany, I think you should know, we read your document called 'My Accounts'. You know we're here for you if you need us." Sonny told her. The girl was silent until Sonny hugged her, and she lost it.

Tiffany's shoulders began to shutter as she started completely sobbing. All of the willpower she had against crying disintegrated in an instant. They had never seen her so vulnerable, and in all honesty, it kind of scared them – Sonny at least.

Grady and Zora soon hugged her as well, and even Chad and his umbrella got in on it.

"_Hellooo… adorable nine pound kitty getting _crushed_ under here…"_ Chey squeaked under the pile.

Everyone chuckled as they stood up, and Tiffany picked up her cat and just hugged her. She mumbled something inaudible into her fur, and the little black cat began to purr reassuringly.

"We should probably get back to the house now, huh? Sorry I… ran off…" Tiffany seemed embarrassed as she started walking away. "Thanks for coming to find me though, I guess…"

"Are you gonna be alright to drive?" Sonny asked, following her to the red car.

"I'll be fine." Tiffany told them. Chey got in the car first, then she did, and started it up.

"Grady, why don't you go with her, just to be sure…" Chad suggested. The boy nodded and climbed into the passenger side.

At that moment in time, when everyone stood by or was in Tiffany's car, lightning struck, hitting the tree that stood in the yard of the old house. There was a loud snap and an eerie creak as the tree split, crashing through the front porch and the first room of the house.

Everyone screamed when the lightning struck, and now they were staring in silence. Tiffany looked horrified.

"T-Tiffany?" Grady asked shakily. "Tiffany!" He poked her arm until she slowly turned to face him, still looking shocked. "We should go." He told her quietly.

"Ye-yeah…" She stuttered. She put the car in drive and pulled away, not wanting to ever look back.

"Talk about a bad day." Sonny commented as they got into the SUV and Chad drove after the little red car.

"I know." He furrowed his brow.

"Do you think we'll ever be able to talk her in to coming back with us?" She asked.

"Wait, what?" Zora cut in. "She's coming back with us? As in – to Hollywood?"

"That's what we're hoping for." Chad took Sonny's hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"Why?"

"Because, everyone she has ever known has ditched her in some way. We don't want to do that to her." Sonny explained.

"But, we have to figure out some way to talk her into it." Chad added (or Chad-ded xD).

"Sounds like a challenge…" Zora grinned evilly. "Leave it to me."

* * *

Back at the house, Nico and Tawni were sitting across from each other at the table.

"So…" Nico said, breaking the awkward silence they had been sitting in.

"So…" Tawni copied. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Hey do you remember when Grady and Sonny were fake dating and we were stuck like this?"

"Yeah…" Tawni sounded unsure of where this was going.

"I enjoyed pranking with you… you want to do it again?" He asked… why did he sound… nervous?

There was a mischievous glint in Tawni's eyes as she stood up. "We'll teach that girl for being such a pain!"

"Ahh!" Nico grinned as he slowly stood. "I love the way you rhyme…"

* * *

**Alright… I know this chapter was kind of sad…. And it's mostly a filler… but I promise you it will pick up again next chapter! If you can't tell there will be Taco, Channy and… Griffany? Grany? The Randoms only have a few days left, and then it will be back to just Chad, Sonny, Tiffany and Chey. **

**Anyways, be sure to review! I hope you enjoyed it, nonetheless! Chey says _'Stay tuned for more awesomeness…'_**


	33. You Taste Like Pancakes

**Hey so who watched ' My Two Chads'? I LOVED IT! Felt kinda sorry for Chaz though. Chaz-z-z-z... heehee! Heh, so if Sonny has her two Chads, can I have one do you think? :P But yeah, I felt sorry for Chad too. It's like, c'mon Sonny! Take him back! He climbed up in Zora's vent for you! I haven't laughed or awed that much in who knows how long.**

**And speaking of Zora, where has she been this season? She's only been in like... 4 episodes! **

**Alright, down to buisness, I promise Tawni won't always be such a ... jerk. And Idon'townSonnyWithAChance THERE I SAID IT! Hmph.**

* * *

Chad, Sonny and Zora arrived back home only to find Tiffany and Grady fiddling with the door.

"My key is turning; I don't know why it won't open!" Tiffany sounded frustrated as she banged on the door one more time.

"Why don't you just go around the front?" Chad asked as he got out.

"Because I don't feel like it!" She snapped, jiggling the knob again.

"Are you really that lazy?" Zora asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" She grumbled. Zora stepped forward, grabbed her arm and began to drag her out to go to the front instead. For a twelve year old, she was surprisingly strong.

Tiffany went willingly after a moment.

The path to the front door wove through the yard and its fancy landscaping. Once they were about halfway through it, Chey instantly began to race towards the door.

"What's wrong with her?" Grady asked, his face twisting in confusion.

"I don't know… maybe she heard someth- Ahh!" Tiffany answered, before she yelped and joined the gang in their screaming and they all ran after the cat.

What was the cause of their stampede? The sprinklers. Yes, Tiffany did enjoy rain, but the water from the sprinklers was cold! Like... really cold!

Chad screamed the loudest and, dragging Sonny along with him, plowed straight through the others and was the first to arrive at the safety of the front porch… aside from Chey.

Panting, Tiffany pushed the door open when she got there. Everyone piled through when SPLAT! The group was now covered in maple syrup.

"Ahhh, get it off!" Chad whined, sounding like he was going to cry as he clutched his precious hair.

"FIRE!" A female voice shouted over everyone's whining.

Suddenly, the victims were covered in white feathers as well. While everyone was freaking out, Tawni and Nico doubled over laughing and hi-5ing. Upon Tiffany's realization of this, she grabbed a large wad of syrupy feathers and handed them to Zora. They had a little telepathic 'you know what to do' moment, and Tiffany all but pounced on the attackers, wrapping an arm around each of them and holding them close.

"Eww! Gross! Let go of me!" Tawni screamed, struggling to get away as Nico yelped and fell over, bringing Tiffany and Tawni down with him.

"Guys! Get them!" Tiffany shouted, as Zora and the others sent wads of syrupy feathers flying towards them, when SPLAT! One hit Tawni square in the face.

Now, Tiffany wasn't stupid. The second Tawni gasped and quit struggling, she let go, and tried her best to stand up and run away… it was more of a stumble and a slide towards the others, that caused Sonny and Chad to topple down on top of her.

"Oof!"

Chey had, long before the syrup fight started, taken refuge under one of the pillows on the couch. The water from the sprinklers was bad enough, and even though it would've been hilarious to see Tawni and Nico try to bathe her, Tiffany was glad that she had gotten away syrup-and-feather free.

Chad's bottom lip quivered and he clutched his arm.

"What's wrong Chad, are you alright?" Sonny asked him.

"This is why I need a stunt double." He whimpered as she gave him a big hug. **(A/N: An UBER AWWWW moment in My Two Chads!)**

"This is cute and all, but _GET UP_!" Tiffany squirmed under them.

"T-Tawni?" Nico asked, standing up and offering a wary hand to the boiling girl.

Chad hid behind Sonny, who rolled her eyes. What a gentleman. No, really. _[/endsarcasm]_

Then it happened.

She screamed and cried.

It wan't just any scream either, no, but that ear-splitting, dog-howling, glass shattering, knock-you-back-over kind of scream.

What do I mean by that? Well… Nico, Grady and Zora covered their ears, Chey tossed her head back and let out a loud wail as she covered her ears with her paws, Tiffany's glasses cracked and burst, and Sonny and Chad?

Sonny and Chad had both toppled over again, this time though, instead of them both landing on Tiffany, Sonny landed on top of Chad, their lips being crushed together by the force and taking them both by surprise. It wasn't long before both of them melted into the kiss, and were too taken up with it to hear the chorus of "Eww", "yuck" and "Get a room!" and then the purr and one pair of hands clapping that were radiating throughout the room.

They broke apart not long after, though, and, blushing a deep shade of red, stood up.

"Well, I'm blind." Tiffany mumbled sarcastically as she squinted to see the now-empty rims of her broken glasses.

"Lucky you didn't get glass in your eyes." Sonny told her. She shrugged.

"More like we're lucky our brains didn't start leaking out of our ears thanks to Squeaky over there…" She motioned at the blonde... well, OK, at the potted plant next to the blonde. Like she said, she can't see right now.

"Ugh…" Tawni growled.

"I don't know, I think I got some brain damage…" Grady trailed off as he pulled his pinky out of his ear and checked it for blood.

"I don't know what's worse, her scream or Chad's." Tiffany commented with a smirk. The Random's chuckled and Grady and she shared a sticky hi-5... tried anyway... she missed.

Chad narrowed his eyes and shook his head at her, his jaw shifting slighty.

"Anyways, back to business, Tawni and Nico, since you guys started this mess you can clean it up." She told them, pointing at… the staircase and the plant seriously.

Everyone was beginning to realize that she couldn't see right now. Tawni saw her keys on the floor and picked them up, jingling them just out of reach with a triumphant grin. Tiffany reached for them and missed when Tawni moved them out of the way.

Chey growled from where she sat at the edge of the room.

"Real funny, Tawni." Tiffany rolled her eyes.

"Tawni, that's not nice." Sonny scolded.

"You know what, Sonny?" Tawni started. "She's been nothing but mean to me since I showed up. I'm Tawni Hart! I deserve to be treated better."

"This isn't the way to get your revenge." Sonny told her.

"So she can be as mean as she wants, but I can't get a little payback? Where's the fairness in that?"

"You're just kicking me while I'm down, Tawni. Thats real nice." Tiffany said sarcastically.

"This is messed up even for you Tawni…" Chad said.

"Why do you care what I do to her Chad?" Tawni snapped at him.

Sonny reached for the keys, and, panicking, Tawni threw them to Nico.

On their way, Grady intercepted them and handed them to their rightful owner.

"Do you have another pair of glasses, Tiffany?" Sonny asked her.

"Yeah, upstairs." She told her.

Tawni stormed upstairs, probably to get cleaned up. Nico and Zora went up not long after.

"Tiffany, do you want some help?" Grady offered.

Now, Tiffany hates accepting help from people. She has that whole 'I can do anything by myself.' loner attitude going on. She feels weak, asking for help, and she doesn't like it.

"I'll be fine." She told him, as she took a few steps and walked straight into a wall.

But sometimes…

She stumbled and fell backwards, only to be caught by Grady.

…everyone needs a little help.

She looked up at him, as she regained her footing and even though her world was blurry at the moment, she could see the concern on his face. Her eyes fell.

"I-I guess a little help might be nice." She admitted hesitantly, her eyes not meeting his.

Grady couldn't help but smile a bit as he linked their arms and led her upstairs to help her find her other set of glasses.

"Aww…" Sonny cooed and twirled her hair absentmindedly when they were out of earshot. It was just her and Chad left now, and Chad rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. In his mind she was being '_Stupid Cute...' _again_._

"So, Sonny, that was some kiss." He smirked as she turned to him and blushed.

"It was an accident… pssh…" She told him, her voice rising even though it did happen on accident.

"You liked it." He shrugged.

"Pssh." She stumbled for her words.

"But if it's any consolation, you tasted like pancakes… Shortstack." He winked at her, and began walking away to take a much-needed shower.

"Yeah, well, you tasted like... like a chicken!" She told him, inwardly smacking herself as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"A chicken?"

"Yeah… a big… syrupy… chicken!"

"You know what a chicken tastes like?"

"It's a long story."

"Oh, I'd _make_ time for this one, Shortstack…"

"I was playing truth or dare with my cousins when I was five… they dared me to kiss my pet chicken, Chickie." she sounded embarrassed.

"Wow." Chad laughed.

"I should put this on a blog somewhere… I can see it now in the headlines... _'Chad Dylan Cooper Tastes like A Chicken'_…"

"You wouldn't…" His smile fell into a serious face.

"Oh, I would…" She grinned mischievously and began to walk off.

"Shortstack…?" Chad had that 'she's not serious… is she?' tone.

"Chickie…?" Sonny mocked as she continued walking.

"Don't call me that." He told her seriously. She just giggled.


	34. Happy DOctober 2nd!

**Hey, so I realized something at about midnight last night… it's October 2nd! And upon that realization, I also thought to myself "*gasp!* I have to update The Middle of Nowhere today and wish all of my awesome reviewers a happy D-October 2nd!" So, here we go… :P**

**Oh, and sorry… it's pretty short. I'm running on roughly a straight 24 hours awake. I work overnights, and then when I get a day or two off… it messes with me. Sooooo tired.**

**I thought you all would enjoy a mostly Channy chapter in honor of D-October 2nd. And no, still don't own SWAC.**

* * *

Later that night, everyone had had their desserts, and were in the process of going their separate ways to head to bed. Chad and Sonny were sitting on the couch watching reruns of Mackenzie Falls.

"I'm going to bed – and I'm pretty!" They heard Tawni shout from the other room.

"Not going to say anything, not going to say anything…" Tiffany mumbled loudly from the hallway.

Sonny yawned as she snuggled a little closer to Chad.

"Tired already?" He smirked as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Well, excuse me, it's been a long day." She told him – not in a grumpy way, more of a playful one.

"So go to sleep." He told her.

"Right here?"

"Why not?" He asked.

"It's just… not something I would think Chad Dylan Cooper would do." She told him with a content sigh.

"I'd do anything for m'lady." He said, kissing her gently on the lips, before she snuggled back into him.

At that point in time, they heard an "Awww!" Coming from Tiffany in the door way. Chad turned his head to see her standing with Nico and Grady on either side of them.

The boys shot each other a look, and began to back up going "beep, beep, beep" as they did so.

About ten seconds later, they walked back into the room. Nico grabbed an arm and Grady grabbed an arm, and together they pulled Tiffany out of the room. They sent her pointed stares as they beeped.

She looked at them confused. "What the... ...beep, beep…?" She started, her brows still furrowed as she looked back and forth at the boys. They backed out of the room, not to be seen anymore this night.

"Alone at last…" Chad chuckled. "…Sonny?"

Didn't take long… Sonny was out like a light.

Chad just smirked. "Sweet dreams m'lady…"

_'My arm just fell asleep…'_ Chad thought, shooting a glance down at his sleeping girlfriend.

She looked so perfect… even – dare he say it, more perfect than himself. He had to say it… he dared himself. He tried his best to ignore that annoying tingling in his arm, and eventually followed suite. Chad fell asleep right alongside his girlfriend and his arm.

A shadow in the night flickered across the couple in the pale moonlight. Soon a blanket draped across the pair, and with the flick of a whisker, a soft rumbling purr retreated to her bed upstairs.

* * *

**I know. It's short. I'm sorry. Review though, nonetheless! Happy D-October 2nd!**


	35. Sonny it up!

**Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter, again, everyone… also for the amount of time it has taken me to update… I've been working way too much!**

**So someone sent me a nasty review on this story, and honestly, it really hurt my feelings. I'd just like to take a minute to say this – if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all. No one is making you read my story. I've put a lot of hours into this, and it really brings me down to hear someone sit there and bash it, you know?**

**Anyways… within the next few chapters, things are really going to start coming together. Sorry for the wait, and I hope you enjoy this!**

**Still don't own SWAC…. Too bad.**

* * *

Shockingly, no one had pulled any pranks during the night, which is good – in the fact that it was a peaceful night for the gang, but disappointing for us, who love to read of their antics.

The kitchen was made a mess during breakfast, due to Nico and Grady concocting some special new cereal which they called Nic'n'Grad-O's. The others found them surprisingly tasty. That is, until they found out what was in the multi-colored mixture. Chad literally threw up once he found out – Sonny had to coax him to try it in the first place. At Chad's out burst, Tiffany laughed so hard she spit out what was in her mouth… well, OK, more like _launched it half way across the room_ like little cereal projectiles, and shot Chey right off the microwave. The cat let out what she thought of the action and stalked out of the room. That ordeal gave Zora an idea, and she almost instantly created a cereal catapult, which she decided to test out on Tawni. Angry, Tawni grabbed her glass of milk and threw it straight at the perpetrator, but knowing Tawni's diva attitude and bad aim, Sonny was hit instead. By this time, it had turned in to a full blown food fight. By the time Chad came back, he found everyone on the ground laughing half-to-death, the ceiling was dripping, Chey was warily stepping around puddles, the table and chairs were toppled over, and food was covering EVERYTHING.

"What happened here?" He asked from the door way. He was Chad Dylan Cooper. He wasn't getting Nico and Grady's dog food in his gorgeous hair… or anywhere else, for that matter.

Hearing his voice, the room went dangerously silent, and the food-covered friends gave each other that _'you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?'_ look, before in unison they shouted "GET HIM!"

Chad's eyes widened in realization, and he backed up, his arms held out defensively.

"No! N-no! NOOO!" He screamed as the group tackled him and began mashing him in food.

Chey kept her distance.

* * *

It wasn't long before arguing ensued on who was going to clean the mess up. They settled on calling a maid service. After getting themselves cleaned up, everyone piled into the SUV.

"So in the original letter from Mr. Condor, he said he wanted me to take you guys sight-seeing around Nebraska, and we really haven't done that yet, so now's as good a time as any, right?"

"Where are we going?" Sonny asked, bouncing in her seat excitedly.

"Well, I printed off a list… you guys can pick stuff out from that, I guess." She shrugged and handed back the list.

Everyone huddled around it.

"Ooh, Hamburger Rock?" Nico asked excitedly.

"And the Home of Kool-Aid!" Grady added on, licking his lips.

"The World's Largest Ball of Stamps?" Chad asked in disbelief. "Wow. You Nebraskans are… something…"

"Let's go to the Strategic Air & Space Museum!" Zora shouted in an evil voice.

"Ooh, a Shoe Fence?" Tawni imagined a fence made of her sparkling heels.

"Well? Sonny? You're awfully quiet…" Tiffany chuckled and glanced at the girl in the rearview. "What do you want to do?"

"All of the above!" She said excitedly.

And so they did. They tried anyway. And they took a group picture with the World's Largest Ball of Stamps, Chimney Rock, Hamburger Rock, and the 'HI' Tree. Yes, it's a formation of trees that spell out the word 'HI'.

They spent a couple hours at the Strategic Air & Space Museum, looking at airplanes, before Zora got them kicked out for sneaking into the cockpits and trying to fly one out. It took Tiffany's smooth talking, and autographs and pictures with the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper to get them out of having police charges filed against them. Way to bring his ego back in full swing, _eesh_.

After being escorted out of there, they continued on to see a few things in Lincoln. They went to Lee's Restaurant for lunch – a place known for the giant crowing rooster and an old lady that plays piano. They specialize in fried chicken, if you couldn't guess.

"Wow." Chad said as they walked in. "This is like a bad episode of So Random."

Sonny shot him a look, and he quickly went to fix his words.

"Or a good one…?"

They went to a Mexican restaurant to see the strange sculptures there. They took pictures with the space shuttle and Grady posed with the praying mantis one to make it look like it was eating him.

They went to the Telephone Museum, and the National Museum of Roller Skates. They even went to the Johnson Museum of the Odd. The Random's were thoroughly enjoying these experiences. Chad was a different story.

"Can we go see something normal now?" He whined.

They argued for a bit before they drove off to the Sandhills.

"I've been in over half of the US states, but never really have seen enough of my own backyard, you know?" Tiffany commented after mentioning that she hadn't actually been to a lot of these places. She was enjoying herself though, nonetheless.

Tiffany promised Tawni they would see the Shoe Fence on the way back, and they did just that. Along the side of the highway ran a fence. Atop each post for a few miles was a variety of shoes – mostly old boots and tennis shoes. Tawni was disgusted.

Continuing on the way back, Tiffany made a bit of a detour to a supposedly scenic route. They wound up lost on narrow gravel roads. The hills would easily be compared to a rollercoaster. Everyone made sure their seatbelts were securely fastened as Tiffany was having a little too much fun driving on them. And Chad was begging to drive.

"Will you pl-EASE slow down!" Sonny whined as she clutched Chad's arm tightly.

"Nah! This is fun!" Tiffany grinned wildly. Zora seemed to be clearly enjoying herself – hands in the air and all, and Tawni groaned.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick…" The blonde whined.

Eventually they talked Tiffany into using the GPS to get them back to civilization. They wound up in a town called Platteview, and stopped at a gas station across the street from another small museum. It was close to dusk, and the gang curiously wandered inside of it.

Upon realization of what it was, Chad ran towards the door screaming… honestly they all did. A clown doll museum? Really?

The were back in the car and tearing down the road in ten seconds flat.

"GAh, I hate clowns!" Chad whined, shuddering.** (A/N: Sterling Knight is terrified of clowns. xD)**

"I hate dolls! And clowns!" Tiffany added on, her eyes wide.

"Cooper I thought you helped those kids get over their fear of clowns?" Nico asked him skeptically.

"Yeah, well, sometimes kids know what they're talking about!"

After a little more teasing, they all fell silent until they arrived at home.

* * *

"Have you guys seen the Wedding Singer?" Tiffany brought up randomly as they pulled up.

"It does not have Chad Dylan Cooper in i-" Chad started to say, but Tiffany interrupted him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, a no from you, we get it." She said.

The others denied as well.

"Well, let's change that!" Tiffany told them, leading the way downstairs into the theatre where she put the movie in.

Zora took her place in the vent, high on the wall. Everyone else sat in their normal spots.

Everyone was enjoying the movie so far… the guys more for the humor, and the girls for the romantic parts.

"_I always just envisioned the right one being someone I could see myself growing old with…" Julia said on the screen._

"Remember that…" Tiffany whispered to the others.

"Why?" Chad asked, from two seats over, on the other side of Sonny.

"Just do it." The girl told him, turning back to the movie.

Towards the end of the movie when Adam Sandler came out and sang his song 'Grow Old with You' to Julia, everyone understood why Tiffany had said that, and simply erupted into even bigger awws. Well, except the guys… they are too manly to go 'awww'. Pssh.

Everyone went to bed not long after, finally exhausted from their long day of touring Nebraska.

* * *

At about 3 am, Sonny woke up and couldn't fall back to sleep. She remembered how when she was younger, her mother would make her hot cocoa when she was having troubles sleeping, so she went downstairs to find some.

When she walked into the kitchen, she found that the light was already on.

"Grady?" She asked, yawning and rubbing her eyes from the light. "What are you doing up?"

"I didn't dream about you!" She had startled him, and he jumped up, before he saw it was her. She stumbled backwards a bit, startled at his outburst, and gave him a look of confusion.

"Oh! Sonny, it's just you…" He sighed with relief.

"What's wrong, Grady?" She asked, taking a seat next to him. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I-I had a dream…"

"Oh, I see… nightmares can be rough sometimes."

"It wasn't a nightmare." He told her thoughtfully.

"Oh?"

"I…" His face tinged pink a bit, and that childish smile crept onto his face as he spoke bashfully. "It was kind of nice, actually."

"What was it about?" Sonny couldn't help but giggle a bit at his actions.

"W-Well… you remember in the movie last night, when Julia said the right one is someone you can picture yourself growing old with?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I had a dream, and I was old and sitting on a porch swing…" He paused and she urged him to go on. He was silent for a moment. Before he rushed his sentence out into one word and turned away, blushing madly.

"Tiaexmendarnder…"

"What was that?" Sonny giggled a bit.

Grady seemed reluctant to say it again, but took a deep breath and wound up rushing it all out again before he turned away, same as before.

"TiasnexomendIarunder…"

"Grady, I can't understand you…" Sonny couldn't help but smile at his actions.

"Tiffany was sitting next to me and I had my arm around her." He said slower, before he turned away again.

"Aww!"

"Don't say anything to her!" Grady begged, his face still as red as a tomato.

"Grady you should tell her!" Sonny urged.

"What? No!"

"And why not?"

"Because she… I… I 'unno…" He turned away again, and Sonny put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"So? What are you waiting for?"

"I-I can't…" He mumbled, and walked away to his room.

* * *

Sonny watched him go, before she herself got up and made her way to Chad's room.

"Psst… Chad?" She whispered as she opened his door a bit. "Chad?"

She made her way to the side of his bed and sat next to him, shaking his shoulder lightly.

"Chad, are you up?"

"Mmff… I am now." He grumbled groggily as he rolled over, propping himself up on his elbow.

"What does m'lady need that can't wait 'til the Greatest Actor of our Generation gets his beauty sleep?" He gestured to himself, and she rolled her eyes, before she quickly told him about her conversation with Grady. He listened in silence.

"So? How are we going to get them together?" She asked him when she was done.

He gave her a look.

"Sonny, I think _'we'_ should let them handle it." He told her.

"But he won't tell her!" She pouted. He took her hand in his.

"He'll tell her if he wants too. No offense, but your 'Sonny-ing it up' tends to make situations worse."

"But I- wait, what? 'Sonny-ing it up'?" She wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"Yes. It's the phrase you use when meddling just wont do."

"I don't meddle!"

"Really, Sonny? Really?" He gave her a look.

"Yes. Really!"

He just continued staring at her.

"OK, fine! Maybe a little. But-"

"You're not letting this go, are you?"

"No."

Chad sighed.

"Can I at least get some sleep and we can talk about this tomorrow?"

"Fine." Sonny gave in.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good… and good night." Chad told her giving her a wink, as she walked out.

"'night." She giggled.


	36. Mauled by Butterflies

**I am so sorry for the wait everyone! My schedule has been hectic with work and sleep and the holidays… And it seems like when I did get time to type, something would come up. :(**

**Anyway, without further adieu…**

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Tiffany shouted the next morning. "GET OUT HERE!"

Startled, it seemed like just about everyone stumbled out of their rooms in alarm, to see her standing at the end of the hall like a drill sergeant. Chad was the last to stumble out, in his boxers and a t-shirt wielding a baseball bat.

"Who is interrupting CDC's beauty sleep?" He cried, looking as if he would whack anyone who came near with the bat in his hands.

_Where'd he get that, anyway?_

"Calm down sleepyhead!" Tiffany told him, as Tawni cut in.

"Who cares about CDC, Tawni is more important – and pretty!"

"You guys can sleep later; we've got a busy day!" She told them. "I need you all down here in twenty minutes so we can eat and hit the road."

"Perfection doesn't happen in twenty minutes." Chad told her. He seemed to be coming to his senses a bit. "I need at least an hour."

Tiffany stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Don't make me send Chey after you."

The boys eyes widened and he seemed to think for a moment. "Twenty minutes… gotcha."

He scrambled back into his room, and Tiffany just laughed a bit.

One could swear Chey was even smirking at the girl's feet.

Tawni rolled her eyes and walked into her room as well.

"Someone's not a morning person." Zora commented at the blonde's attitude.

"Frankly I don't think she_ has_ a time of day." Tiffany told her.

"So where are we going?" Sonny was too perky this morning… did she ever sleep?

"The zoo."

* * *

True, Tawni and Chad were not happy to hear about the zoo. Chad was afraid of becoming a snack for some animal… again… and Tawni was just being a diva and didn't want to be around the stinky animals.

Zora quickly looked up the Omaha Zoo on the internet, and her, Sonny, Nico and Grady spent most of breakfast picking out their favorite animals, and arguing over which they'd get to see first.

"I want to see the bats!" Zora told them, doing her bat impression as she neared Tiffany – who promptly backed up and gave the girl a strange look.

"We have to see the gorillas!" Nico told them.

"No, the tigers!" Grady argued with Nico.

"Tigers and gorillas are right next door, no worries." Tiffany cut into their arguing to end it.

"Aww, they have baby tigers! And orangutans! We have to see them!" Sonny said, her eyes shining with excitement.

"'course." Tiffany told them. "We'll see them all. That's why were going so early."

The arguing continued as they drove down to the Henry Doorly Zoo. They were the first ones in the door… and last, seeing as they rented the zoo out for the day – avoiding paparazzi and all that jazz.

"I'm sorry ma'am, pets aren't allowed in the zoo." The lady at the desk told her.

"She's a seeing-eye cat." Tiffany said.

"They make those?" The lady asked. Talk about gullible.

"Obviously." Chad told her. She was, after all, not taking her eyes off of him.

"That's cool." The lady sighed, dragging out the 'o'. She leaned closer to Chad, her chin balancing on her fist as she batted her eyelashes.

Chad took a step back. _Ugh, fan girls._

Sonny linked her arm with his.

"Are you ready to go, sweetie?" She asked him, giving the other girl a pointed glare.

Tiffany led the group inside.

"So, little Miss Sunshine is jealous now?" Chad smirked at Sonny.

"Pssh, no." Her voice raised an octave.

"Suuure."

"I'm not!"

"Whatever you say."

"Looks like the 'little green monster' strikes again." Tawni pointed out, over hearing their conversation. She disgustedly rolled her eyes.

"Aww, man, I thought I got 'em all!" Grady put his hand to his nose.

Tiffany laughed.

"She's talking about jealousy, G." Nico told him.

"Oh." He mumbled, dropping his hand and giving one of his little bashful grins as he glanced up. "I knew that."

* * *

They made their way into the Lied Jungle first, the world's largest indoor jungle. By the end of that, everyone was sweating and Tiffany's glasses fogged up as they walked out, due to the humidity. They continued down into and out of the Pavilion (where there's bugs and little rodents and snakes and stuff) fairly quickly. They went into the Aquarium next. Tiffany mentioned it was also the worlds largest. Even Chad had to admit, the tunnel where you could literally walk right under and next to sharks was pretty cool. By this time, Chey had perched up on Tiffany's shoulders. She appeared unaffected by the giant fish looming above her.

Next off, after viewing the giraffes and ostriches, Zora insisted on going into the Butterfly house. Too fluffy for Zora? Yeah, well, she read online that butterflies aren't the only things that are in there…

They soon entered a room where butterflies of all shapes, sizes and colors fluttered about. There were many plants, flowers and trees, and the walls were giant windows so that the sun could get in. There were a few plates of fruit lying about for the butterflies to eat. Nico and Grady were eyeballing a plate, until Tiffany pulled them out of their daze with a soft smack on the shoulder.

"For the butterflies!"

Chey's eyes became wide and her tail swooshed dangerously along Tiffany's back as she chirped at her many targets.

Sonny was oogling over a large yellow and black swallowtail, when the butterfly took flight, fluttered around, and landed on Chad's nose.

The boy was shocked, to say the least, and stood, stunned for a moment – just long enough for Sonny to take a picture on her phone, and Tiffany to get a pic on her camera, before he screamed.

"Get it off, get it off!" He yelped flailing about and swatting at the creature enveloping his face.

"Chad, calm down!" Sonny tried but it was no use.

He backed up into Tiffany, knocking her back into Grady, who caught her (and Chey). The girls face went bright red as she jumped to her feet, not saying a word. Poor Chad continued flailing until he tripped over a rock, and fell flat on his back with a thud.

**(No butterflies were harmed in the falling of this celebrity!)**

"Chad…? Chad!"

Chad awoke to see the Randoms and their Omaha Tour Guide staring down at him expectantly.

"I wrote on the wall with crayons again, mommy." Chad mumbled incoherently, as the six people and one feline continued spinning.

"Really Chad, Really?" Sonny asked him, offering a hand to yank him up. "Are you alright?"

He jumped to his feet.

"Wha-pssh. I'm fine, I'm fine." He told them. "I'm good." He waved his hand and furrowed his brow in a 'duh' way.

"Let's just… get out of here…" He told them, eyeing the pretty little monsters fluttering around him. "…quickly."

He led the way to the exit, and stood at the door as the Randoms filed past him. Tiffany, at the end of the line, paused and looked up at him. She placed a hand on his shoulder before speaking.

"Just think, Chad, how many people get _mauled_ by a butterfly and live to tell the tale?" She gave his shoulder a pat, and walked after the others. He glared at her.

Sonny covered her mouth to keep from giggling. Chad turned to look at her.

"It's not funny! That was… terrifying!" He told her.

He was making it hard for her to contain her giggles… but after him continuing to plead his case for about 30 seconds, Zora excitedly pointed out that the spider section was next.

"…. Can we go back to the butterflies instead?" Chad whimpered.

Of course, that wouldn't fly with Zora, so basically everyone but her pelted through there as fast as they could… it turned into a race pretty quick, but no one really cared about the winner so long as they were away from the spiders.

Sonny was the one who had to go back in and drag Zora out after half an hour of waiting though.

Just thinking about it gave Tiffany the creepy-crawlies. She shivered.

* * *

After that… traumatic experience, they hopped on the Tram, and listened to facts about the animals they were passing. It stopped down at the train station, and they boarded that. They listened to more facts and saw more animals, then got off and took the tram to the sea lions. Of course, being in California constantly, and having them all around on the coast, the only people really interested in them were Sonny and Tiffany.

Afterwards, they walked through the aviary and saw some birds and those weird deer things that no one really knows what they are, then saw the bears, gorillas, and fed the giant koi fish. The fish were insane. Sonny threw a single piece of food in there, and they literally piled on top of one another for a single scrap.

They continued their way down to the African Wild Dogs, and into the Dairy Barn, where they got ice cream, and Sonny tried to teach them to milk a cow.

"Just like this – squeeze and pull." She told them with a grin.

Chad stood opposite of her, the Randoms on either side of him, all with the same, straight, 'Are you kidding me?' expression on their faces.

"Try it." Sonny urged, pointing one of the cows utters at them like it was some kind of deadly handgun.

The group scattered with a yelp.

"Why are you trying to teach us this? That's not even a real cow!" Tawni whined, hiding behind Zora and shielding her purse.

"And that's not milk!" Nico added, fighting with Grady over who could hide behind the large potted plant in the corner.

True, the cow was a large plastic statue, with rubber utters and the bucket below it was filling with water, not milk, but Sonny was stubborn.

"I just want you guys to see what it was like where I grew up, and plus this is what our ancestors had to do for a living every day!"

"I think that's why we've advanced technology so much!" Zora told her.

"C'mon guys… Chad, will you at least try it?" Sonny aimed it at him – the unlucky one who couldn't find a hiding spot. He threw his arms back defensively.

"I'm not touching that!"

"Why aren't you making her do it?" Tawni pointed an accusing finger at Tiffany, who was standing next to Sonny with her arms crossed, bored.

"Hey, I've grown up in Nebraska. Been there, done that." She told them with a wave of her hand.

"Make her stop…" Chad whined, with pleading blue eyes at Tiffany as Sonny continued to wave the thing around to get them to try it.

Chey though, being a curious little kitty, had seen the magical feat when Sonny 'milked the cow', and wanted to figure this out for herself. She had always wondered where water came from, and the fact that it came from these giant plastic things disturbed her a bit. After inspecting the liquid in the bucket to ensure it was _indeed_ water, she pawed at the cow's udder.

Her claw suddenly sliced through the rubber, and a stream of water sprayed her in the face. She let out a screech, and yanked her paw away quickly, causing water to spray everywhere, hitting the celebrities and their tour guide as the group raced around screaming. The all fought to be first out of the door, and once they were through, bolted down to the next attraction before they got in trouble.

* * *

"Aww!" Sonny was quick to race into the petting zoo, and kneeled down to pet a goat. "He looks just like the goat I had when I was little."

"This is like heaven for you, isn't it?" Tawni asked her from outside the gates – no way was she going in there.

"It's a nice reminder of home, yes."

* * *

"I cannot believe you're making me do this." Chad said, annoyed, as he glanced over at Sonny. She was sitting atop a plastic jaguar, grinning and bouncing wildly. Chad himself, was seated on the plastic ostrich next to her, gripping the pole in front of him, pouting.

"Don't worry, Chad, it'll be fun!" The girl exclaimed, glancing happily at her friends around her. Yes, she had made everyone do it, not just Chad.

"This is so embarrassing." Tawni had whined. Now she was seated on a flamingo, re-counting the $50 in her hand.

"Just because you want to act like a five year old, doesn't mean you have to drag us into it." Zora was on a giraffe.

Tiffany had just given in with a 'whatever'. She was riding a wolf.

Even Chey joined in, and sat on a white horse, her paws wrapped around the golden pole.

Nico and Grady HAD to fight over the gorilla, of course, and after their game of rock-paper-scissors, Grady retreated to the tiger next to it.

Once they were all happily seated – err, as happy as they were going to get, anyway, the carousel started to spin.

Cheyanne's tail instantly fluffed out, as her horse started to move up and down, but she seemed to be enjoying herself – this was the most exhilarating ride she'd been on!

After a few moments Sonny spoke up.

"Isn't this fun?"

"I think your definition of 'fun' is different than mine." Chad told her. She reached over and smacked his arm lightly.

"You're just a party pooper." Sonny told him, sticking her tongue out.

"Really, Sonny? Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?" By this time, Chad was leaning over the wing of his ostrich, with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face, and Sonny was leaning towards him with a playful grin on her face.

"Oh were so goo-mmff"

A chorus of group grumbling and gags came from the Randoms as the couple kissed. They pulled away, and Chad turned to them saying "Get used to it Randoms!"

* * *

After awhile they continued up the steepest hill in the zoo, and stopped at the top to rest, before they headed down to the cat complex with the tigers and other big cats. There was a huge white tiger at the entrance, and he stared at Chey like she was lunch. The small black cat gave him the look that said "_What're you lookin' at?"_

"Chey, don't tease him, his _paw_ is bigger than you." Tiffany told the cat.

She gave a huff as they continued on. They saw lions, panthers, leopards, jaguars, and four different species of tigers including the babies, which were unfortunately sleeping next to their mother. Still cute though.

They continued on to the nursery, where they saw the baby orangutan, and then up to the Desert Dome, which also was a record-breaking attraction. First they went to the top part, which was the actual desert part, then down to the Kingdom of the Nights. They explored the dark area, through the cave and past the bats (heh, Tawni screamed), and into the swamp. Chey's eyes glowed in the dim light, as she remained on Tiffany's shoulder. Zora and Tiffany led the way out onto the rickety bridge that weaved across the top of the water. Chad and Sonny walked out after them, holding hands. Grady, Tawni and Nico were close behind. There were sounds of bullfrogs and crickets chirping, when all of the sudden an alligator popped up and hissed loudly at Tawni. She screamed, and grabbed Nico's hand. He blushed, taken back, and upon realization, she quickly let go, and turned her face to hide her own blush. Sonny and Chad shot each other a glance, catching the exchange, and Sonny grinned brightly as they turned to follow the others.

Once they were over the Alligators, and back on solid ground, it wasn't long before they were done.

"Well, congrats, you've officially seen just about everything the Henry Doorly Zoo has to offer." Tiffany told them as they arrived back at the car.

"Y'know, when they said we could come visit you guys in Nebraska, I really wasn't looking forward to it, but this really has been a lot of fun." Nico told them as they piled in.

"Yeah," Grady agreed. "It's too bad tomorrow is our last day."

"We should celebrate it, or something – you know, throw a big party!" Sonny decided.

"Yeah, that'd be fun." Tiffany said.

"Grady you still make turkey?" Chad asked, remembering the turkey he made when Chad was guest starring on So Random. **(Yeah, I know, wrong episode, but it works, alright?)**

"Hey I like turkey." Tiffany commented.

"Turkey it is!" Grady said.

The gang all smiled and mumbled about how they were looking forward to it, and continued talking about what else they would have and do.

"Well, what do you guys want to do now?" Tiffany asked, glancing around at the other cars. "Go for a drive? See a movie? What?"

A few more mumbles decided upon a mini-roadtrip, and off they went. It was Sonny's idea that they head into Iowa, and they eventually wound up on a highway in the boonies of north Missouri.

By this time it was dark out, and Tawni and Nico had fallen asleep in the far back of the car, Zora sleeping in the middle, stretched out across the two of them.

Chad had dosed off, and Sonny was following suit quickly. Chey was resting on their laps, sleeping. Grady and Tiffany were the only two awake, and chatted about random things, when they came upon a highway that was more like a rollercoaster than anything. For the first ten minutes Tiffany sped along, up and down and up and down and around the bends. She was having a blast…. For the first ten minutes.

"Oh I'm starting not to feel so great…" She commented, clutching her stomach.

"Are… are you alright?" Grady asked her.

"Fi-" They hit yet another bump – the kind that make you feel like your stomach jumps straight up your throat. "-ine!" She yelped. Her face turned a shade of green, but she pressed on.

"Pull over."

"Why, you feel sick too?" She asked as she slowed the car.

"No, but you look like you're going to hurl."

"I'll be fine." She tried. She had to admit though, he was right.

"C'mon, let me drive." He told her.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." He told her, staring straight into her eyes. She was quiet for a moment, her eyes searching his face, but she gave in, sliding the gear shift into park.

They got out of the car and switched sides, Grady put the car into drive and continued down the road…. And up the road, and down the road again. Tiffany rolled the window down for fresh air, and rested her elbow on the door, and her chin on her fist. Her eyes rolled around nauseously as she tried to concentrate on something else.

When they finally got back to a flat highway, she still felt sick, and reclined the seat slightly so she could relax a bit.

"S-So Tiffany…" Grady started, nervously.

"Mmm?" She prompted, half asleep.

"I-I was wondering what you thought…"

"'bout what?"

"…me…"

"I think your nice… why?"

""Well, I was just wondering if… uhh… nevermind." He told her, noticing she was fast asleep now.

* * *

**The next chapter will span 2 days…. The Randoms last day in Omaha, and then the next morning when they see them off at the airport. The next chapter will be better, trust me! I hope I haven't bored you guys too much! The story takes a turn next chapter! Stay tuned!**


	37. JawDrop

**Alright guys, I know I say this every time, but I really mean it. I am so sorry for the late update! My hours at work have been cut though, so until I find another job, I'm going to try and update more often!**

**Oh, if you guys didn't see, I did a one-shot with Tiffany and Chad, taking place after Sonny with a Choice (horrible episode…. I refuse to watch it). You should check it out if you get a chance.**

**Also, I just want you guys to know that you are welcome to use Tiffany and Chey in a one-shot or whatever, so long as I get credit for them. :) I'd love to see what you guys could do with them, and if it's really good, I might let you guys make up a character to be included in a chapter!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and please review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, or any of the songs and other stuff I mentioned in this chapter. I do own Tiffany and Chey though.**

* * *

The next morning Grady was the first one up, and Chey followed him into the kitchen to watch him prepare the turkey. He found that she was good company and talked to her for a long while – satisfied with the few meows as a reply.

* * *

Upstairs Sonny jolted awake breathing heavily. She had just had one of those horrible nightmares that seem all-too real. Worried, she quickly jumped out of bed and let her bunny slippers carry her to Chad's room. The door creaked softly as she slid it open, peeking in to see her boyfriend's sleeping form.

"Chad?" She called in a whisper. When there was no answer, she crept forward a bit apprehensively and tried again a little louder. "Chad?"

"Hmm?" The response came after a few moments, when the blonde boy raised his head slowly.

"Hey." Sonny smiled a bit, her arms folded nervously as she stepped forward. "Just… checking on you." Her voice raised an octave. Even half-asleep, he knew something was up.

"Really, Sonny, really? He asked, sitting up groggily.

"I…" She gave in after a moment. "Alright, truth is, I… had a bad dream…" She said meekly. "C-Can I stay in here with you?"

"Sure." He smiled a bit.

"Great!" She grinned as she turned and headed for the couch that matched the rest of the room.

"What are you doing?" He asked, seeing her get settled on the couch.

"Going to sleep."

"Really Sonny, really? You can come over here with me you know."

"Chad, I wouldn't want to steal your bed-"

"Sonny, if you don't come over here, I'm coming over there."

"Fine." She gave in as she stood up.

"Fine." He shot back as she made her way over.

"Good." She told him as she climbed into his bed.

"Good night." He told her as he kissed her on the nose and shut his eyes.

"'Night." She grinned.

* * *

A few hours later Tiffany was up. The absence of the little black furball at the foot of her bed had finally caught up to her. She poked her head out the door, and wandered down the hall until she reached the top of the staircase. From there she could hear Grady talking to the cat (and the cat talking back), and a small smile crept onto her face before she walked back to her room to shower and change.

Once that was done, she headed down to the kitchen to prepare her parts of the meal.

"Hey guys." She greeted as she waltzed in, stroking the cat on the head.

"You're chipper this morning." Chad commented with a grin from Sonny's side. Empty bowls of cereal sat in front of the two as they held hands on the counter and grinned at each other.

"I could say the same for you." The girl noticed the exchange with a crooked grin. "Just you though… she's _always _insanely happy." She meant Sonny.

To be honest, Sonny and Chad were too caught-up in each other to not be happy this morning. Chad awoke with his girlfriend in his arms, and Sonny slept great after she joined him. She awoke with her head resting on his chest, nestled under his chin in a perfect fit. What could be more perfect than waking up next to the one you love?

Tiffany grabbed her own bowl of cereal, and sat across from the cute couple, next to Grady. While Chey stole some of her cereal, Tiffany noticed Grady picking at his now soggy cereal.

"You alright?" She asked him.

"Hmm? Oh, ye-yeah, I'm fine." He told her, not looking her in the eye.

"I don't believe you." She concluded after studying him for a moment.

By this time, Chad and Sonny had left to go watch a movie… so Grady and Tiffany thought. They actually had their ears glued to the back of the door, listening in… Sonny's idea.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" She asked him, her caramel eyes boring into his blue ones.

"I…" He fumbled for his words… what should he say? "There's this girl…"

"Oh?" Her eyebrow rose curiously. "What's she like?"

"She's… she's really funny. And we get along really well. She's into a lot of the things I am, and when we're together it's like… I don't know, it's just us and nothing else matters."

"Sound's like you really like her."

"Yeah…"

"You know, you should tell her."

"What?"

"Yeah, I mean, she probably likes you back if she's as great as she sounds."

Cheyanne sat opposite of them, unable to believe her tall dark ears. Was her Human being serious? Or was she really blind as to who 'this girl' really was? Outside the door, Sonny loved the drama and Chad waited to see what happened as well.

"Really?" Grady's face turned hopeful and nervous, all at the same time.

"Yeah, I mean… what's the worse that could happen?" Tiffany said nonchalantly, shoving a large spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"Alright." Grady took a deep breath. Shakily, he placed his hand on hers, but kept his eyes nervously on his empty bowl.

Tiffany paused in chewing, her cheeks slightly bulged as she furrowed her brow and looked at his hand like 'what is he doing?'.

"Tiffany, I like you…"

The cat's jaw dropped.

The girl's eyes grew wide and she nearly spit out her cereal, but instead forced it down her throat.

"What?" She squeaked.

It wasn't helping Grady's nerves.

"I-I like you. You're the girl I was talking about, and I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how."

"I-I don't know what to say…" Tiffany told him.

"W-well, how about that you'll go out with me?" Nervously his eyes rose to meet her shocked gaze.

Chad rolled his eyes from outside the door. _'Remind me to give him some tips in the romance department.' _He thought.

"I-I…" Tiffany paused, her eyes briefly reflecting the pain and insecurity she felt, before they seemed to freeze up into emotionless orbs. "I can't." She said, her voice quiet as she stood up and rushed out of the room.

The eavesdroppers jaw-dropped, before they tumbled backwards due to the door being thrown open by Tiffany rushing upstairs - she seemed not to notice them, or at least, she didn't really care.

"Ah love ye!" They heard Grady say from the kitchen in a bad Scottish accent.

Chey ran after her best friend, her tail high in alarm.

Chad stood up just in time to help Sonny up, and together they walked into the kitchen. Grady was nowhere to be found, and it was concluded that he had headed out the other side of the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe that happened!" Sonny exclaimed, turning to face her perplexed looking boyfriend.

"Well I have to say, he has a bit to learn about the ladies." Chad commented.

She smacked him on the arm.

"Ow!"

"I just... could've sworn she liked him back." Sonny pondered.

"I still think she does." Chad offered. "I think she's just scared."

"What makes you say that?" A boy with signs of a brain, what?

"I don't know." Chad shoved his hands in his pockets, and took a few steps. "You saw what that Jake guy did to her. Plus the fact that everyone has supposedly _'turned their backs on her'_. She said it herself, she has trust issues."

"We should try and talk to her." Sonny thought aloud. "I'll give her some time though."

* * *

Tiffany shut and locked her door quickly, just after Chey raced in, and flopped down on the bed. The black cat leaped up next to her purring softly, in a comforting way.

"_Talk to me." _Chey meowed. She held a look of disappointment on her face. The cat was a romantic at heart, and was saddened by the turn of events for the supposed 'couple'.

"Ugh, Chey, I don't know what to do!" The girl started, staring into space. "How could he… why would he even say that? I'm _destined to wander the Earth alone_ like the Incredible Hulk, with that sad music playing in the background - I thought I explained that before!"

"_C'mon now, you know that isn't true."_ Chey crept forward, lying down on Tiffany's stomach, facing the girl.

"I just… I can't get hurt again. People… People _die_… they _change_… they _ditch you_… they get _sent away on cruises _so you can watch over some _stars_… they _leave_. And I'm _done _with it. Just you and me, Chey… us against the world."

She stroked the cat, before a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"If you're never, ever gonna get hurt again, are you ever gonna feel another thing, my friend?" Chad asked as he sat on the bed next to her. She sat up and eyed him skeptically.

"That's kind of the point. If I don't _feel_, I don't get _hurt_. Do you know what it's like, Chad, to watch your family _fall apart _in front of your eyes? To be completely _helpless _and unable to do _anything _about it? Do you know what its like to have everyone that you were ever close to turn their backs on you? Do you know what it's like to be _alone_? No. You've had your life handed to you on a silver platter. But speaking of _'alone' _how'd you get in here? I locked the door."

Cheyanne innocently mewed, before Tiffany remembered that the genius kitty knew how to unlock doors.

Chad thought for a moment, not quite sure what to say. "My life may not have been particularly easy… but I do know that CDC would never abandon family."

"Good for your family." Tiffany grumbled.

"What I mean is that I think of you as a sister, and like it or not –"

"-we'll always be here for you." Sonny interrupted.

Chad smiled up at her, and Tiffany glanced over, considering.

"You say that now. In a month you'll go back to Hollywood and I'll seize to exist in your lives."

"We've wanted to talk to you about that, Tiffany." Sonny sat next to her, on the opposite side from Chad. "We want you to come back with us."

Tiffany looked at her incredulously. "What?"

"Yeah." Chad chimed in. "We'll even talk to Mr. Condor and get you job on one of our shows."

"And you could stay with one of us, until you can afford your own place." Sonny added.

"_Me too!"_ Chey meowed.

"Yes, of course, Chey, you too." Sonny giggled, as though she understood what the cat had been trying to say.

"I couldn't do that." Tiffany said, as she took it all in. "I couldn't leave my dad. He may be on a cruise right now, but he's the only person that's ever stuck around."

"He can come with you." Chad said. "Even the great Chad Dylan Cooper lives with his parents still."

"And for a moment I thought you had gone soft…" Tiffany smirked.

"So? What do you say?"

"I'd hate to impose…"

"Hey," Sonny interrupted. "Just think about it… you don't have to give us an answer right away. It's a big decision."

Sonny hugged her, and followed Chad out, only to pause in the doorway.

"Plus, nothing would stop you from being with Grady then…"

"Woah, woah, woah… You _know _why I can't be with him… that's not gonna change just by moving to Cali."

With that Sonny walked back into the room, a stern look on her face as she smacked Tiffany on the arm.

"Hey!"

"Tiffany, do you honestly think Grady is going to hurt you? He is one of the sweetest guys I know! I can assure you that he is NOT going to leave or disappear or change like Jake and everyone else."

Tiffany wouldn't look her in the eye, and stayed silent before mumbling. "I just can't…"

Sonny stalked out.

* * *

Grady sat in the game room, near the pool table, with his chin resting on his fist, looking downcast. Nico made his shot, before sitting down next to his buddy who was currently unresponsive to "it's your turn".

"I really thought she liked me too – we get along so well!" Grady frowned, looking helplessly at his friends.

"Yeah, and you're both nerds." Tawni didn't look up from filing her nails, leaning against a pinball machine.

Basically everyone but Tiffany was down there discussing the turn of events.

Sonny walked over and sat next to the blonde Random, placing her hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"Listen, Grady, she does like you. She's just afraid, that's all."

"Afraid of what?" He wasn't that scary… he wasn't scary at all, in fact. He was the complete opposite of scary... or so he thought.

"She's been hurt so much in the past, she is afraid of getting close to someone again." Sonny explained.

"Besides, you live in California, and she's all the way in Nebraska… long distance relationships never work." Nico said, tilting his hat.

"Oh and you've been in one?" Chad asked incredulously.

"Well… no, but I've heard…" Nico mumbled, averting his gaze.

"We're trying to get her to come back with us." Sonny told them. "We could always use another cast member, or help around the studio." The girl grinned brightly.

"Wait, what?" This had gotten Tawni's attention. "Great, just what we need - another farm girl to steal _my _spotlight!"

"I don't think it's such a bad idea." Zora commented from the vent.

"Yeah, and she is really funny." Grady blushed.

"If she doesn't work out over there, then she can always come over to The Falls." Chad looked off into the distance dramatically at the mention of his show.

They instantly all started arguing about which show she would be on. Tawni said to send her to Chad's while Grady argued that she should stay with So Random so he didn't have to like someone from the Falls, which got Sonny and Chad fired up. Even Chey sat on the pool table yowling her opinion on the matter.

* * *

A bit later they were interrupted by the sound of a guitar strumming from upstairs. Curiously they filed up to see what was up. Tiffany was in the kitchen waiting for water to boil, and playing the guitar.

_"Cause you take me to hea-"_ She glanced up quickly and stopped singing when she heard the door open.

"Oh. He-hey guys."

"What are you playing?" Sonny asked.

"A song." Tiffany told her, leaning back in her chair to check the pots.

Sonny rolled her eyes at the 'duh' answer.

"You know…" Chad reached for the guitar clearing his throat. "I do a little guitarplaying myself." He put it into position and began singing. _"Chad, Chad, Chaddy-Chad, Chad"_

The Randoms instantly covered their ears and kicked in on group grumbling. Except Sonny who was laughing. Tiffany gave him a look like he was crazy, though she did manage a smile before her eyes met Grady's and they both went back to looking at their feet.

Sonny snatched the guitar and began playing. She looked at Chad with a playfulness in her eyes. _"Tell me what to do-oo, about you."_

He took it back. "_You got to believe, that I'll be your hero…" _He sang before she was quick to take it back.

"Hes got you there Sonny, that's two songs in one." Tiffany commented while Nico interrupted the so-called 'gag-fest' by pulling the guitar out of Sonny's hand and shoving it into Grady's.

Sonny gave Chad an 'aww' and a quick kiss.

"My man G can play too, show 'em, G." He said, while Grady's face went white.

"I, uh…."

"Supper's ready." Tiffany called out, jumping off her chair and pulling the potatoes off the stove.

Supper was quiet, and awkward. The only words really said were compliment's on the food.

After all the food was gone, and the teenagers were stuffed, they retired to the living room and put on a movie –The Chad Dylan Cooper Story, on the big screen. Surprised? Well, he had to win rock-paper-scissors to put it on.

The tryptophan in the turkey was starting to wear on them. Grady was sleeping against the arm of the couch, and Sonny and Chad were cuddled up on the other couch half-asleep. Tiffany was sleeping on a recliner across the room. Nico was the one who noticed and after conferring with Tawni, got up and poked Chad, who was still slightly awake.

"Hmm?" The blonde boy inquired drowsily. Nico whispered his plan, and Sonny urged her boyfriend to help, as she herself sat up.

They were lucky that Tiffany was a heavy sleeper, as they lifted her up, and set her down by Grady. Sonny stood near and told them what to do – even Tawni got in on the act. Zora would've but Chey was lying on her lap asleep.

The end result – Grady was sitting on the couch, leaning against the arm, and Tiffany was next to him, leaning over with her head and arm resting on his chest.

Suddenly Grady stirred, and Chad, Sonny, Tawni and Nico all scattered – Zora went back to faking sleep even. When they peered back out, they saw that Grady was now resting his head on Tiffany's, and had his arms wrapped around her. Sonny and Tawni – both being natural romantics, couldn't help but let out an "aww!"

They all silently hi-5ed and whatnot, before going back to where they had been originally laying. Sonny and Chad snuggled up again before they fell asleep soon after. Zora was out like a light.

Looking around, Nico chuckled. _"Can you feel the love tonight?"_

"I can feel the air conditioning anyway." Tawni shivered a bit.

Nico glanced at the blanket around his shoulders, before offering half of it to her. She awkwardly scooted closer so they could share. It wasn't long before she fell asleep with her head on his shoulders, and he with his head on hers.

The group snoozed away, while the menu screen of the DVD replayed for the duration of the night.

* * *

Nico was the first to wake up, and while Tawni snoozed on his chest, he took to stroking her blonde hair.

"Man…" He commented to know one in particular. "She's even perfect when she's sleeping."

"Please." Chad's answer startled him a bit – he thought everyone was asleep still. "Sonny has her picture in the dictionary next to the definition of 'perfect'."

"Geez, someone's turned into a sap since they left Hollywood."

"Are you listening to yourself?"

"Watch it Pooper."

Sonny stirred a bit, and Chad sent Nico a death-glare to shut up before he woke the girl. He wrapped his arms around the girl and stroked her hair as she smiled and snuggled a bit closer – if that was possible.

A few moments later, Nico glanced over at Grady, to see him staring down, astonished, at the girl lying across his chest.

"Grady's losing it…" He seemed to be mumbling repeatedly, as the oblivious Tiffany snoozed away.

"G?" Nico caught his attention. "You a'ight?"

The blonde boy slowly turned his head towards his best friend, his eyes wide.

"I-I'm awake?"

"Duh." Chad rolled his eyes.

"Did I fall into some kind of mirror universe?"

"No, G. This is as real as could be." Nico chuckled.

"But… she said… why's she over here?" He asked. Nico quickly looked to Chad.

"Don't worry about it dude, just live in the moment." There was a reason CDC was the greatest.

Grady smiled and chuckled nervously. He had his arm around the girl, but was still unsure what to do now.

"Will someone hit play on the movie? I knew I should've made this menu more exciting…" Chad told them, after watching the DVD menu from the night before for the three thousandth time in a row.

"As if we want to sit here and watch your movie _again_." Nico retorted.

"None of us even made it _through _the movie last night." Chad shot back.

"Wow." Grady interrupted their arguing. "She has really soft hair."

The other two guys looked over to see him shakily stroking Tiffany's dark brown hair, as he had seen Chad doing to Sonny, and Nico to Tawni not long before.

"No where near as soft as m'lady's…" Chad scoffed.

"Please. Do you know how much work Tawni puts into her hair?"

"Nico, you two aren't even dating." Chad told him.

He was just about to fire off another retort, when suddenly Chey rolled off the couch. The cat landed with a thud, before she jumped up and let out one of her loudest meows yet.

Zora, who had been sleeping next to the cat, all but leaped up, pulling a rubber chicken out from the couch cushion.

"I'm not afraid to use this thing!" She shouted, wielding the rubber poultry like a gun.

Tawni's eyes flew open, and when she realized where she was, she sat up quickly, and turned to hide the blush on her face.

Sonny popped awake as well, looking around to see what had happened, before she settled back on Chad.

"Good morning." She smiled up at him sweetly.

Tiffany awoke, seeing instantly that it was just Chey; she chuckled a bit, before putting her head back down on her pillow. Well, she thought it was a pillow anyway, until she realized that pillows don't breathe. Slowly, she lifted her head to stare Grady straight in the eyes, their faces only inches apart. She froze, and the room went silent.

She seriously didn't know what to do. Not only was she not awake yet, but she had also never been in this situation before. Did she Dracula-stand up, and run out of the room screaming? Did she jump up and demand to know how she got over here, and promptly shred the culprit into little pieces? Did she slowly get up and stumble out in a daze? Did she sit up, scoot away, and continue sitting there awkwardly? And furthermore, why did she have that strange, fluttering feeling that coincided with being _hesitant _to move? And what on _Earth _was telling her to close the gap between their lips? That's gross, right?

_'Kiss him already, stupid!'_ Chey leaped up on her Human, meowing crazily.

"Chey!" Tiffany whipped around, shaking herself from the daze she was in. "You're hungry, aren't you? I'll get you food…" The girl got up, grabbed the cat and hurried out.

The others were left staring after her.

"What just happened?" Sonny asked.

* * *

The past few hours had been spent with the Randoms packing. Their plane left in a couple hours, and after an awkward breakfast, they were loading up the SUV with their luggage.

When they all piled in, Tiffany turned the radio up loud, though no matter what channel she changed it to, some sappy love song was on. "It's Your Love", "Somebody Like You", "If I Run", "Mine" (to which a certain verse hit a little too close to home), "Just By Being You", and finally "Please Don't Leave Me" were all some of the songs that tortured her.

When they arrived at the airport, everyone grabbed their luggage, and Chad, Sonny and Tiffany helped. Chey rode on her owners shoulder. They checked in, and walked up to the gate, making small talk as they did so, until they called for the plane to board.

"Well, I guess this is it." Sonny was misty eyed, as she stepped forward and gave Tawni a giant bear hug. Tawni grunted, unable to breathe, as she gave the girl a few awkward pats on the back.

Nico and Grady walked over to Chad.

"Hey man, you take care of Sonny - Hollywood aint the same without her." Nico told him, as they fist bumped a goodbye.

"And Tiffany too…" Grady said meekly.

"No worries." Chad smirked. "And while you guys are there, you _might _want to look into classes on romance."

Zora was telling Chey goodbye mainly. She was talking to Tiffany, but was focused more on the cat.

Sonny interrupted, giving Zora a big hug goodbye.

"Tawni." Tiffany nodded a goodbye to the blonde.

"Tiffany." Tawni stated. They still weren't exactly on a friend basis.

Sonny went over and claimed Grady as her next bear hug victim, while Tiffany fist-bumped Nico and said goodbye. Chad watched Zora and Tawni stalk past him.

"Pooper." They glared.

"Randoms." He rolled his eyes.

Sonny went and hugged Nico next, as Grady nervously approached Tiffany.

"Hey." He greeted.

"H-hey." She replied.

"I guess this is goodbye." He stated.

"Yeah…"

After a few quiet moments of neither looking at each other in the eyes, Grady finally took the initiative and stuck his hand out to shake. Tiffany glanced up, before taking a step and gripping his hand in her own.

Tiffany caught the pained look in his eyes, and forced herself to stare at the tip of his nose. She couldn't allow herself to breakdown now.

The final boarding call came over the loud speaker.

Chad and Sonny, standing close by, watched as the two backed up, neither of them releasing their grip until the very last possible moment before they would've ripped each others arms out of their sockets. Grady joined the other Randoms as they disappeared into the plane, and Tiffany turned, glancing up. She swallowed and for the briefest second in time, her eyes let loose the most pained, sorrowful look anyone could imagine, before they locked back up, and she led the way back to the car.

The ride home was quiet, as was lunch, until Tiffany's phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered solemnly.

Suddenly she froze, her eyes widening.

"Tiffany, what's wrong?" Sonny asked her, concerned.

"What?" Tiffany yelped. "No they did." She paused. "You got it."

She hung up the phone abruptly, her breath shaking as she looked up at the two.

"What is it?" Chad asked.

"The plane crashed."


	38. How to Save a Life

**I'm so sorry this has taken so long... I just completely lost all muse for awhile there. I hope there are still some people out there reading, and thanks soooooo much for everything! :3**

**I am very upset, still, about the end of SWAC. I wish they would do one last thing, just to end that show on a better note then it did. So Random looks like it will be a lot of fun though, and we still get to watch Sterling Knight on TV. :D It wil be strange for awhile, but I'm sure we'll all get used to it and learn to love it almost as much as SWAC! Channy FOREVER! (still refuse to watch that episode... literally cried...)**

* * *

_The ride home was quiet, as was lunch, until Tiffany's phone rang._

_"Hello?" She answered solemnly._

_Suddenly she froze, her eyes widening._

_"Tiffany, what's wrong?" Sonny asked her, concerned._

_"What?" Tiffany yelped. "No they did." She paused. "You got it."_

_She hung up the phone abruptly, her breath shaking as she looked up at the two._

_"What is it?" Chad asked._

_"The plane crashed."_

* * *

Cheyanne was sitting on the table, staring at Tiffany, when the words spilled from her Humans mouth. The little black cat's ears went flat on her skull, and she rolled her head back letting out a distressed yowl.

Sonny burst into tears, burying her face into Chad's chest and sobbing as he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"Are they…?" Even Chad was concerned, and couldn't bring himself to say the 'd' word.

"I-I don't know... the officer just said we need to get there as soon as possible."

Sonny had composed herself a bit, and through her tears was able to squeak "I don't know if I can…"

The thought of her friends being gone was too much for her to bear.

"Sonny, don't you want to find out who did this?" Tiffany asked her, as Chad rubbed circles on his girlfriends back. "It's not like we can just sit here!"

Sonny sniffed once, before facing her. "You're right… let's go."

* * *

Tiffany reached for her keys, and caught the strange look her cat was giving her, but shook her head, brushing it off.

"Where are we going?" Chad asked as they made their way to the garage. Tiffany was dialing on her cell phone.

"Let me just make a call to the airport – "

"I am _not_ riding on a plane now!" Chad exclaimed. "Who knows if we'll climb into another plane that will crash…"

Tiffany hit 'end' on her phone. "Alright, we'll drive… and no Chad, you can't drive."

Chad had just been opening his mouth to ask that very question when his pouty face took over. "But you let Grady drive!"

Tiffany tensed a bit, but kept walking. "That was different." She mumbled through gritted teeth, almost inaudibly.

"How is it different?" Chad challenged, before Sonny piped in.

"Guys, please stop fighting… the sooner we get there the better." Her voice sounded distraught still, and tears were running down her face as she clutched a box of Kleenex under her arm and climbed into the SUV.

Chey jumped in through the window, and curled up on Sonny's lap, purring to comfort the girl as Chad climbed in next to the two.

Tiffany watched, and when she was sure no one was looking, she let out a sigh before she climbed into the car, her hands shaking from nerves as she took the wheel and drove them out.

"So you never said where we were going…" Chad asked again.

"The guy said the plane crash was about a hundred miles Northwest of Denver in the Rocky Mountains."

"Colorado?" Chad sounded astonished.

"That's where Denver is…"

Chad glared at her.

"I just hope they're OK…" Sonny said after awhile.

"I'm sure they are." Chad assured. She didn't buy it.

"They're my best friends… I don't know what I'd do with out them." She wiped another tear.

* * *

After a couple hours, they stopped at a rest area to stretch their legs and use the restroom. Tiffany was waiting near the car, with Chey sitting on the hood staring at her.

"What?" She asked, noticing how p-oed the cat looked. As she stared into the feline's golden eyes, her thoughts instantly trailed back to her and Grady at the airport – the reluctance she had felt, and the resulting confusion as to why.

"_Why do you push people away? He was there for you, and you let him go…"_ Chey let out a soft growl.

Tiffany turned her head away as the cat stared at her with those burning golden orbs. She couldn't hear the cat's words, but she knew she had screwed up. She had her chance to be happy and she blew it. The plane crash was in no way her fault but if Grady really were gone, she knew that she would never forgive herself.

"Don't look at me like that!" She cried, turning back to the cat. "I know what happened wasn't right, I was wrong, I know that! Quit staring at me!"

Passersby were giving her strange looks, taking longer routes to get to their cars, and rushing their children away. Chey sat with her tail lashing and one paw raised like she wanted to smack her owner on the nose.

"Stop it!" Sonny yelled as she pushed her way between them. Chad kept his distance, even more convinced that this girl was insane. "We're wasting time, the sooner we get there, the better."

Tiffany stayed silent, as the four climbed into the car and continued on their way.

* * *

The sun was sinking as they continued through what Tiffany referred to as 'God's Country, Nebraska'. It was the more natural area of Nebraska, where there was nothing but farms, prairie and the sandhills. Even from the road the land was so flat one could see on for miles upon miles. Every now and then they would pass by a herd of cattle or deer, or even a few wild pronghorn, upon which Chad rolled his window up to save his shirt from another hole. A few meadowlarks fluttered about, singing their songs along the wild prairies. Sun rays shot across the once blue skies, coloring it and the few lingering clouds an array of golds, pinks and oranges. Sonny swooned at the poetic beauty of the land around them, and even Chad was impressed. He didn't know that a place as boring and strange as Nebraska had so much beauty and wonder to offer. Chey laid on the dashboard, her eyes seeming to glow in the sunlight, as she soaked up the last of the sun. Tiffany however, had shut herself off from the others, ignoring their conversations, and staring blankly at the road ahead of her. Her eyes, beaming a strange reddish gold in the sun, blinked every now and then. Other than that, her body remained tense and rigid, her face frowning and her brow furrowed. Chey understood why she had gone silent, thanks to that sixth sense that some animals possess. Chad and Sonny could only wonder, however.

Suddenly the car came puttering to a halt, and Tiffany let out an explosive curse that made everyone in the car jump.

"We ran out of gas." The girl hissed, speaking the first words since they had stopped earlier.

"What? What are we going to do now?" Sonny seemed worried.

"Why didn't you pay attention to that?" Chad shouted, upset.

"I was!" She cried, before calming herself a bit to say in a softer voice "I was just thinking about… uhhh-ther things…" She turned away nonchalantly.

Chad scoffed.

"Please stop arguing… Look!" Sonny pointed in the distance, across what would, in a few months, be a cornfield. "Maybe they have some extra gas, or could take us to get some."

"What if they don't?" Chad asked as they climbed out of the car, Chey on his shoulder.

"Not like we have much of a choice." Tiffany told him, as she led the way towards the red barn and the small white farmhouse.

As they neared, they began to hear a ruckus from the barn. Blaring country music, laughter and clapping could be heard. Chad swung around to face the girls.

"I don't think this is a good idea." He told them, keeping an eye on the barn. "What if they have guns?"

"First of all, Chad, this is a farm in Nebraska, everyone has a gun, and second, you really are the biggest _chicken_ I know." Tiffany told him pressing past him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but this face looks good without a bullet in the center!" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I disagree, I think it would be an improvement." Tiffany told him, recieving a deadly glare.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Sonny asked Chad.

He was silent.

"Like I said, we really don't have a choice unless you want to walk twenty miles to the last gas station."

Tiffany ignored Chad's whines as she led the way to the barn.

The barn door was open, and they stopped in the doorway, a bit unsure of what to do next. A few seconds later, they were approached by a tall girl, with freckles and dirty blonde hair. She wore a plaid shirt with blue jeans.

"Ya'll aint from around here, are ya?" She asked, with a thick, almost southern, accent.

"No. We actually ran out of gas down the road, and were wondering if someone here could help us out?" Sonny asked, politely, with a big smile.

The girl gasped. "I know you! You're that funny girl from tv!"

Sonny gave a modest blush, and offered her hand out to shake. "I'm Sonny Munroe. It's nice to meet you…?"

"Samantha, but you can call me Sam." The girl gave a braced grin, shaking the star's hand roughly. "I'd be glad to give ya a lift, but yer friends will have to stay here."

Chad's eyes widened in fear. He didn't want to be here any longer than possible and had already contemplated making a mad dash for the safety of the car.

"My truck only has room for one other person." Sam explained.

It was obvious that the girl had no interest in Chad (to which he was a bit hurt, but then again, he didn't want to be alone with any of these people) or Tiffany, so they agreed that Sonny could go. Chad and Tiffany turned to wait outside, but were swallowed into the group by a few over-zealous farmers, and quickly welcomed into the group, encouraged to dance and all that jazz.

Someone suddenly came on a microphone and said that the square dancing was about to begin. A few people went, and Chad and Tiffany were content to watch from a distance, until the makeshift spotlight landed on them. Hands seemed to come out of no where, pressing them forward and encouraging them all the way.

"B-but, I don't know how to square dance!" Chad whined, as a few camcorders were pulled out. Everyone there knew who he was, they just weren't making a deal out of it.

Tiffany sighed, exasperated. "Just follow me…"

They started out staring at each other, Tiffany looking bored, and Chad scared. First they circled each other, then stopped and did a few forward and back steps, then the well-known do-see-do (sp?). Chad did well, after a few moments, but then again it was pretty basic. A few people were giggling though, and the two were becoming embarrassed, when Chey decided enough was enough. The two had just joined arms and were spinning, when Chey jumped in between, tripping Chad and sending the two tumbling over a hay bale. They both landed flat on their backs, a bit stunned, but when they turned to face each other, they both busted out laughing. The barn erupted with laughter, when a more familiar laugh caught their ears and Sonny helped them up. Chad wrapped his arms around her, thankful she was back, until she pulled out her camera phone, revealing she had recorded the whole thing and they weren't living it down any time soon.

"You did not just record that." Chad looked at her in disbelief.

"Oh, yes I did." Sonny kept laughing.

While the two bickered, playfully, about how she needed to delete that, Tiffany went to thank Sam again, and led Sonny and Chad out, as they waved farewell to all their barn-dance buddies.

"On the road again…" Tiffany sang as they reached the car and continued on their way.

* * *

When they reached Denver, they stopped at a gas station and Tiffany pulled out her phone to call the officer while Chad and Sonny went to get some snacks. It was close to midnight, and the group was exhausted. Chey was asleep on the passenger seat.

When Tiffany hung up, she leaned against the driver-side door and got lost in her own thoughts. Chad and Sonny came walking out with a couple bags of assorted snacks, and handed Tiffany a bottle of pepsi. She briefly thanked them before taking a big swig and turning to tell them of the phone call.

"So I called Officer Grey and told him we were in Denver now, and asked for directions to the… crash…" She revealed a napkin with the directions scribbled onto it. "He gave them to me, but said there is no point in meeting him right now, so he told us to find a hotel and meet him there first thing in the morning."

"How can he expect us to just sit around while our friends could be… be…" Sonny didn't want to say it, and Chad wrapped an arm around her, urging her not to continue.

Tiffany basically ignored both of them, as she pulled up to a cheap motel on the outskirts of Denver.

"I am NOT sleeping here." Chad complained, disgusted.

"Then sleep in the car." Tiffany shrugged, getting out and heading inside to get a room.

"She's grumpy when she's tired…" Chad noted aloud. Sonny laughed.

Tiffany was back to the car fairly quickly to fetch the other three… Chad was reluctant, but followed anyway.

The room was less then perfect, especially in Chad's eyes, but would do for the night.

* * *

The next morning Sonny was too anxious to wait any longer and woke Tiffany up. Tiffany, not being a morning person, snapped at Sonny, who was defended by Chad, and an all-out brawl started up until Chey jumped in the middle with a big hiss, racing to door, the cat continued to growl which alarmed her owner. They were ready to leave anyway, so Tiffany carefully opened the door. The cat leaped onto her shoulders.

Something seemed odd, as she lead the way towards the front door. Even the celebrities were silent. Suddenly they heard a voice, sounding hushed and Tiffany whipped around to see, but no one was there. She hurried Sonny and Chad to the car.

"Am I going crazy or did you guys hear that too?" She asked as they piled in, locking the doors.

"You already are crazy, first of all, and second – hear what?" Chad asked.

"Someone was there…" The girl said, suspiciously.

"You're losing it."

"Do you have the directions still?" Sonny interrupted, changing the subject anxiously.

"Yes." Tiffany said, driving towards the mountains in the distance.

"Wow." Chad mumbled after awhile. "I've never seen mountains like this."

"Really?" Sonny looked at him.

"Yeah… I've only seen them from a plane." He explained.

The car began to slow down, as Tiffany turned the SUV onto a dirt road.

"Are you sure you are going the right way?" Sonny asked her, as the car rocked back and forth roughly. Chey dug her claws into the seat for support.

"Yup." Was all the driver said.

They got to the point where they were completely off-roading. Tiffany would flinch everytime her back was jarred the wrong way (she had had surgery a few years earlier, afterall), and a few times had to stop the car and made Chad help her pile rocks into deep ruts or creeks so they could drive over them.

After a bit they started to see smoke, and soon the crashed plane came into view.

The smoking pile of rubble was on top of a large cliff, a few cop cars and ambulances at the base of it. A couple of people were shaking as they rested on the ground, coughing.

The gang was quick to park and get out of the car, hurrying over to one of the officers who held his arm out, stopping them.

"Authorized emergency personnel only." The man said in a gruff voice.

"My name is Tiffany, I spoke on the phone to Officer Grey… he told us to come." Tiffany told him, her eyes focused on the crash more.

"In that case it's nice to meet you…" The man shook her hand grimly. "I wish I had better news, but-"

Tiffany heard Sonny's breathing hitch, and Chad comfort her.

"-we are just now getting to the crash victims. We think we got most of them out, but… your friends haven't been found." The officer told them.

Sonny began to cry.

* * *

Tiffany was quiet for a moment. "I'm going up there."

"I'm sorry miss, but you can't-"

"I'm going up there..." Tiffany turned to face him, a hostile look on her face. "whether you like it or not."

He opened his mouth to protest, but the girl was quick to walk away, her eyes scanning the base of the cliff for a way up. The forest around the clearing and at the top of the cliff was very dense, and had the plane not broken some of it away on its plummet, she was positive that even the rescue helicopters wouldn't even have made it here.

Chey leaped down from her shoulders, racing over to a rock. Her owner followed, and noticed a sort of a switch-back trail that led all the way up. She could see that there would be some climbing involved, however.

"Good find, Chey." Sonny said from behind them, wiping a tear shakily.

"What are we waiting for?" Chad asked, starting on the trail.

"You're coming too?"

"You can't possibly believe you were going to leave us down here waiting, can you?" Chad asked incredulously.

"Just figured Mr. Afraid-of-Heights wouldn't want to chance it… no safety equipment… long way down…"

"CDC is willing to take that chance for m'lady…" He said, wrapping an arm around the still-teary Sonny.

"Gag." Tiffany teased.

* * *

Towards the top, the trail became very vertical, and they could see they had no choice but to climb. Chad had taken to not looking down already, and Chey was clinging to Tiffany's shoulders. Not that the girl was much better with heights than Chad. They had agreed to going one at a time, and Tiffany was first. Shakily, she placed a hand on the stone wall, and pulled herself up on a foothold.

"Be careful!" Sonny urged, worried.

Hand, foot… hand, foot… hand… foot… She was making steady progress until the last five feet. She had troubles finding good hand holds, and sent quite a bit of rock crumbling down, but made it eventually. She took a moment to rest, before she knelt down and watched Sonny begin her climb. She made quick work of it, and Tiffany pulled her up the last couple of feet.

"You can do it, Chad!" Sonny called down to her boyfriend, who looked like he needed the encouragement.

Chey was staying far from the cliffs edge, but Sonny and Tiffany were peering over.

Chad did well, until that last bit. He stared up at the girls with fear in his blue eyes.

"I can't do this!" He yelped, shaking.

"Yes you can, you are Chad Dylan Cooper!" Sonny encouraged.

"Exactly… where is Chaz when I need him?" He whimpered, referring to his stunt double.

"So what are you going to do, hang there for the rest of your life?" Tiffany asked.

"Come on Chad, we're here for you… you've only got a few more feet." Sonny offered.

His hand felt around, before he found a sturdy chunk to hang on to. He brought his foot up to where his hand had been. He reached his other hand when his foot suddenly slipped. He screamed. Sonny screamed.

**Chad fell to his doom.**

**...**

**JUST KIDDING! (sorry, couldn't help it! x3)**

**...**

_"Gotcha!"_ Tiffany yelped, straining to keep a hold of the celebrities wrist without tumbling over the edge herself.

Sonny saw this and grabbed ahold of Tiffany's feet for support.

Chad scrambled for footholds and a handhold, and pulled himself up enough for the girls to yank him over the edge.

The three fell back into the grass panting. Chey ran over, meowing and concerned, her eyes wide.

"Everyone OK?" Sonny asked. The other two just nodded. A few minutes later, they all sat up. Chad and Sonny hugged each other tightly. Chad looked over to Tiffany, walking over, he stared at her incredulously for a moment, before embracing her in a tight hug. Over his shoulder, her eyes reflected how bewildered she felt. Awkwardly, she let her hands rise and patted his back a few times, before he stepped back.

"Y-You saved my life…" He managed, his voice shaky, knowing he nearly fell to his death.

"Don't mention it…" Tiffany mumbled, glancing away, unsurely.

Chad placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her attention.

"Tiffany. You saved me... I _owe_ you." His eyes were sincere.

"No you don't."

"_Yes_, I do." His voice was stern. "I wouldn't be standing here right now if it weren't for you… I wouldn't be able to see my future… see if I ever have kids… if I get married… or be here for Sonny, no matter what we find in that plane." He glanced over for a minute, before returning his gaze to Tiffany. "So… _thank you_."

Tiffany was shocked… the conceited CDC was thankful? To her? Wow.

"_'tswtfrndsrfr_." She mumbled, barely, averting her gaze.

"What?" Sonny asked, stepping forward and leaning on Chad as he embraced her once more.

"_Said_ thtswtfrndsarfor." She mumbled again… a bit louder, but not much.

"Come again?" The other girl said with a smile.

"_I said_ that's what friends are for!" Tiffany snapped. "Now... lets go." She slinked off towards the crash.

Chey purred. Finally. Her human had admitted friendship. This was not something to be given lightly and the two celebrities knew that as well. They just looked at eachother and smiled, before walking after her, towards the plane.

* * *

As they approached, one could tell how reluctant they were to enter. They didn't know what they'd find. The scene itself was quite solemn, and even with the heartwarming scene beforehand, they were all tense and scared.

Tiffany stepped into the wreckage, carefully. She didn't remember what the Randoms' seats were or anything, but where she was appeared to be the tail of the plane, so she turned and headed towards the cockpit. She entered the coach seating warily, as Chey bounded through the bare, broken aisles.

"I don't see anything." She whispered to the other two.

"Me neither." Sonny concurred, gripping Chad's hand tightly.

"They had first class seats, didn't they?" Chad asked, looking around, as they continued on.

"Yeah." Sonny confirmed, following Tiffany.

As they continued forward, they noticed the front of the plane was more damaged, and even saw a few smatterings of blood here and there. No bodies, however, which was good. They feared what they would find at the front of the plane.

They edged closer and closer to the curtain that hid first class, and Tiffany hesitated before pulling it aside.

**((( I was going to end the chapter here, but since it has taken so long, and last chapter was a nasty cliffhanger, I'll be nice. ;3 )))**

Nothing.

A few seconds went by before Chad spoke.

"If they didn't find them on the plane, and they aren't here, where the heck are they?"

"We never actually _saw_ them get on the plane…" Sonny brought up.

"Why don't you try calling their phones?" Tiffany suggested.

"Good idea."

Sonny whipped out her cell phone, and hit the second speed dial, anxiously putting it to her ear. Her chocolate eyes glimmered with hope.

**(((So I'll end it here instead. xP Don't forget to review! And sorry this chapter was so long…next one will get really good… promise!)))**


	39. Danger and I Are Old Friends

**A/N: Hey everyone! So before we start out with this extra long chapter, I'd like everyone to go check out DreamyBear's stories. I think shes doing very good, and she even wrote a one shot about Chad, Tiffany and Chey on So Random! :)**

**Also, who remembers when Chad had to bathe Chey? I went ahead and commished Gingerflight on dA, and she made an excellent picture to go with it! I'll go ahead and post the link on my profile so you can all see!**

**So who likes So Random so far? It is alright - Sterling is an awesome actor (they all are, really!), and I love how Chad is still the butt of a lot of the jokes. xD**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so without further adieu...**

**(oh, and I still don't own SWAC or So Random for that matter... but I do own Tiffany and Cheyanne, and all the other characters I made up... **

* * *

_They edged closer and closer to the curtain that hid first class, and Tiffany hesitated before pulling it aside._

_Nothing._

_A few seconds went by before Chad spoke._

_"If they didn't find them on the plane, and they aren't here, where the heck are they?"_

_"We never actually __saw__ them get on the plane…" Sonny brought up._

_"Why don't you try calling their phones?" Tiffany suggested._

_"Good idea."_

_Sonny whipped out her cell phone, and hit the second speed dial, anxiously putting it to her ear. Her chocolate eyes glimmered with hope._

* * *

"_Tawni is pretty!"_

"What the-?" Tiffany whirled around.

"_Tawni is pretty… Tawni is pretty…"_

"Over here!" Chad called from a corner.

The girls hurried over to see Chad clutching the bedazzled pink phone, which looked like it had been thrown against the wall.

"_Tawni is-"_

Tiffany grabbed Sonny's phone and shut the call off.

"Finally!" She cried, her ears relaxing from the annoying ringtone of the blonde diva's voice. She handed the phone back.

"Try another." Chad urged.

Sonny hit another speed dial, and they waited.

"_Assert your feelings, you know them to be true_…" Darth Vader's voice cut through the silence, followed by his breathing, and then the Imperial March.

"Hah, cool." Tiffany smiled as she climbed up on a seat and pulled the phone from the overhead compartment.

"Grady's, I take it?" Chad smirked.

"Yup." Sonny giggled as Tiffany was quick to shut up and turn away.

Once again Sonny hit another button and they waited.

"_I'm bringin' sexy back – YUP!"_ Chey booted the phone out from under a seat.

"Hey, I have that ringtone!" Chad blurted out, tingeing red as the girls looked at him incredulously.

"Well, that leaves Zora…" Sonny commented, her fingers shaking as she hit the young girls speed dial and pressed the device to her ear.

"At least we know they were _on_ the plane… that's a start anyway." Chad pointed out, looking the phones over briefly.

Tiffany nudged him silent with her arm, staring intently at Sonny, once she realized that she wasn't hearing a phone go off.

"_Zora?"_ Sonny's eyes went wide in an instant.

"_Sonny!" The girl cried over the phone._

"Zora! Oh my gosh, are you alright? Where are you? What happened?" Sonny threw all the questions in at once.

"_Sonny, help us! We've been kidnapped! And the others are hurt – I - I don't know what to do!"_

"Where are you? It will be OK, I promise! Do you know who has you?"

"_Yes… yes, it- Ahh!" Zora screamed and the line went dead._

Sonny crumpled onto one of the broken seats, instantly bawling. Chad hurried over to comfort her.

Tiffany walked over and knelt down too, listening as Sonny repeated what Zora had said through sobs.

Tiffany stood and turned, her eyes fiery with determination, as she turned to Chey, perched on one of the wrecked chairs. The look in the cat's eyes matched hers.

"Let's go." She uttered, following the cat outside.

* * *

Chad caught up to her.

"Go? Go where? We don't even know where they are!"

"That wont be hard – Sonny, give me your phone."

Five minutes later she handed it back.

"Your phone is now tracking the exact location of Zora's phone. We need to get on the road ASAP." Tiffany told them, staring down the cliff, trying to decide which way would be easiest.

"It's too dangerous!" Chad whined, remembering his adventure a little bit ago.

"Danger and I are old friends." Tiffany glanced over mischievously.

_Meow_! Chey called to them from further down.

She had found some large rocks jutting out of a less steep place on the cliff, and took the liberty of hopping down them to the trail they had been on previously.

"Wow, she's good at that." Sonny commented, drying her eyes as she headed over and carefully walked down the rocks. The other two followed.

* * *

"Never thought I'd be so happy to be on the ground again!" I said, relieved as I strolled towards the SUV with Sonny. Tiffany stopped to talk to that officer again – don't really know why. She pretty much told him off earlier.

"That _was_ pretty scary up there…" M'lady commented, tightening her grip on my hand.

"Pssh, I was acting." I tried, but the comment fell flat, as I opened up the door to allow her to get in.

The cat jumped up on her lap, purring.

I'm not going to lie here, I am worried about Sonny. I know this is hard for her anyway, but I am not sure what the outcome is going to be for the Randoms. Heck, that even – dare I say it – scares _me_ a little. (I had to say it… I dared myself.)

Tiffany finally got in and started taking us back to the main highway. I could see she was tensed up again, her jaw locked as she leaned forward onto the steering wheel. I have to admit, I am looking at her in a whole new way now.

And no, _not like that_!

She saved my life. She could have let me fall… but she didn't. In fact, she very well could have fallen herself, in her attempts to catch me. She was – as weird as it sounds – my hero. You don't just find any random person out there, willing to risk their life for someone they just met a couple of months ago. So she must be considering me a friend, correct? I mean – I'm Chad Dylan Cooper – everyone should want to be my friend. But I didn't think she did. Heck, I knew that fact bothered Sonny as well – how reserved Tiffany was. I know she has had her problems in the past, but once she comes to Hollywood, we're going to change that. Sonny and I agreed on that last night, in that –horrible - hotel room… if you could even call it that.

I recalled the tensed face Tiffany even held while she was sleeping, how she lashed out in anger every now and then, mumbling something inaudible. Sonny told me this morning that Tiffany woke up twice, panting and sweating in the middle of the night.

We understand that she is private, but we want to help her… and we hope by her going to Hollywood, she will learn to relax a little. And it's Sonny's prerogative to hook her and Grady up – personally, I think she could do better than the nerd, but then again, he is nice enough and they _do_ get along…

Ahh, Sonny… MY Sonny.

I looked over at her to see her looking scared, a solitary tear slinking down her face. I scooted closer, wiping it away with my thumb and pulling her close.

"I'm so scared, Chad…" She started, softly. "What if we never see them again?"

"We will – don't worry. And soon, we'll be sitting in the commissary – Tawni putting on lip gloss… Zora launching lunchmeat across the room… at me…" He shuddered, and she managed a small giggle. "And Nico and Grady'll be chowing-down on twelve different flavors of fro-yo… and Tiffany will probably be leading a revolution for better food in the commissary… Chey hanging off the chandelier…" Yes, the great CDC has a softer side, strictly reserved for his lady and those closest to him.

Sonny giggled, resting her head on my chest.

I sighed in contentment. For a moment, I didn't care about Hollywood… the fame… fortune… none of it mattered right now. I had never been able to see that before today…

* * *

They continued down the road, through the gentle curves and grades of the mountains. Sonny sat in the front seat petting Chey, who was sprawled out asleep on the girls lap. Chad was in the back seat leaning forward in between the two front so he could be included, however they sat in silence. Sonny had a worried, distant look on her face. Tiffany pulled out her phone _(don't text and drive at the same time kids! She's a professional!),_ and fired off a text. Chad's phone soon buzzed.

_From: Tiffany_

_Dude… cheer her up before it starts storming._

It was true, Sonny's attitude was seriously having an effect on things, and the silence was nearing an awkward level. Tiffany's phone buzzed.

_From: Chad_

_Kind of hard to do back here…_

She could nearly hear the sarcasm in his text. She knew he hated being back there… alone anyway.

_From: Tiffany_

_Didn't seem to bother you when she was back there…_

_From: Chad_

_Shut up!_

_From: Tiffany_

_Hah, but seriously… what should we do?_

_From: Chad_

_Oh, so *now* it's 'we'._

_From: Tiffany_

_Chop-chop, man, I'm driving._

_From: Chad_

_It's not my fault you wont let me drive._

_From: Tiffany_

…

_From: Chad_

_I don't know… turn on some music?_

She glanced at him through the rearview with a look that said _'Really? That's the best you could come up with?'_, but reached forward and flicked the radio on nonetheless. Suddenly a song came on and her eyes lit up.

_From: Chad_

_What's that look for?_

_From: Tiffany_

_Just follow my lead._

He was about to send her a retort when he recognized the song and smiled.

"I'm going to regret this…" Tiffany grumbled, before she kicked in singing dramatically.

"_I've paid my duuues  
Time after tiiime  
I've done my sentence…  
But committed no criiime"_ She glanced over with a sly look on her face to a confused looking Sonny.

"_And bad mistakes…  
I've made a feeew…  
and I've had my share of sand  
Kicked in my face  
But I've come throoooough"_ She suddenly held her head very high and proudly, before raising her voice to sound bad and comical on purpose on the next line.

"_And I need to go on and on and on and ooon…"_

Then Chad joined her during the chorus.

"_We are the champions - my friends  
And weee'll keep on fiiightin' till the ennnd"_ On '_fightin'_. They both made a couple goofy gestures, straining their voices as they swayed back and forth perfectly in sync as though they had rehearsed this a thousand times… they sang normally again.  
_"Weee are the chaaampions  
Weeee are the chaaampions  
Nooo time for looooosers  
'Cause weee are the champions… of the world"_ They gestured out to all of their surroundings, as Sonny started giggling.

Chad's dramatic side came out when he took the next verse solo.

"_I've taken my bowwws"_ He mock bowed and popped his collar.  
_"And my curtain calllls  
You've brought me fame and fortune  
And everything that goes with it…  
I thank you all"_ He winked at Sonny, sliding his arm around her shoulders, his other arm pulled downward in the air, turning into a fist dramatically.  
_"But it's been no bed of roses, no pleasure cruise,  
and I consider it a challenge before the whole human race"_ He gestured to the world around him once more.  
_"That I ain't gonna loooose!"_ His voice raised during the next line, much like Tiffany's had when she sang it.  
_"And I need to go on and on and on and ooon". _

Tiffany jumped back in on the chorus… they sang it just like they did before.

"_We are the champions - my friends  
And weee'll keep on fiiiightin' till the ennnd  
"Weee are the chaaampions  
Weeee are the chaaampions  
Nooo time for looooosers  
'Cause weee are the champions… of the world"_

Suddenly Sonny jumped in, smiling brightly, and swaying back and forth in her seat with them. Tiffany began to do the drums on the steering wheel, as Chad did the air guitar.

"_We are the champions - my friends  
And weee'll keep on fiiightin' till the ennnd  
"Weee are the chaaampions  
Weeee are the chaaampions  
Nooo time for looooosers  
'Cause weee are the champions… of the world"_

As the song ended they all busted out laughing, and Chey purred in amusement.

"Oh my gosh, that would be such a fun sketch on So Random!" Sonny gushed. "What would be some more fun songs we could do?" She asked, pulling a pen and a piece of paper out of her purse.

They continued to discuss songs and other sketches throughout the ride.

* * *

"Wake up!" Tiffany called to the backseat. She had been driving for hours and they were nearing their destination. The phone tracker had led them to a dark road in the southeastern corner of Oregon. It was night and eerily silent. They pulled over and got out.

"Are you sure this is it?" Chad asked, straining to see through the dense forest around them.

"It's where the phone took us." Tiffany answered.

"Should I try calling her phone again?" Sonny asked.

Chad answered her with a nod, as he warily watched the trees.

Suddenly a muffled cackle was heard, and Chad nearly jumped out of his skin as he screamed like a girl.

Tiffany shushed him. He glared at the gesture.

There was the cackle again, along with a wolf howl and some sort of screeching.

The gang followed the sound until they came to the base of a tall pine, where they saw Zora's phone, covered in odd stickers, but slightly broken, appearing to have hit the tree.

Sonny knelt down and picked the device up, dusting it off. She looked defeated, as she was obviously hoping they would find her castmates.

Chad knelt down next to her and placed his hand on her back.

"Hey…" He said in a soft voice. "We'll find them alright?"

"Chad…" She turned to him, her dark eyes staring at the ground with a hopeless look on her face. "Wh-what if we don't?"

"We will." He assured her, as he pulled her closer.

They glanced over to see that Tiffany was using the flashlight on her phone, and she and Chey were searching for something.

"Meow!" Chey called after a few minutes. The cat had a surprisingly good nose on her.

Her owner turned the light towards her, and her golden eyes gleamed for a moment, as she pranced around happily, meowing her little head off.

Sonny and Chad followed Tiffany over.

"What's this?" Chad asked, kneeling down and picking up a crumpled piece of paper.

"Proof that _somebody_ doesn't care for our environment!" Sonny folded her arms, at the sight of the litter. Tiffany took the paper and carefully unfolded it.

"Looks like directions." She told them, her voice obviously calm, but with a certain edge to it that screamed 'YES!'

"Well let's go!" Sonny cried, racing off towards the SUV, dragging Chad by his wrist. Chey was happy to bound after them.

"Ugh… make me run…" Tiffany grumbled, before she raced back.

* * *

They were back on the road in a flash; Sonny was sitting up front, reading off the directions. It wasn't too terribly long before they had entered a very small town, oddly enough, with a large warehouse right on the edge... which is where the tattered piece of paper led them too. The renewed hope they had felt dimmed a bit at the reality of the situation. Just what exactly were they getting themselves into?

"Look, there's a car parked over there!" Sonny pointed.

A dark van was backed up to the building, near an open loading dock. Chey jumped up on the dashboard for a better view.

"Can't we call the cops?" Chad asked. "You're going to get us killed…"

"Where's the fun in that?" Tiffany asked innocently, as she shut the headlights off and drove around the building. "Look for some way in."

After a couple of minutes they saw an open window. Tiffany parked and they walked over. The window was sort of high up, so they scooted a trash can over and used that to hoist themselves in.

Tiffany led the group. Chey was on her shoulders staying alert, her ears flickering back and forth at every minute sound. Sonny and Chad were downright terrified.

The inside of the building was pitch-black. In the pale light coming from the windows they could see the outlines of large crates piled all around.

"Should we find a light?" Sonny whispered.

"No, then they'll know where we are…"

"We need to get out of here." Chad urged.

"You're such a baby."

Chad jumped in front of her as she tried walking away.

"I'd rather be a baby – which I'm not, by the way – than insane!" Chad cried, much louder than he should have.

Tiffany slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Will you shut up? You're going to give us away!" She hissed. He glared at her.

Suddenly there was a shout, and the group ducked just in time to avoid being hit with a large object that was sent sailing through the air.

They hit the ground, hiding behind one of the crates.

All was quiet, aside from their heavy breathing.

After a few moments, Tiffany motioned to Chey, and the cat went slinking around the corner.

"Tiffany, I – " Too late. She had followed the cat and was crawling silently through the building, hiding behind crates and such.

"C'mon Chad!" Sonny whispered, sneaking around him, after Tiffany.

* * *

The black cat crept stealthily throughout the warehouse, using her tall ears and keen nose to search. She blended in to the shadows perfectly, and kept her eyes narrowed to diminish her eye-shine, should someone see her.

She had it!

The cat raced silently across the concrete floor, stopping only when she had the crate in plain sight.

"Hurry up!" A tall dark figure grumbled.

Cheyanne's ears pinned and her teeth bared in a feline snarl, but she kept quiet. She knew that voice… she hated that voice.

* * *

Tiffany had been following the cat closely when she suddenly took off.

"Chey!" She called in a whisper.

No use. She hurried off in the direction she thought the cat went.

* * *

When Tiffany disappeared, Chad stopped and sat back.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked him, cautiously looking around before she sat down too.

"This whole thing is wrong…" Chad started. "She's going to get us killed. Sometimes I seriously think she's lost it."

"She's just trying to help us find my cast mates." She reasoned.

"I understand that, but we should just hire some cops or detectives to do this or something. That's their jobs."

"I think we're in this too deep now…" She told him, before she continued on to find the others.

* * *

The cat watched as another dark figure pulled something over to the large crate.

Tiffany came up behind Chey at that moment. "There you are!" She whispered, catching site of the shadows near the van.

The dark figure stepped into the moonlight, revealing itself to be dressed in all black from head to toe. No features could be sorted out. It also revealed that it was dragging a human… towards the tall side… hands tied behind it's back… barefoot… and the pale light revealed sparkling objects on its clothing, however the burlap sack over the person's head hid who it was. It also appeared to have duct tape or something over its mouth, for it let out a few incomprehensive squeals here and there as it stumbled around in a poor attempt to get free.

Sonny and Chad came up behind them at this point. Tiffany put a finger to her lips in a stern movement, before nodding to the scene before them.

The two dark figures grabbed onto the sparkling one, hoisting it up and tossing it inside of the crate. It squealed fearfully and landed with a thud as a few pained groans were released from the crate. It was obvious that there was at least three other's in there.

Chey's eyes widened as the other three collectively gasped.

"Get in!" The taller of the dark figures cried, as the two hoisted the crate into the van, slammed the door shut and sped away, as two more dark figures rushed in different directions.

* * *

As soon as the truck started up, Tiffany was off like a rocket, Chey racing ahead.

"Come on!" she called to Sonny and Chad.

They were quick to follow her orders as she raced toward the loading dock doors only to have a large crate dropped from above them. It had been hoisted by a tall machine. The group skidded to a halt, their eyes scanning rapidly for some way out.

"There!" Chad cried, rushing the group in the new direction. They were quickly on track again towards the open loading dock. Suddenly a loud gunshot rang out, the bullet zipping past them and imbedding itself into one of the crates.

Sonny screamed in fear, as they ran faster.

"After them!" One of the men shouted, as they pursued the group.

Thinking quickly, Sonny slammed her fist onto the button that dropped the loading dock doors, which came slamming to the ground just as they cleared it… the men were trapped inside.

Sonny, Chad, Tiffany and Chey continued, however, as they raced towards their own SUV.

Sonny didn't take her eyes off of the van as they quickly got in and sped down the road in the direction the van had.

"Good thinking back there, Sonny." Tiffany commented in a huff as they climbed in.

"Thanks." She grinned proudly.

* * *

Chey let a long, angry hiss, realizing that they couldn't see the van anymore.

"I still think we should call the cops!" Chad told her as they drove around looking for the van.

"No, we are too deep into this now." Tiffany told him grimly.

"There!" Sonny cried, pointing.

Tiffany floored it, catching up to them very quickly as Chad tumbled backwards due to the sudden acceleration. Tiffany smirked at the sight of his feet flailing in the air through the rear-view mirror, but there was no time for laughing.

"Watch it!" He snapped, fixing his hair as he sat back up.

They decided to make the bad guys think that they had lost them, so they shut the headlights off and distanced themselves a bit. It was a dangerous move, seeing as they had passed many deer crossing signs.

* * *

The night dragged on… they followed the van into the country, through the winding wooded roads. The moon was high in the sky, and lit the road well enough to where they didn't miss the headlights much.

Suddenly the van made a sharp turn and drove up the hill to an old abandoned farmhouse.

Tiffany parked the SUV near a wooded area and the climbed out, sure to stay well hidden in the shadows as they snuck up to the edge of the tattered building. They watched as the two figures they had seen in the warehouse got out and headed inside the building.

"We'll stay here for the night, and then we can get back on the road in the morning."

"Ugh, I don't want to stay in there." A feminine voice sounded disgusted.

"Don't worry, baby, a few hours of shut-eye and in the morning those pathetic Randoms will be floating in the ocean."

Sonny gasped silently, looking at Chad fearfully.

They went inside the shack. Tiffany motioned the other two to stay quiet, as she pressed her ear to the building. As soon as she heard snoring, she nodded them forward.

* * *

The doors were locked to the van.

"We need a wire hangar or something…" Tiffany told them as they searched around.

Chad noticed an old, tattered barn set back a bit deeper into the woods, and led the way. There was a hole on the side of the building, and he walked through, using his cell phone to light up the ground.

Suddenly something caught onto his foot and he fell with a thud. Rolling to his back quickly, ready to face off, his cell phone revealed a piece of chicken wire. Perfect.

He returned to Tiffany, who bent the wire up and threaded it through the top of the door.

It took awhile but she was finally able to hit the unlock button. They went back to the cargo area of the van and quietly opened the double doors. The crate was large, and solid.

"Now we need something to open this." Sonny whispered.

"Maybe there's something in the barn?" Chad suggested.

The two went to look.

There was a noise in the box.

"Shh!" Tiffany scolded. "You guys have to be very quiet… we're going to try and get you out of there." She half-whispered.

Chad came running back with a hammer.

"We can pull the nails out with this." He said a bit winded as Sonny caught up.

"We'll have you out in a minute, guys!" Sonny comforted.

"Chad, go call the cops… tell them where we are, but _not_ to turn their sirens on." It was time, Tiffany decided as she pried the first nail out.

Chad nodded and went off a distance to make the phone call. He didn't want to wake up the bad guys with his voice.

Tiffany pried the second, third and fourth nail out before Chad came back.

"They're on their way…" he whispered.

* * *

Tiffany sped up the process and nearly had all of the nails out, when they heard sirens roaring in the distance, approaching quickly.

"I told them to be quiet!" Chad fumed.

A loud crash and a shout resounded from inside the house. Tiffany cursed under her breath, shoving the hammer into Sonny's hands. She immediately took over yanking the nails out.

"Chad - go around that way." She motioned as she headed off towards the house.

The door swung open, crashed against the house and promptly fell off of the building.

The taller of the two appeared in the doorway, shotgun gleaming in the moonlight.

"Get away from there!" He shouted, aiming the shotgun in Sonny's direction.

"Sonny, look out!" Chad cried, blowing his cover.

The gun swung around in the blonde-haired actor's direction and Chad froze like a deer in the headlights.

"Hey!" Tiffany shouted.

Again, the gun swung in her direction, but she kept walking towards the shadowy figure, staring down the barrel fearlessly. She heard a click, and then the gun fired.

* * *

**A/N: Would you guys have killed me if I would've ended it there? :3**

* * *

Not a second before the firearm went off a streak of black flew forward, knocking the gun to the side. The bullet shot off into the trees.

Chey was now attached to the guys face, howling and clawing with fury. He screamed in pain, before dislodging her and tossing her aside. The poor cat hit the wall of the house and fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

"CHEY!" Tiffany cried, before whirling around and throwing herself at the man. "How dare you!" She screeched in a rage, tackling him to the ground, though he was about three times her size.

She hit him in the face as hard as she could, before he overpowered her, rolling over to where he was on top of her.

He held her down by her throat, fumbling in his pocket, he drew a knife.

Chad raced over, hitting the guy hard in the side, and knocking him away. The knife skittered a couple of feet away. Tiffany coughed a couple of times before she was back on her feet. Chad was holding him off well enough, so Tiffany jumped up on the guys back grabbing his mask and tearing it from his face before he knocked her off.

"_You!_" She hissed, her voice dripping with venom.

The guy laughed.

"What's wrong Tiffany? Don't want to see you're old friend?"

"Jake?" Chad cried in surprise.

"Sure thing, pretty boy." Jake laughed.

Suddenly footsteps were heard as the smaller of the dark figures stepped out of the house.

Tiffany edged towards that one, dangerously.

"So who's this then? And why did you kidnap the Randoms?" She asked, seething.

"Oh, you might not know her, but Chad does." Jake told them. "Go ahead, sweetheart. Show your pretty self off."

"Gladly." The figure spoke, a mischievous laugh after her words, as she pulled her mask off.

"Portlyn?" Chad yelped in surprise.

"Now to answer your next question, frankly, Hollywood is sick of you, Chad. You don't deserve your fame, or your place on Mackenzie Falls for that matter." Jake spoke before Portlyn continued.

"This trip worked out perfectly. You fell for little miss ball of sunshine, so by getting rid of the Randoms, we could hurt you both. No _So Random_, no _Sonny_. No _Sonny_, no _CDC_. No _CDC_, no _Mackenzie_... and, of course, no _Mackenzie_ leaves room for me to take your place."

"No!" Chad gasped.

"How does Jake fit into that?" Tiffany asked.

"Jake-y and I made a perfect alliance. We knew that you three would become friends. By bringing the Randoms down, we bring you _all_ down. He was here to make sure the plan fell into place." She smiled up at Jake who leaned down as they shared a sloppy kiss. Chad and Tiffany made a face.

"In return," She started after they were done playing tonsil-hockey. "I'm his ticket to fame. You're looking at one of the new stars of 'Penelope Falls'. You know, after Penelope does off with Mackenzie and takes over the water company."

"_No!"_ Chad cried.

"And after your rejection, the least I could do is tear you down." Jake said towards Tiffany.

"And _this_ is how you plan to accomplish it?" She yelled, continuing on with a few choice names afterwards, she pointed at Chey. She wanted desperately to run to her best friend's side, but knew that Chad could not handle these two by himself.

"Please, you have always needed to get _real_ friends. Trust me, its better this way." He told her.

Tiffany once again knocked him to the ground with a screech. He easily pushed her aside, reaching for the knife. As soon as she headed toward him again, he lashed out, slicing her face from the outer corner of her right eye to her chin. Her glasses were knocked to the ground.

Portlyn rushed over to assist, but Chad grabbed her, pulling her back, restricting her movement.

"Please, Chad, I know you want me and all, but this is not the place."

"What?" He let go of her, disgusted. "Why would I _ever_ even _think_ of you like that?"

"Don't lie, Chad…" She told him, edging closer, toying with his shirt.

Chad would not hit a girl, but saw Jake lying behind Portlyn as Tiffany pummeled him.

He walked towards her, causing her to back up.

"Alright, fine…" He started, as if he were to continue on, but soon she stumbled and fell backwards over Jakes foot.

Unfortunately, the thud that resounded when Portlyn fell, distracted Tiffany, and Jake knocked her down.

As Tiffany fell back and Jake stood up, Chad kneed him in the gut as hard as he could, before punching him square on the jaw. As Jake bent over, he grabbed Chad's foot, pulling it out from under him. The actor fell with a loud thud, his head spinning from the force that it hit the ground.

Tiffany hit him from the side again, getting slashed on the shoulder and then once again on her back. Her face was still dripping with blood. She stumbled once as he circled her.

"Are you ready to give in yet?" He asked her, twirling the blade in his fingers, his voice sickly sweet. Noticing a shiny object on the ground, he stepped down hard. The crunch of Tiffany's glasses resounded through the night.

Portlyn suddenly kicked her in the back, and as she stumbled in pain, Jake hit her and she fell to the ground, her head spinning. She was still as she glanced over to see Jake laughing, swinging his leg back to kick Chad, who he had just slashed and knocked down.

In an instant Tiffany leaped up, grabbing his leg, and pulling it. Jake fell forward, Chad rolling away just in time as Tiffany kicked her nemesis. Jake let out a yelp as she yanked the knife from his hand and tossed it away. Portlyn jumped on her back again, causing her to stumble to the ground. The celebrity grabbed onto Tiffany's dark brown hair and yanked on it.

"Oh seriously? This is a cat fight now?" Tiffany asked sarcastically, unimpressed. Portlyn growled at her failure to hurt the other girl, who had had enough by his time, and in a swift move was still able to knock her opponent away and jump to her feet. She was prepared to attack, when she heard Chad yell in pain.

"Chad!" She cried, seeing Jake stab her friend in the shoulder. She rushed over in an attempt to attack Jake, only to have the knife turned on her.

* * *

The police pulled up right about then, leaping out of their squad cars, guns ablaze.

"Put your hands where we can see them!" An officer shouted.

Chad had barely taken three steps, when he saw Portlyn and Jake were both attacking Tiffany, and she was simply taking it. For once she just looked broken. Chad's eyes followed her locked yet blurry gaze, and landed on the motionless cat. He knew Chey was Tiffany's everything. In an instant, he forgot about his injuries and rushed over, yanking on Jake's shoulders, forcing the larger boys attention to himself, rather than her.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Chad shouted, wishing Jake would take the advice, and find someone who really was his size. The distraction was enough for the police to jump in, and soon they were dragging Portlyn and Jake off to their squad cars.

* * *

Tiffany stumbled forward and fell to her knees at the feline's side.

The world seemed to disappear as Tiffany slowly picked up the little black cat, cradling her in her arms.

"Cheyanne… Cheyanne, my baby… please… please don't leave me.." She pleaded, sobbing uncontrollably, as she buried her face in the soft, black fur. "Y-you're all I've got… _please…_ Chey… wake up… come back to me…" She begged, shakily stroking the soft fur.

* * *

Back at the van, Sonny struggled to get the last nail out, and when she did, she was fast to pull the top off. She first laid eyes on her cast mates as the shot went off. All of them jumped, the girls screaming.

Tawni was closest to her. She yanked the burlap sack off of her head, tearing off the duct tape off of her mouth.

"Ouch!" The blonde screeched as Sonny continued untying her wrists.

It was then that she heard Tiffany yell out Chey's name.

She stopped, afraid to look, and tearing up when she saw what happened.

Tawni rubbed her wrists before hugging Sonny.

Sonny was taken back, to say the least.

"You came!" Tawni sounded happy… weak, but happy, as tears of relief rolled down her face.

"Of course, Tawn, but it's really Tiffany you should be thanking." She told her as she began to work on Zora.

The girl whimpered until she was free, when she went to clutching her arm.

"Zora, are you alright?" Sonny asked, concerned.

"I-I think my arm is broken." The girl squeaked.

Just then an ambulance pulled up behind them… it had been a bit behind the police cars.

Paramedics rushed over.

Tawni was badly cut, and couldn't walk well due to the loss of blood, so they carried her in with a stretcher. They also helped Zora with her broken arm. Nico had a few bruised and broken ribs and a nasty cut on his face. And Grady had a large bruise on his forehead, as well as some nasty cuts and a sprained knee.

Sonny saw Tiffany fall to her knees by the cat. As soon as she saw that, she left the others and raced over… she was after all, the only one who was left unscathed.

"What happened?" She asked as she ran up behind Chad.

He turned to look at her, and she saw the extent of his injuries as he stumbled a bit.

"Oh my gosh! Chad, are you alright?" She asked, grabbing onto him to support him.

"I'll be fine." He told her, a bit raspy as his injuries began to catch up with him… his adrenaline settling. Blood dripped from his hairline, his once perfect hair a bit matted in the area of the cut. He had a black eye and a nasty bruise on his opposite cheek. A bit of his shirt was cut and stained in blood from the knife that had stabbed his shoulder, and his leg was also cut and bruised up.

Sonny saw Chey, lying limp in Tiffany's arms, and hugged Chad tightly, burying her face in his chest. Chad's breath caught in his throat, as he held Sonny close, watching the scene before him.

Grady limped up behind them, not saying a word.

"Chey…" Tiffany sobbed, completely broken. She sniffled, struggling to her feet; she caught sight of the three celebrities standing before her.

For a moment she froze, staring at them. Tears continued to stream down her bloodstained face, as her eyes – normally so emotionless, revealed just how broken and helpless she felt, she was visibly shaking as well, being very careful about the feline in her arms still.

She stumbled a bit, before she stepped forward a few feet. She couldn't help but stare at Chey, her heart was shattered beyond repair as she stood there, wavering a bit in pain.

Grady could not help it anymore, but stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, though the motion surprised even himself. She sobbed harder than she ever thought she would, especially in front of people, as she cradled the cat close.

Sonny began to visibly sob, and even Chad felt a few tears trickling down his face before he broke down as well, burying his face into his girlfriends hair.

They stood there for a long time like that.

* * *

Suddenly a vibration broke through their sobs, and everyone went silent.

There it was again.

"CHEY!" Tiffany cried through her sobs.

"Mew?" The cat said meekly, her sparse purrs gaining in volume and speed

"You're alright!" This time the tears were those of joy, as Tiffany repeatedly kissed the cats head. Sonny and Chad came rushing over to pet the little cat as she purred meekly.

"I can't believe it!" "You're alright!" A chorus of happiness filled the night.

"Ahem" Someone cleared their throat from behind them.

Turning around, slowly, with Sonny still in his arms, Chad saw a couple paramedics standing there.

"We need to check you guys over." The man said, motioning towards the ambulance. "We want to make sure there are no internal injuries… and stop the bleeding."

Glancing over, they saw Chey as well.

"We'll take care of the cat too."

That was all Tiffany needed to hear as she limped towards the ambulance. She was in pain, and a lot of it, but Chey was her first concern.

"You guys need to get looked at too." She called back over her shoulder.

On the way there, Tiffany glanced over to see Jake, eyeing her from the back of a police car.

Sonny caught up to her.

"Sonny, would you mind taking Chey for me?" She asked. "I have some… unfinished business to attend too."

"Of course." Sonny smiled, carefully taking the delicate cat from Tiffany's arms.

Tiffany watched her and Chad walk off (well, he sort of hobbled) and turned to the cop car, limping over.

"So you never said…" She spoke in a harsh tone. "Why did you do this?"

"Even when you're so badly injured, you're still so mean!" Jake feigned hurt, smirking.

"Answer the question." She hissed.

"Come here." He told her after a second.

She reluctantly took a step.

"Lil' closer."

She took another step.

"Little more…"

She leaned down.

"Mooooore…"

"Answer me!" She shouted.

"Because," He stated, not phased. "If I can't have you, no one can."

She reeled back in disgust, nearly stumbling when she was reminded of her injuries.

"So you did this because you were – Jake, how could you be jealous? Who would you be jealous of? You're the one who ditched me, moron."

"But I loved you." He said in a sickly sweet voice that made her want to hurl.

"You are no better than the dirt beneath my feet." She growled through her teeth, turning on her heels as she walked off. Out of the corner of her eye, she had seen a police officer strolling towards his squad car, but thought nothing of it other than 'good riddance'.

That is, until the two loud bangs rang through her ears.


End file.
